


Свет очей моих

by never_v_hudo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, First Time, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Mutual Pining, Paris 1920s, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 63,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_v_hudo/pseuds/never_v_hudo
Summary: Шерлок — художник. Джон — писатель. Первая и Вторая мировая война. Джазовый век. Они встречаются, и всё происходит, просто в другое время в другом месте. Но результат всё тот же.Ты жизнь моя, любовь и страсть,ты - свет очей моих.Ради тебя приму любую участь,И жизнь, и смерть.Роберт Геррик________________________Очень атмосферная работа. Париж двадцатых годов, богема. Дух Хемингуэя и Ремарка.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Very Eyes of Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843942) by [mydogwatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson). 



> Похоже, ночь злых намерений настала,  
> не просто ночь, а целый век.*
> 
> — Роберт Фрост

**Пролог**

  
  


  
  
      Суббота, 7 сентября, 1940  
  
      Конечно, его вообще не должно там быть.  
  
      Глупо и безумно опасно, но он нисколько не беспокоился. Несомненно, это было немного не очень хорошо. Очевидно же, что ни один благоразумный человек не станет торчать на крыше и смотреть, как смерь и разрушения падают с неба прямо на его любимый город. Он любил Лондон, хотя бы потому, что здесь прошла его жизнь, ну или, по крайней мере, лучшие годы. Тем не менее, он переступил грань безрассудства, находясь здесь. На крыше. Смотря, как война, наконец, вторглась в Англию.   
  
      Справедливости ради, нельзя не отметить, что в этом мире вообще не нашлось места для разумных людей. Возможно, стоило спросить Шерлока. Конечно, у Шерлока на всё было своё мнение, и даже сейчас, спустя пятнадцать совместных лет, Джон обожал слушать его объяснения. Даже глупые мысли (что бы там себе ни думал гений, у Шерлока порой возникали глупые идеи), озвученные его особым голосом, покоряли Джона. Иногда ему казалось, что он встретил невероятное создание по имени Шерлок Холмс, и каждый миг, что они проводили вместе, дарил очередное открытие. Временами Джон думал, что и на смертном одре, не важно, когда пробьёт его час, он потратит последний вздох, чтобы сказать своему возлюбленному: «Нет, пожалуйста, не сейчас, мне ещё так много нужно узнать о тебе».   
  
      Иногда Джон считал, что, возможно, слегка обезумел. Доказательство: он стоял на крыше и смотрел, как падают бомбы.  
Отчасти он стоял там из простого любопытства. Она всегда был любопытным, ещё с детства, но этот природный инстинкт только усилился после долгих лет бок о бок с самым любознательным мужчиной в мире.  
  
      Он мог бы прикрыться вполне законным интересом в историческом значении драмы, разворачивающейся на его глазах. В конце концов, он был писателем.  
  
      Рассеянно он задавался вопросом, почему не было страха. Ему что, не из-за чего было бояться?  
  
      Может, его бесстрашие (или слабоумие?) обусловлено тем фактом, что Джон Уотсон уже бывал раньше на войне, с которой вернулся молодым, хотя сейчас 1915 год и казался таким далёким. И сам он совершенно отличался от того восемнадцатилетнего парня, что отправился в окопы за Короля и страну.  
  
      Стал лучше, охотно думал он, чем тот неоперившийся юнец, но, может, и не ему судить.  
  
      И, вероятно, из-за времени, проведённого на кровавых полях сражений во Франции, он не боялся происходящего теперь, хотя обязательно должен был. И вот он просто прислонился к кирпичной трубе и смотрел, как огромные, вздымающиеся облака чёрного дыма клубятся в ночном небе. Прорезались языки пламени, но он не пошевелился. Даже приглушённые взрывы бомб не слишком настораживали его.   
  
      Не говоря уже о том, что Джон стоял здесь и наблюдал (да, наблюдал, потому, что он тоже умел, и чертовски хорошо спустя столько-то лет), как волна за волной немецкие бомбардировщики наносили удары по отдалённым докам, и он слишком хорошо знал, что были и другие вещи, которых стоило бояться. Опасность, которая подступилась гораздо ближе к дому.  
  
      Но пока безгранично проще было смотреть за бомбардировкой Лондона, чем думать о тех других вещах. Из этого можно было бы сделать тревожный вывод о его жизни, ну и пусть.   
  
      Чувство неуместности происходящего (хотя нападения ждали уже давно) особенно усиливалось тем, что предшествовало атаке.   
  
      Это был чудесный день, с безоблачным голубым небом, слишком тёплой температурой для этого месяца, по иронии (задним числом, он отметил это как иронию) с чувством покоя над городом.  
  
      Возможно, покой должен был насторожить. Не летали немецкие разведчики, и ничто не портило картину дня. И никто не тревожился. Словно лондонцы хотели взять этот день и прикрыться им как щитом от событий, которые должны были в конце концов наступить.  
  
      Поправка: уже наступили.  
  
      Впрочем, оглядываясь назад, Джон задавался вопросом, знал ли Шерлок днём, что должно произойти. С утра его глаза таинственно затуманились. Он бы не удивился, узнав, что его любовник был в курсе. Шерлок всегда знал. Всё. Днём они присоединились к толпам других и отправились на прогулку в Риджентс Парк, двигаясь медленно, лениво, сквозь жару, позволяя их плечам соприкасаться как можно чаще, это всё, что они могли себе позволить на публике. Их разговор перескакивал с одного на другое, как и они сами петляли по парку, с лёгкостью, которая возникает в долгих близких отношениях, затрагивая темы, которые им нравились. Только одного они ни разу не упомянули за всю прогулку — то, что должно произойти на следующий день. Они не обсуждали это по негласному, но взаимному соглашению.   
  
      Мир менялся слишком быстро, и они отчаянно хотели — и нуждались — в совместном времени только для них двоих.  
  
      Теперь, стоя на крыше, Джон знал, что происходящее на его глазах совершенно не отличается от намеченного на воскресенье, разве что приобретает ещё более неотложный характер, чем раньше.  
  
      День кончился слишком быстро. После чего они ещё немного погуляли, слова иссякли, их лица вспотели и раскраснелись от жары, и они возвратились в квартиру. По-прежнему не говоря ни слова, они осторожно, чуть нежнее обычного, раздели друг друга и единым целым упали в кровать.  
  
      Они занялись любовью с оттенком отчаяния, которого давно уже не испытывали. Последнее время их страсть была единственным привычным явлением. Чувство, в которое каждый из них кутался как в самое любимое и драгоценное одеяние. Между ними всё ещё не унимался пыл. Частенько бывали минуты, когда они задыхались от безумного желания и жажды. Вожделение устилали уют и уверенность, которые пришли только со зрелой любовью. Джон хотел бы верить, что так будет и в их восемьдесят. Если они доживут.   
  
      Однако сегодня всё было по-другому. Их не накрыло уютным одеялом близости. Их соединила горькая радость.  
  
      Они сжимали, лизали и ласкали, изредка нашёптывая нежности, в очередной раз стремясь запечатлеть в памяти географию тел друг друга.  
  
      На часах было 16:43, когда они задремали, блестящие от пота и липкие от семени, сплетённые так сильно, насколько это возможно для двух отдельных тел, и в это время зазвучали сирены. У них не было убежища Андерсена*, они не намеревались пойти в метро и не собирались в сырой, неприятный подвал, пока не возникнет бесспорная необходимость. Когда Джон наполнил две оловянных чашки водой и собрал аптечку, Шерлок быстро собрал все подушки, какие смог найти в квартире, и свалил их в уборной без окон на первом этаже. По счастью, в здании больше никого не было, чтобы отругать их за небрежность.  
  
      Они зарылись в мягкой крепости и ждали.   
  
      В ванну с коваными ножками уже были сложены картины Шерлока, аккуратно завёрнутые в коричневую бумагу и накрытые толстым лоскутным одеялом. Это всё Джон, потому что Шерлок, как обычно, рассматривал свою работу с определённым безразличием. Майкрофт (или один из его помощников) собрал бы всё и сохранил в безопасном месте навечно. Возможно, в пещере в Уэльсе, зная Майкрофта. Джон понимал, что каждый день будет скучать по картинам Шерлока со стен их дома. Он будет скучать ещё по многому, кроме его живописи, вот почему он решил уехать куда подальше и освещать войну, а не куковать на Бейкер Стрит.  
  
      — Нас вполне может разорвать на куски, — отметил Шерлок почти небрежно.  
  
      — Полагаю, может, — признал Джон. — Но я так не думаю. — Он действительно не думал, хотя не было никакой логической причины для самонадеянности.   
  
      Никто из них не упомянул, что, по крайней мере, они были бы вместе во время взрыва. Не было никакой нужды говорить про это. Возможно, они держались друг с другом только благодаря взаимному безумию. Что было весело: Джон давно смирился с этим.  
  
      По своему обыкновению, Шерлок растянулся и устроился головой на коленях Джона. Всего секунду спустя надёжные, спокойные пальцы прошлись по его волосам, пока они оба слушали, как война разрушает город снаружи. Джон пропустил сквозь пальцы по-прежнему густые тёмные кудряшки. Тут и там попадались отдельные волоски, которые только сейчас чуть серебрились. Он никогда не устанет перебирать волосы Шерлока, и Шерлок зарылся носом ему в живот в знак благодарности.  
  
      — Мы сбрендили, — прошептал Джон.  
  
      Шерлок фыркнул в голый живот Джона.  
  
      — Как обычно, — отметил он.  
  
      Возразить было нечего, так что они просто умолкли и стали слушать звуки разрушения.   
  
      Когда наконец прозвучал отбой в 18:10, они поднялись в квартиру. Они снова надели рубашки, потому что не было никаких гарантий, что Майкрофт или один из его подчинённых не придут с поручением в последнюю минуту даже посреди хаоса, в который погрузился город. С ухмылкой, которой, как знал Джон, Шерлок надеялся скрыть сантименты, он надел свой любимый жилет. Жилет — подарок Джона, был покрыт клеткой и цветами — зелёным, голубым, чёрным и жёлтым — древнего тартана Уотсонов. Между собой они шутили, что это вместо невозможного подарка — обручального кольца. В свою очередь, Джон получил галстук с вышитым фамильным гербом Холмсов, который, кроме Майкрофта, никто никогда не узнавал.   
  
      Одевшись, Шерлок отправился к сейфу в стене спальни и достал стопку бумаг, которые он спрятал там перед их прогулкой в парке. Затем он уселся за кухонным столом, чтобы ещё раз изучить послания из Уайтхолла, прибывшие рано утром. Но его внимание явно рассредоточилось, так как ещё он наблюдал за своим партнёром, который ходил вокруг. Джон, проявив рациональность, приготовил сэндвичи из жаркого, которое они ели на обед, намазал хлеб толстым слоем масла и зернистой горчицей, а сверху добавил ломтики мяса. Он также заварил чайник и выставил всё на поднос.   
Они вышли из квартиры на крышу и уселись на их привычное место для пикника, ужинали и смотрели на пожары, полыхающие вдали.  
  
      Пока они ели и смотрели, Шерлок поделился с Джоном историей, которую никогда раньше не рассказывал, о своём первом дне в школе-интернате, когда ему было семь. Джон улыбнулся, слушая рассказ, представляя Шерлока маленьким мальчиком. У него сжалось сердце, когда Шерлок спокойно, почти небрежно упомянул, что в этот день он впервые услышал «псих» в свой адрес.  
  
      — Жаль, я не знал тебя тогда, — сказал Джон.  
  
      Шерлок улыбнулся ему, как не улыбался никому в мире.  
  
      — У меня чувство, как будто ты знал. Как будто мы были знакомы всю жизнь, — Такие сентиментальные слова были редкими в их совместной жизни последнее время, и эта редкость сделала их ещё более драгоценными. Он наклонился вперёд, так что их губы встретились, а языки мимолётно соприкоснулись. Когда он отстранился, они оба вздохнули и принялись за еду.  
  
      Незадолго до 20:00 Шерлок собрал тарелки и чашки и составил их на поднос. Он наклонился, чтобы ещё раз поцеловать Джона, на этот раз в щёку, и пошёл домой собирать вещи.  
  
      Сирены зазвучали снова в 20:10, но Джон не пошёл в квартиру. Вместо этого он прислонился к дымовой трубе и смотрел, как загорелся Ист-энд под новой атакой.  
  
      Чуть позже он почувствовал, как две жилистые руки крепко обняли его.  
  
      — Ты не должен быть здесь, — прошептал Шерлок ему на ухо.   
  
      — Закончил собираться? — вместо ответа спросил Джон.  
  
      — Майкрофт позвонил, как только я зашёл домой, и сказал, что машина заберёт меня в девять утра.  
  
      Джон тяжко вздохнул.  
  
      — Твой брат, как всегда, рационален. — Их отношения с Майкрофтом так никогда и не восстановились после того, что произошло много лет назад. Они соблюдали вежливость, но держались друг от друга подальше. По правде говоря, не то чтобы это сильно отличалось от отношений Шерлока и Майкрофта.  
  
      — Действительно. — Шерлок стиснул его ещё сильней.   
  
      Джон запомнил ощущение от их прижатых друг к другу тел, словно не делал этого бесчисленное количество раз.  
  
      — Надеюсь услышать звонок от Рейтерс завтра. — На самом деле он не беспокоился, что его предложение не примут. Вряд ли журналистская организация воспротивится тому, чтобы один из самых известных писателей Англии освещал войну от их имени.   
  
      — Всё ещё собираешься стать журналистом невзирая на свои почтенные годы? — поддразнил Шерлок. Ну, шутил он лишь отчасти.  
  
      — Мы одного возраста, — сухо отметил Джон. — И если ты опять ударился в шпионаж для Майкрофта, я, чёрт возьми, собираюсь освещать войну.  
  
      — Я художник-баталист, — ответил Шерлок. Хотя они оба прекрасно знали, что в этот раз искусство служило лишь прикрытием для француза, которым он станет. Затем он куснул мочку Джона. — Тебя ждёт успех. Но обещай мне, что будешь осторожным.   
  
      Джон, не размыкая его объятий, развернулся.  
  
      — Военных корреспондентов редко вешают на рассвете, — прошептал он. — Так что это тебе стоит соблюдать чёртову осторожность. — Он куснул Шерлока в ответ, прямо в бледную шею. — Передавай привет Парижу.  
  
      Шерлок усмехнулся.  
  
      — Если Париж и вправду мой пункт назначения, то, конечно, передам.   
  
      Джон почти улыбнулся на увиливание от ответа, но не стал. Не смог. Художник-баталист попадёт в войска, вместо того, чтобы тайно спрыгнуть с парашюта на оккупированную территорию. Стыд и позор, что Шерлок говорил по-французски лучше многих носителей языка, этот талант сделал его идеальным для миссии.  
  
      Спустя несколько минут Шерлок, наконец, затолкал его домой. Один особенно близкий взрыв заставил их недовольно вернуться в туалет внизу. Джон прислонился к боку ванны и уставился на Шерлока.  
  
      — Твои кудряшки, — в конце концов сказал он.  
  
      Шерлок, который с полным правом (по крайней мере, так считал Джон) лелеял свои кудри и который никогда не следовал моде в выбранной им длине волос, вздохнул.  
  
      — Боюсь, придётся пожертвовать ими ради исхода войны, — ответил он.   
  
      Джон лишь кивнул. Было так глупо грустить о такой мелочи, но он не мог ничего поделать с собой.  
  
      — Боюсь, мне к тому же придётся стать рыжим, — добавил Шерлок.  
  
      Джон, конечно, всё понимал. Несмотря на усилия Шерлока, его известность с годами только росла, как узнаваемость его байронической внешности, так и его искусства, и слава, само собой, вызывала у него отвращение.   
  
      — Мне нужна такая фотография, — поддразнил Джон.  
  
      Шерлок только засопел.  
  
  
  
      Позже, когда налёт наконец прекратился, они забрались обратно к себе в кровать, которая всё ещё попахивала их сегодняшней страстью. Джон обхватил Шерлока, вошёл в него со сдавленным всхлипом и растворился в знакомой тёплой тесноте.  
  
      Шерлок с криком кончил, называя Джона по имени с горячностью, исполненной болью, страхом и заранее одиночеством.   
  
      Против обыкновения Джон не издал ни звука, когда излился внутри Шерлока. Затем он рухнул ему на грудь, всё ещё храня молчание.  
  
      На удивление, Шерлок быстро уснул. Или казалось, что уснул, Джон никогда не мог сказать точно. Что до Джона, то у него не было сна ни в одном глазу. Он опёрся на локоть и посмотрел на лицо мужчины перед ним. Очарованность им ни капельки не изменилась за все годы, с их самой первой встречи.  
  
      Естественно, эта мысль натолкнула его на воспоминания о Париже.  
  
      Левый Берег. Там у них всё началось, в лихие двадцатые. Но до этой эпохи упадка и ссылок, страсти и приключений, любви и скорби, была другая война.   
  
      Можно даже было заявить, что их отношения родились после сражения, в случайный миг, когда карие глаза встретились с серебристо-зелёным взглядом в суматохе военного палаточного госпиталя рядом с железной дорогой, хотя ни один из них об этом не знал ещё долгое время спустя.  
  
      Джон зарылся носом в волосы Шерлока и глубоко вдохнул. Запечатление. Несмотря на внешние признаки, Шерлок уже явно не спал, потому что слабо улыбнулся и промурлыкал глупые нежности.  
  
      В итоге они уснули, двое мужчин, отчаянно вцепившихся друг в друга, прошлое и настоящее охватило их, оставляя Шерлока Холмса и Джона Уотсона дрейфовать во времени. 


	2. За семью замками

**Саммари: Первая Мировая Война**   
  


Сокровища хранит людское сердце  
За семью замками.  
  
— Шарлотта Бронте

  
  
      Франция, 1916  
  
      Он отчаянно тосковал по своей скрипке.  
  
      Практически с восьмого дня рождения, когда бабушка-француженка подарила его первый инструмент детского размера, Шерлок понял, что игра на скрипке, уход за ней, даже простые прикосновения к тёплой, роскошной древесине дарят покой его мятежному разуму. Для одинокого маленького мальчика это было сродни волшебству ещё до того, как он научился извлекать из инструмента музыку.   
  
      Вместе с тем, даже в восьмилетнем возрасте, он был достаточно самокритичным и понимал, что как бы он ни любил игру на скрипке, Шерлок Холмс никогда не станет великим музыкантом. Его настоящий талант лежал в другой плоскости, что было замечательно, потому что он также обожал стоять перед пустым холстом и воображать прекрасные картины. А затем воплощать их. Акт созидания будоражил ум и волновал сердце. Но только скрипка и музыка, которую он исполнял на ней, вытягивали его из возбуждённого состояния и успокаивали, принося умиротворение.   
  
      Однако Страдивари не место на поле боя.  
  
      Шерлоку предлагали взять менее ценный инструмент, который было бы не жаль утратить из-за превратностей войны, но он лишь отмахнулся. Ему нужна только его идеальная скрипка, и точка. Майкрофту следовало соображать получше.   
  
      Так что вместо ласкающих, успокаивающих скрипичных мелодий Шерлок пытался угомонить свой дух, раскладывая цвета в своём наборе красок. Он сидел на узкой походной койке в своем вагончике сразу за запасными путями. погрузившись в привычное действие, дарящее покой. Не так эффективно как Моцарт, конечно, но вполне удовлетворительно.   
  
      Шерлок прекрасно знал, как странно он выглядел со стороны. Среди мужчин в тусклой коричневой форме он выделялся своими костюмами с Сэвил Роуд, белоснежными рубашками и особенно неуместными жилетами, которые сшил для него превосходный, хоть и чересчур болтливый, портной с Джермин Стрит. По крайней мере, говорливый итальянец никогда не подвергал сомнению его причудливый выбор цветов и даже поощрял его ещё больше экспериментировать.  
  
      Конечно, Шерлок не был ни фигляром, ни безумцем, хоть так и считало большинство людей в его окружении. Он чрезвычайно пёкся о своих нарядах в тех случаях, когда покидал тыл и направлялся в окопы, и одевался уместно. И всё же не в форму. Он облачался в брюки из рубчатого плиса, также пошитые его портным, чёрный джемпер и высокие сапоги для верховой езды, а не в привычные туфли, сделанные на заказ.  
  
      Единственная деталь формы, что ему нравилась, это — шинель, и он всегда имел одну из них под рукой.  
  
      Конечно, он мог полностью ходить в офицерском обмундировании. Майкрофт, болван, присвоил ему звание капитана, словно это имело какую-то ценность, или будто бы Шерлок стал бы служить более ответственно перед Королём и Родиной. («Знаешь, — добавил его брат, — ты станешь самым молодым капитаном в армии, а я прекрасно осведомлён, как ты любишь быть уникальным»).   
  
      Шерлок лишь усмехнулся. Майкрофт порой удивлял.  
  
      В итоге, главным образом, потому что он не доверял брату, и считал, что тот сделает его новобранцем и в любом случае отправит на войну, Шерлок согласился работать на Майкрофта, но со строгим условием, что он не будет военным.   
  
      — Я художник, — произнёс он с гордостью. — Не чёртов солдат.   
  
      Так и было, хотя иногда разница была едва уловима. Он носил оружие, новенький веблей Mk VI .455*, предоставленный ему лично Майкрофтом, гораздо раньше, чем пистолет поступил на всеобщее вооружение. Он часто мёрз, промокал и покрывался грязью, как и все остальные. Если он вообще беспокоился о принятии пищи, то ел в суматохе с другими мужчинами. Не говоря уже, что он почти постоянно смотрел в глаза смерти. Хотя, если честно, такое случалось гораздо чаще, когда он играл в игры Майкрофта, чем когда он обретался в окопах.   
  
      Официально он был военным художником, но всё же гражданским. Для его брата и Британского правительства (Это не одно и то же. Пока.) он был тайным агентом. Наедине с самим собой умом и сердцем он был только художником.   
  
      И поэтому он долгими вечерами раскладывал краски.  
  
      Жёлтый кадмий  
      Красный кадмий  
      Розовый прочный  
      Ультрамарин синий  
      Умбра жжёная  
  
      Успокаивало не так, как скрипка, конечно, но приемлемо, учитывая обстоятельства.  
  
      Если только его не прерывали.  
  
      Капитан Виктор Тревор прерывал его часто.  
  
      Он никогда не ждал приглашения, как поступил бы настоящий джентльмен. Тревор всегда просто толкал хлипкую жестяную дверь и заявлялся, как к себе домой.  
  
      — Ах, Холмс, — говорил он, источая елейное добродушие, всякий раз обращаясь к Шерлоку.  
  
      Виридоновая зелёная  
      Венецианская красная   
  
      — Опять играешь в свои бирюльки?  
  
      Шерлок стиснул зубы и с грохотом захлопнул тяжёлую крышку деревянного ящика, эхо разнеслось по всему вагончику.   
  
      — Что тебе нужно, Тревор? — резко спросил он.  
  
      Тревор просто улыбнулся ему.  
  
      — Вечно такой раздражённый. А я всего-то ищу приятную компанию на вечер.  
  
      Шерлок сердито посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Тебя дезинформировали, если сказали, что я предоставляю такие услуги.   
  
      Теперь Тревор по-настоящему громко рассмеялся, будто Шерлок остроумно пошутил, а не просто озвучил очевидное.  
  
      — Несмотря на все твои бесчисленные недостатки, Холмс, — сказал тот дружелюбно, — ты всё ещё обеспечиваешь гораздо больше развлечений, чем кто-либо ещё в этом богом забытом месте. И, честно говоря, я нахожу тебя очаровательным. — Тревор не скрывал свою увлеченность им.   
  
      Шерлок постарался игнорировать его. Через минуту он опять открыл ящик с красками и приступил к совершенно ненужной инвентаризации своих кистей.  
  
      Круглые  
      Плоские  
      Ретушные  
      Флейцевые*   
  
      По крайней мере, Майкрофт позаботился, чтобы у него в распоряжении оказались самые лучшие художественные принадлежности. Соболиные кисти. Прекрасная бумага ручной работы. Неисчерпаемый запас красок и карандашей.   
  
      Конечно, Шерлок прекрасно знал, что Майкрофт так расстарался не из любви к искусству и не для того, чтобы доставить Шерлоку удовольствие. На самом деле, он преследовал только одну цель — чтобы Шерлок был счастлив, потому что в противном случае, Майкрофт боялся, что его брат исчезнет однажды тёмной ночью.   
  
      Хотя Шерлок не думал, что он мог стать дезертиром, учитывая, что он был гражданским, Майкрофт не хотел подрывать свою усиливающуюся позицию в правительстве. Он вообще-то убедил премьер-министра, что его брат станет самым эффективным оперативником, несмотря на то, что ему едва минуло восемнадцать. Вопиющий возраст для агента (слова Асквита*, не Майкрофта). Шерлок знал, что тот не был разочарован в прошлом году. Отчасти вследствие его успеха, Майкрофт хорошо продвинулся по коридорам власти.  
  
      Тревор всё ещё торчал здесь, с лёгким раздражением, что его не замечают. Он подошёл ближе к маленькому столику и переворошил кипу новых набросков, потом выбрал один с молоденьким солдатом, который свернулся калачиком в грязи и читал письмо из дома.  
  
      — Он умрёт? Ты же можешь сказать, да?  
  
      Шерлок отказался ответить или даже признать, что расслышал вопрос.  
  
      — Принёс тебе маленький подарок, — сказал Тревор.  
  
      Опять же Шерлок притворился, что ничего не слышал, но затем маленький пакетик, перевязанный шнурком, упал прямо на его краски. Он быстро схватил его.  
  
      Тревор усмехнулся.  
  
      — О, ты можешь пренебрегать мной, но тебе определённо нравится, что я принёс, не так ли?  
  
      Настоящая причина, по которой Шерлок подобрал пакетик так быстро, заключалась не в том, что он был действительно заинтересован содержимым, а в том, что Шерлок немного нелепо, но всё же искренне верил, что одно только его гнусное присутствие в ящике испоганит краски и осквернит прекрасные цвета.  
  
      И всё же.  
  
      Тревор уже в третий раз приносил ему кокаин. «Я знаю, тебе скучно», — сказал он в первый раз. «Твой мозг не может вынести скуку. Это поможет». Он также вручил иглу, шприц и снабдил торопливыми инструкциями.  
  
      Шерлок знал истинную причину, почему Тревор таскал ему наркотики, и она никак не относилась к восхищению его разумом. Как и Майкрофт с его подношениями в виде художественных принадлежностей, капитан имел скрытые мотивы, одаривая Шерлока. Правда заключалась в том, что он имел виды на юношу, но Шерлок никогда бы не позволил осуществиться его намерениям. Однако он всё равно принял кокаин, по большей части из любопытства. И, как уже понял Тревор, из-за скуки.  
  
      Глубокой ночью, в одиночестве в палатке, он вогнал иглу себе в руку в первый раз.  
  
      А сейчас, несколько недель спустя, Шерлок прошептал:  
  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты прекратил.  
  
      — Разве тогда я не должен всё забрать? — спросил Тревор изумлённо. Он наклонился слишком близко. — Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, даже лучше тебя. — Его взгляд скользнул по губам Шерлока. Затем он оскалился и вышел.   
  
      Шерлок зашвырнул пакетик куда подальше, надеясь, что не подберёт его позже, хоть и понимал, что скорей всего сделает это. Он ненавидел Тревора. Вообще-то он ненавидел всех вокруг себя, что было не в новинку для него. Иногда он задавался вопросом, на что бы походила его жизнь, если бы он не ненавидел весь мир. Бывало, тёмными ночами он даже задумывался, что полюбит кого-нибудь. Он никогда не влюблялся, и кроме тех ночей, когда его мысли забредали слишком далеко в причудливых фантазиях, он полагал, что и не полюбит никогда.   
  
      Неравнодушие — не преимущество, как говорил его брат. Всё же временами Шерлок вертел в голове мысль, что встретит человека, который будет не полностью невыносим. Маловероятно, что такое когда-нибудь случится. А даже если и да, то шансы, что этот человек сочтёт его приемлемым в ответ, стремились к нулю.  
  
      Чернейшими ночами, когда даже возможность поспать была умозрительной, он задавался вопросом, о чём вообще думал Майкрофт, когда посылал его в это ужасное место.  
  
      Шерлок по-настоящему недоумевал. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Стандартным личным оружием офицеров был револьвер Webley Mk V, принятый на вооружение 9 декабря 1913 года. 24 мая 1915 года стандартным оружием армии Британской империи и её колоний стал револьвер Mk VI, который был оружием офицеров, лётчиков, моряков, экипажей бронетехники, водителей, пулемётчиков и сапёров. Револьвер Mk VI оказался очень надёжным оружием, устойчивым к загрязнению и условиям окопной войны.   
> Запросы на револьвер данного типа увеличились с началом войны. Британцы вынуждены были закупать оружие под патрон .455 Webley у других стран. 
> 
> * КРУГЛЫЕ — Предназначается для нанесения краски линией с неизменной толщиной, либо линией, варьирующейся по толщине.   
> ПЛОСКИЕ — Такими кистями наносят широкие ровные мазки: ими хорошо работать на крупных участках холста.  
> РЕТУШНЫЕ — Она похожа на подрезанную под угол плоскую кисть с коротким ворсом. Поскольку кончик кисти позволяет быстро и уверенно изменять объем волоса или щетины, несущих краску, данная часть — превосходный инструмент для создания перехода одного цвета в другой в труднодоступных, узких, мелких участках картины.  
> ФЛЕЙЦЕВЫЕ — Кисти предназначены для свободной живописи заливками
> 
> * Герберт Генри Асквит, 1-й граф Оксфорда и Асквита — британский государственный и политический деятель, 52-й премьер-министр Великобритании от Либеральной партии с 1908 по 1916 год.


	3. Стандарт, зовущийся войной

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джон на войне

О боже мой! К чему стандарты нам даются?  
— Эми Лоуэлл*

  
  
      Ему казалось полнейшей нелепостью, что такое чудовищное, жуткое, душераздирающее явление как война зачастую становилось рутинной, раздражающей, и, по иронии судьбы, столь же душераздирающей полнейшей скукой. И всё же, несмотря на всю нелепость, такова была реальность.   
  
      Джон Уотсон осознал эту истину очень быстро после того, как попал на фронт. Иной раз он с трудом понимал, как в одночасье всё перевернулось в его жизни. Вот же он только что сидел в тёплом и уютном кабинете со стеллажами книг в Кембридже, читая вслух своё исследование о символизме в поэзии Китса, пока доктор Макинтош набивал свою трубку, слушая и время от времени комментируя хриплым голосом. Тогда это казалось страшно важным. Особенно для мальчишки-стипендиата, который и мечтать не смел, что ему посчастливится попасть в университет.  
  
      И вдруг по мановению ока он оказался далеко от Кембриджа, в залитой водой канаве где-то во Франции, размышляя, отгнили его пальцы, или ему так только кажется.   
  
      Где-то здесь должно быть притаился многозначительный символизм, но Джону было как-то не до него.  
  
      На самом деле всё было очень просто. Одна рутина (посещение лекций, написание эссе, морализаторские споры за пинтой в «Орле») так быстро сменилась другой (передовая, линия поддержки, запас, отдых, а затем обратно к линии фронта), что у него всё ещё это не укладывалось в голове.   
  
      Время от времени Джон ловил себя на мысли, что вся его оставшаяся жизнь будет такой же бесконечной чередой страданий, страхов и тоски. Бывали даже дни, совсем как этот, когда он почти всерьёз полагал, что вероятно у него на самом деле какое-то заболевание мозга, и он сошёл с ума, находясь в Кембридже, и всё вокруг было лишь плодом больного и безумного воображения. В этом было зерно истины, потому что как ещё этот круг ада мог стать его реальностью?   
  
      Он вспомнил лекцию об абсурдизме*, которую он слушал одним солнечным весенним днём сто лет назад. Престарелый доктор Брайт несомненно насладился бы таким философским примером, потому что если такая ситуация не абсурдна, значит ничто не абсурдно. Возможно, Джону стоит написать славному профессору. Доктор Брайт много раз восхищался его умом, хотя частенько похвалы сопровождались репликами «да, светлая голова, для мальчика с таким неудачным происхождением». Джон не обижался. В конце концов, его отец спился, сестра пошла по той же кривой дорожке, а мать была слабой и беспомощной женщиной — язык не повернётся назвать его семью удачным происхождением.  
  
      Теперь Джон вскинул пистолет и застрелил ещё одну коричневую крысу. Она была седьмой по счёту на сегодня, хорошая заявка, чтобы побить его предыдущий рекорд в пятнадцать убиенных. Забавно, что это несметное количество грызунов каждый день приносило некий комфорт: все поголовно были убеждены, что божьи твари предчувствовали тяжёлые бомбардировки. Те полчищами бежали из окопов, что, несомненно, являлось признаком высокоразвитого ума.   
  
      Джон всегда мечтал присоединиться к их бегству.  
  
      Он снова отложил оружие и ненадолго прикрыл глаза. Усталость — ещё одна извечная спутница. Сон, настоящий сон, остался лишь отголоском светлой памяти.   
  
      Секунду спустя, кто-то тихонько коснулся его плеча. Джон открыл глаза, и другой парень протянул ему то, что считалось ужином последнее время, а всё из-за транспортных проблем. Война иногда была крайне неудобной. Паёк был скудным. Ломтик сухого хлеба с кусочком сыра. И ещё одна краюшка хлеба с крохотной каплей джема. Горстка сухофруктов. Сегодня без овощей, так что вместо них четверть пинты лаймового сока.  
  
      Джон слабо улыбнулся, окинув паёк взглядом.  
  
      Да, безумие — самое подходящее объяснение той жизни, которой он жил.   
  


***

  
  
      Позже в тот день ему приказали вернуться на линию поддержки.   
  
      Когда приблизился вечер, он нашёл сухое местечко, чтобы присесть. Он расстегнул куртку, достал дневник с карандашом, который бережно хранил во внутреннем кармане, пришитым им самим. Джон вообще-то не вёл дневник, он рассказывал историю. Историю своей войны. Это не было романом, который он собирался написать пока был в Кембридже, это было произведение, которое он должен был написать сейчас.  
  
      Он перелистывал страницы пока не нашёл самую свежую запись. Как и всегда, прежде чем приступить к работе, он перечитал последние написанные слова.  
  
      «Я видел как мужчина — нет, вообще-то, мальчишка — умер сегодня. Думаю, его звали Фрэнк. Фрэнк Какойто. Однажды я слышал, как он рассказывал, что дома его ждёт девушка. Её звали Энни, и она служила камеристкой. Пока он говорил, я думал, ждёт ли она его на самом деле. Может, в действительности за ней ухаживал кто-то ещё, и скоро она бы написала Фрэнку прощальное письмо. Пока Фрэнк страдал и умирал от снайперской пули, я думал, что, по крайней мере, ему не разбили сердце».  
  
      Конечно, Фрэнк был ненастоящим.  
  
      Но мужчины — мальчишки — умирали на глазах Джона. И возможно у кого-то из них осталась возлюбленная, которую возможно звали Энни, и она служила камеристкой.  
  
      Джон пожевал карандаш (некий писательский ритуал перед работой, хотя он и не признавал его, даже перед самим собой), а затем начал карябать как курица лапой. С трудом верилось, что когда-то его хвалили за чистописание. Рядом присел другой солдат, чтобы отдохнуть, не обращая внимания на Джона: все привыкли к его причудам.  
  
      Джон частенько писал вместо сна, отчасти потому что он не мог уснуть, но в основном потому, что ему нужно было выплеснуть всё на бумагу, пока не стало слишком поздно. На самом деле это единственное, что теперь имело значение. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Эми Лоуэлл. "Условности" ("Patterns") Стихотворение основанное на мгонозначности слова "pattern" — узор, шаблон, трафарет, автоматная очередь, купон на платье, модель и т.д. Повествует о девушке, потерявшей жениха во время Первой Мировой Войны, весьма неплохой перевод можно почитать здесь: https://www.stihi.ru/2015/10/09/4898
> 
> Эми Лоуэлл (1984 — 1925) — поэтесса, лидерка американских имажистов. Как поэтесса, Эми Лоуэлл находилась под сильным влиянием имажистов (в том числе того же Паунда) и старинных восточных поэтов, таких как Ли Бо. Многие ее стихотворения читаются сегодня как стилизации-шинуазри. Эми отдавала предпочтение зарисовкам природы и быта, а также любовной лирике, однако, скажем, ее знаменитое Patterns прославилось как антивоенное стихотворение. 
> 
> Эми Лоуэлл долгие годы страдала от проблем с железами внутренней секреции, была тучной и грузной, что давало ее недоброжелателям повод для насмешек, и умерла в 1925 году в возрасте 51 года. На следующий год ей посмертно присудили Пулитцеровскую премию.
> 
> * Абсурдизм (также известный как «философия абсурда») — система философских взглядов, развившаяся из экзистенциализма, в рамках которой утверждается отсутствие смысла человеческого бытия (абсурдность человеческого существования).
> 
> Предпосылками для возникновения философии абсурда стала череда мировых войн начала XX столетия, страдания и гибель людей в которых, а также социальная неустроенность общества стали почвой для развития и распространения идей экзистенциализма как в первую очередь гуманистического движения. На волне повышенного интереса к работам вошедших в моду Сартра и Камю в первой половине XX века началась популяризация идей философии абсурда.
> 
> «Лучшим доказательством ничтожества жизни являются примеры, приводимые в доказательство её величия» - C. Къеркегор


	4. Тёмная ночь души

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шерлок борется за себя, выполняя приказ Майкрофта

В настоящую тёмную ночь души  
на часах всегда три утра.*  
— Ф. Скотт Фицджеральд

  
  
      Теперь Шерлок находился в своей палатке на хорошем расстоянии от запасных войск. Он всё ещё не понимал, почему ему было приказано вернуться, но думал, что это как всегда как-то связано с Майкрофтом. Похоже, с Майкрофтом было связано всё на свете. Теперь Шерлок уже в самом деле стал считать своего брата Британским правительством.  
  
      За два дня он ни слова не получил, зачем его сюда вызвали. Так что он сидел в своей палатке, которая была гораздо удобнее той, в которой он жил ближе к фронту, и работал, радуясь, будучи вдали от грязи и шума. Ещё никто не умер у него на глазах, что тоже приятно. Он даже принял умеренно горячий душ, хоть и недолгий, а затем облачился в угольно-чёрный костюм, светло-серую рубашку и шёлковый жилет абрикосового цвета. Сделав это, он ощутил себя прежним вопреки обычному чувству потерянности. Чтобы убить время, он рисовал по памяти. Он набросал сад за их фамильным домом.   
  
      Внутри этого дома он частенько бывал несчастным, но в саду он всегда испытывал умиротворение. Особенно он любил наблюдать за пчёлами. Теперь Шерлок задавался вопросом, что же случилось с пчёлами во время войны?  
  
      Его цветные карандаши аккуратно расположились на столе. Он взял тёмно-зелёный и свободно держал его, пока наносил широкие штрихи на плотной бумаге. Цвет ложился на выпуклости шероховатой поверхности.  
  
      Шерлок склонился над столом и всецело сосредоточился на рисунке, так что не заметил, что в палатку кто-то зашёл, пока не услышал слабое раздражающе знакомое покашливание.  
  
      — Майкрофт, — пробормотал он, не поднимая головы.  
  
      — Шерлок, — ответил его брат.  
  
      Он наложил несколько слоёв штриховки в тенях, прежде чем отложить карандаш.  
  
      — Наконец-то ты явился. Похоже, это важно, раз уж ты вызвал меня сюда.  
  
      — Ах, что ж, по крайней мере, ты неплохо отдохнул. — Майкрофт замолчал и поджал губы.  
  
      Только сейчас Шерлок вспомнил, что из-за работы снял пиджак и закатал рукава рубашки. А Майкрофт, который никогда ничего не упускал, очевидно, заметил слабые следы уколов на его руке. Шерлок лениво раскатал рукава опять.  
  
      Похоже, Майкрофт собирался сказать одно, но передумал.  
  
      — У меня есть небольшое дело для тебя.  
  
      — «Небольшое дело» — это как в прошлый раз? Когда меня чуть не арестовали?  
  
      Майкрофт скривился при упоминании операции, в которой всё пошло псу под хвост.  
  
      — Это просто… невезение. К несчастью, новая работа действительно более опасна.   
  
      Шерлок понял, что положил тёмно-зелёный карандаш не туда, и передвинул его.  
  
      — Поправь меня, брат, что все эти особо опасные миссии — не часть злодейского плана отобрать часть моего наследства.  
  
      — Очень смешно, — ответил Майкрофт. — Но, судя по всему, ты сам можешь обеспечить себе эту участь. — Не то чтобы он смотрел прямо на руку Шерлока.  
  
      Шерлок фыркнул. Как будто он не мог бы бросить кокаин. Затем он посмотрел брату прямо в глаза, что бывало редко.  
  
      — Если бы ты хоть изредка бывал в окопах, Майкрофт, ты бы понял.  
  
      Они оба знали, что больше не будут обсуждать тему. И также они оба знали, что Майкрофт о ней не забудет. На секунду Шерлок захотел рассказать ему, откуда у него кокаин. В таком случае Виктор Тревор очень быстро очутился бы на опасном задании. Соблазн был велик, потому что в душе он хотел завязать со всем этим делом.   
  
      Но он так ничего и не сказал. Хотел бы он думать, что молчит, потому что никому не желает смерти, даже такому раздражающему мужчине, как Тревор. Но он подозревал, что настоящая причина была куда менее человеколюбивой. В любом случае, у него было оправдание. Жизнь в аду требует некоторых послаблений.   
  
      Наконец, махнув на всё рукой, Майкрофт придвинулся ближе и начал объяснять, чего он хочет — ему нужно — от Шерлока.  
Шерлок решил, что схема организации цветных карандашей, основанная на оттенках, не идеальна, и стал раскладывать их в алфавитном порядке, слушая голос брата.  
  


***

  
  
      Несколько часов спустя он складывал некоторые принадлежности в маленький холщовый ранец. Самое необходимое, как приказано. Ему не пригодится его вечерний наряд, по словам Майкрофта, так что, по крайней мере, он знал, что не будет бесед по душам с немецкой элитой в парижском ночном клубе, как было на прошлом задании. Немного грубой одежды, чистый блокнот, чуть-чуть карандашей и акварельных красок. «Используй свои сильные стороны», — всегда наставлял его брат. Поэтому Шерлок был молодым, неимущим французским художником.  
  
      Остальные его вещи были уже у Майкрофта, который обещал доставить их обратно на фронт. Очевидно, он ожидал, что Шерлок останется в живых.  
  
      Что обнадёживало.   
  
      Полог палатки поднялся, и заявился Тревор.  
  
      А мог бы быть посреди мясорубки на Кингс Кросс.  
  
      — Убирайся, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
      — Остынь, Холмс. Я просто заглянул в гости. Может дать тебе…  
  
      — Не сегодня, Тревор.  
  
      Тот заметил ранец.  
  
      — О, я вижу. Ты отправляешься на одну из своих таинственных миссий, да? Мальчик мой, я бы с удовольствием послушал, чем ты занимаешься, когда исчезаешь.   
  
      Шерлок одарил его мрачной улыбкой, которая не сочеталась со взглядом.  
  
      — И я бы с удовольствием рассказал тебе, Тревор, но тогда мне бы пришлось убить тебя.  
  
      — Чем бы ты, несомненно, насладился, как я полагаю.  
  
      Шерлок пропустил его слова мимо ушей.  
  
      Тревор только рассмеялся, его смех напоминал рёв осла.  
  
      — Я знаю, что рано или поздно ты снова придёшь, Холмс.  
  
      — Ты меня совсем не знаешь, — огрызнулся Шерлок.  
  
      — Но хочу, — Тревор понизил голос.   
  
      Шерлок подумал, что к списку причин, по которым Майкрофт насладился бы отправкой этого недоумка на смертельную миссию, добавилась ещё одна. Он закрыл ранец и вновь одарил его угрожающей улыбкой.  
  
      — И тогда мне придётся убить тебя, — повторил он.  
  
      Не дожидаясь ответа, он вышел из палатки. Маленькая чёрная машина уже ждала его.  
  


***

  
  
      Три дня спустя Шерлок сидел в тёмном деревенском баре, который, по крайней мере, сейчас находился под контролем немцев. Он был одет в рабочие парусиновые штаны, дешёвые грязные ботинки и потрёпанное чёрное пальто. Под пальто - несвежая льняная рубашка и, внезапно, небесно-голубой сатиновый жилет. Шерлок уступил маленькой слабости потому, что, в конце концов, предполагалось, что он эксцентричный парижский художник, а ещё потому, что хотел не забывать самого себя, пока играл в глупые игры Майкрофта. А чтобы избежать неудобных вопросов, почему он не служит на фронте, он подделал сильную хромоту и таскал тяжёлую трость, которая также могла стать действенным оружием, если дойдёт дело.  
  
      До сих пор до этого не дошло. Однажды он встретил нескольких до зубовного скрежета недалёких местных. (Так вот с какими людьми приходилось работать Майкрофту? Неудивительно, что тот постоянно взывал о помощи). В остальное время он праздно шатался по деревне, рисуя всё, за что зацепился глаз, и при каждой возможности вступая в разговоры с местными. Почти как на каникулах, и никакой войны за кадром. Ну, кроме болтовни с местными, конечно. Никогда он таким не занимался на каникулах.   
  
      Но все эти скучные разговоры окупились. К настоящему времени у него было отличное представление о том, кого он искал. Не имя, конечно, но словесный портрет.  
  
      Он сидел в баре и слушал сплетни завсегдатаев, которые только подтверждали его подозрения. Как любые селяне, они трепали языками много и ни о чём, но он отсеивал крупицы смысла в бесполезном гомоне.  
  
      Разумеется, все разговоры прекратились, когда вошли немцы.   
  
      Первые два дня на Шерлока поглядывали с подозрением, но сейчас к нему уже привыкли. Он склонился над стаканом ужасного вина, которое, как он подозревал, было сделано в не особо чисто ванной хозяина, вообще-то, сейчас стоило сделать скидку на то, что идёт война. Лично он считал это злоупотреблением обстоятельствами и плохим оправданием для падения стандартов.   
  
      Но он был здесь не для критики. Вместо этого он просто сидел за крошечным столиком и делал наброски. Остальные посетители были впечатлены, что среди них есть художник, и, похоже, с уважением отнеслись к его достижениям, так что, по большей части, его не трогали.   
  
      Шерлок узнал свою цель, как только мужчина вошёл.  
  
      На первый взгляд, новоприбывший был просто ещё одним торговцем или спекулянтом с чёрного рынка, зашедшим за стаканчиком пива или чего посильнее. Но, заглянув под очевидную маску, Шерлок узнал всё, что нужно.   
  
      Подсказки таились в неподвижных глазах, линии плеч, даже в резком тоне, которым он заказал выпивку. Не говоря уже о его левом большом пальце. По инерции Шерлок продолжал рисовать, набрасывая портрет молодой женщины, которая помогала за барной стойкой. Она обладала красотой, полагал Шерлок, той же мишурной привлекательностью, как проститутка на Пиккадили, жила с овдовевшей матерью и была беременна, хотя об этом ещё никто не знал. Остаётся надеяться, и не узнают, что отцом оказался немец.   
  
      Когда через двадцать минут появился офицер Боше, все притворились, что не замечают его, особенно мужчина, за которым наблюдал Шерлок. На самом деле, он притворялся так сильно, что это было уже смешно. Видимо, немцам с нормальными агентами повезло не больше, чем Майкрофту. Шерлок уже не в первый раз задавался вопросом, ценил ли его брат достаточно высоко. Похоже, что нет.  
  
      Офицер занял столик рядом с мужчиной и отпил отвратного вина, сморщился и слегка наклонился. С ужасным французским акцентом он спросил:  
  
      — Простите, пожалуйста, вы уже прочитали газету?  
  
      Француз разыграл лёгкое (и абсолютно явное) сопротивление, но затем просто кивнул и протянул газету, оглядываясь на завсегдатаев, показывая, что у него не было иного выбора, они же заметили, да? Шерлок хотел кричать от показной глупости.  
  
      — Спасибо, — ответил немец. Затем он притворился, что читает первую страницу. Информация, которую он ищет, спрятана внутри, конечно. К несчастью для него, эта особая военная тайна — бесполезная выдумка.  
  
      Вскоре Шерлок закончил эскиз и небрежно оставил свои инициалы в нижнем правом углу. Здесь и сейчас, конечно, «Ш.Х.» значили Шарль Хюле.  
  
      Он дал изменнику две минуты форы и последовал за ним.  
  
      «Как избито», — подумал Шерлок, когда они направились в тёмный переулок позади местного публичного дома. Тонкие полоски дамского белья сушились на окнах и колыхались на ветру. Шерлок выругался себе под нос, хотя никто бы и не услышал. Жизнь становилась нелепой, и во всём был виноват только его брат.   
  
      Мужчина, которого он преследовал, не только носил с собой тонкий и очень острый нож, но и, очевидно, отлично владел им, и, надо признать, всё это было немного тревожно, но Шерлок уложил его хорошим ударом крепкой трости. К несчастью, в процессе он получил тонкий порез вдоль торса.  
  
      К тому времени, как Шерлок связал бессознательного мужчину своим дешёвым галстуком и затолкал его за маленький велосипедный сарай, кровь просочилась сквозь рубашку. Он нашёл время, чтобы сорвать пиджак, а затем более осторожно снять всё ещё чистый жилет, который любил и убрал его в ранец. Разрез можно починить. Отстирать кровь сложнее.  
  
      Наконец, он добрался до бара и пожаловался там, что на него напали воры. Девушка вызывающе присвистнула, а затем промыла и перевязала его рану. Он вознаградил её портретом, который нарисовал раньше, и девушка чмокнула его в щёку. Он подождал, пока она отвернётся, и стёр влажный след её языка. Прежде чем уйти он накарябал записку, положил её в конверт и попросил девушку передать всё его другу сеньору Роже, когда тот придёт. Местные агенты сами заберут изменника. Его работа была окончена. Не такая уж и опасная или интересная, как считал Майкрофт. Иногда Шерлок думал, что его брат изображал потенциальную опасность просто, чтобы подогреть интерес. Первому оперативнику, что, перерезали глотку? Если да, должно быть, он был полным идиотом.   
  
      Несколько часов спустя Шерлок пришёл к месту встречи и нетерпеливо ждал обещанного транспорта. Его бок пульсировал от боли, и, сам того не желая, он думал о пакетике с белым порошком, спрятанном в его вещах в лагере.  
  
      Когда машина, наконец, подъехала, на часах было три утра. Шерлок забрался на заднее сидение, ни слова не сказав водителю, прикрыл глаз и притворялся спящим всю дорогу до фронта.  
  
      Иногда Шерлок думал, что, наверное, никогда больше не будет спать по-настоящему.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Строчки из «Крушения» — сборника публицистики, изданного посмертно. Это три статьи для журнала «Эсквайр»: «человек, разрушенный алкоголем, публично, на страницах журнала, признался в том, что пьет, страдает от депрессии и утратил способность писать. По сути, это прощальное письмо, наполненное безграничным отчаянием и одновременно демонстрирующее чувство собственного достоинства автора, внушающее глубочайшее уважение. Публикация статей обернулась скандалом. Американцев шокировало бесстыдство, с каким кумир их безумных лет признавался в собственной слабости».   
> Отсюда: http://rutlib2.com/book/6937/p/92


	5. Простирается тень

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Война Джона окончена.

Меж намерением  
И воплощением  
Между действием  
И движением*   
Простирается Тень  
  
— Т.С. Элиот

  
  
      Теперь окружение избегало Джона. Не то чтобы он был одиночкой по натуре, на самом деле, всё обстояло иначе. В его школьных отчётах много раз всплывало слово «общительный», хотя и не всегда в качестве похвалы. В те безмятежные деньки Джон Уотсон был славным малым, умелым регбистом, несмотря на свои небольшие размеры, и никогда не отказывался покурить тайком за сараем.  
  
      Отчасти его дружелюбие объяснялось лишь холодным расчетом. Он всегда был самым низким среди погодок, тощим, остроумным и довольно мечтательным. Не говоря уже о том, что его воспринимали только через призму терпимости или великодушия других. Иными словами, Джон Уотсон был рождён для травли и мучений. Так что в целях самозащиты он взялся всех очаровать. Он играл в регби и страдал от неминуемых синяков. Он подшучивал и участвовал в проказах над заведующим пансионом при школе.   
  
      Подчас он уставал от своей маски, но был умным мальчиком и знал, что нужно делать, чтобы ужиться с другими.   
  
      Как бы то ни было, война — не место для дружбы, уж точно не для него. Отчасти из-за того, что он не хотел сближаться с кем-то, а потом смотреть, как тот умирает прямо у него на глазах.  
  
      Но кроме этого простого факта, как только у Джона выдавалась свободная минутка, он писал в своём потрёпаном ежедневнике, добавляя новые абзацы к своему роману. Иногда он чувствовал, что живёт только из-за одного желания закончить чёртов текст.  
  
      Учитывая своё обычное уединение, Джон слегка удивился, когда кто-то плюхнулся рядом с ним, когда он писал. В это же время он пытался прожевать и проглотить сухарь и сыр, которые составляли его обед.  
  
      — Привет, — сказал незнакомец.  
  
      Его дружелюбие действовало на нервы, так что Джон просто глянул на него и пробормотал что-то под нос.  
  
      Незнакомец не смутился.  
  
      — Прости, что отрываю. Ты же Джон Уотсон, так? Мне говорили, ты пишешь роман.  
  
      Джон нахмурился.  
  
      — Разве это твоё дело?  
  
      Собеседник рассмеялся над его откровенной грубостью.  
  
      — Вообще-то, да. В буквальном смысле. — Он протянул полноватую руку. — Майкл Стэмфорд. Прежде чем… — он окинул рукой мрачный пейзаж, — появление Аида отвлекло меня, я работал издателем в Лондоне. Надеюсь вернуться к этому когда-нибудь.   
  
      — Правда? — Джон прекратил писать и присмотрелся к нему. Живая приветливость отразилась в глазах Майкла, и Джон подумал, как долго тот находится здесь. Стэмфорд всё ещё улыбался, и Джон решил, что жизнерадостность — его природная черта. Если он не вешал нос в таком месте как это, значит, у него отличное чувство юмора. Или он идиот.  
  
      Стэмфорд удобнее опёрся о деревянную доску, служащую стеной.  
  
      — Итак, Уотсон. Ты — пишешь.  
  
      — Хорошо, — ответил он.  
  
      Стэмфорд не обратил внимания на двусмысленность.  
  
      — Я думаю, что однажды, когда весь этот бардак закончится, должно же это произойти в один прекрасный день, будет спрос на книги, которые расскажут обо всей трагедии. Особенно на истории из первых рук. От очевидцев. Конечно, пока я не прочитал твою работу, не могу ничего обещать, но если она неплохая, я бы хотел представить тебя издателям.   
  
      Джон пальцами сжал потрепанный дневник. Он немного встревожился, что кто-то ещё прочитает написанное им, но зачем же ещё он строчил страницу за страницей?  
  
      — Думаю, роман хороший, — сказал он тихо. Вообще-то он впервые позволил себе сказать это вслух.  
  
      Стэмфорд смерил его долгим взглядом, в котором отразилась неожиданная проницательность. Не идиот, значит, просто жизнерадостный. Наконец, он кивнул.  
  
      — С нетерпением жду твою работу, — сказал он, вытаскивая визитку из кармана. Возможно, они располагались на Чаринг-Кросс Роуд. — Когда вернёмся в Лондон, найди меня.  
  
      — Найду, — ответил Джон. Он сложил визитку в дневник.  
  
      Они пожали друг другу руки снова, а потом Стэмфорд улыбнулся и ушёл.  
  
      Джон задумался, мог ли такой счастливый малый выжить на войне.  
  


***

  
  
      Джон ненавидел артиллерийские обстрелы, даже когда понимал их цель, которая заключалась в том, чтобы убить как можно больше защитников Германии, и в то же время, уничтожить проклятую колючую проволоку, прежде чем они вступят на неё. Но грохот был действительно невыносим. Один новобранец, даже моложе Джона, совсем рехнулся во время обстрела и попытался убить себя своим штыком. На него было больно смотреть, слушая его несчастные рыдания.   
  
      Конечно, происшествие послужило основой для отличной главы его романа.  
  
      Джон думал, может, что-то с ним не так, если он мог использовать такую трагедию для собственной пользы. Затем особенно громкий залп заставил его забыть обо всём и ещё сильнее вжаться в грязь.  
  
      Он никогда не молился в минуты отчаяния. Многие мужчины вокруг него бормотали слова, адресованные, как он считал, их богу. Или, может, Иисусу. Обстоятельство, что они были здесь и готовились к смерти (по приказу мужчины, который не так давно был известным в высшем обществе адвокатом по бракоразводным процессам*), и всё ещё верили, что милосердное божество беспокоится, с одной стороны, веселило его, а с другой — нагоняло хандру.   
  
      У него был свой способ усмирить чистый ужас в такие секунды: он мысленно перебирал случайные изречения на латинском.   
  
      Crede quod habes, et habes*.  
  
      Он пригнул голову из-за ещё одного громкого взрыва.  
  
      Aut viam inveniam aut faciam*.  
  
      Он прочистил горло и сплюнул.  
  
      Adde parvum parvo magnus acervus erit*.  
  
      Он надеялся, что тот парень-издатель Стэмфорд выживет. Джон радовался, что это не только из-за книги, а потому, что тот казался хорошим человеком.  
  
      Non omnis moria*.  
  
      Спустя бесконечность на фронт пришёл приказ, и Джон вместе с всё ещё молящимся парнем рядом с собой выкарабкался из окопа и кое-как стал продираться по болотистой ничейной земле. Всего-то километр пешком.  
Вот только он никогда не пробирался по колючей проволоке.  
  
      Он лишь переложил свою винтовку, чтобы ухватить её сильнее, как мир вокруг него взлетел на воздух, а плечо вспыхнуло. Он упал на колени, винтовка выпала из внезапно бесполезных пальцев, а затем онокончательно опрокинулся. Сознание ускользало, Джон смутно осознавал, что вокруг бегут люди, некоторые случайно наступали прямо на него.   
  
      Ему было наплевать.   
  
  
  
      Джон понятия не имел, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем его подняли и положили на носилки. Его подбрасывало и шатало из стороны в сторону, пока двое мужчин несли его, не останавливаясь до самого перевязочного пункта. Он бывал здесь раньше из-за ноги, но теперь это казалось бесполезным путешествием.  
  
      В какой-то момент в рану налили солёной воды, и он вскрикнул от боли.  
  
      — Мы не хотим, чтобы развилась инфекция, — проговорил тихий голос над ухом.  
  
      Ему всё ещё было наплевать.  
  


***

  
  
      Уже темнело, когда его и нескольких других мужчин погрузили в конную повозку. Тот же самый голос заговорил опять.  
  
      — Вы отправляетесь на станцию эвакуации. Похоже на военную травму за старушку Англию*, — звучало так, будто это хорошие новости.  
  
      Джон задумался, что если бы ему было не наплевать. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Полые люди» перевод Александра Волкова, отсюда: https://www.stihi.ru/2002/02/04-135 Объективно поэма "Полые люди" стала отражением внутреннего состояния поколения, растерявшего после Первой мировой войны иллюзии и веру в гармонию жизни.  
> *Премьер-министр Великобритании во время Первой Мировой - Герберт Генри Асквит. «Избрав для себя юридическую карьеру, Асквит в 1876 году сдал экзамены на право заниматься адвокатской деятельностью и в следующие десять лет сделался преуспевающим адвокатом, бравшимся за громкие дела, широко освещавшиеся в прессе. В 1890 году он получил статус королевского адвоката – в английском языке это называется 'получить шелк', то есть шелковую тогу особого покроя». Отсюда: http://www.peoples.ru/state/statesmen/herbert_henry_asquith/  
> *Верь, что имеешь это, и в то, что имеешь  
> *Или найду дорогу, или проложу её сам  
> *Складывай малое с малым, и получишь большую кучу. (Овидий)  
> *Нет, весь я не умру (Гораций)  
> * В оригинале — «Blighty wound». «Blighty» — именно так в простонародье называли Великобританию. Во время Первой мировой войны солдаты молились за 'Blighty wound', то есть просили у небесных сил послать им серьезное ранение, для лечения которого необходимо было бы вернуться в Британию. Существует версия, что это слово — искаженный вариант 'beauty' (красота). Однако, более вероятно, что оно произошло от слова на языке хинди ‘bilayati’, которое означало «чужеземец», и было заимствовано англичанами во время господства в Индии. Отсюда: https://lingvister


	6. Моё сердце охвачено жаром

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Недовстреча среди войны и смерти.

Иногда Шерлоку хотелось просто сбежать.  
  
      Бывали времена, когда он почти боялся, что окончательно теряет рассудок.  
  
      Майкрофт появлялся ещё чаще с просьбами выполнить то одно, то другое поручение. Очень редко он мог отказаться, но всякий раз в таком случае наступали последствия. В последний раз, когда Шерлок сказал «нет», исчезла его драгоценная коробочка с принадлежностями. И появилась только два жутких дня спустя, когда он согласился отправиться в несуразно опасную поездку в Берлин. По счастью его немецкий был так же безупречен, как и французский. Однако он утомился. В какой-то момент он потребовал от Майкрофта прекратить обращаться с ним как с ребёнком, забирая его любимые игрушки в качестве наказания.  
  
      На это Майкрофт лишь усмехнулся.  
  
      — Тогда прекрати вести себя как ребёнок, Шерлок. Похоже, ты считаешь мои визиты своего рода капризами. — Его лицо сделалось жёстким. — Но всё это не шутки.  
  
      Шерлок сел на узкую походную койку.  
  
      — О, да брось, — фыркнул он. — Я прямо вижу, как ты сидишь в своём убежище в Уайтхолле, и играешь нашими жизнями как пешками. И не только ты. Эта война — игра, которую ведут чинуши с обеих сторон. Все остальные — просто пушечное мясо.  
  
      Конечно, в итоге он согласился на поездку в Берлин, в основном из-за скуки.  
  
      Теперь во время их бесед Шерлок внимательно следил, чтобы его руки были прикрыты.  
  
      Невероятно, но Майкрофт с его макиавеллевскими планами был не самым худшим явлением. Гнусные ухаживания Виктора Тревора ужасно досаждали. Этот шут гороховый даже не скрывал, чего хотел. Шерлок и бровью не повёл. Небольшие исследования в этой области, ещё в школе, оказались чудовищно скучными, и у него не было ни нужды, ни желания повторять опыт.   
  
      Что Тревора не останавливало.  
  
      — Если ты на самом деле не заинтересован, — промурлыкал он накануне, — просто скажи мне. Мы оба знаем, какие последствия будут для меня.  
  
      — Мне бы стоило, — пробормотал Шерлок в ответ, пытаясь сосредоточиться на холсте, который он почти закончил. Это был этюд в серых и охристых тонах, изображающий троих молодых парней, свернувшихся в окопе. Он знал, уже когда набросок появился в его блокноте, что двое из них умрут на следующий день.  
  
      — Но ты не стал, — ответил Тревор. — И нам обоим хорошо известно, почему. — Он положил ещё один пакетик на стол. — Ты очень дорогая одержимость, Шерлок Холмс.  
  
      — Тогда проваливай и прекращай свою нелепую одержимость.   
  
      Тревор улыбнулся. Неприятной улыбкой.  
  
      — Конечно, я бы мог. Но тогда ты должен лишь прийти и найти меня, не так ли, потому что ты не протянешь без моих маленьких подарков. — Он придвинулся ещё ближе.  
  
      Шерлок закрыл глаза и попытался не вдыхать кислый запах немытого тела, исходящий от Тревора. Как же он хотел, чтобы ему хватило мужества просто отпихнуть Тревора, вытолкать его из палатки и из своей жизни.  
  
      Но его руки уже тряслись от ломки, и он ничего не мог поделать. Он ненавидел себя.   
  


***

  
  
      Поэтому иногда ему приходилось сбегать.  
  
      Этим вечером ему не удалось найти коляску с мотором, так что пришлось поехать на продовольственной повозке, и сидеть в кузове, пока лошади не прискакали на конечную станцию — пункт эвакуации раненых рядом с железнодорожными путями.   
  
      Стояла тёмная, пасмурная ночь, так что лагерь освещали фонари. Иногда казалось, что эта война, несмотря на всё изощрённое оружие и химические вещества, велась в девятнадцатом столетии, а никак не в двадцатом веке.   
  
      На него никто не обращал внимания, когда он шатался со своим блокнотом и карандашами, делая быстрые, небрежные зарисовки происходящего вокруг. Очевидно, все ожидали прибытия поезда с минуты на минуту: он отвезёт тяжелораненых в ближайший порт, откуда на корабле их отправят в Англию. Их война окончена.  
  
      Везунчики.  
  
      Конечно, не те бедолаги, которые всё равно умрут.  
  
      Шерлок нашёл деревянный табурет в углу и уселся на него, пока рисовал.   
  
      Когда он закончил с первыми набросками, то снова окинул взором обстановку. Рядом положили носилки, и он остановился взглядом на лежащем мужчине с закрытыми глазами. Кровавая повязка охватывала часть его груди и плеча. Машинально Шерлок начал рисовать, уже представляя цвета, которые он бы замешал, чтобы воссоздать пыльные русые волосы.  
  
      Внезапно раненый мужчина очнулся, и Шерлок уставился прямо в неожиданно тёплые, карие глаза. Его дыхание прервалось, а рука замерла.  
  
      Шло время, но никто из них не отводил взгляда, и Шерлок едва заметил прибытие поезда.  
  
      Спроси Шерлока, и он не ответил бы, почему этот мужчина с такой обычной внешностью, который был всего лишь ещё одной жертвой этой проклятой войны, привлёк его внимание. Он хотел встать, подойти ближе, сказать что-нибудь, хотя слова застряли в горле. Всё ещё не понимая, что делает, Шерлок поднялся на ноги.  
  
      Они до сих пор смотрели друг другу в глаза.   
  
      Когда Шерлок подошёл ближе, он едва осознал, что снова начал рисовать, даже не глядя на бумагу. Он хотел сказать солдату, чтобы он не беспокоился, что он будет жить. Ему будет плохо, но он выживет.  
  
      Он хотел сказать ему… что ж, какие-то нелепости Шерлок хотел сказать этому незнакомцу. Который и близко не казался незнакомцем. Почему-то он был важным. Он имел ключевое значение, ну и как это понимать?   
  
      Но прежде чем Шерлок дотянулся до его бока, прежде чем вымолвил хоть слово, между ними появились люди, подхватили носилки и понесли к ожидающему поезду.  
  
      Шерлок по-глупому помахал рукой на… что? На прощание?  
  
      Так или иначе, раненый солдат поднял руку, просто в слабом ответном жесте, всего на секунду, а затем, похоже, снова впал в беспамятство. Шерлок шёл за носилками до самого поезда, где солдата погрузили в вагон к дюжине других. Дверь с шумом захлопнулась.  
  
      Шерлок довольно долго смотрел на закрытую дверь, а затем пошёл обратно к табурету и рухнул на него. Он не мог объяснить, почему его сердце выпрыгивало из груди. Или почему в животе внезапно образовалась ужасающая пустота.  
  
      Почти отчаянно он сжал пальцами пакетик с белым порошком в кармане. Затем посмотрел на незаконченный эскиз и начал снова рисовать, чтобы выплеснуть всё на бумагу, пока не забыл.  
  
      Хотя в глубине души он уже знал, что никогда не забудет ни единой детали. Даже если очень сильно постарается. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Оно-но Комати (ок.825-ок. 900) — японская поэтесса, одна из шести крупнейших мастеров жанра вака в эпоху Хэйан, входит в Тридцать шесть бессмертных — классический канон японской средневековой поэзии. Стала героиней нескольких драм театра Но, посвященных её жизни в старости. Её любили изображать художники разных эпох. В её честь назван скоростной поезд на железнодорожной линии острова Хонсю, сорт риса и др. Её имя в японском языке стало нарицательным для красавицы.


	7. В тени твоей

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ад Джона Уотсона.

Уходи от меня.  
Чувствую всё же, что буду стоять  
Впредь в тени твоей.  
  
— Элизабет Баррет Браунинг*

  
  
      Даже члены экипажа, совершавшие поездку регулярно, говорили, что этот конкретный переход был одним из худших. Погода испортилась сразу после спуска на воду: раз уж оружие фрицев не смогло их прикончить, то бушующий шторм и Па-де-Кале довершат начатое.  
  
      Бывший пассажирский лайнер «Кунард»*, покрашенный в белый цвет с красными крестами на боках, швыряло, как игрушечный кораблик в руках непоседливого малыша в ванной.  
  
      Джон то погружался, то выныривал из забытья, как во время быстрой операции у себя на плече. Теперь он думал, а что если он умер на столе и сейчас направлялся в ад. Или, может, это уже был ад, и Джон навечно застрял в этой зловонной болтанке. Вокруг него мужчины плакали от боли и страха, бессвязно повторяя имена любимых между всхлипываниями, и всё ещё молились божеству, которое не смогло их уберечь. Они истекали кровью, блевали и мочились. Медсёстры сновали между носилками, облегчая участь раненых, как могли, пока врач сквозь пальцы смотрел на применение морфия. Множество раз медсёстры теряли равновесие и падали прямо на пациентов, которым пытались помочь.   
  
      Джон настолько погрузился в боль и полное страдание, что перестал обращать внимание на происходящее вокруг. В какой-то момент его ещё и вырвало, от спазма всю грудь сковало жгучей болью. Наконец, он лёг на спину, сильно зажмурился, отправляя сознание далеко-далеко.  
Внезапно его мысли устремились прямо к пункту эвакуации и к паре виридоновых с серебристыми всполохами глаз, сверлящих его. Даже с одурманенным болью и наркотиками разумом он прекрасно помнил острые скулы, водопад совсем невоенных кудрей, бледную кожу, которая, казалось, сияла в тускло освещенной палатке. И особенно хорошо он запомнил те глаза.  
  
      И долгие секунды будоражащей связи.   
  
      Он был уверен, что они не встречались раньше. Такое лицо он бы не забыл. Так что же произошло между ними?  
  
      Джон закрыл глаза, представляя, что случилось бы, если бы его не загрузили так быстро в поезд, и он не умчался бы в ночь. Они бы поговорили? Что бы сказал незнакомец? Джон понял, что это неправильное определение. Это был не случайный, хоть и пытливый взгляд незнакомого мужчины, который пленил его. Всё было по-другому. По-новому.  
  
      Джон чувствовал, что его… знали. Или, возможно, признали, что ближе к истине. Словно, когда эти исключительные глаза остановились на нём, их обладатель сказал: «Ага, привет, долго же ты сюда добирался».  
  
      Или, может, это были просто слова, которые Джон лишь хотел услышать в тот миг.  
  
      Из-за морфия и полного истощения у него померкло перед глазами. Он погрузился во тьму, и вдруг фантастическая мысль ударила Джона Уотсона. Как будто сейчас было время для причуд. Что ж, учитывая обстоятельства, почему нет.  
  
      Итак: а вдруг он видел ангела.  
  
      Джон не был религиозен, несмотря на англиканское воспитание, и поле боя не изменило его точки зрения. Но сейчас, в это печальное время, в этом печальном месте и обстоятельствах он решил поверить. Не в бога, конечно, но в зеленоглазого ангела, который присматривал за ним.  
  
      Он почти улыбнулся при этой мысли, а затем, наконец, уснул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *отрывок из Сонета 6 Элизабет Барретт Браунинг (Моултон) (1806 — 1861) — известная английская поэтесса Викторианской эпохи, прославившаяся "Сонетами с португальского", посвященными мужу, поэту Р. Браунингу. В свое время стихи Элизабет были популярней у публики, чем новаторские и сложные произведения Роберта Браунинга. 
> 
> *В тексте речь идёт о «Мавритании» (англ. Mauretania) — британском пассажирском лайнере, принадлежавшем компании «Кунард Лайн». В 1909 году лайнер установил рекорд скорости, завоевав «Голубую ленту Атлантики». Это достижение оставалось непревзойдённым до 1929 года. «Мавритания» была недосягаема для германских подлодок благодаря своей высокой скорости и выучке её команды. Как войсковой транспорт, «Мавритания» была выкрашена в разрушающий камуфляж, который при наведении на неё как на цель путал врагов. Разрушающий камуфляж не был использован, когда «Мавритания» служила как судно-госпиталь. На медицинской службе судно было выкрашено в белый цвет с большими медицинскими крестами.  
> Когда объединенные силы Британской империи и Франции начали терять военных, «Мавритания» была переоборудована в судно-госпиталь, вместе с её последователем — «Аквитанией» — и соперником из «Уайт Стар Лайн» — «Британником» — для того, чтобы перевозить раненых до 25 января 1916. Семь месяцев спустя «Мавритания» снова стала военным транспортом, перевозя rанадские войска из Галифакса в Ливерпуль.


	8. Вечная ночь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Война давно окончена. Но битва Шерлока продолжается.

От бурных дней бегу   
В объятья ночи вечной*.  
  
— Джон Донн

  
  
      Лондон: 1925  
  
      Сэр Гораций Сент-Джон был неприятным, тучным мужчиной с поросячьими глазками, пунцовым носом скрытого алкоголика, с репутацией верного подданного королевства и последователя Партии консерваторов. По всей видимости, данный образчик добродетели счёл, что миру не хватает портрета его помпезной личности, и что нужно покрыть сей дефицит, невзирая на стоимость.   
  
      Это обойдётся ему недёшево. У Шерлока не было фиксированной платы за свою работу. Обычно цена зависела просто от настроения, или дня, или, чаще всего, от того, насколько сильно ему не нравился потенциальный клиент. Не единожды он запрашивал такой непомерный гонорар, что был уверен: заказчик разразится проклятиями и, хлопнув дверью, покинет студию.  
  
      И всё же ещё никто ни разу не ушёл.  
  
      Шерлок отступил от мольберта, чтобы снова посмотреть на свой объект. При всей социальной неприемлемости он даже не пытался скрыть усмешку. Не то, чтобы Сент-Джон заметил.  
  
      Шерлок прекрасно понимал, что в дополнение ко всем своим прочим превосходным качествам, похоже, что этот сэр Гораций был также трансвеститом с двумя любовницами.  
  
      Трансвестит с двумя любовницами, который несмотря на эти факты, тем не менее, принял глупое решение, чтобы его официальный портрет написал самый востребованный художник в Лондоне. Всё ещё самый востребованный, хотя до людей стало медленно доходить, что если у кого-то есть тайна (а тайны есть у всех), то просить Шерлока Холмса написать портрет — рискованное решение. Он не просто писал. Шерлок Холмс выводил позирующего на чистую воду и отражал это на холсте.   
  
      О, потрет всегда был великолепным потому, что Холмс славился как лучший художник поколения. Но частенько картина показывала гораздо больше, чем ожидал позирующий. Или хотел. За поверхностным изображением Шерлоку удавалось подсветить настоящую личность. Конечно, иной раз реальность проступала слишком сильно. По меньшей мере два развода и один суицид повлекли за собой его недавние работы.  
  
      Что, разумеется, ничуть не беспокоило Шерлока. Если люди были достаточными идиотами, чтобы прийти к нему в студию, они лишались права жаловаться на результат.  
  
      Он снова перевёл взгляд с сэра Горация на портрет. Хотя политик облачился в сюртук и до кончиков ногтей скрывался под благопристойной личиной, проницательный зритель увидел бы гораздо больше.  
  
      Сэру Горацию повезло, что в мире было очень мало проницательных наблюдателей.  
  
      Если бы таковой попался, он бы увидел, что Сент-Джон — человек с секретами, а более пристальный взгляд разоблачил бы, что под маской скрывается мужчина, который любит предаваться весьма необычным действиям.  
  
      Например, чему-то вроде… ношения дамского белья.  
  
      Шерлок усмехнулся над своим объектом, который оказался достаточно глупым, чтобы радушно улыбнуться в ответ.   
  
      Каждый божий день Шерлок сталкивался с неопровержимым доказательством, что мир на самом деле населён идиотами. Он уже давно потерял надежду, что встретит кого-то, кто не будет раздражать его до зубовного скрежета. Смирившись с подобной действительностью, он легче переносил своё одиночество. В определённой степени.  
  
      Большую часть времени он был уверен, что предпочитает уединение.  
  
      Он вновь переключил своё внимание на палитру.   
  


***

  
  
      Студия погрузилась в темноту, её освещал лишь уличный фонарь за окном. Шерлок переоделся из рабочей одежды в мягкие серые фланелевые брюки, белую сорочку и жилет сливового цвета. Главным образом из-за лени он не надел ни носков, ни обуви.  
  
      Он плюхнулся в уютное кресло и только прикурил сигарету, как дверь в студию распахнулась. Лишь у одного человека были ключи и вовсе не потому, что ему их дали.  
  
      — Убирайся, Майкрофт, — сказал он, даже не глядя на порог. Эти слова почти стали его девизом по жизни. — У меня был тяжёлый рабочий день, и я совершенно не в настроении наблюдать твоё лицо.  
  
      — Прими мои соболезнования, — отозвался Майкрофт, и в его голосе не прозвучало ни нотки сочувствия. Он изучил почти оконченный портрет. — Боже мой. Разве ты не слишком очевиден здесь? Сэр Гораций будет крайне недоволен.  
  
      — Как и всегда, сэр Гораций выложил кругленькую сумму заранее, так что меня совершенно не волнует, что он там будет чувствовать. — Шерлок пошевелил своими длинными пальцами ног.   
  
      Он не добавил, так как не было необходимости, что в мире очень мало людей (если они вообще есть) кроме Майкрофта, которые в состоянии так быстро увидеть истину, выраженную на холсте. Вместо этого он глубоко затянулся и выдохнул дым прямо на брата.  
  
      — Больше спасибо за визит, Майкрофт, я бесконечно рад. Как жаль, что тебе уже пора бежать, чтобы продолжить управлять страной.   
  
      Вместо того, чтобы уловить намёк и уйти, как поступил бы любой нормальный человек, Майкрофт лишь опёрся на свой зонт и уставился на Шерлока.  
  
      — Я беспокоюсь за тебя, брат. Хотелось бы думать, что теперь ты отринул пороки юности. — Майкрофт нахмурился. — Особенно те, которые в настоящее время совершенно незаконны в этой стране.   
  
      — Пф, — ответил Шерлок. — Если власти начнут следовать букве закона, половина аристократов и их отпрысков окажется за решёткой. Серьёзно, Майкрофт, ты уже несёшь бремя империи на своих плечах. Мои маленькие капризы совершенно не должны тебя беспокоить. Как и всегда, у меня всё под контролем.  
  
      — Не всегда, — заметил Майкрофт.  
  
      Шерлок насупился. Он не любил вспоминать ту ночь. И вообще, это была не его вина. Простая ошибка в расчёте, и со стороны Майкрофта было довольно грубо припоминать её. Шерлок всего-то провёл три дня в частной клинике.  
  
      В разговоре возникла пауза.   
  
      Майкрофт вздохнул, давая понять, что готов назвать истинную причину своего визита. Обычно за его появлениями стояло нечто большее, чем желание досадить брату.  
  
      — Я знаю, Шерлок, что тебя не волнуют судьбы мира.  
  
      — Нисколько. Твоего интереса в этом хватает нам двоим с головой, — заметил Шерлок.  
  
      — Это мой крест, братец. — Майкрофт поднял свой вездесущий зонт и на мгновение уставился на его кончик. — В некоторых уголках света назревают проблемы. Серьёзные проблемы.   
  
      Шерлок лениво окинул комнату взглядом.  
  
      — Что ж, ни одной из этих бед нет в моей студии, так что я совершенно не заинтересован.  
  
      — Через десять-пятнадцать лет снова будет война.   
  
      — Тогда вынужден сказать, что ты выполняешь свои обязанности довольно скверно. — Шерлок прищурился. — Или довольно хорошо, полагаю, зависит от твоей конечной цели.  
  
      Майкрофт выпрямился.  
  
      — Я подумывал подарить тебе тур по континенту.  
  
      — Ха. Что ж, к сожалению, я могу себе представить ход твоих мыслей, Майкрофт. Я не заинтересован.  
  
      — Тебе скучно, Шерлок.  
  
      — Мне всегда скучно. Но, пожалуйста, оставь мне право самостоятельно разбираться со своей скукой.  
  
      — При помощи иглы?   
  
      Шерлок решил, что разговор слишком затянулся, так что проигнорировал Майкрофта, и наклонился за своими носками и обувью. Сегодня вечером были занятия поинтереснее, чем сидеть и слушать братские нравоучения.  
  
      Через минуту Майкрофт направился к двери, но приостановился.  
  
      — Подумай об этом, Шерлок. Ты отлично справлялся во время войны. И, несмотря на все твои жалобы, я знаю, что тебе нравилось. — Не дождавшись ответа, он ушёл, тихо прикрыв дверь за собой.  
  
      Шерлок неподвижно сидел, один носок свисал с его пальцев. Внезапно мысль о выходе утратила свою привлекательность. Вместо этого он свернулся в кресле и уставился на груду холстов в углу.  
  
      По крайней мере, сегодня вечером он останется дома.   
  


***

  
  
      То же скучное скопище толпилось в клубе, когда прибыл Шерлок, так что и градус веселья был, как всегда, высок. Так же, как и всегда Шерлок пробрался прямо сквозь толпу, никого не узнавая, хотя несколько людей пытались поздороваться с ним, и прошествовал прямо к бару в укромном уголке. Он был на взводе, и пульсирующая боль в голове становилась всё хуже.   
  
      С визита Майкрофта прошло две недели.  
  
      Портрет Сент-Джона был окончен и доставлен заказчику. Как и предсказывал Майкрофт, сэр Гораций не пришёл в восторг, хотя, очевидно, и не смог понять, почему ему не понравилось. Но затем его жена (или, вероятно, любовница — Шерлок не знал, и ему было всё равно) пришла в такой визгливый восторг от того, как «изысканно» он выглядит, что напыщенный болван отбросил в сторону свои (справедливые) опасения и решил повесить портрет у себя в кабинете. Позже Шерлок всё же подумал, что это явно была любовница. Ни одна жена не опустилась бы до столь грубой лести.   
  
      Майкрофт, хоть и не приходил больше в студию, продолжал преследовать его, становясь день ото дня всё более надоедливым.  
  
      Шерлок вздрогнул от внезапного взрыва хохота в начале барной стойки и проглотил свой абсент слишком быстро. Он подавился и немного закашлялся.  
  
      — О, Холмс, научись держать свои пороки в узде. Как унизительно должно быть встретить свой конец в удушающих объятьях зелёной феи*.   
  
      Шерлок слегка сморщился прежде чем повернуться к Себастьяну Уилксу. Он до сих пор понятия не имел, была ли встреча с Уилксом на лавке в Гайд Парке удачей или провалом.   
  
      В тот день Шерлок за несколько секунд вычислил, что Уилкс использовал своё кембриджское образование не только для солидной карьеры в семейном банке, но и для небольшого бизнеса на стороне. Шерлока привлекло только одно его предприятие: закупка и распространение незаконных веществ.  
  
      Неважно, была ли встреча удачей или катастрофой, она приносила, по крайней мере, некоторое удобство. Намного проще, чем шерстить сомнительные переулки Ист-энда в поисках желаемого. К сожалению, это удобство означало, что нужно смириться с Себастьяном Уилксом и его смертельно скучной болтовнёй.   
  
      И всё же Шерлок предпочитал видеть светлую сторону (ну, не особо, но иногда это единственное, что останавливало его от совершения насилия), по крайней мере, Уилкс, в отличие от мерзкого Тревора на войне, не имел планов на его тело. Себастьян хотел только его мозги. Замысел заключался в том, чтобы Шерлок помогал Уилксу в его обширной коммерческой деятельности.  
  
      Честно говоря, Шерлок испытывал ещё большее отвращение от того, что его ум хотят использовать так прозаично, чем от сексуальных домогательств Тревора.  
  
      — Здравствуй, Уилкс, — наконец сказал он.  
  
      Уилкс уселся на барный табурет возле него.  
  
      — Привет. Было ужасно неудобно, но я получил твоё послание, и вот я здесь.  
  
      — Как великодушно, — сухо ответил Шерлок. — Ты принёс?   
  
      — Конечно. Но надо же отдать должное социальными условностям?  
  
      Шерлок отпил абсент, на этот раз намного медленнее.  
  
      Уилкс заказал себе виски и, похоже, угомонился.  
  
      — На самом деле, я вспоминал о тебе сегодня. Об университетских довоенных деньках. Ты же знал, как мы сильно тебя ненавидели?   
  
      Шерлок уставился на старый хронометр, висевший за баром. Железнодорожные часы ранней викторианской эпохи, решил он.  
  
      — Никогда не задумывался об этом, — ответил Шерлок.  
  
      — Ну, это имело смысл, так? Как же мы тебя презирали. Я имею в виду, ни один парень не хотел спуститься к завтраку и услышать, как ты объявляешь, что ночью он перепихнулся со шлюхой. Ты никогда не держал рот на замке.  
  
      В эту секунду Шерлок сжал рот очень сильно. Весь разговор навевал такую скуку, что он попытался мысленно отвлечься. Хоть на что-нибудь.  
  
      — «Чокнутый Холмс». Вот как мы тебя называли.  
  
      — Как оригинально. Разве что на самом деле мальчики из пансиона вас опередили.  
  
      — Рэлстон и некоторые другие всегда считали, что ты девственник и просто им завидуешь.  
  
      — У Рэлстона сифилис, мало чему завидовать, — огрызнулся Шерлок.  
  
      — Да ладно? Правда? — Уилкс усмехнулся, а затем внезапно сменил тему. — Ты при деньгах?  
  
      — Когда-то было иначе? — Шерлок протянул ему сложенные банкноты и в ответ получил маленький пакетик. Он тут же убрал его в карман. — Спасибо, Уилкс, — скучающим голосом произнёс он. — Уверен, ты очень занят, не смею тебя задерживать.  
  
      Уилкс безмятежно попивал виски.  
  
      — Ты обдумал моё последнее предложение? Я посчитал, раз уж оно связано с искусством, ты заинтересуешься.  
  
      Шерлок с трудом подавил зевок.  
  
      — Только потому, что я художник, ты подумал, что контрабанда антиквариата из Китая привлечёт меня? Как вообще работает твой крошечный умишко? — Он допил абсент. — Я обдумывал твоё нелепое предложение столько же, сколько и другие. Иными словами — ни секунды.   
  
      Вдруг Уилкс наклонился ближе, намного ближе.  
  
      — Знаешь, Шерлок, наше сотрудничество не вечно, однажды я устану от твоего высокомерия и стану продавать свои товары кому-нибудь ещё. В конце концов, у меня нет недостатка в покупателях.  
  
      — Делай, что хочешь. — Шерлоку налили ещё абсента, и он отпил. — Однажды я решу рассказать своему брату правду, когда он спросит, где я беру свои наркотики. Он будет недоволен. Майкрофт проявляет сильнейшую заинтересованность в моём благополучии.  
  
      Это было их обычное противостояние.  
  
      Через секунду Уилкс презрительно фыркнул, взял свой стакан и направился в другой конец бара.  
  
      Шерлок снова остался один.  
  
      Он потягивал свой напиток небольшими, медленными глотками, погрузившись в раздумья.   
  


***

  
  
      Впервые Шерлок начал бродить по тёмным улицам Лондона, когда ему было десять. Всякий раз, как он приезжал из школы, он удирал из дому, смехотворно просто, потому что на него никто не обращал внимания. Родители редко бывали дома, а прислуга не отличалась усердием. Если Майкрофт находился дома, что случалось крайне редко, нужно было лишь приложить чуть больше усилий.   
  
      Уйдя из дома, он просто шатался по улицам, переходам и закоулкам Лондона, выучивал их названия, впитывал дух города, запечатлевал его в самом сердце.  
  
      Следует признать, что эти прогулки не обходились без случайных происшествий. Не единожды он был благодарен своим нелепым длинным ногам и практиковался в умении давать дёру. Побег не всегда удавался, так что время от времени он получал синяки и царапины. Хуже всего было, когда он вернулся домой, и из его носа хлестала кровь, глаз заплыл и наливался всеми цветами радуги, а в зале наверху его ждал Майкрофт.   
  
      После этого Шерлок сбегал, только когда Майкрофта не было дома. (Прислуга всё ещё не отличалась усердием, даже после предупреждений).  
  
      Даже теперь он всё ещё гулял по ночным улицам: одинокая фигура в пальто, пошитом на заказ в качестве переделанной офицерской шинели, которую он так полюбил во время войны, — шатаясь по Лондону словно тень.   
  
      В эту ночь после чересчур большого количества абсента и, как обычно, изнурительной компании Себастьяна Уилкса, он бродил вдоль Темзы, склонив голову и убрав руки в карманы пальто. Во время ночных вылазок он тщательно осматривал город, делая мысленные заметки об увиденном, а затем вносил данные в свои чертоги разума. Всё это не имело смысла, он понимал, потому что он мог рисовать и без знания, сколько шагов нужно, чтобы пересечь Тауэрский мост, или где проститутки из Сохо отдыхают после работы за чашкой чая и бутербродом с беконом.   
  
      Всё это не имело смысла.  
  
      Конечно, только не для него: ему нужна пища для ума, иначе он просто взорвётся.  
  
      Немного устав, он остановился в середине моста и наклонился через парапет, вглядываясь в тёмные, бегущие воды внизу. Иногда, как например, в этот миг, Шерлока переполняла знакомая тоска, но он не мог её объяснить. Как будто он скучал по чему-то важному, и сам не знал, что это.   
  
      Шерлок не был глупцом, он осознавал свою исключительность и отлично понимал, что не найдёт предмет тоски на дне бутылки абсента или на кончике иглы. Но, положа руку на сердце, он не знал, что ещё поделать.   
  
      Лучше всего, конечно, помогало искусство. Скрипка. И даже алкоголь и кокаин помогали, хотя бы ненадолго.  
  
      Но в итоге ничего не могло прекратить чёрную меланхолию.  
  
      Шерлок всматривался в воду так далеко внизу и думал, что если его может излечить только полное исчезновение.  
  
      Он покрутил эту мысль немного, потому что на самом деле не хотел умирать, по крайней мере, так и не узнав, о чём же он тосковал. Он постоял ещё немного, затем закутался в пальто плотнее и побрёл обратно в студию.  
  
      Только там, в крошечной спальне, он достал шприц и белый порошок Уилкса. Может, этой ночью наркотики прогонят боль. Может, тогда он порисует. И может даже поспит перед рассветом. И ему снова приснится сон, в котором он встретит ласковый взгляд, присматривающий за ним, видящий его и знающий.  
  
      Шерлок любил этот сон. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Джон Донн "Гимн Христу перед последним отплытием автора в Германию", пер. Д. В. Щедровицкого, источник: http://www.world-art.ru/lyric/lyric.php?id=7982
> 
> *Туйон — главный компонент абсента: это галлюциноген, зачастую приводящий к неконтролируемой агрессии совместно с опьянением этим же напитком, которое по причине высокой крепости может произойти очень быстро. Эффект воздействия туйона далеко не в лучшую сторону отличает абсент от других алкогольных напитков. Абсент фактически был изгнан из многих стран мира: Швейцарии, США, Франции, Бельгии, Италии, Болгарии, Германии. Абсент стали называть наркотиком.  
> С 1930-х по конец 1980-х годов абсент существовал на полулегальном положении (преимущественно уничтожались довоенные запасы и контрабандные поставки из Англии)


	9. Глава 9. Спиралью ввысь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джон готов уйти со своей войны, но не знает, куда.

Спиралью ввысь, всё шире и всё выше   
(...)  
Что было цельным, рушится на части*  
  
— Уильям Батлер Йейтс

  
  
      Джон, пока одевался, принял решение, что прогуляется через парк от их квартиры до офиса Майкла Стэмфорда. Мэри сочла это вздорной идеей, потому что стоял холодный, сырой день, а ему было хорошо известно, что в такую погоду болит плечо. Ну, он-то, конечно, знал, в конце концов, это же было его плечо. А даже если он и забудет о боли, Мэри ни за что не упустит возможности напомнить.  
  
      Исключительно из любви, разумеется.  
  
      О которой Мэри тоже напомнит ему.   
  
      Пока он стоял наклонившись и завязывал шнурки, из-за чего был в уязвимой позиции, она также отметила, что он мог бы поймать такси.  
  
      — Если на то пошло, — продолжала она, — нам стоит купить машину. Небольшую, так чтобы мы смогли с ветерком прокатиться по городу, когда захотим. Разве это не чудесно? — Она лишь отчасти сосредоточилась на разговоре. Основное внимание она уделяла печатной машинке.   
  
      Её аргумент, что прогулка в такой день — вздор, звучал неубедительно, потому что последние дни она все его действия и решения считала вздорными. Обстановка в квартире накалилась.  
  
      Если честно, он тоже лишь отчасти поддерживал их разговор. Его мысли были заняты предстоящей встречей со своим литературным агентом.  
  
      — Знаешь, — мягко сказал он, — не читай мне лекцию, с этим отлично справится Майкл.  
  
      Она выругалась себе под нос, но, похоже, не в его адрес, и потянулась за стирательной резинкой.  
  
      Не глядя на него, она сказала:  
  
      — С чего бы Майклу читать тебе лекции? Он не похож на любителя нотаций. — Затем она нахмурилась, и это точно предназначалось ему. — И я тоже не читала тебе лекцию.  
  
      Он знал, что она в это время испытывала большое напряжение. Её редактор из «Таймс» к концу дня ждал статью о роли женщин в послевоенной Британии, но всё же…  
  
      Очевидно, роль одной конкретной женщины сводилась к тому, чтобы раздражать его. Затем, как обычно, он ощутил укол вины за грубую мысль.  
  
      Джон слегка сжал губы, когда закончил с галстуком.  
  
      — Как я не раз уже говорил, мой крайний срок вышел две недели назад. Издатель недоволен, так что и Майкл не в восторге.  
  
      Мэри воспользовалась маленькой кисточкой, чтобы смахнуть крошки от резинки. Как только она закончила, то встала и подошла поцеловать его в щёку.  
  
      — Ты всё уладишь, Джон, — сказала она. — Кроме того, издательство заработало кучу денег на твоей первой книге, так что они подождут сколько нужно, чтобы ты дописал вторую.  
  
      Он сдержал вздох, поскольку вздохи порой раздражали. При этом он не упомянул, что ни наличие большего времени ни/или пропущенные сроки не были худшим из зол. Майкл Стэмфорд считал, что Джон вообще пишет неправильную книгу. Издательство ждало ещё одну книгу о войне, однако Джон Уотсон покончил с этой частью своей жизни и не собирался к ней возвращаться. Несмотря на внушительный аванс.   
  
      Мэри уже вернулась к машинке, её пальцы порхали над клавишами.  
  
      — Передавай Майклу привет, — пробормотала она.  
  
      Джон взял свой макинтош и шляпу, а затем молча вышел из квартиры. Он с облегчением вздохнул, оказавшись в одиночестве, и из-за этого задумался, когда же между ними всё стало так натянуто. По правде говоря, их отношения никогда не были простыми: они просто и небрежно окунулись в них с головой. А теперь, десять лет спустя, не знали, что делать дальше.  
  
      Он встретил Мэри ещё в госпитале, когда врачи спасали его руку и пытались понять, почему его неповреждённая нога иногда работает не так как надо. Сейчас руку покрывали шрамы, но в целом она была в порядке (кроме той проклятой боли от холода и сырости). Состояние ноги было переменчивым, и он время от времени пользовался ненавистной тростью.  
  
      Когда они познакомились, Мэри работала младшей репортёршей в местной газете и искала интересные (и предпочтительно душераздирающие) истории от раненых солдат. Он смотрел на то, как она передвигается между мужчинами на террасе, болтая и улыбаясь с очарованием, слишком деловитым для девушки восемнадцати лет.  
  
      Джон был впечатлён. Наконец, она добралась до него, сидящего в одиночестве в коляске у окна. Так совпало, что в то же время медсестра принесла ему посылку с почты. Она была от Майкла Стэмфорда, и когда Джон неловко вскрыл её, внутри оказался его ежедневник, который он оставил среди своих вещей в тот последний день.  
  
      Он держал в руках маленькую книжку и плакал.  
  
      Мэри смотрела на него какое-то время, а затем начала говорить. Она хотела прочитать, что он написал, но он просто покачал головой.  
  
      Их отношения развивались быстро: два молодых одиночества, ищущих, где бросить якорь в мире, в котором, похоже, больше не осталось безопасных гаваней. Когда он, наконец, выписался, и ему некуда было пойти, оказалось просто естественно начать жить вместе. Мэри была либеральной женщиной, которая не ожидала обычного жизненного уклада и не нуждалась в нем. Джон иногда подумывал, что хотел бы чего-то размеренного, но дальнейшие мысли об этом вызывали у него лишь тошноту.   
  
      Так что теперь, спустя почти десять лет, они были всё ещё вместе, хоть их отношения и дали трещину. Они жили вместе по привычке. В самом деле, они вели обыкновенную жизнь, только без оформления брака, и это совершенно не было пределом их мечтаний.   
  
      Как и предсказывала Мэри, прогулка через Гайд Парк оказалась неприятной, несмотря на макинтош и шляпу. Но пока плечо не заболело, Джон не очень расстраивался. Вообще-то было даже неплохо столкнуться с физическими нагрузками.  
  
      И всё же он был рад дойти до здания в георгианском стиле, в котором располагался офис Стэмфорда. Он остановился на входе, чтобы снять дождевик и шляпу, повесить их, а затем улучить момент и рассмотреть увеличенную копию обложки его первой книги, висящей в рамке на стене, среди других достижений клиентов Стэмфорда. «КАК СЛАВНО ПАЛИ ХРАБРЕЦЫ» Джона Х. Уотсона. Победитель конкурсов. Бестселлер. Его жизнь.  
  
      Сразу после публикации книги и последовавшей шумихи Джон продолжал писать короткие рассказы и литературные обзоры, но больше всего он сосредоточился на новом романе.  
  
      — Джон, — сказал Майк, выходя из своего кабинета и протягивая руку, — рад тебя видеть.  
  
      Стэмфорд почти не изменился с их знакомства в окопах. Его пухлое лицо стало чуть пухлее, но глаза всё ещё сияли, и он до сих пор с лёгкостью дарил улыбки.   
  
      — Майкл, — поприветствовал Джон.  
  
      Стэмфорд предложил чай, и Джон с радостью согласился. Спустя несколько минут они сидели в кабинете, с чаем и печеньями на столе. Прозвучали любезности, и Майкл перешёл к делу.  
  
      — Как продвигается книга, Джон? Я не люблю давить, но твой редактор ворчит.  
  
      — Некоторые вещи невозможно — нельзя — торопить, — ответил Джон чуть более раздражённо, чем намеревался.  
  
      Стэмфорд откинулся назад, и по его лицу было ясно, что он скажет дальше.  
  
      — Может, это не та книга, которую тебе стоит писать сейчас, — тихо предположил он.  
  
      Джон чуть выпрямился в кресле.  
  
      — Я не буду писать ещё одну книгу о войне. Всё, что я хотел рассказать об этой мерзости, я выразил в «Храбрецах». Не собираюсь становиться одним из тех писателей, у которых есть только одна затёртая до дыр история.  
  
      Стэмфорд покачал головой.  
  
      — Я не имел в виду этого, Джон. Но так резко менять курс…  
  
      Джон просто пил чай какое-то время.  
  
      — Эта книга очень много значит для меня.  
  
      Стэмфорд одарил его тусклой, сочувственной улыбкой.  
  
      — Знаю, Джон. Мне очень понравились отрывки.  
  
      Джон знал Стэмфорда, и знал, что тот говорит искренне. «ЗАТЕРЯННЫЙ В ПЛЕЯДАХ» — история о совершенно иной жизни Джона, о лете, когда ему было пятнадцать, и он познакомился с мальчиком по имени Уильям Мюррей. Книга — размышление об их дружбе, длившейся год, и о том, как всё закончилось одним жарким летним днём, когда поездка на пруд стала трагедией. Джон так отчаянно пытался спасти его, что сам чуть не утонул, пока тащил Уильяма на берег. Но было слишком поздно.  
  
      Он начал писать эту историю ещё в университете, прежде чем отправился на войну. Он хотел рассказать её сейчас.  
  
      Даже если никто не хочет, чтобы она увидела свет.  
  


***

  
  
      Встреча с Майклом закончилась на дружелюбной ноте, но вопрос так и остался висеть в воздухе. Джон ехал в такси, когда принял решение, крутившееся у него в голове уже несколько месяцев. Он ещё не знал, как отреагирует Мэри, но был уверен, что это не повлияет на его мнение.  
  
      Тем вечером они сидели в полумраке квартиры и пили вино, когда он сказал:  
  
      — Я хочу поехать в Париж. Думаю, что быть в центре событий в городе, на Левом берегу, поможет мне с книгой.  
  
      Мэри тут же просияла.  
  
      — О, Джон, это чудесная идея! Уверена, я смогу убедить своего редактора, что серия статей с континента будет хорошо принята публикой.  
  
      Джон с удивлением понял, что в глубине души надеялся, что Мэри откажется ехать с ним.   
  
      Затем он обругал сам себя.  
  
      Мэри была милой и умной женщиной, и даже если он и чувствовал себя более одиноким рядом с ней, чем когда-либо ещё в жизни, это не её вина. Они справятся.  
  
      Может быть, Париж решит их проблемы. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * У.Б.Йейтс. "Второе Пришествие", прочитать полный перевод можно здесь: https://sentjao.livejournal.com/80178.html  
> Стихотворение написано вскоре после Первой мировой, в 1919 г.


	10. Стихает постепенно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шерлок штурмом берёт Левый берег

Немного нужно, чтобы умереть.  
Это не больно, говорят:  
Лишь всё стихает постепенно, а затем  
Лишь тускнет взгляд.  
— Эмили Дикинсон

  
  
      В конце концов Шерлок пришёл к заключению, что единственный способ прекратить навязчивые попытки Майкрофта отправить его в Европу, это, собственно, поехать в Европу.  
  
      Разумеется, он не собирался играть в глупые шпионские игры своего брата, как и не собирался ехать в Берлин. Взамен он довольно неплохо устроился в кипучем водовороте Левого берега. Переезд едва ли выполнил свою задачу по избавлению от раздражающего Майкрофта, но сам по себе оказался прекрасным. Париж стал отличным местом для рисования картин. Вместо того чтобы переносить на холст скучных политиков и приближённых ко двору, теперь Шерлок занимался состоятельными американцами, британскими экспатами-авантюристами и европейцами всех мастей. В прошлом месяце он даже сделал портрет японского адмирала, хотя так и не понял, чем тот занимался во Франции. Казалось, все независимо от национальности и положения хотели портрет, написанный Шерлоком Холмсом, и были готовы платить за это право баснословные деньги. Они также желали рискнуть тем, чтобы их тайное стало явным. (Тот адмирал воровал военные тайны и продавал их немцам).  
  
      Спустя всего шесть месяцев Шерлок Холмс приобрёл дурную славу.  
  


***

  
  
      Богатый русский граф в изгнании (в самом деле, что каждый высланный из России был графом или принцессой?) хотел портрет своей экзотичной и крайне юной евразийской жены. Она оказалась красавицей с пухлыми губами, а красное шёлковое платье великолепно оттеняло её кожу.  
  
      Шерлок извёлся из-за количества раз, когда он просил её замолчать (147) за последние две недели, но, по счастью, сегодня был последний день, когда ему приходилось мириться с плоскими замечаниями и показными ухаживаниями графа, который, похоже, считал, что стоит ему на секундочку отвернуться, как богемный художник тут же набросится на его жену.  
  
      Как бы то ни было, сегодня граф сиял. Ему понравилась картина.  
  
      — Прелестно, — сказал он по-английски с сильнейшим акцентом. — Вы ухватили её красоту.  
  
      — Хмм, — вот и всё, что ответил Шерлок. Он задавался вопросом, сколько времени потребуется графу, что присмотреться поближе и увидеть сталь в этих прелестных глазках, пренебрежительно поджатые алые губы и её прошлое в одном из самых дорогих борделей Сингапура.  
  
      Но когда Шерлок перевёл взгляд с мясистого графского лица на непроницаемые глаза его жены, то понял, что задолго до того, как граф осознает правду, эта женщина устанет от его заискиваний, сальных поползновений, от самого звука его голоса. Она заберёт, что сможет, и уйдёт. Шерлок представил, что картина не выдержит гнева мужчины, поэтому просто нацарапал свою подпись и закончил.  
  
      А сейчас, слава богу, всё шло хорошо и счастливо, по крайней мере, бестолковый граф не выражал обеспокоенности. Они договорились, что портрет доставят в их номер в отеле «Бристоль» как можно скорее. Хотя граф по своему обыкновению заплатил заранее, он был так рад, что вложил Шерлоку в ладонь небольшую премию. Затем он быстренько проводил жену, так что не осталось ни малейшего шанса, что её развратит этот экстравагантный художник.  
  
      Идиот.  
  


***

  
  
      Поздно той же ночью он сидел в одиночестве за небольшим столиком в самом уединённом уголке бистро, приканчивая свой второй абсент и пытаясь игнорировать окружающих. Внезапно переезд в Париж теперь уже не казался ему такой блестящей идеей.  
  
      — Ну, охренеть, не встать. Это же чёртов Шерлок Холмс.  
  
      Шерлок ненадолго прикрыл глаза. Он узнал голос, принадлежащий мужчине, которого он надеялся больше никогда не встретить. Он страстно надеялся, что этот мужчина всё ещё лежал в окопе где-нибудь во Франции. Погребённый под грязью и погрызенный рыжими крысами.  
  
      Но, видимо, нет.  
  
      Виктор Тревор плюхнулся в кресло напротив.  
  
      Шерлок быстро глянул на него. Последние десять лет были безжалостны к Тревору. Его когда-то точёные черты более чем сильно поистрепались и теперь носили следы морального разложения.  
  
      Что делало его идеально подходящим для Левого берега.  
  
      Шерлок до сих пор не вымолвил ни слова.  
  
      Тревор просто смотрел на него, его взгляд всё ещё таил мрачный голод, всегда нацеленный на Шерлока. Наконец он мотнул головой.  
  
      — Господи, Холмс, ты совершенно не изменился. Разве что зрелость тебе к лицу.  
  
      Увидев всё, что нужно, Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и начал говорить.  
  
      — Две бывших жены, Тревор? Боже, как неосмотрительно с твоей стороны. Видимо, ни одна из них не одобрила твои другие… наклонности. Наклонночти, кстати, к которым «зрелость» не имеет никакого отношения.  
  
      Тревор не ответил.  
  
      — О, и также два провальных собственных дела. Видимо твои партнёры не одобрили, что ты не чист на руку. И вот теперь ты здесь, болтаешься в сомнительных кругах, где тебя терпят только потому, что ты обеспечиваешь их разнообразными веществами, какие бы они ни пожелали. — Он взял паузу, лишь для того, чтобы Тревор подумал, что он закончил, и холодно улыбнулся. — Кстати, поздравляю с излечением от той довольно гадкой инфекции. Мальчики из переулка очаровательны, но с ними всегда есть риск.  
  
      Положа руку на сердце, он надеялся, что Тревор просто разозлится и уйдёт, желательно без мордобоя, но Шерлок был готов и к такому повороту событий при необходимости.  
  
      — А где сейчас достаёшь нужные «вещества» ты, Шерлок?  
  
      Что ж, по правде говоря, было довольно сложно найти то, что он хотел, когда возникало желание. Слишком часто, ему приходилось иметь дело с неприятными личностями. По крайней мере, ни один из них не смотрел на него, словно распластав его обнажённое тело на шёлковых простынях. Но Шерлок ни слова не сказал Тревору.  
  
      В любом случае, он пытался бросить. На самом деле прошло несколько недель с последнего приёма. Усталость исчезла, а депрессия оказалась не сильнее страданий, которые он переносил в обычное время. Кроме того, он не был зависимым.  
  
      Спустя минуту Тревор наклонился ближе.  
  
      — Ты, наверное, удивишься, Шерлок, — прошептал он. — Но я всё ещё хочу… — Он замолчал, облизав нижнюю губу.  
  
      Шерлок отодвинулся.  
  
      Тревор лишь тихонько рассмеялся.  
  
      — Так что мне опять придётся добиваться тебя. До чего же очаровательно. Мы оба знаем, как происходят эти особые танцы, не так ли? Разве что в этот раз в нас никто не стреляет. — Он ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Не рассчитывай на это, — процедил Шерлок.  
  
      Тревор потянулся к карману пальто и достал маленький конверт, который положил рядом с рукой Шерлока.  
  
      — Качество выше, чем во время войны. — Затем он встал и посмотрел сверху вниз на Шерлока. — Этот лазурный оттенок особенно идёт тебе, Шерлок. — Он наклонился, словно желая коснуться шёлкового жилета.  
  
      Шерлок сию секунду крепко сжал его запястье, и Тревор вздрогнул.  
  
      — Ты должен понять, Тревор, что я больше не тот мальчик, каким был в восемнадцать.  
  
      Улыбка Тревора стала неприятной.  
  
      — Но всё ещё зависим, верно? — Его голос снова понизился. — А ты должен понимать, что я больше не так терпелив, как был раньше. Подарки не будут появляться бесплатно. — Затем он повернулся и ушёл.  
  
      Шерлок допил остатки абсента и тут же заказал ещё. Затем сложил конверт в кармашек жилета.  
  


***

  
  
      Шерлок часто гулял по улицам Парижа, хотя это было не то же самое, как когда он бродил по Лондону. Он сливался с городом и прогулка по его улицам, особенно в одиночестве ночью дарила ему возможность лучше узнать себя.  
  
      Когда же он гулял здесь, он лишь пытался не утратить себя.  
  
      Было так поздно, что стало уже почти рано, когда он остановился на Малом мосту возле острова Сите и посмотрел в воду. Большая часть алкоголя выветрилась, и теперь он чувствовал себя просто… обессиленным.  
  
      Он вертел конверт с кокаином в одной руке. Внутри было не так уж много, но достаточно, чтобы дать ему сил протянуть этот день. Разве он уже не доказал, что у него нет зависимости? Что он может обходиться без наркотиков? Что плохого, если он просто возьмёт немного, чтобы справиться с лёгким ударом судьбы?  
  
      — Итак, Холмс, — произнёс он вслух. — Вот до чего ты дошёл, просто надеясь пережить день. Блестяще.  
  
      Стоило ли это того?  
  
      Он держал конверт между двумя пальцами.  
  
      Перед глазами предстала самодовольная рожа Тревора.  
  
      Картинка сменилась другой: презрительная усмешка Майкрофта.  
  
      Внезапно, не особо осознавая, что делает, Шерлок расслабил пальцы, позволив кокаину упасть прямо в воду и наблюдая за тем, как тот уплыл.  
  
      Вдалеке он расслышал ранний сигнал фургона молочника. Пора возвращаться в маленькую спальню над студией. В голове не было больше ни Тревора, ни брата. Вместо них он пытался вызвать что-то ещё, но слабость и лёгкое похмелье прогнали… так, что это было? Воспоминание? Сон? Возможно, кокаиновые грёзы.  
  
      Он представил — вспомнил — мягкий взгляд карих глаз, что ни насмехались, ни излучали самодовольство. Это не давало Шерлоку покоя.  
  
      Он ссутулился в своём пальто и поспешил домой в кровать.


	11. Безрассудный выбор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наконец они в одном и том же городе.

Отправлюсь я куда-нибудь  
Выбор безрассудный совершу.  
— Роберт Фрост

  
  
      Джон не мог не вспомнить, как он пересекал Канал в прошлый раз. Разумеется, сейчас обстоятельства сложились совершенно иные. То путешествие было отмечено страхом и болью. Он всё ещё помнил запах крови, мочи и дерьма, он всё ещё слышал крики, стоны и мольбы других мужчин, теснившихся на плавучем госпитале вместе с ним.   
  
      Едва сдержавшись от содрогания, он вернулся в настоящее время. К счастью, Мэри, как обычно, не заметила его мимолётную панику.  
  
      По контрасту, это путешествие проходило в приятной обстановке: он потягивал чай и ел пирожные, слушая, как Мэри щебечет об огромном количестве статей, что собирается написать. Джон кивал, где надо, и задавался вопросом, не обернётся ли всё ужасной ошибкой. В Лондоне они оба водили знакомства, вращались в кругах, которые иногда пересекались, но в то же время дарили значительную обособленность. Может это и не особо романтично, но они оба были вместе уже долгое время, и Мэри всегда казалась довольной их отношениями. Что же до Джона, он только теперь понял, что такой расклад идеально ему подходит. Он значил, что Джону даже не нужно на самом деле задумываться о собственной жизни. Всё просто шло своим чередом.  
  
      Однако до него только что дошло (немного поздновато, конечно), что в Париже всё может измениться. Несомненно, они станут проводить больше времени вместе, и ему стоило радоваться намного сильнее, чем на самом деле.  
  
      Пока Мэри продолжала говорить, Джон стал надеяться, что все новые планы займут и порадуют её. Майкл Стэмфорд пришёл в восторг от их идеи.  
  
      — Отлично, Джон, — сказал он в ответ на новости. — Смена обстановки — то, что нужно твоей музе.  
  
      Более того, Майкл помог им снять небольшую, но шикарную квартирку на Левом берегу, и также поспособствовал знакомству с несколькими людьми, с которыми Джон должен был встретиться. Всё, чего хотел Джон на самом деле, это работать над своим романом и в итоге закончить его, так чтобы отправить часть своего прошлого на покой. Такую большую часть его прошлой жизни стоило отправить на покой.   
  
      Как только они приблизились к посадке в Кале, он решил, что всплеск активности был как раз кстати: они собирали багаж, шли к поезду, искали такси до Парижа, — всё это отвлекало Джона от тревог.   
  
      К лучшему или худшему, его жизнь вскоре изменится.  
  


***

  
  
      Уже на следующий день Мэри с головой ушла в задание, которое ей телеграфировал редактор: какая-то политическая статья, о чём она не удосужилась рассказать до того, как отправилась на интервью с британским послом.  
  
      Оставшись один в их крошечной, но милой гостиной, Джон допил кофе и начал одеваться. Он выбрал новый летний лёгкий костюм, мягкую серую рубашку и чёрный шёлковый галстук с узором из ромбов. Стоял тёплый летний денёк, так что Джон решился выйти без пальто, добавив к образу лишь кепку из чёрного льна.   
  
      — Что ж, Уотсон, — сказал он своему отражению в зеркале с узорной рамой. — Может ты и заслуживаешь Левого берега. — Однако скептичный настрой никуда не делся.   
  
      Он отправился в книжный магазин «Жорж Санд», который находился всего в нескольких кварталах.  
  
      Джон знал этот магазин, все в литературных кругах знали его. Владелицы превратили магазин в точку сбора интеллектуальной и творческой элиты Парижа. Джон не был уверен, принадлежал ли он к таким сословиям, но Майкл настоял, что ему необходимо наладить связи.  
  
      Когда он толкнул дверь, крошечный дверной колокольчик радостно звякнул. И Джон тут же ощутил себя на своём месте. Полки битком набитые книгами вдоль стен, мягкие кресла, расставленные по залу, живописные картины на каждом свободном месте.  
  
      Остановившись в зале, он снял кепку. Джон так увлёкся обстановкой, что даже не заметил, как появилась женщина, пока она не встала прямо перед ним.  
  
      — Bon jour, — сказала она мягким голосом.  
  
      Он повернулся и увидел высокую, стройную женщину с аккуратно заколотыми блестящими тёмными волосами. Её простая юбка и блузка выгодно подчёркивали достоинства фигуры.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, — ответил он, сожалея, что почти не говорит по-французски. Если бы она заговорила с ним на латыни, он бы, конечно, блеснул.   
  
      — Ох, вы британец, — сказала она с улыбкой.  
  
      — А вы… — американка? — рискнул предположить он.  
  
      — На самом деле, канадка. — Она протянула руку. — Ирен Адлер.  
  
      Джон смутился, что не узнал её сразу. Известная — печально? — мисс Адлер, поэтесса с мировым именем, владеет книжным магазином вместе со своей любовницей Салли Донован, совершенно не скрывая их связь. И хотя в творческих кругах ими восхищались, парочка часто подвергалась нападкам остального общества. Не то что бы им обеим было дело.  
  
      Он протянул руку в ответ.  
  
      — Джон Уотсон.  
  
      Проблеск узнавания при звуке его имени мелькнул у неё на лице, и Джону стало приятно.  
  
      — Потрясающе. Я должна была сразу же узнать вас по фотографии с обложки вашей книги, даже без очков. Майкл Стэмфорд сказал нам, что вы перебрались в Париж. Могу я выразить своё восхищение вашим прекрасным романом? Я уже со счёту сбилась, сколько людей советовали мне его прочитать.   
  
      Хотел бы Джон избавиться от привычки краснеть при похвале.  
  
      — Вы очень добры ко мне. Майкл настаивал, что я должен нанести визит к вам.  
  
      — Конечно настаивал! Каждый, кто представляет из себя хоть что-то приходят в «Жорж Санд». А вы определённо не простой прохожий.  
  
      Прежде чем он понял, как всё произошло, они устроились в удобных креслах в задней части магазина, потягивая шерри, хотя как для Джона пить алкоголь было немного рановато. Что ж, он ведь в Париже…  
  
      Джон познакомился с Салли Донован, которая оказалась красавицей с кожей цвета карамели, с острым взглядом и ещё более острым язычком, если судить по замечаниями, которые она отпускала по поводу широко известных писателей и художников, большинство из которых несомненно являлись их клиентами. Похоже, Ирен забавляло большинство её колкостей, по крайней мере, пока Салли не склонилась ближе.  
  
      — Небольшой совет, Джон, насчёт Психа.  
  
      — Салли, — мягко предостерегла Ирен.  
  
      — Простите? — отозвался Джон, нахмурившись.  
  
      — О, Ирен, он обязан знать. Когда я говорю «псих», я имею в виду Шерлока Холмса.  
  
      Джон ничего о нём не слышал.  
  
      — Холмс — блистательный художник, — сказала Салли. — Но он также полный безумец. Избегайте его ради своего же блага.  
  
      Откровенно говоря, Джон слегка напрягся от её слов. Он не любил обзывательств, это неспортивно — пренебрежительно отзываться о ком-то, кого даже нет здесь, чтобы защититься.  
  
      Ирен тихонько усмехнулась.  
  
      — Джон, к сожалению, Салли так и не простила Холмса за разглашение её связи на коктейльной вечеринке, на которой она была с женатым футболистом, ещё до встречи со мной.  
  
      Судя по смущению Салли, Джон понял, что Ирен права. Затем Салли пристально посмотрела на него.  
  
      — Вот что он делает. Каким-то образом вызнаёт твои самые потаённые секреты. А потом раскрывает их.  
  
      Ирен всё ещё пребывала в замешательстве.  
  
      — Справедливости ради, моя дорогая, он ничего не раскрывал пока ты публично не назвала его психом несколько раз. Довольно громко.  
  
      Салли фыркнула.  
  
      Джон усмехнулся.  
  
      — Что ж, у меня нет никаких скандальных тайн, так что вряд ли этот Холмс сочтёт меня хоть сколько-нибудь интересным. — Что, конечно, было не совсем правдой, потому как в его голове определённо крутились мысли, которые не хотелось делать всеобщим достоянием. — Как бы то ни было, я не собираюсь часто выходить в свет. Я здесь, чтобы работать.  
  
      Теперь Ирен выразила неодобрение.  
  
      — Мы здесь все ради работы, Джон, но вы должны быть общительным. В этом и заключается смысл Парижа. — Она плавно поднялась и подошла к заваленному столу, порылась немного в бумагах и вытащила плотную карточку. — Идеально. Завтра вечером открывается галерея. Все будут там. Вы должны окунуться прямо в самую гущу и заявить всем, что Джон Уотсон прибыл.  
  
      Он с неохотой принял карточку.  
  
      — Но разве она не ваша?  
  
      Она беззаботно отмахнулась.  
  
      — О, прошу. Они впустят меня и без приглашения.  
  
      Похоже, Салли решила вновь пустить в дело свой острый язычок.  
  
      — Они бы пустили тебя, явись ты на порог полностью обнажённой.   
  
      — И с готовностью, я даже не сомневаюсь.  
  
      Джон встал, его позабавили их дружеские подколки.  
  
      — Что ж, я спрошу у своей подруги. У неё могут быть планы.  
  
      На самом деле, он знал, что Мэри ухватится за возможность посетить открытие и погрузиться в мерцающие огни Левого берега. Вот почему он не очень хотел упоминать приглашение. Конечно, из-за этого он снова ощутил укол вины.  
  
      Ирен и Салли попрощались с ним на дружеской ноте, хотя только после того, как он подписал несколько копий «КАК СЛАВНО ПАЛИ ХРАБРЕЦЫ» и обещал действительно постараться и прийти на открытие следующим вечером.  
  
      В итоге, как обычно, всё сложилось само собой, потому что Мэри нашла приглашение у него на столе, где Джон беспечно его оставил. Она тут же начала прикидывать, что надеть.   
  
      Джон лишь вздохнул и взял ручку, чтобы снова поправить сцену, над которой работал последние три дня.


	12. Куда бы ты свои глаза ни направлял

Всё расцветает,   
куда бы ты свои глаза ни направлял.  
— Александр Поуп

  
  
      Шерлок предпочёл бы остаться в своей студии, рисуя или выпивая, да даже просто сидя, уставившись в стену. Он никогда особо не был общительным и все, начиная с его теперь уже довольно пожилой няни и заканчивая его агентом Грегори Лестрадом, были в курсе. Тем не менее, точно как мисс Амелия иногда заставляла его присутствовать на глупых днях рождениях одноклассников из частной школы, так и Лестрад время от времени настаивал, чтобы Шерлок выходил в свет. Обычно и няня, и агент жалели, что заставили его сделать то, чего он не хотел.  
  
      Поскольку мисс Амелия в настоящее время наслаждалась пенсией в Истборне, факт, что Шерлок оказался на этом конкретном сборище был полностью заслугой Лестрада, который одолел Шерлока утром в студии.  
  
      — Просто появись, посвети лицом немного, это всё, о чём я прошу. — Голос его агента переливался мелодичной смесью говора урождённого француза и ученика частных британских школ. Помимо того, что он представлял Шерлока (и маленькую группу избранных молодых послевоенных художников), он также владел «Galerie Lestrade», одной из самых престижных галерей не только в Париже, но и на всём континенте.  
  
      Ничто из этого не вынуждало Шерлока терпеть присутствие агента.  
  
      — Скука, — огрызнулся Шерлок. Он сосредоточился на подготовке нового холста.  
  
      Его последняя позирующая должна была скоро прийти. К сожалению, на этот раз не скрывалось никаких постыдных тайн, что развлекали его во время работы. Молодая женщина — некая мисс Молли Хупер — оказалась невероятно очевидной и скучной. Дочка процветающего владельца рудника, закончила свой сезон в Лондоне (хотя само по себе это было отмирающим ритуалом), а затем провела ещё два сезона, не получив ни одного приемлемого предложения. Видимо от отчаяния, её выслали за границу, в надежде, что девушка покажется более привлекательной в чужих краях.   
Её попытки соблазнить Шерлока оказались неловкими и смущающими, но в конце концов он сумел отшить её, и теперь Молли лишь бросала страстные взгляды, когда думала, что он не замечает. Шерлок с превеликим удовольствием хотел закончить этот портрет.  
  
      Голос Лестрада снова пробился сквозь размышления.  
  
      — Ты всё равно заскучаешь, неважно, чем займёшься вечером.   
  
      Лестрад попал в точку. Временами он был не таким глупым, каким его предпочитал считать Шерлок.  
  
      — Что ж, согласен. Но, по крайней мере, здесь я могу скучать в своём халате.  
  
      Лестрад, похоже, стал терять терпение.  
  
      — Шерлок, мы открываем твою выставку. Полагаю, ты хочешь, чтобы пришли люди? Кроме того, она изначально была твоей задумкой. — А Лестрад довольно прохладно отнёсся к идее начать с подобной выставки.   
  
      Это было загадкой, даже для самого Шерлока, почему он так сильно беспокоился из-за выставки. Чаще всего его не волновало, сколько людей явится попить вина (которое, по крайней мере, на этом открытии будет хорошим: Лестрады владели обширными виноградниками) и поглазеть на его картины. Но он переживал из-за своей конкретной выставки, сам не зная почему. Лестрад отступился, и даже Майкрофт перестал задавать вопросы.   
  
      Шерлок хотел, чтобы его военное искусство увидели, вот и всё. Раздражало, что он не мог понять, почему это так важно.   
  


***

  
  
      В любом случае, всё это объясняло, почему он очутился в углу шикарной (читай: претенциозной) маленькой галереи неподалёку от Эйфелевой башни. Произведения искусства, которые он просмотрел и тут же выбросил из головы. Сюрреализм мало интересовал его, особенно плохого исполнения. Вино оказалось посредственным, как и всегда (когда его не предоставлял Лестрад), а зал был битком набит идиотами.  
  
      Разумеется, Шерлок привлекал много внимания, что было преднамеренным с его стороны. Если Лестрад хотел, чтобы Шерлок оказался у всех на виду, то он не будет разочарован. Как минимум было довольно забавно ловить на себе тактичные и не очень взгляды.  
  
      Шерлок знал, что вызывал восхищение, если прилагал усилия, а сегодня вечером он их приложил, только потому что его это развлекало. Он надел чёрный костюм, скроенный более облегающим, чем диктовала современная мода, и шёлковую рубашку глубокого бордового цвета. Без галстука, потому что он их ненавидел. И небольшая причуда, от которой он не удержался: ярко жёлтый жилет, вышитый мелкими фиолетовыми цветочками. Непокорные кудри умышленно оставлены в беспорядке, — Майкрофт бы раздражённо поджал губы. По счастью, его брат благополучно находился на другой стороне Канала* и управлял империей. Как повелось в последнее время.  
  
      Больше никто не считал кудри отталкивающими.  
  
      Хорошо хоть его репутация опережала его, и немногие посетители оказывались достаточно отважными (или достаточно глупыми), чтобы действительно приблизиться к нему. Небольшая горстка смельчаков быстро сбежала из-за его колких замечаний.   
  
      А значит, Шерлок был свободен, чтобы просто наблюдать. Он окинул взглядом болтающую толпу, надеясь зацепиться за что-нибудь действительно стоящее. Иначе он бы умер со скуки.  
  
      О, ну, наконец-то, он увидел два новых лица, они немного развлекут его. Женщина стандартной красоты, слишком разоделась для такого случая, и очевидно работает в прессе. От её неловких попыток вписаться в компанию несколько людей рядом приняли презрительный вид. Шерлок забыл о ней через секунду.   
  
      Затем он обратил внимание на мужчину возле неё и обнаружил его более интересным, потому что в то время как его лицо казалось открытым и дружелюбным, под этим выражением скрывалось что-то ещё. Шерлок присмотрелся внимательнее. Мужчина ниже среднего роста, но крепко сложен. Очевидно, у него была старая травма плеча. Он принял бокал вина с улыбкой, которая казалась и искренней и пустой одновременно. Его серый костюм был явно новым, он надел белую рубашку и скучный галстук. Волосы представляли интересную смесь русого и блонда, и почему-то этот факт заставил Шерлока резко замереть.   
  
      А затем внезапно мужчина посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
      Их глаза встретились.  
  
      Невероятно, Шерлок на миг подивился, возможно ли такое, что маленькая, незначительная галерея в Париже содрогнулась от беспрецедентного землетрясения: он внезапно ощутил опасную неустойчивость в ногах, как будто фундамент здания пошатнулся. Или фундамент его жизни.  
  
      Те самые глаза. Тот самый взгляд.  
  
      Это был не сон и не кокаиновые грёзы.  
  
      Это был мужчина, которого он видел десять лет назад в госпитальной палатке, мужчина, в чьи глаза он бесконечно вглядывался. Мужчина, который, в те мимолётные мгновения, затронул нечто в Шерлоке так глубоко, что он назвал бы это душой, если бы верил в подобную чепуху.  
  
      Они всё ещё сверлили друг друга глазами.  
  
      Лицо мужчины теперь выражало лёгкое недоумение, но глаз он не отводил. Шерлок хотел бы застыть так навечно, запертый в личной вселенной их обоюдного взгляда.  
  
      Но, внезапно что-то, вернее, кто-то оказался прямо перед ним, закрывая обзор и разрывая связь. Шерлок тяжело сглотнул и сердито перефокусировал взгляд.  
  
      — Шерлок, — воскликнул громкий и раздражающе знакомый пьяный голос. Затем Виктор Тревор положил обе руки Шерлоку на плечи. — Разве ты не самый расфуфыренный павлин в комнате?  
  
      Шерлок хотел оттолкнуть его с дороги, потому что хотел видеть, кто тот мужчина. Вместо этого он лишь изогнулся, чтобы бросить взгляд Тревору через плечо. Но мужчина уже исчез. Нет. Не исчез, но больше не смотрит на Шерлока. Теперь он разговаривал с женщиной, с которой пришёл.   
  
      Шерлок просто продолжал следить за ним.  
  
      — Так мило снова встретить тебя, — сказал Тревор. — Ты так редко отваживаешься оказаться среди нас, обычных людей.  
  
      — Тревор, — произнёс Шерлок низким опасным голосом, — убери руки, а не то я сломаю тебе оба запястья.  
  
      Тревор начал смеяться, но затем, похоже, увидел нечто в лице Шерлока, что напугало его даже сквозь опьянённое состояние. Он скинул руки и отступил назад.   
  
      — Разве так говорят со старым другом, Шерлок?  
  
      — У меня нет друзей, — выплюнул Шерлок, следя за незнакомцем. Нет, неверное слово, но он понятия не имел, какое бы слово подошло.   
  
      Другой мужчина снова глянул на него, но это был лишь быстрый, всё ещё слегка загадочный взгляд, а затем женщина похлопала его по щеке. Жест отозвался внезапной болью в груди Шерлока. Потом нахлынуло ещё больше людей, и он снова потерял мужчину из виду.  
  
      Тревор был всё ещё здесь.  
  
      — Что ж, разве так говорят с человеком, у которого есть новый чудный запас того, чего ты хочешь? — проурчал он.   
  
      Почему-то Шерлок внезапно ощутил радость от того, как он поступил с предыдущим конвертом кокаина. Было что-то в мягком взгляде карих глаз, Шерлок почувствовал, тот мужчина бы не одобрил подобные пристрастия.  
  
      — Мне ничего от тебя не нужно.  
  
      Тревор только усмехнулся и потянулся к карману.  
  
      Шерлок приблизился и перешёл на шёпот.  
  
      — Твой последний подарок утонул в Сене, — сказал он. — Оставь меня.  
  
      Лицо Тревора потемнело и подурнело.  
  
      Но Шерлок просто удалился.  
  
      Он пересёк зал по направлению к Лестраду, болтающему с Ирен.  
  
      — Я выполнил пункт касательно общения?  
  
      — Минимально, — сухо отозвался Лестрад. — Кто тот очаровательный парень? — Он кивнул в сторону, где всё ещё стоял Тревор.  
  
      — Не имеет абсолютно никакого значения, — резко ответил Шерлок. Затем он подозвал Лестрада ближе. — Вопрос в том, кто это? — И кивнул в сторону мужчины, который теперь разговаривал с Фицджеральдом.  
  
      Ирен, которая всё слышала, тихо усмехнулась.  
  
      — О, знала, что ты заметишь. Это, мой дорогой, Джон Уотсон. — Она отметила пустое выражение лица Шерлока и вздохнула. — Автор лучшего романа о войне, — разъяснила она.  
  
      Лестрад повернулся посмотреть.  
  
      — Какое тебе дело?  
  
      — Никакого, — холодно ответил Шерлок.  
  
      Ирен похлопала его по руке.  
  
      — Салли уже предупредила его, чтобы он держался от тебя подальше.  
  
      — Салли — стерва, — рассеянно пробормотал Шерлок. Не говоря ни слова, он удалился.  
  
      Откуда-то он знал, даже не оборачиваясь, что пара тёплых карих глаз следила за тем, как он уходит.   
  


***

  
  
      Как только Шерлок вернулся в студию, он тут же направился к небольшому шкафу и рылся там пока не нашёл потрёпанный блокнот для набросков, сложенный в маленькую шкатулку. Он аккуратно вытащил его.  
  
      Шерлок налил стакан Лафройга, который стащил из бара Майкрофта перед отъездом из Лондона, затем разделся, влез в пижамные штаны и накинул халат. В итоге, он растянулся на уютной оттоманке и открыл найденный блокнот. Даже спустя годы пальцы машинально нашли нужную страницу. Он уставился на рисунок — очевидно — Джона Уотсона, вспоминая каждую секунду их первого знакомства.  
  
      Если это вообще можно назвать знакомством.  
  
      Осторожно обвёл пальцем лицо на наброске.  
  
      — Джон Уотсон, — прошептал Шерлок.  
  
      Он так и не написал картину, которую намеревался. Всякий раз, когда он пытался, в первые же дни после, ему казалось, что невозможно ухватить миг, который он хотел, чтобы…  
  
      — Джон, — повторил Шерлок.  
  
      Почти два часа спустя он, наконец, встал, осушил стакан и начал подготавливать холст. Время пришло.


	13. Одинокое сердце

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джон в замешательстве. Что ж.

Моё сердце — одинокий охотник,  
Что охотится на холме в одиночку.  
— Фиона Маклеод

  
  
  
      Глаза.  
  
      Джон Уотсон очнулся рывком, задыхаясь, и с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Он быстро сел, краем сознания отметив, что кровать со стороны Мери пустовала. Смутно отметил, что он даже рад проснуться в одиночестве, потому что никто не потребует объяснений.  
  
      Что ж, неплохо, потому что объясниться он не мог.   
  
      Конечно, скорее всего, она бы не спросила. Мери привыкла к его кошмарам, случавшимся время от времени, и другим особенностям, связанным с войной. Как, например, во время внезапного автомобильного хлопка на Оксфорд-стрит, когда он бросился на мостовую. Или когда сильная гроза заставляла его трястись как испуганного ребёнка. Они никогда не обсуждали это.   
  
      Этот сон не имел ничего общего с окопами, артиллерией, ужасами битвы.  
  
      Шло второе утро с открытия галереи и второе утро, когда он вот так просыпался.  
  
      Спустя минуту, когда его сердцебиение и дыхание успокоились, он лёг обратно и попытался вспомнить сон.  
  
      Хорошо, на самом деле его было не слишком сложно воскресить. Всё, что ему снилось — это пара серебристо-зелёных глаз, смотрящих на него.  
  
      Смотрящих.  
  
      Но не только. Те глаза, казалось, также препарировали его, открывая грани его личности, о которых даже сам Джон не подозревал. Тот взгляд узнавал его и, что ещё более удивительно, Джон чувствовал, впервые в своей жизни, радость от узнавания.   
  
      Но, разумеется, за этим крылось большее.  
  
      Джон признал правдивость «большего» для себя с приёма в галерее. Он просто не позволял себе размышлять об этом слишком много.  
  
      Даже сейчас он не подскочил с кровати. Вместо этого он продлил уединение, вероятно, пытаясь вернуть ощущения из сна.   
  
      Он чувствовал тепло. Принятие. Радушие.   
  
      Рука Джона неторопливо двинулась к низу живота, прежде чем он осознал, что случится дальше, если он не прекратит. Он остановил руку и решил, что уже действительно пора выбираться из кровати. В самом деле, давно пора.   
  
      Привычная тепловатая ванна устроила его этим утром, и он ни о чём не думал, когда мылся и брился. Надев фланелевые брюки, рубашку и кардиган поверх неё, он прошёл в крошечную гостиную, где стоял его письменный стол. Мери нигде не было видно, пока он рылся на заваленной полке. Потом, наконец отыскав, он вытащил свой роман. Джон автоматически пролистал до верной страницы.  
  
      «Мой сон был таким настоящим, таким ярким, что на время показалось, он стёр всё вокруг меня. Больше не было крови, боли, криков умирающих. Не было даже войны. Всё это улетучилось, и моя реальность сузилась до пристального взгляда незнакомца. Во сне я находился достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть в его глазах виридоновое и серебристое сияние в полумраке больничной палатки. По сути, это всё, что я мог видеть.  
  
      Я не сводил с него глаз.  
  
      А он не сводил глаз с меня».   
  
      Как и всё в книге, эта сцена основывалась на личном опыте Джона. Вот что он помнил о сне, который ему привиделся в тот скорбный день десять лет назад, когда их эвакуировали из Франции.   
  
      За исключением.  
  
      Впервые он обдумывал возможность того, что случай был вовсе не сном. Джон находился недостаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть цвет глаз мужчины два дня назад, но ощутимая напряжённость взгляда и, хотя и очевидно нелепое в данных обстоятельствах слово — связь — между ними, была точно такой, как он помнил.  
  
      Он действительно подумал, что ему всё приснилось.  
  
      И думал так потом. Снова и снова.  
  
      До того мига два дня назад, когда сон стал явью.  
  
      Он закрыл книгу очень бережно, подержал с минуту, а затем поставил обратно на полку.  
  


***

  
  
      Час спустя Джон сидел в уличном кафе неподалёку с чашкой почти нетронутого крепкого кофе. Он крутил в пальцах свежий круассан.  
  
      — Джон Уотсон, выглядите как мужчина с тяжким грузом всех мировых проблем на плечах.  
  
      Вздрогнув, он поднял глаза и увидел Ирен Адлер, улыбавшуюся ему.  
  
      — О, привет, — сказал он. В конце концов, это небольшой район, и он ожидал встречать одни и те же лица довольно часто. Что привело к мысли, кто ещё мог появиться. Он решительно отмахнулся от картинки. Запоздало Джон встал. — Пожалуйста, присоединяйтесь.  
  
      Она глянула на золотые часы у себя на запястье.  
  
      — Всего на несколько минут. — Она согласилась на небольшой кофе, но отказалась от сладостей. — Итак, Джон, — тихо проговорила она. — Как вам Париж?  
  
      — Хорошо, — ответил он. — Отлично.  
  
      — Хмм. Вам понравилось на открытии галереи?  
  
      Он кивнул. Затем он наконец отпил остывший кофе и продолжил щипать круассан.   
  
      — Конечно, было много интересных людей. — Он украдкой глянул куда-то выше её левого плеча. — Фицджеральд был…  
  
      — Ну да, он такой, — сказала она с улыбкой.  
  
      Он посмотрел ей в лицо и снова отвёл глаза.  
  
      — Разумеется, я не со всеми познакомился.  
  
      Она лишь тихонько фыркнула, что не было смешком.  
  
      Он вдохнул и попытался говорить нейтрально.  
  
      — Был один парень…  
  
      В уголке её губ зародилась улыбка.  
  
      — Там было много парней. Опишите его.  
  
      Джон даже не подумал об этом.  
  
      — Высокий и стройный. Буйные тёмные кудри. Отлично пошитый чёрный костюм. Жёлтый жилет. — Он помолчал. — И глаза.  
  
      — О, разве у него были глаза? — теперь Ирен определённо веселилась.  
  
      Джон ощутил, как к щеки залились краской.  
  
      — Что ж, конечно, я имел в виду…   
  
      Она похлопала его по руке.  
  
      — Не берите в голову. Это был Шерлок Холмс.  
  
      Холмс. Он помнил имя.  
  
      — Его упоминала Салли.  
  
      Ирен отмахнулась.  
  
      — О, не обращайте на неё внимания. Эти двое никогда не ладили. Мне нравится Шерлок, несмотря на его… что ж, несмотря на то, что он тот, кто есть.  
  
      — Так что, он не… безумец?  
  
      — Этого я не говорила. Конечно, он немного безумен. Как все лучшие люди. Но он также великолепен, одарён и довольно хорош собой.   
  
      Джон решил, что будет лучше не комментировать её слова, но Ирен, похоже, слышала всё, о чём он промолчал.  
  
      Она допила свой кофе, а затем поднялась, жестом остановив его, чтобы он не вставал.   
  
      — Должно быть вам будет интересно узнать, — сказала она, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку, — что Шерлок тоже спрашивал о вас. Он никогда так раньше не делал. — Затем она улыбнулась и ушла, стуча каблуками по старой мостовой.  
  
      Джон продолжил сидеть там, одна мысль завладела его разумом.  
  
      Ему не приснился тот миг в палатке. Там был Шерлок Холмс и смотрел на него, точно также как два дня назад в галерее.  
  
      Что делать с этим осознанием, он совершенно не представлял.   
  


***

  
  
      Мери, наконец, вернулась домой, сияя от восторга.  
  
      — Россия, Джон, — сказала он, как только увидела его, сидящим за письменным столом.  
  
      — Россия? Огромная страна. Много земель. Много людей. Раньше там правил царь. А теперь к власти пришли коммунисты. — Он пожал плечами. — Это всё, что я знаю.  
  
      Она рассмеялась и шлёпнула его по плечу, опять забыв, что оно время от времени всё ещё болело.  
  
      — Нет, ты идиот. Я собираюсь в Россию с делегацией британских и американских лидеров профсоюзов. Объехать несколько фабрик и пообщаться с людьми.  
  
      Теперь он оторвал глаза от печатной машинки.  
  
      — О? Когда?  
  
      — Выезжаю через два дня.  
  
      — Что ж, отлично. Повезло тебе.  
  
      Она лишь кивнула и поспешила в спальню, несомненно, чтобы начать сборы.  
  
      Он порадовался за неё.   
  
      А в глубине души тешил себя мыслью, что побудет какое-то время в одиночестве. Ему нужно было многое осмыслить.  
  
      Джон откинулся назад и прикрыл глаза на минуту.  
  
      Да, у него был повод для размышлений.


	14. Усталый блюз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шерлок раздражается. Что ж. И тоскует.

Я получил усталый блюз и   
не удовлетворён.  
— Лэнгстон Хьюз

  
  
      Шерлок злился, что идиотская Хупер могла явиться в любой момент на последний сеанс своего портрета. В лучшие-то времена он находил её общество раздражающим, но сейчас он был так близок к окончанию картины с Джоном Уотсоном, что мог думать только об этом.  
  
      По крайней мере, он избавится от девушки после сегодняшнего дня. Хотя если она продолжит глупо улыбаться ему или сделает нелепое предложение выпить кофе, он за себя не отвечает.   
  
      Когда он услышал, как распахнулась дверь внизу, он бережно перенёс мольберт с портретом Джона в безопасное место в углу гостиной. Судя по всему, было ясно, что мисс Хупер пришла не одна. По лестнице поднимались двое, и пара голосов тихо обменивалась словами.  
  
      Как только мисс Хупер вошла в дверь, Шерлок знал, что её слезливое обожание больше не доставит проблем. Причина этого шла за ней по пятам.   
  
      Прямо за ней стоял стройный мужчина, ровесник Шерлока или немного моложе, одетый в дорогой, пошитый на заказ, костюм. С умным и хитрым выражением лица, а в тёмных глазах читалось такое, от чего Шерлок задался вопросом, во что ввязалась глупая девушка.  
  
      Что до мисс Хупер, она казалась восхищённой и довольной как кошка, поймавшая мышку.  
  
      — Мистер Холмс, это мой друг — Джеймс Мориарти, — произнесла она так, будто представляла принца Уэльского.  
  
      Мориарти энергично протянул руку.  
  
      — Рад встрече, мистер Холмс. Я мечтал познакомиться с вами с тех пор, как приехал в Париж. О вас говорит весь город.  
  
      Шерлок лишь глянул на него, игнорируя протянутую руку. Тон, которым тот говорил, звучал неприятно, и Шерлок тут же понял, что мужчина не просто умён. Он проницателен. Очень проницателен. От чего Шерлок снова подивился, что тот делал рядом с Молли Хупер. У них не было ничего общего.   
  
      — Мы приступим к работе, мисс Хупер? Я занятой человек.  
  
      Мориарти лишь ухмыльнулся, убирая руку.  
  
      Молли заняла своё место в кресле, и без лишней болтовни Шерлок начал добавлять завершающие детали к картине. Пока Шерлок работал, то с неприязнью осознал, что мужчина расхаживал по комнате, тихонько напевая и разглядывая холсты, прислонённые к стенам.  
  
      Если бы Шерлок знал, что такое жалость, он бы пожалел глупую, но, по сути, ни в чём не виноватую девушку, позирующую ему. Что бы ни связывало её с Мориарти, это не кончится ничем хорошим, Шерлок был уверен.   
  
      Но больше всего Шерлок просто хотел, чтобы они оба ушли, а он мог бы вернуться к единственной работе, которая имела значение в данный момент. Как бы то ни было, даже при его нетерпении, Шерлок оставался дотошным, когда в его руках оказывалась кисть.  
  
      Всё же спустя некоторое время он заметил, что Мориарти кружит в углу, где стоял портрет Джона. Мориарти подошёл недопустимо близко.  
  
      — Отойдите, — гаркнул Шерлок.  
  
      Мориарти замер, перевёл взгляд с портрета на Шерлока, а затем обратно.  
  
      — Ах, — сказал он. — Как смешно. — Затем он ухмыльнулся и отошёл.  
  
      Наконец Шерлок опустил кисть в банку с растворителем и объявил, что закончил. Мисс Хупер выразила восхищение портретом, а Мориарти благородно отметил, что никакой художник, даже самый великий, не смог бы отдать ей должное. К несчастью, похоже, она приняла его слова за чистую монету.   
  
      Они договорились о доставке, а затем мисс Хупер взяла Мориарти под руку, и пара направилась к двери. Прежде чем выйти Мориарти обернулся, в его глазах загорелся странный огонёк.  
  
      — До следующей встречи, мой дорогой Холмс, — сказал он с явной издёвкой.  
  
      Шерлок решительно закрыл дверь.   
  
      Теперь, наконец-то, он мог вернуться к портрету Джона Уотсона.  
  
      Он прикурил «Голуаз» и отступил назад, чтобы воскресить образ.  
  
      Джон не сильно изменился за последние десять лет, во всяком случае, не в главном. Как бы высоко ни оценивал Шерлок свои художественные способности (а те были действительно высоки, Холмс не страдал скромностью), даже он был весьма поражён, как хорошо уловил черты Джона в наброске, сделанном в тот день. Открытость и искренность в его лице читались даже сквозь гримасу боли. Его глаза, эти удивительные и всеведущие глаза, так и лучились тихой силой, несмотря на то, что затуманились от лекарств. В рисунке было всё, а теперь Шерлок перекладывал это с наброска на холст.  
  
      Конечно, не очень удивительно, что он так хорошо уловил суть, потому что это и было то, чем он занимался. Он славился (или печально славился) этим даром.  
  
      С другой стороны, он хорошо понимал, что Холмс-художник никогда раньше так не раскрывался в картине. Этот факт, без сомнения, объяснял реакцию Мориарти. Шерлока тревожило, что другой мужчина считал правду с портрета так быстро и безошибочно.   
  
      Самое тревожное, что Шерлок нисколько не переживал.  
  
      Он не мог понять, почему так долго тянул с этой картиной. Но как только он её начал, кусочки прошлого возрождались, медленно, по мере заполнения картины, деталь за деталью. Шерлок видел молодого себя, стоящего в тускло освещённом фургоне где-то в тылу с чистым холстом перед собой. Набросок был прикреплен поблизости. Как и тысячи раз раньше, он взял кисть и приготовился писать.  
  
      Но всё что он смог — это смотреть на эскиз, вспоминая те глаза, то, как встретились и сцепились их взгляды.  
  
      Он ничего не знал о мужчине, выжил ли тот вообще. И это было настолько невыносимо, что спустя некоторое время, Шерлок убрал весь альбом с набросками и никогда не просматривал его снова.  
  
      До сих пор.  
  
      Шерлок так глубоко погрузился в размышления, что не услышал, ни дверь, снова распахнувшуюся внизу, ни звуки шагов, поднимавшихся по лестнице. И только когда кончик сложенного зонта постучался в дверь студии, он понял, что явился ещё один непрошенный гость. Дверь открылась.  
  
      — Уходи, Майкрофт, — рассеянно сказал Шерлок. Эти слова уже стали его стандартным приветствием.   
  
      — И тебе доброго дня, мой маленький брат.  
  
      Шерлок так и не удостоил его взглядом.  
  
      — Что ты делаешь в Париже? Думал, если ты когда-нибудь покинешь Уайтхолл, Англия падёт. Ах, погоди, это легенда о воронах из Тауэра. Жаль.  
  
      Майкрофт скривился.  
  
      — Видимо, некоторые из нас никогда не устанут от детских насмешек.   
  
      — Видимо, — Шерлок прикурил другую сигарету.  
  
      Майкрофт прошёлся по комнате, остановившись перед портретом мисс Хупер.  
  
      — Боже мой, — сказал он. — Прелестная вещица, но девушку нельзя отпускать в свет одну.  
  
      — Действительно, — согласился Шерлок. — У неё ужасный вкус на кавалеров.  
  
      — Да уж.  
  
      Наконец Шерлок сдвинулся и посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Зачем ты здесь?  
  
      — Разве мне нужна причина, чтобы навестить единственного брата?  
  
      — Судя по опыту, — да.  
  
      Майкрофт согласился лёгким движением изящного плеча.  
  
      — Как бы то ни было, не в этот раз. Я здесь, чтобы встретиться с… что ж, тебе не стоит знать об этом. Во всяком случае, я просто заскочил поздороваться и проведать, как твои дела. Я беспокоюсь. Мамуля беспокоится.   
  
      Шерлок решил, что простой отказ от разговора поможет закончить визит быстрее. Шерлок мог бы рассказать брату о том, как поступил с конвертом кокаина, но не собирался делиться этим. Он не очень хотел признаваться в том, что порадует Майкрофта.  
  
      Майкрофт продолжал расхаживать по комнате до тех пор, пока, как и Мориарти, не остановился перед портретом Джона, изучая его.  
  
      — О, он очень хорош, Шерлок.  
  
      Безнадёжно полагать, что он не увидит всё, что там содержалось.  
  
      — Ты ухватил нечто… он для предстоящей выставки?  
  
      Шерлок смотрел на завитки дыма, струящегося с кончика «Голуаз».  
  
      — Я бы с удовольствием добавил его в семейную коллекцию. Мамуля нашла бы его очень… занятным.  
  
      Что ж, да, Мамуля нашла бы, и по какой-то причине Майкрофт тоже. В конце концов, наблюдать они оба научились у неё.  
  
      — Он не для продажи, — огрызнулся Шерлок. — И никогда не будет.  
  
      — Нет? — Майкрофт смотрел на него долгую секунду, а затем глянул на свои часы привычным жестом. — Мне нужно успеть на аэроплан, к сожалению, вынужден попрощаться. Мне передать от тебя привет Мамуле?  
  
      — Ты же всё равно передашь, так зачем спрашиваешь?  
  
      — Ей будет приятно услышать, что ты больше не потакаешь своим опасным порокам.  
  
      Чёрт бы его побрал. Иногда Шерлок думал, что Майкрофт зрит в корень слишком хорошо. И, к сожалению, никогда не скрывает то, что узнал.  
  
      Когда Шерлок ничего не ответил, Майкрофт ушёл.  
  
      Слава богу, наконец-то один. Шерлок принялся готовить палитру. Он аккуратно смешивал цвета, какие хотел, а затем, не имея никакой другой причины, кроме собственного желания, он распаковал новую кисть. Сантименты, возможно.  
  
      Начав писать, Шерлок ощутил знакомое чувство, разливающееся внутри. Да, ощущение было знакомым, но и другим на этот раз.  
  
      Другим, потому что теперь он точно знал, по чему тоскует. 


	15. В тёмную годину

Ты долго добирался, Джон.  
  


Когда глаза привыкают к темноте.  
— Теодор Рётке

  
  
      Теперь сон изменился.  
  
      Ему больше не снились только глаза необычного цвета с до боли пронзительным взглядом, вспарывающим нутро. Они снились ему, когда он только вернулся в Англию с полей сражений во Франции, и время от времени потом. Только те глаза.  
  
      Но теперь глаза шли в комплекте с бледным лицом с невероятными линиями и острыми как бритва очертаниями; теперь их обрамляли тёмные кудри, такие же невообразимые. Более того, к взгляду даже прилагалось имя.  
  
      Шерлок Холмс.  
  
      Которое также звучало немыслимо. Что это за имя вообще? Невозможно пижонское, если уж на то пошло.  
  
      Также как теперь изменился сон, изменилось и пробуждение. Он больше не подскакивал с внезапным осознанием, которое сопровождалось приступом смятения и подобия страха.  
  
      Джон отказывался признавать свою очевидную эрекцию, потому что тогда, о ней нужно было бы позаботиться. Очевидным способом. Он знал, без лишних дум, что если он, ах, возьмёт дело в руки, то представлять будет вовсе не Мери.   
  
      Короче говоря, он не был готов к последствиям изучения вопроса о ком он должен (будет) думать во время оргазма.  
  
      Вместо этого Джон решил поразмышлять о другом.  
  
      Глава, которую он напишет сегодня.  
  
      Нынешний политический климат в Москве.  
  
      Чем занимается Мери в Москве.  
  
      Что он поест на завтрак.  
  
      Когда его мысли дошли до такой чепухи, Джон прекратил. Сдался. Всё кончилось очень быстро, но оказалось не менее удовлетворительным.  
  
      Потом, когда он мылся, то решил не мучиться виной за произошедшее. В мире было так много вещей, из-за которых можно терзаться, и он никогда не причислял к ним секс. Викторианская эпоха давно окончилась.   
  
      Вместо этого он подумал о завтраке и остановился на сыре, хрустящем хлебе и добротном красном вине.  
  
      Затем, сам не зная почему, он рассмеялся про себя.   
  


***

  
  
      Шерлок впал в неугомонное настроение, что никогда не сулило для него ничего хорошего. На данный момент под рукой не было нового заказа, а портрет Джона Уотсона он закончил. Шерлок приготовил себе чашку чая (и снова подумал, что мысль о том, чтобы каждое утро получать чай от Джона, всё ещё звучит как самое лучшее, что ему приходило в голову), и остановился перед мольбертом, чтобы осмотреть картину снова.  
  
      Он нашёл её удовлетворительной. Самая высшая похвала от Шерлока для своей собственной работы, и даже она звучала очень редко. Он понял, что в последний раз использовал это слово несколько лет назад для маленькой акварели, которую написал на пасеке в Сассексе. Та работа находилась в так называемом семейном собрании, на пополнении которого настаивали Мамуля и Майкрофт. Шерлок был склонен считать, что они лишь ждали, когда самоуничтожение разрушит его, и тогда они смогут распродать все картины за хорошие деньги.  
  
      А если не было иной причины, он не собирался услужливо умирать.  
  
      Его чай закончился, и в голове сложился план, Шерлок оделся в сизый костюм, мягкую белую льняную рубашку и шёлковый жилет цвета морской волны. Как обычно он презрел шляпу, а погода выдалась достаточно благоприятной, чтобы ему не пригодилось пальто. Удовлетворённый своим видом, он вышел из студии и отправился в пункт назначения, который выбрал, даже не задумываясь.  
  
      Он пришёл в «Жорж Санд» и был рад застать Ирен одну без Салли. Ирен улыбнулась, когда он переступил порог. Она была из тех немногих людей, которые радовались его появлению.  
  
      — Привет, красавчик, — сказала она.  
  
      Как обычно он нахмурился на её озорное приветствие.  
  
      — Мне нужна книга, — коротко бросил он.  
  
      — Тогда тебе повезло, — ответила она. — Так вышло, что у меня есть тысячи томов прямо здесь.  
  
      Он едва сдержал вздох.  
  
      — Особая книга, — прояснил он.  
  
      Ирен кивнула, затем её алые губы растянулись в лукавой улыбке.  
  
      — О, позволь мне прикинуться тобой ненадолго, — сказала она. — Позволь мне… дедуцировать тебя.  
  
      Шерлок фыркнул, но ничего не сказал. Ирен сыграет в свои маленькие игры, неважно насколько они раздражающие.  
  
      Она прищурилась и изучила его.  
  
      — Высокий, кудрявый, стройный, с самыми красивыми глазами на свете и злым, злым языком.  
  
      — Ирен, — наконец сказал он со вздохом.  
  
      Она наклонилась под прилавок и достала книгу.  
  
      — Я вычислила, что ты хочешь эту книгу.  
  
      Он взял экземпляр «КАК СЛАВНО ПАЛИ ХРАБРЕЦЫ».  
  
      — Она даже подписана автором.  
  
      Шерлок открыл книгу на титульной странице. Там, аккуратно выведено имя Джона Х. Уотсона.  
  
      — Спасибо, — рассеянно сказал Шерлок, лишь смутно осознавая, что указательным пальцем обвёл подпись.  
  
      — Когда ты собираешься поговорить с ним, Шерлок? — тихо спросила Ирен, всё озорство исчезло из её голоса.   
  
      Он лишь пожал плечами, ненавидя ощущения неопределённости. Шерлок Холмс никогда не был неуверенным. Что ж, кроме тех случаев, когда он именно таким и был.  
  
      Ирен мягко положила ладонь ему на руку.  
  
      — Послушай, я не пытаюсь понять, что происходит между вами, но это доходит до смешного. — Она оживилась. — Этим вечером у нас вечеринка издательства. Новая американская поэтесса. Джон придёт, потому что его агент представляет поэтессу. Женщина, с которой он живёт, уехала из страны, так что он будет один.  
  
      Шерлок припомнил спутницу с прошлой вечеринки, и плевать он хотел, где она находилась, однако он смутно пожелал, чтобы женщина никогда не возвращалась. Он перевернул книгу и посмотрел на фото автора на задней обложке. Джон был одет в костюм и роговые очки. Он не улыбался.  
  
      Теперь Ирен вовсе не ласково хлопнула его по руке.  
  
      — Господи, Шерлок, не представляю, что творится в твоих грандиозных мозгах.  
  
      — Вероятно, оно и к лучшему, — пробормотал он.  
  
      — Приходи на вечеринку сегодня, и я представлю вас должным образом.  
  
      С одной стороны, нелепая задумка. Представить их друг другу? Зачем? Они уже очень близко знакомы, церемонии излишни. С другой стороны, он был вынужден признать, что они даже слова друг другу не сказали, и официальное знакомство казалось необходимым шагом, если они собирались развивать отношения. Чем они и обязаны заняться, конечно.  
  
      На секунду он задумался о том, как будет приятно на самом деле беседовать с Джоном Уотсоном, мысль пронзила его, она оказалась настолько жуткой, настолько неумолимо ужасной, что должно быть он побелел.  
  
      Ирен схватила его за руку.  
  
      — Шерлок? Что случилось?  
  
      Но у него пропал дар речи, потому слова могли воплотить идею в реальность. Вместо этого он высвободил руку и бросился прочь.  
  
      Ирен крикнула ему в спину:  
  
      — Сегодня вечером, Шерлок!  
  
      Он не обратил на неё внимания и удалился из магазина.   
  
      В голове всё ещё бился вопрос: что если Джон Уотсон не ощущает такое же чувство связи?  
  


***

  
  
      В итоге Джон решил, что пойти на вечеринку в книжный магазин будет лучше, чем сидеть дома в одиночестве, размышляя о вещах, о которых, несомненно, не стоило думать. И он обещал Майклу, что появится.  
  
      Он не стал думать, что, возможно, надевает костюм и идёт на вечеринку, до которой ему вовсе нет дела, только потому, что вероятно Шерлок Холмс будет там.  
  
      А если и так?  
  
      Джон никогда не считал себя трусом, хотя и не собирался отрицать, что иногда в окопах умирал от страха. Но страх никогда не мешал ему делать то, что нужно. Так что было неудобно признавать, что у него может и не хватить смелости подойти и заговорить с Шерлоком Холмсом. Просто нелепо. Когда вообще он боялся просто заговорить с кем-то? Ответ «никогда», и не было никаких причин бояться сейчас.  
  
      Но.   
  
      Они виделись дважды, и оба раза встречались глазами и цеплялись взглядами, удерживаемые, словно неким странным магнетизмом. Вероятно, за этим всем скрывалось нечто глубже, чем небольшой испуг.  
  
      К сожалению, Джон на самом деле даже не понимал, почему боялся, и это пугало больше всего.   
  
  
      Так получилось, что у него не осталось выбора.  
  
      Только он вошёл в переполненный книжный, как появилась Ирен, подхватила его под локоть и повела через зал.  
  
      — Какого? — спросил он.  
  
      — Заткнитесь, Джон, — ответила Ирен. — Я не вытерплю ещё один вечер, когда вы и Холмс пялитесь друг на друга как преданные щеночки. — Она помолчала и глянула на него. — Или, что там у вас происходит.  
  
      А кто, чёрт возьми, знает?  
  
      Джон, конечно, вслух ничего не сказал.   
  
      Прежде чем он успел заговорить, Ирен уже остановилась и подтолкнула его вперёд.  
  
      — Джон Уотсон, могу я представить вам Шерлока Холмса. Шерлок, это Джон. — Она подвинула его навстречу Джону. — Моё дело сделано. Теперь ты сам по себе. — Похоже, она смерила Холмса взглядом, прежде чем грациозно удалиться.   
  
      Джон стоял в полной неловкости, а затем (В основном по случайности. Скорей всего) его глаза встретились с глазами Холмса, и третий раз ничем не отличался от первых двух. Он подумал, что мог бы утонуть в этом взгляде с головой, и понял, что сделал бы это с удовольствием. Казалось, его мышцы действовали отдельно от мозга, потому что, не задумываясь, он протянул руку.  
  
      — Рад познакомиться с вами, мистер Холмс, — сказал он.  
  
      — Наконец-то, — ответил мужчина глубоким, низким голосом. — И, пожалуйста, Шерлок, конечно.  
  
      — Джон, — сказал он, желая уточнить, что Шерлок имел в виду. «Наконец-то». И в то же время, он смущался спросить. Он поколебался, но затем проговорил:   
  
      — «Наконец-то»?   
  
      Они всё ещё смотрели друг на друга.  
  
      Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
      — Не будь скучным и не притворяйся несведущим, Джон.  
  
      Хотел бы он притвориться, потому что, сказал он себе, это было… что ж, это сбивало с толку. Но Джон оставался честным мужчиной и не стал бы отрицать — хотя и не мог объяснить — свои чувства.   
  
      — Больничная палатка, — сказал он тихо. — Я всегда считал это только сном. Боль, лекарства… — Он тряхнул головой. — Думал, всё это лишь плод моего воображения.  
  
      Губы Шерлока сложились в нечто непохожее на улыбку.  
  
      — Я знал, что всё по-настоящему. Но… — Его взгляд на секунду затуманился, а затем снова прояснился. Джон подумал, что увидел удивление в его глазах, как если бы он не ожидал, что Джон всё ещё здесь и всё ещё смотрит на него. — Я не хотел думать об этом. Так что я закрыл воспоминания на чердаке и забыл о них. Кроме снов, разумеется.  
  
      Джон не понял часть про чердак, но это лишь малая часть того, что он не понял на сегодня, так что он не стал забивать себе голову.   
  
      Кто-то прошёл с подносом с бокалами вина. Джон взял один, вручил его Шерлоку, а затем взял второй для себя. Когда они оба сделали по глотку, Джон спросил:  
  
      — Почему ты не хотел думать об этом?  
  
      Похоже, Шерлок взвесил каждое слово, прежде чем ответить.  
  
      — Ты на самом деле хочешь узнать?  
  
      — Я же спросил, не так ли?  
  
      — Потому, что ты исчез. — Слова прозвучали ровно, как нечто непримечательное. А так же довольно пугающее.  
  
      Повисло долгое молчание. Вечеринка клубилась вокруг них, но Джон едва ли замечал.  
  
      Наконец, он вздохнул, немного обречённо.  
  
      — Мне снились твои глаза, — сказал Джон таким тихим голосом, как будто совершал постыдное признание. В чём не было смысла, потому что он не нёс ответственности за свой спящий разум. Ведь так?  
  
      — Тебе тоже?  
  
      — Тебе тоже?   
  
      Всё, чтобы ни сказал этот мужчина, было поразительным?  
  
      Шерлок пригладил свой вишнёво-красный жилет спереди.  
  
      — Здесь становится слишком скучно, как думаешь? Я бы с удовольствием прогулялся.  
  
      Джон задумался, но затем кивнул и произнёс:  
  
      — Дай, я скажу пару слов своему агенту.  
  
      — Хорошо. Но, пожалуйста, не копайся. — Слова прозвучали резко.   
  
      Джон с трудом пробирался сквозь шумную толпу, не обращая внимания на поддразнивающую улыбку Ирен и нахмуренные брови Салли, пока не дошёл до Майкла, который разговаривал с поэтессой, почётной гостьей, стройной, немного дёрганой молодой женщиной.  
  
      Пока Джон обсуждал встречу с Майклом на следующий день, его взгляд блуждал в поисках Шерлока, и потому что он смотрел, то увидел приближающегося огромного, очевидно пьяного мужчину. Всё ещё обмениваясь бессмысленными словами с Майклом, он видел, что мужчина схватил Шерлока за руку. Не похоже, чтобы Шерлок, был рад прикосновению, но затем Джон высмеял себя за догадку. В конце концов, он ничего не знал о Холмсе. Шерлоке. Как он мог знать, что ему нравится? Он рассеянно отвечал на реплики Майкла.  
  
      Шерлок уходил? Со стороны выглядело так, будто пьяный мужчина пытался оттащить его к задней части магазина.   
  
      Джон сразу понял, что Шерлок пытался избежать сцены, не сопротивляясь толчкам. Но затем его глаза встретились с глазами Джона, и тот тут же осознал, что Шерлок хотел прогуляться с ним, а не с этим мужланом. И если это лишь глупый каприз со стороны Джона, пусть. Он быстро пообещал Майклу выпить с ним кофе завтра, и поспешно попрощался.   
  
      Затем он поторопился и бросился через толпу вслед за Шерлоком, вниз по тёмному переходу, к двери, ведущую в переулок.  
  
      — Я же сказал тебе Тревор, — говорил Шерлок скучающим тоном. — Я больше не заинтересован в твоих предложениях.  
  
      — Тебе нужен и я, и мои «предложения», — хрипло ответил Тревор.  
  
      Хотя они оба были в одной весовой категории, Шерлоку всё уже удавалось смотреть сверху вниз на Тревора.  
  
      — Ты так ничего и не понял. Мне не были нужны наркотики. Я просто хотел их.  
  
      Джону совсем не нравился этот разговор.  
  
      — И ты всё ещё хочешь их.  
  
      — Нет.  
  
      Тревор покачал головой.  
  
      — Да, — пробормотал он. — Да, я пытался дать тебе то, что ты хотел, только ради…  
  
      — Только ради, — решительно повторил Шерлок. — Этого никогда бы не произошло, Тревор. Я говорил тебе это в пятнадцатом году и повторил здесь, в Париже. — Голос Шерлока сочился презрением, и Джон внезапно ощутил, что никогда-никогда бы не хотел, чтобы Шерлок говорил так с ним. Он сделает всё возможное, чтобы подобное не произошло.  
  
      А затем он подумал, что вероятно слегка сошёл с ума.   
  
      — Шерлок, — отчаянно взмолился Тревор.  
  
      — Ты отвратителен мне. Сейчас же отойди и дай мне…  
  
      Чтобы Шерлок ни собирался сказать, огромный кулак прервал его речь ударом в живот. Шерлок согнулся пополам с резким возгласом боли, и мужчина замахнулся для ещё одного удара.   
  
      Который не достиг цели, потому что Джон бросился вперёд, поймал руку Тревора, свернул её со всей силы и толкнул мужчину в кирпичную стену.  
  
      — Какого хера?  
  
      — Придержи руки, — сказал Джон низким голосом.  
  
      — Ты мне руку к херам сломаешь.  
  
      — Отлично. — Джон оглянулся через плечо. — Ты в порядке, Шерлок?  
  
      Он уже выпрямился и смотрел на Джона.  
  
      — Да, я в порядке. Спасибо.  
  
      Джон выдохнул. Он пихнул Тревора ещё раз, а потом отпустил.  
  
      — Проваливай, — сказал он, — пока я не разозлился.  
  
      Тревор сдуру решил поспорить.  
  
      — Это не твоё дело.  
  
      — Неужели? — Джон просто глянул на него, и выражение его лица убедило Тревора, так что тот развернулся и ушёл.  
  
      В переулке воцарилась тишина, пока Шерлок не заговорил.  
  
      — Идиот. Тревор, в смысле, — поспешно добавил он.  
  
      — Я так и подумал, — сухо ответил Джон. — У тебя правда всё в порядке? Это был довольно сильный удар.  
  
      — Хах. Знаешь, я бы сделал его. Я обучен искусству кулачного боя и некоторым восточным техникам самообороны.  
  
      — Конечно, обучен.  
  
      — Я в порядке, — ответил Шерлок более мягко. — Полагаю, мы собирались прогуляться.   
  
  
      И они отправились на прогулку.  
  
      Иногда они разговаривали, иногда молчали, но в их беседах не сквозила неловкость, а тишина не тяготила. Они говорили обо всём понемногу. Джон рассказал ему, что произошло после больничной палатки во Франции. Шерлок рассказал о картинах, которые написал к открытию выставки.  
  
      Было уже поздно, когда Шерлок прочистил горло.  
  
      — Знаю, ты слышал разговор с Тревором.  
  
      — Не совсем моё дело, — отозвался Джон, хотя почему-то не думал, что это правда.  
  
      — Кокаин… Я больше не принимаю его.  
  
      — Хорошо. Просто отлично.  
  
      — Подумал, ты не одобрил бы.  
  
      Джон понятия не имел, что на это ответить, и промолчал.  
  
      Занялся рассвет, когда они остановились на одном из мостов через Сену. Они стояли плечом к плечу и смотрели в серые утренние воды.  
  
      — Шерлок, — наконец сказал Джон, — что происходит?  
  
      Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
      — Судьба, полагаю.  
  
      Джон коротко глянул на него.  
  
      — Разве ты веришь в судьбу? — усмехнулся он.  
  
      И снова Шерлок помедлил с ответом.  
  
      — Никогда не верил, — в конце концов сказал он. — До того случая во Франции. Я заглянул тебе в глаза и понял, что вот моё предназначение.  
  
      Джон смутился. И опять испугался. Что этот мужчина имел в виду?  
  
      — Но это было десять лет назад.  
  
      — Да. — Шерлок одарил его взглядом серебристо-зелёных глаз. — Ты слишком долго добирался сюда, Джон.   
  
      Ясно, что под «сюда» Шерлок подразумевал вовсе не Париж.  
  
      — Господи, — пробормотал Джон. Голову сковало страхом. Что он здесь делал? Это не его жизнь. Его жизнь находилась в крошечной квартирке с Мери. — Мне пора идти, — сказал он хриплым голосом.  
  
      Шерлок подался вперёд к нему, но Джон отступил.  
  
      — Нет. Это уже слишком. Я не могу…  
  
      Он развернулся и быстро удалился, оставив Шерлока Холмса стоять в одиночестве на мосту через Сену. 


	16. Словно болиголов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Шерлок окружён идиотами. Как обычно. Только на этот раз он, должно быть, влюблён в одного из них.

Моё сердце болит и сонное  
Оцепенение мучает разум,  
Словно принял я болиголов.  
— Джон Китс

  
  
      — Non, non, non! — Шерлок повернулся и впился взглядом в Лестрада.  
  
      — У тебя стратегия набирать только идиотов? Из соображений дешевизны? Или ты просто проявляешь доброту, нанимая тех, кто не может найти работу, потому что ОНИ ИДИОТЫ!  
  
      — Заткнись, Шерлок, — огрызнулся Лестрад. — Это не их и не моя вина, пойми уже. Это ты внезапно всплыл в последнюю минуту с изменениями в экспозиции.  
  
      Шерлок лишь сердито глянул на него.  
  
      — Я хочу, чтобы она была здесь! Час назад я сказал тебе, что хочу её в этом месте.  
  
      Лестрад вздохнул, а потом дошёл до работников, чтобы успокоить их.  
  
      Шерлок на секунду сжал свою голову обеими руками, а затем тяжко рухнул в ближайшее кресло. Он отлично знал, что истинная причина его настроения не имела ничего общего с экспозицией (однако он хотел, чтобы портрет Джона находился прямо в центре, как он им и сказал — громко — как ему казалось, вечность назад. Ну, или, по меньшей мере, час назад). Нет, его нервы оголились, а мысли разбежались в миллионе направлений, не из-за действий рабочих Лестрада, а потому что Шерлок Холмс был напуган. (Напуган? Да. Нет смысла отрицать). Он боялся, потому что ему начало казаться, что этот портрет — единственное, что у него останется от Джона Уотсона, и эта мысль разрушала его. Он знал, что никогда не забудет чувство, которое испытал, наблюдая за тем, как Джон ушёл два дня назад, оставив его в одиночестве на мосту.  
  
      И с тех пор — ничего.  
  
      Он не хотел делать первый шаг, пытаясь исправить ситуацию, предполагая, что её вообще можно исправить. Это Джон ушёл, так что это Джон и должен вернуться с извинениями. Что не означало, что он как минимум по десять раз на дню подавлял порыв разыскать Джона и умолять, только бы Джон снова поговорил с ним.  
  
      И всё это было таким глупым, непереносимо и досадно глупым, потому что, он знал, что Джон был очарован им так же, как и он Джоном. Он замер на секунду, чтобы осознать мысль, что Холмс вовлёкся в нечто такое обыкновенное как «очарование» другим человеком. Он тут же понял, что это не имеет значения. Вообще-то он решил, что если Джон Уотсон внезапно появится прямо перед ним, он не колеблясь скажет: «Я очарован тобой». Шерлок так глубоко затащил его в чертоги разума, что Джон не сможет выбраться обратно, даже если захочет.  
  
      Затем он задумался, что если это, возможно, было некой кокаиновой грёзой.  
  
      Мгновением позже, он решил, что если и так, то без разницы.  
  
      Они обречены. Это судьба.   
  
      Однако у него остались вопросы к судьбе, которая свела его с таким идиотом как Джон Уотсон. Который ушёл.  
  
      Хотел бы Шерлок разозлиться.  
  
      Но вместо этого он испугался, и, очевидно, из-за страха разорался на несчастных французов-чернорабочих.  
  
      Спустя несколько минут Лестрад подошёл к нему.  
  
      — Ты вот так хотел?  
  
      Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел на картину, которая теперь висела на самом видном месте.  
  
      — Да, — сказал он мягко. — Так я и хотел. Спасибо. Долго же ты не мог сделать, как надо.   
  
      Лестрад лишь смерил его взглядом.  
  
      — Это же он, да? С вечеринки той ночью?  
  
      Шерлок едва кивнул в ответ.  
  
      — Так ты знаком с ним с войны?  
  
      Что ж, существовало так много ответов на этот простой и ясный вопрос.  
  
      — Я видел его в тот день, — наконец отозвался Шерлок, кивая в сторону картины. — В больничной палатке. Вот и всё.  
  
      — И ты запомнил его?  
  
      Если бы он не выработал свою норму по слову «идиот» на сегодня, то он бы употребил его снова. Неужели Лестрад не видел Джона на вечеринке? Он вообще смотрел на картину?  
  
      — Конечно, я запомнил его, — всё, что ответил Шерлок. Внезапно это стало последней каплей. Довольно, он не мог вынести здесь ни минуты. Он вскочил и бросился к двери.  
  
      — Шерлок! — крикнул Лестрад ему в спину. — Мы ещё не закончили.  
  
      — О, делай, что хочешь. — Он лишь на секунду притормозил. — Только не трогайте…  
  
      — Мы и не станем. Не забудь явиться на открытие.  
  
      Шерлок отмахнулся от него, прежде чем исчезнуть за дверью.  
  
      Оказавшись на тротуаре, он остановился, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью.  
  
      «Я знал его», — вот, что он хотел ответить Лестраду. «Я сразу же узнал его лучше всех в своей жизни. Лучше, чем захочу кого-либо узнать».  
  
      «И в то же мгновение он узнал меня».  
  
      Вот и всё, что Шерлок хотел бы сказать.  
  
      Но, может, это всё неправда. Да и вообще, как это может быть правдой, ведь если так, то почему Джон ушёл? Он бы не мог уйти. Шерлок бы не смог. Он чувствовал, словно в некотором роде всё ещё стоит там, на мосту, глазам не веря, что Джон его бросил.  
  
      Шерлок задумался, может ли он страдать от ранее недиагностированного физического недуга, который объясняет почти постоянную тупую боль, которую он испытывал. Он потёр рукой грудь. На миг он подумал, что всего лишь толика кокаина спасла бы его. Но затем яростно отверг мысль.  
  
      По крайней мере, пока.  
  
  
  
  
      В конце концов, он уселся за столиком в уличном кафе и заказал крепкий чёрный кофе. Когда чашка оказалась перед ним, он вытащил из кармана роман Джона. Он прочитал почти две трети. Шерлок не часто читал художественную литературу: по большей части та была пустой тратой времени.  
  
      Но эти слова написал Джон, и они имели значение.  
  
      «Это был сон. Боль и наркотики отправили меня в страну грёз, и вот что мой разум породил. Его глаза нашли мои, и я больше не был потерянным. Его взор излучал тепло, и мне больше не было холодно. Его взгляд оставался со мной, и я больше не был одинок.  
  
      Словно на меня смотрел ангел. Я никогда не забуду те глаза».  
  
      — О, дорогуша. — Неприятный поддразнивающий голос прервал его чтение. — Я и не думал, что Шерлок Холмс из тех людей, кто довольствуется слащавой беллетристикой. — Мориарти опустился на соседний стул, хотя его не приглашали.  
  
      Шерлок закрыл книгу и положил на стол.  
  
      Мориарти заметил подпись автора на обложке.  
  
      — Ах, понимаю, — сказал он со странным ликованием в голосе. — Это же парнишка с портрета, который я видел в твоей студии. — Он уставился на Шерлока. — Похоже, ты ещё более сентиментален, чем я думал. — Затем он просиял. — Но уверен, это преодолимо.  
  
      Шерлок пожалел, что не убрал книгу в карман.  
  
      — Прошу прощения, — бесцветно произнёс он. — Но не припоминаю, чтобы я спрашивал твоего мнения о моих читательских пристрастиях. Или о чём-либо ещё.  
  
      Мориарти лишь сдавленно рассмеялся, словно Шерлок слегка позабавил его. Затем оттолкнул книгу с гримасой отвращения.  
  
      — Думаю, что все эти бывшие солдаты уже покончили со своими несчастными переживаниями.  
  
      Шерлок взял книгу и бережно спрятал её.  
  
      — А, говоришь, основываясь на личном опыте? Ты служил?  
  
      — О, боже упаси, нет. Я не озаботился. Было так много других вещей, требующих моего внимания. — Он вертел в руках золотые карманные часы. — У меня множество интересов.  
  
      — Действительно. И как поживает мисс Хупер?  
  
      — Обычные люди такие забавные. Во всяком случае какое-то время, пока не становятся смертельно скучными. — Улыбка Мориарти стала отчётливо неприятной. — Думаю, её парижское приключение подошло к концу.  
  
      Шерлок посмотрел на него. Хотелось надеяться, он имел в виду возвращение мисс Хупер в Лондон. Хоть и без сомнений с разбитым сердцем. Учитывая то, что он уже вывел о Мориарти, это было удачным исходом для наивной молодой женщины.  
  
      — Довольно позорно, что ты направил свой очевидный интеллект в грязный мир преступности, — пробормотал Шерлок.  
  
      Всего на мгновение Мориарти выглядел удивлённым, а затем ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Ах, всё что мне говорили о тебе — чистая правда. До чего же прелестно. Мы отлично повеселимся вместе.  
  
      — Да неужели?   
  
      — И позволь мне убедить тебя, что я не делаю ничего грязного. Ни в малейшей степени.  
  
      — Зависит от точки зрения, конечно?  
  
      Мориарти открыл свои часы, чтобы посмотреть время, захлопнул их и убрал в карман.  
  
      — Хочу, чтобы ты написал мой портрет. Грядущие поколения оценят.   
  
      — Не сомневаюсь. Но если ты знаешь о моей репутации, то должен понимать, что для мужчины с таким большим количеством тайн, несмотря на твои протесты, многие из них весьма грязные, позировать мне — опасно.  
  
      — Опасность делает жизнь захватывающей. — Мориарти встал. — До скорой встречи, Шерлок, — сказал он, наклоняясь слишком близко.  
  
      — Наконец-то. Есть ради чего жить, — недобро отозвался Шерлок.  
  
      С изысканным взмахом Мориарти удалился.  
  
      Подождав, пока из воздуха исчезнет неприятный дух одеколона Мориарти, Шерлок снова вытащил книгу из кармана. Он посмотрел на лицо Джона и ощутил успокоение.  
  
      Джон не мог уйти надолго. Шерлок верил в это.  
  
      Шерлок жестом заказал ещё одну чашку кофе и принялся дочитывать книгу. 


	17. По клочку за раз

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джон понимает, что его жизнь меняется. Не слишком быстро. Можно сказать запоздало.

Я расскажу тебе, как солнце  
Поднимается — по клочку за раз.  
— Эмили Дикинсон

  
  
      Джон был полностью истощён, и осознавал это.  
  
      Он очень мало спал, а сон слишком часто прерывался грёзами, которые были по очереди то жуткими, то эротическими. К этому времени ужас стал его старым другом, хотя детали, которых он пытался избежать, изменились. О, ему всё ещё снились сражения, дым, шум и кровавая смерть. Но теперь он не пытался спасти Дженкинса, или Морриса, или Тейлора, или кого-то из безымянных сослуживцев, с которыми сражался плечом к плечу. Сейчас у каждого трупа, что он видел, было одно и то же лицо: острые скулы и глаза странного цвета, взирающие на него пустым взглядом. И даже в этой пустоте читалась грусть и обвинение, и Джон испытывал ужасные муки совести, потому что не сберёг Шерлока. Из-за этих кошмаров он просыпался весь в слезах и насквозь мокрым от пота.  
  
      И без степени по психологии было ясно, что чувство вины напрямую связано с тем, как он бросил Шерлока на мосту.  
  
      Но затем приходили другие сны.  
  
      Ему пришлось признать, что, несмотря на все усилия, Мэри в них не участвовала. А Шерлок Холмс, между прочим, да. Многократно и явно.  
  
      Джон не был чужд симпатии к другим мужчинам. В конце концов, он писал роман об увлечении школьником, который был его другом, хотя и в истории, которую он рассказывал, не было ничего конкретного. Но суровые общественные ограничения против подобных отношений были настолько сильны, что он никогда не поступал, как ему велели чувства, и не выходил за рамки случайных связей на войне, которые случались скорее от отчаяния и одиночества, чем в порыве настоящей страсти.   
  
      Он уже обнаружил, что в Париже царили другие порядки. Похоже, никого не заботили старые правила. Может быть, ужасы войны породили новый мир. Может быть, из-за витающего духа Левого берега он задумывался о вещах, которые обычно скрывал.  
  
      Кроме того, внутри росло осознание, что Шерлок Холмс выходил за рамки всего, во что Джон верил или понимал о себе.   
  
      Но его сон нарушился не совсем от кошмаров или страсти. А из-за воспоминания о выражении лица Шерлока сразу перед тем, как Джон отвернулся и ушёл, бросив его одного на мосту. Он мысленно проигрывал этот миг перед глазами, и выражение никогда не менялось. Оно напомнило ему о глазах старой охотничьей собаки, которую его отцу пришлось усыпить, потому что та стала бесполезной. Мягкий взгляд карих глаз наполнился болью предательства. С мольбой о пощаде. С невыразимой печалью.  
  
      Все эти эмоции читались и в глазах Шерлока, когда они стояли на мосту на восходе.  
  
      Воспоминание о взгляде окончательно пробудило Джона. Он стёр влагу из глаз, застонал и скатился с кровати. Он побрёл в гостиную, всё ещё немного пошатываясь, и увидел Мери, сидящую за столом. Она обнимала ладонями чашку кофе и выглядела усталой. В её взгляде промелькнуло что-то, когда она подняла глаза на него.  
  
      — Привет, Джон, — сказала она, и в её голосе также звучали странные нотки, скрытые за напускной приветливостью, которая, он внезапно осознал, стала нормой между ними.   
  
      — Мери, — отозвался он. — Я не ждал тебя до завтра.  
  
      Она пожала плечами.  
  
      — Случилась путаница с билетами на поезд.  
  
      Джон лишь кивнул. Он прошёл в крошечную кухню и налил себе кофе, а затем присоединился к ней за столом. Только после первого глотка, он осознал, что возможно должен был поприветствовать Мери поцелуем. Но он не поцеловал, а сейчас делать это было бы неловко. Затем Джон осознал, что она вообще-то и не ожидала ласки.  
  
      В этот миг Джон понял, что их отношения фактически кончились. Агония началась задолго до их приезда в Париж, так что не удивительно. Они были слишком молоды, когда познакомились, стояли смутные времена, логично, что два бедствующих человека сошлись так легко.   
  
      Мери бросила взгляд на него.  
  
      — Выглядишь хуже, чем я себя чувствую, а я чувствую себя ужасно.  
  
      Он пожал плечами.  
  
      — Что, в итоге Париж пришёлся тебе не по вкусу?  
  
      Он не мог разобрать её тон.  
  
      — Париж прекрасен, — коротко ответил он.  
  
      Внезапно мысленно он покинул эту тесную комнату, вернувшись в ночь, залитую лунным светом, наполненную тихой беседой и звенящим напряжением между телами.  
  
      — Париж превзошёл мои ожидания, — наконец сказал он.  
  
      — Хорошо, — проговорила Мери.  
  
      Они допили кофе в тишине.   
  
  
  
  
  
      Он работал до самого конца дня, хотя большую часть времени рвал бумагу на мелкие кусочки. К вечеру было готово всего две страницы, от которых не тошнило, и Джон решил выйти, пока он, если и не продвинулся, то, по крайней мере, не сдал назад. Мери ушла ещё раньше, сославшись на интервью для её статьи о России.  
  
      Она всё ещё не вернулась, когда он решил прогуляться в спускающихся сумерках. Джон надел кепку и вышел.   
  
      Ненамеренно, как минимум не осознавая, куда шёл, он оказался на тротуаре перед галереей Лестрада. Она была закрыта из-за финальной подготовки к открытию выставки Шерлока всего через пару часов. Витрина была всё ещё зашторена. Джон попытался заглянуть в просвет занавесок, но ничего не увидел.  
  
      Он почувствовал себя глупо.  
  
      Джон вздрогнул, когда дверь внезапно распахнулась, и вышел высокий седовласый мужчина в изящном костюме.  
  
      — Мистер Уотсон, не так ли? — спросил он.  
  
      Джон, смутившись и поразившись, откуда мужчина его знает, кивнул.  
  
      — Да, простите, на самом деле я не собирался…  
  
      — О, не беспокойтесь. Вы в любом случае почётный гость.  
  
      Джон понятия не имел, что всё это значит.  
  
      — Я Грегори Лестрад, — представился мужчина, протянув руку.  
  
      — Приятно познакомиться, — сказал он, ответив на рукопожатие.   
  
      — Вы немного рано.  
  
      — О, я не… в смысле…  
  
      Лестрад лишь усмехнулся.  
  
      — Хотите взглянуть?  
  
      Джон действительно хотел ответить «да, пожалуйста», потому что он искренне жаждал увидеть работы Шерлока. Но был ли он готов увидеть самого Шерлока уже другой вопрос.  
  
      — О, да заходите, — пригласил Лестрад. — Вы можете осмотреться, пока никого нет. Даже художник ещё не пришёл.  
  
      Эта новость принесла облегчение, и он последовал за Лестрадом в галерею. Они прошли мимо столика, видимо, выполняющего роль импровизированного бара, а затем Лестрад коснулся его руки и развернул к стене. Джон забыл, как дышать, когда увидел картину.  
  
      — Это новая работа. Закончена прямо перед развешиванием. Вы знали, что он написал её?  
  
      Джон лишь покачал головой. У него не было слов.  
  
      — Не торопитесь, — добродушно сказал Лестрад. Джон едва уловил звук удаляющихся шагов, когда мужчина оставил его одного.  
  
      Джон смотрел на портрет раненого солдата, со странным ощущением, будто от лица двух людей. Он помнил происшествие, всё ещё мог чувствовать боль, слабость из-за лекарств, страх смерти. И в то же время, он смотрел на картину, как будто на портрете был изображен кто-то другой, потому что как мужчина из того времени и места теперь мог стоять здесь в парижской галерее?   
  
      Он потерял счёт времени, стоя там.  
  
      Наконец низкий голос прервал его размышления.  
  
      — Ты не давал мне покоя, — прошептал Шерлок ему на ухо. — Ты всё ещё не даёшь мне покоя.  
  
      Джон повернулся.  
  
      Шерлок был одет в другой чёрный костюм, на этот раз в комплекте с лимонно-жёлтой рубашкой и голубым сатиновым жилетом. Волосы лежали в художественном беспорядке. Джон решил, что Шерлок, несомненно, самое поразительное создание на свете.  
  
      — Тебе стоит знать, Джон Уотсон, что я не сентиментальный человек. Ты не часто будешь слышать выражения моих чувств. Но чтобы доказать свою серьёзность, я скажу это ещё раз. Ты не даёшь мне покоя с того самого дня и до сих пор.  
  
      — Прости, — ответил Джон.  
  
      Шерлок, похоже, сдержал слабую улыбку.  
  
      — За то, что ты был призраком в моей жизни? В самом деле, это не твоя вина.  
  
      Джон покачал головой.  
  
      — Нет, не за это. Прости, что я ушёл той ночью.  
  
      Шерлок смерил его взглядом.  
  
      — Что ж, да, это определённо твоя вина.  
  
      Джон снова повернулся к портрету.  
  
      — Я… испугался. И знаю, что это звучит нелепо.   
  
      — Нет, — ответил Шерлок. — Не звучит. Ты думаешь, я не испугался? Думаешь, что я до сих пор не в ужасе, когда стою здесь рядом с тобой?  
  
      Джон начал озираться, но они были одни. Лестрад, очевидно, проявлял тактичность.  
  
      — Я просто не понимаю, что происходит.  
  
      — И ты думаешь, что я понимаю? Я лишь знаю, что когда впервые увидел тебя десять лет назад, что-то случилось. И это никогда не отпускало меня.  
  
      Джон был не готов обсуждать такое.  
  
      — Спасибо тебе за него, — сказал он, кивая в сторону портрета.   
  
      — Я должен был написать его.  
  
      Джон глянул на время.  
  
      — Я лучше пойду.  
  
      — Ты мог бы остаться.  
  
      Он покачал головой.  
  
      — Я не одет для приёма. Не… готов для него. И это твой вечер. — Он посмотрел на Шерлока и твёрдо сказал. — Но я не сбегаю. Ты же понимаешь, да?  
  
      Шерлок отмахнулся.  
  
      — Конечно. Ты — идиот, что ж, все — идиоты, но, по крайней мере, ты не станешь поступать настолько по-идиотски два раза подряд. — Шерлок говорил отрывисто, но в его глазах плескалась жидкая платина.  
  
      Джон прикоснулся к его руке.  
  
      — Наслаждайся.  
  
      — Фу, — Шерлок скривился. — Ненавижу всё это. Но я горжусь работой.  
  
      — Ты и должен.  
  
      Шерлок наклонил голову ближе.  
  
      — Джон, — просто выдохнул он.  
  
      Джон лишь выдохнул в ответ.   
  
      А затем ушёл.  
  
  
  
  
      Квартира пустовала, когда он вернулся. Что было к лучшему, честное слово, потому что у него определённо не было сил на разговоры этим вечером.  
  
      Намного позже, когда Мери вернулась, тихо разделась и легла в кровать, Джон притворился спящим.  
  
      Похоже, она была только за. 


	18. Бьётся подсудимая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На утро после выставки. Мориарти — ублюдок.

Хирурги должны быть очень осторожны,  
Когда заносят нож!  
Под их изящными надрезами  
Бьётся подсудимая — Жизнь!  
— Эмили Дикинсон

  
  
  
      Шерлок приготовил себе чай и решил пить его у окна, выходящего на оживлённую улицу внизу.  
  
      В обычных обстоятельствах он бы думал об открытии своей выставки вчерашним вечером, вернее наслаждался бы всеобщим одобрением, которое получили его картины. Даже лондонская «Таймс» прислала критика, и тот разливался соловьём. Не то чтобы мнение идиотов заботило Шерлока, но он беспокоился за свои картины больше чем когда-либо.  
  
      Так что в итоге открытие прошло замечательно, и многие из картин уже раскупили.  
  
      Но когда Шерлок потягивал чай, он целиком погрузился в размышления о том, что произошло на приёме до открытия. Разговор с Джоном. Слова, которыми они обменялись, были неопределёнными, да, но такими многообещающими. Честно говоря, что именно они обещали, не совсем понятно, но Шерлок был доволен. При условии, что Джон больше не будет сбегать снова, Шерлока полностью всё устраивало.   
  
      Ирония заключалась в том, что мужчина, который стремился всё узнать и вникнуть в каждую мелочь, понятия не имел, из-за чего десять лет назад возникла неразрывная связь между ним и Джоном Уотсоном после нескольких секунд. Он смирился, что он не знал и, возможно, никогда не узнает, а также он смирился, что это не имеет значения. Его брат и мать были бы в шоке, услышав такое. И на это ему тоже было наплевать.  
  
      Шерлок с радостью простоял бы здесь до конца дня, наблюдая, как ничтожный мир копошится под окном, пока он проигрывает каждое слово из беседы прошлым вечером. К несчастью, его утро должно было пройти не так, о чём он вспомнил, когда увидел Джеймса Мориарти, направлявшегося в сторону студии. Шерлок вздохнул и нахмурился.   
  
      Мужчина важно вышагивал как одинокий петух в курятнике. Шерлок уже пожалел, что согласился написать портрет, который Мориарти так сильно хотел заполучить. Он не только не считал Мориарти хоть капельку приятным, хотя он никого не считал приятным (за одним примечательным исключением), но и не доверял ему.  
  
      И всё же было кое-что, что он хотел — жаждал — узнать, и лучший способ раскрыть все тайны одиозного маленького мужчины — это написать его портрет и вычислить всё самостоятельно.  
  
      Майкрофт всегда говорил, что его ненасытный интерес навлечёт на него беду однажды и, положа руку на сердце, Шерлок не мог не согласиться с этим утверждением. Но, как и большую часть того, что говорил его брат, он пропустил его предупреждение мимо ушей. Будучи не в силах изменить свою натуру.  
  
      Он услышал шаги Мориарти, со вздохом допил чай, и только после этого обернулся к нему.  
  
      — Доброе утро, Холмс, — сказал Мориарти, и даже эти слова были пропитаны, хм, чем? Хитрым намёком? Надвигающейся таинственностью? Опасной колкостью?  
  
      Шерлок лишь кивнул.   
  
      — Ты в Париже у всех на устах с самого утра, — продолжил Мориарти. — Так что, полагаю, это честь, что ты выбрал провести время со мной. — Он шутливо поклонился. — Большая честь для меня.  
  
      — Ты принёс чек? — сухо спросил Шерлок. Оплата вперёд, как всегда.  
  
      Мориарти изумлённо глянул на него, а затем протянул документ.  
  
      — Как и обещал. Вот увидишь, я всегда держу слово.  
  
      — Садись сюда, пожалуйста. Сегодня я просто сделаю предварительные наброски.  
  
      Мориарти теперь ухмылялся.  
  
      — Так по-деловому.  
  
      — Это и есть дело.  
  
      — Нет времени на нелепые светские манеры вежливого общества, — одобрил Мориарти. — Мужчина моего сердца. Если бы оно у меня было.  
  
      — Или если бы оно меня вообще интересовало, — огрызнулся Шерлок. — Садись, пожалуйста.  
  
      Мориарти, наконец, устроился на деревянном стуле с прямой спинкой.  
  
      — Я возлагаю огромные надежды, — сказал он, небрежно поправляя шёлковый платок.  
  
      Шерлок разложил карандаши, как ему нравилось. Он взял один и уставился на Мориарти. Иногда позирующие ему люди чувствовали себя неуютно от столь пристального взора, но Мориарти лишь пялился в ответ с не меньшей настойчивостью.   
  
      Шерлок нахмурился, а затем оставил первые штрихи на бумаге.  
  
      — Твой брат должен быть доволен, что ты наконец отказался от кокаина, — небрежно заметил Мориарти.  
  
      Замечание было настолько фальшивым, что рука Шерлока незаметно дрогнула. Он не ответил.  
  
      — Хотя, — задумчиво продолжал Мориарти, — он бы не был так доволен, если б узнал, что ты заменил одну зависимость на другую, ещё более опасную.  
  
      Против воли Шерлок сказал:  
  
      — И что это за зависимость?  
  
      Он порадовался, что его голос прозвучал, как и должен был: устало и презрительно.  
  
      — О, брось, Холмс, не разыгрывай дурачка передо мной. Разве ты забыл, что я видел портрет? Он получил особые похвалы в прессе. Отмечен нехарактерным эмоциональным откликом.  
  
      Шерлок сжал карандаш.  
  
      — Это не твоё дело, — резко ответил он.  
  
      — О, дорогуша, я задел больное место?  
  
      — Хватит болтать, — приказал Шерлок.  
  
      Мориарти лишь низко хмыкнул в ответ.   
  
      На несколько минут в комнате слышались только лёгкий скрип карандашей по бумаге, пока Шерлок работал над быстрыми набросками. Когда он рисовал, тьма, которую он увидел в душе Мориарти, разверзлась настолько явно, что Шерлок подивился, как это люди не отшатываются от него с криками прямо на улице.  
  
      Тихий голосок (который говорил как Майкрофт, конечно) сказал Шерлоку прекратить рисовать сейчас же и отправить Мориарти на все четыре стороны. Шерлоку не нужны эти деньги, он на самом деле и не хотел их.  
  
      Но в то же время, так захватывающе снимать слой за слоем отвратительной сущности Мориарти. Большинство людей, которых рисовал Шерлок, были до зубовного скрежета скучными, несмотря на свои тайны. Кем бы ни был Мориарти, он определённо не вызывал скуку.  
  
      Мориарти и слова не успел сказать, когда Шерлок услышал, что дверь внизу распахнулась, и послышались медленные, нетвёрдые шаги. Сердце сжалось в груди, когда Шерлок понял, кто это.   
  
      Он почти пропустил ухмылку на лице Мориарти, и отчаянно пожелал, чтобы Джон немного задержался, чтобы Мориарти ушёл.  
  
      Но теперь уже поздно.  
  
      Спустя мгновение дверь открылась, и Джон нерешительно зашёл в комнату.  
  
      — Ахх, бравый солдатик прибыл, — сказал Мориарти так тихо, что его расслышал только Шерлок.  
  
      Джон изменился в лице.  
  
      — О, прости, я не знал, что ты… Я пойду.  
  
      — Вздор, — перебил его Шерлок. — Входи. Я закончил с набросками на сегодня, так что мистер Мориарти уже уходит.  
  
      Тем не менее, Мориарти никуда не собирался. Вместо этого он осматривал Джона с презрением, пренебрежением и со странной одержимостью во взгляде. Шерлок понятия не имел, что всё это значит, но у него свело зубы.  
  
      — Входи, — повторил он, на этот раз резко.  
  
      Наконец Джон вошёл. Он кивнул Мориарти.  
  
      — Джон Уотсон, — сухо представился он.  
  
      — Конечно, это вы, — ответил Мориарти вновь с весёлыми нотками в голосе.  
  
      Шерлок раскладывал карандаши по порядку.  
  
      — Джеймс Мориарти, — представил он. — Важная только в собственных глазах персона. Остальному миру ещё предстоит вынести приговор.  
  
      Очевидно, это не понравилось Мориарти.  
  
      — Всему своё время, — сказал он. Затем он всё же встал, расправил галстук, подтянул манжеты.  
  
      Шерлок сосредоточил своё внимание на Джоне, не в силах сдержать удивление, что Джон Уотсон на самом деле находится в его студии. Он с ужасом осознал, что, наверное, слабо улыбается.   
  
      Джон тоже поднял уголки губ.  
  
      — Хотел поздравить тебя с выставкой. Полагаю, она прошла хорошо.  
  
      — Скука, — ответил Шерлок, больше по привычке.  
  
      Он лишь краем глаза наблюдал за передвижениями Мориарти по студии, но не обращал на него внимания, вместо этого направляясь к рабочему столу, чтобы разложить там эскизы.  
  
      Джон встал рядом с ним.  
  
      — Ты всё считаешь скучным, — отметил он ненавязчиво.  
  
      — Не всё, — прошептал Шерлок, задаваясь вопросом, как долго он мог бы просто смотреть в глаза Джону.  
  
      Внезапно в комнате раздался грохот. Секунду спустя Джон скорчился под столом, трясясь и задыхаясь от страха.   
  
      Шерлок оглянулся и увидел Мориарти, на лице которого играло выражение чрезмерного удивления. Пустой металлический планшет, прислонённый к стене, теперь лежал на полу.  
  
      — Как неловко с моей стороны, — сказал Мориарти.  
  
      Шерлок проигнорировал его слова, присел на пол и посмотрел на Джона.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, — сказал он твёрдо. — Ты в безопасности.   
  
      Джон уже успокаивался.  
  
      Шерлок протянул руку и осторожно опустил ладонь ему на колено. Даже если момент был не самым удачным, он всё думал о том, что впервые прикоснулся к Джону так сокровенно. Он ничего не говорил, просто был рядом, удерживая его, пока Джон делал глубокие вздохи. Вскоре он смутился.  
  
      — Прости, — прошептал он.  
  
      Шерлок сжал пальцы.  
  
      — Не извиняйся. Никогда.   
  
      Через секунду Джон распрямился и встал. Шерлок тоже поднялся, сожалея, что больше не прикасается к Джону.  
  
      Мориарти отошёл.  
  
      — Мне так жаль, — протянул он. — Пожалуйста, не чувствуйте себя немного униженным.  
  
      Шерлок залюбовался тем, как Джон распрямил плечи, когда посмотрел на Мориарти. Затем он повернулся к Шерлоку.  
  
      — Я пойду, — сказал он, направляясь к двери.  
  
      — Джон…? — проговорил Шерлок, ему совсем не нравилась паника, сдавившая горло.  
  
      Джон остановился и тихо ответил:  
  
      — Не сбегаю.  
  
      — Хорошо.   
  
      Когда входная дверь закрылась, Шерлок повернулся к Мориарти.  
  
      — Ты — ублюдок, — злобно выплюнул он.  
  
      — Не припоминаю, чтобы утверждал обратное, — радостно заявил Мориарти. — И, возможно, права старая поговорка: рыбак рыбака. — Он склонился над эскизами. — О, я доволен. И с нетерпением жду нашего следующего сеанса. — Затем он перевёл взгляд на Шерлока. — И ты тоже, потому что до смерти хочешь раскрыть мои секреты. — Его голос понизился. — Мы одного поля ягоды, Шерлок Холмс, и я уверен, что будущее заинтересовано в нас обоих.   
  
      Мориарти небрежно помахал рукой и удалился.  
  
      Шерлок пересёк комнату, осторожно поднял упавший мольберт и прислонил его к стене.  
  
      Мориарти был прав в одном: Шерлок хотел узнать все его секреты. Похоже, Майкрофт не зря беспокоился о его тяге докапываться до сути всего. Иногда это было опасным, но он действительно не мог взять себя в руки.   
  
      Ему лишь нужно держать Мориарти подальше от Джона.  
  
      Шерлок прикурил сигарету и вернулся к окну, размышляя о Джоне, мечтая, чтобы тот вернулся, и он мог бы ему объяснить, почему Джон должен остаться. Навсегда.  
  
      Чтобы ни случилось. Джон должен оставаться.


	19. Не спящая мечта

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джон имеет дело с Мэри. И с Шерлоком. И с Мориарти. Немного нервный денёк.

Надежда — это не спящая мечта.  
— Аристотель

.  
  
      Джон стал задумываться, сможет ли он когда-нибудь спокойно просыпаться, или каждое утро до конца его дней будет начинаться с отрывистого дыхания, удушливого страха или влажных и горячих воспоминаний от приснившегося секса.  
  
      Поначалу каждый вид пробуждения был жуток по-своему.   
  
      Но теперь Джон прекрасно понимал, что настали дни, которые начинаются с образа тёмных кудрей прижатых к его груди и длинных, тонких пальцев, ласкающих его член. Вместо того чтобы тревожиться, ему казалось, что это самое естественное положение вещей в мире. Как если бы это каким-то образом должно произойти.  
  
      Всякий раз, когда эта мысль озаряла его, Джон думал, что видит сияние неземных глаз.  
  
       Всё это не означало, что он не испытывал вины, потому что он терзался ею. Но он также думал, что надо быть идиотом, чтобы предпочитать пробуждение с мысленным образом о занятиях любовью, образам смерти и крови, увиденных в окопах.  
  
      — Джон Уотсон, ты совершенно абсурден, — прошептал он, вставая с кровати. Сторона Мери пустовала, и он услышал стук печатной машинки из другой комнаты.  
  
      Он понимал, что им вскоре предстоит разговор, но ещё не знал как его начать. Так что Джон принялся умываться и одеваться.   
  
      — Кофе там, — сказала Мери, когда он зашёл в комнату, где она всё ещё печатала.  
  
      — Спасибо, — ответил он, лениво размышляя о том, когда они перестали приветствовать друг друга утренним поцелуем. Они оба так отличались от людей, какими были десять лет назад. Те двое были детьми. Джон налил себе кофе и присоединился к Мери за столом.  
  
      Она продолжала печатать, но в остальном в комнате царила тишина.  
  
      Джон пару раз открывал рот, но ничего не говорил. Когда он понял, что просто наблюдает за тем, как её пальцы порхают над клавишами, пока он думает о Шерлоке, то допил остаток кофе одним глотком и встал.  
  
      — Мне нужно пройтись, — объявил он.  
  
      — Ты скоро будешь в приличной форме, если продолжишь гулять по Парижу так много, — сказала Мери. В её тоне сквозила колкость?  
  
      — Да, что ж, прогулки помогают собраться с мыслями.  
  
      Она прекратила печатать на секунду и внимательно посмотрела на его.  
  
      — Как дела с книгой?  
  
      — Отлично, — ответил он. — Просто замечательно.  
  
      Когда Джон был в дверях, она снова заговорила.  
  
      — Думаю, нам нужно поговорить, — сказала она.  
  
      — Хорошо, — отозвался он. — Позже.  
  
      А затем он вышел.   
  
  
  
      Час спустя он сидел в кафе, быстро ставшем любимым, попивая гораздо лучший, чем дома, кофе и со смешанными чувствами наслаждался солнцем.  
  
      Несмотря на свои слова, ничего хорошего не было, конечно. В его жизни ничего не было хорошо.  
  
      Новая книга далека от окончания, хотя уже должна была быть написана к этому времени. Он с трудом заставлял себя работать, когда усаживался за стол.   
  
      Возможно, Майкл был прав, а он вёл себя просто глупо, настаивая на её написании. Может, она старомодна. Сентиментальна. Бессмысленна. Она стала бы превосходным романом для мальчика, учащегося в Оксфорде, но не для мужчины, которым он был сейчас.  
  
      Разумеется, теперь он даже не знал, кем является.  
  
      Помимо того, что он мужчина, чьи отношения разваливались (развалились) на части и чья муза ушла. И мужчина, которого влечёт к другой жизни, той, что он не особо понимал и боялся, к жизни, в которой он ещё не мог существовать. Не хотел.  
  
      — Джон.  
  
      Не в первый раз он настолько затерялся в размышлениях, что даже не заметил появление Шерлока, пока тот не заговорил с ним своим безошибочно узнаваемым голосом. Джон посмотрел в лицо, которое снилось ему всего несколько часов назад.  
  
      — Шерлок, — сказал он, радуясь, что голос не выдал его внутреннего смятения. Хотя, несомненно, Шерлок всё уже вычислил.  
  
      — Могу я? — спросил Шерлок, указывая на пустующий стул.  
  
      — Конечно. — У Джона появилось чувство, что он бы ответил так на любой вопрос Шерлока. Разве не удивительно, что это всё так пугало?   
  
      Когда Шерлок уселся напротив него и взял кофе, то откинулся назад и улыбнулся.  
  
      Джон подумал, что мог бы привыкнуть к этой улыбке за столом по утрам, а затем, подумал, что, похоже, растерял остатки разума.  
  
      — Что? — спросил он.  
  
      Шерлок пожал плечами.  
  
      — Ничего. Просто рад тебя видеть. Я беспокоился о тебе после…  
  
      Джон не хотел обсуждать произошедшее. Его давно не накрывала такая сильная атака. Явное доказательство его эмоциональной нестабильности.  
  
      — Прости, — пробормотал он.  
  
      К сожалению, улыбка угасла.  
  
      — Никогда не извиняйся за это. Я уже говорил тебе один раз, а я не выношу повторяться.  
  
      Джон открыл было рот, но затем понял, что ещё одно «извини» будет явно излишним, так что он просто кивнул. Секунду спустя он осторожно сказал:  
  
      — Мне не очень понравился твой друг Мориарти.   
  
      — Мориарти — клиент, а не друг, — резко ответил Шерлок. — У меня нет «друзей».  
  
      Джон на мгновение задумался, чтобы возразить на это заявление, но не смог убедить даже себя, что происходящее между ними это просто дружба.  
  
      — Хорошо, не важно. Он всё ещё мне не нравится.  
  
      — А он и не должен. Джеймс Мориарти достоин порицания.   
  
      Джон изучил Шерлока, немного обеспокоившись из-за его тона.  
  
      — Но…? — спросил он.  
  
      Шерлок не смотрел на него.  
  
      — Он интересный.  
  
      В груди Джона что-то перевернулось, он сам не знал что.  
  
      — Интересный?  
  
      — Жизнь скучна, Джон, — сказал Шерлок, и, казалось, в его словах звучала настоящая боль. Затем он скривился. — Почему мы тратим наше время на разговоры о нём?  
  
      — А о чём бы ты хотел поговорить?  
  
      Вместо ответа Шерлок просто взмахнул рукой между ними.  
  
      — Аа.  
  
      Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
      — Ты же не отрицаешь всё до сих пор, Джон? Потому, что это становится скучным. — Должно быть, он заметил нечто в выражении Джона. — Ох, не будь нелепым. Я имел в виду, что твоё поведение скучно, а не ты. Ты — никогда.  
  
      — «Никогда» — это долгий срок, Шерлок, — ответил Джон, вкладывая в слова страх, о глубине которого даже не подозревал.  
  
      В ту же секунду лицо Шерлока изменилось. Взгляд смягчился, а его обычное выражение показалось внезапно до боли молодым и ранимым.  
  
      — Недостаточно долгий, — тихо проговорил он. Он протянул руку через стол и слегка коснулся руки Джона. — Времени всегда недостаточно.   
  
      Джон подумал, собирается ли он снова дышать. Спустя бесконечность он справился. А затем спросил:  
  
      — Что мы будем делать, Шерлок? — Он спросил почти грубо, но слова излучали искренность.  
  
      Шерлок осторожно отпил кофе.   
  
      — Могу я рассказать, о чём думаю?  
  
      — Пожалуйста, расскажи.  
  
      Через мгновение Шерлок склонился над столом, пристально посмотрев на Джона.  
  
      — Хотя, ты уже в курсе, не так ли? Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе. Хочу жить с тобой, и не хочу никого другого в своей жизни. Хочу рисовать и смотреть, как ты пишешь. Если бы в этом скверном мире была возможность, я бы всем объявил, что люблю тебя. Я бы связал себя с тобой перед глазами всего мира. Я хочу… — он запнулся, а затем понизил голос. — Хочу заниматься с тобой любовью. И ещё больше хочу, чтобы ты занимался любовью со мной. — Затем он откинулся назад, допил кофе и слабо улыбнулся. — Наконец, я хочу делать это конца своих дней. И просто на случай, если ты задаёшься вопросом, я никогда и никому не говорил подобного и никогда не скажу.  
  
      Джон вновь обнаружил, что потерял дар речи, не говоря уже о способности дышать. Он также едва сдерживался от того, чтобы перегнуться через стол и сгрести в охапку это невозможное создание, которым был Шерлок Холмс, и держаться за него, словно от этого зависит жизнь. Он стал думать, что она зависит.  
  
      Но затем Шерлок отрезвил его.  
  
      — Вот чего я хочу. Но, что произойдёт на самом деле… что ж, Джон, это полностью зависит от тебя. Я поделился с тобой надеждами на то, какой будет наша совместная жизнь. Но решение за тобой.   
  
      — Шерлок, — отрывисто сказал Джон. — Мне просто нужно подумать. С тех пор как мы встретились, я не в состоянии по-настоящему думать. Но я хочу…  
  
      Шерлок поднял руку, прерывая его.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, не говори ничего сейчас, Джон. До тех пор пока не будешь уверен. — Его голос перешёл в ещё более низкий регистр. — Если мы начнём, а затем ты изменишь мнение, это прикончит меня. — Он неожиданно встал. — Думай, сколько потребуется.  
  
      Казалось, он хотел сказать больше, но Шерлок лишь мимолётно дотронулся до плеча Джона. А затем ушёл.  
  
      Джон смотрел, как тот уходит, это всё, что он мог, чтобы не окликнуть Шерлока.  
  
      Однако прежде чем он пришёл в себя, кто-то плюхнулся на стул.  
  
      — Ох, бедный Уотсон, — сказал Мориарти. — Ты же понимаешь, что этого никогда не будет, не важно, что он сейчас говорит? Заурядный ум наподобие твоего никогда надолго не удержит его внимание.  
  
      Джон просто уставился на него.  
  
      Мориарти вздохнул, как будто объяснения утомляли его.  
  
      — Шерлок Холмс имеет потенциал стать великим, но его потенциал нужно развивать и поддерживать. Правильно направлять и определенно не растрачивать на глупую, приземлённую и сентиментальную привязанность. Я поведу его к жизни, которой он должен жить…  
  
      Джон наконец заговорил.  
  
      — Думаю, ты должен заниматься своими чёртовыми делами, Мориарти. — произнёс Джон мёртвым голосом.   
  
      — Холмс и есть моё дело, — ответил Мориарти холодно. — Заруби себе на носу. — Он встал, наклонился к Джону и тихо проговорил: — Я никогда не позволю тебе испортить его сантиментами, или что ты там ещё предлагаешь. Кто-то умрёт первым, и должен сказать, мне плевать кто.  
  
      Пока Джон всё ещё переваривал слова этого маньяка, Мориарти ушёл.  
  
      Джону потребовалось время, чтобы осознать насколько он зол. Он разозлился как никогда в своей жизни.  
  
      Гнев укрепил его. Забавно, но своим вмешательством Мориарти добился ровно противоположного эффекта.  
  
      Неважно, что он говорил и чем угрожал, что он сделает на самом деле? Мужчина очевидно слетел с катушек. Шерлок, который замечает всё, разумеется, понимал это.  
  
      А что до Джона, то у него есть более важные вещи, о которых стоит подумать. 


	20. Великие печали

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Майкрофт когда-нибудь уберётся домой? В конце концов, Джон понимает сам себя и ему нравится то, что он хочет.

Самые великие печали те,   
что мы вызвали сами.  
— Софокл

  
  
      Шерлок был одет в свой голубой халат и предавался безделью, разглядывая Париж в тусклом свете солнца, обдумывая попытку приготовить чай, который давно хотел. Затем он услышал, как открылась дверь внизу, и нахмурился. «Однажды, — со злостью подумал он, — я сменю этот чёртов замок. Или заминирую дверь».  
  
      Как бы то ни было, всё, что он мог поделать сейчас — это кинуться в свой излюбленный диван и насупиться. Как обычно.   
  
      Майкрофт проскользнул в студию со знакомой елейной улыбочкой, застывшей на лице. Он притворился, что не заметил сердитый взгляд. Как обычно.  
  
      — Дорогой брат, — сказал он. — Неплохо выглядишь.  
  
      Шерлок презрительно усмехнулся.  
  
      — Я говорю искренне, ты знаешь.  
  
      — Поверить не могу, что тебе известно значение этого слова. — Шерлок потянулся к сигаретам, но затем понял, что зажигалка всё ещё в спальне и отложил серебряный портсигар.  
  
      — Почему ты вернулся в Париж? Или ты теперь возглавляешь французское правительство в добавок к британскому?  
  
      Фальшивая улыбка скривилась.  
  
      — О, разве ты не забавен поутру?  
  
      Шерлок действительно пожалел, что не выпил чая, прежде чем оказался втянут в этот разговор. А затем, словно из ниоткуда, возникла странная мысль. Вероятно, Джон Уотсон заваривал хороший чай. Доказательств тому не было, конечно, но Джон похож на человека, который умеет готовить отличный чай. (Этому тоже не было доказательств, с грустью признал Шерлок). Вместо того чтобы прислушиваться к болтовне Майкрофта, он задумался о том, как было бы приятно начинать своё утро с чашки идеально заваренного чая, протянутой Джоном. Чай был бы подходящей температуры, с правильным количеством сахара (два куска) и молока (лишь капля). Джон, как он полагал, знал бы, какой чай любит Шерлок, без лишних слов.   
  
      Шерлок понимал, что всё это было до нелепости нереально, и так ему несвойственно. Но, вместе с тем, идея всё ещё выглядела, как отличное начало каждого утра. До конца его дней.  
  
      — Я не вполне понимаю, что вызвало такое выражение на твоём лице, Шерлок.  
  
      Голос Майкрофта наконец выдернул его из сна наяву. Шерлок моргнул разок и принял беспристрастный вид.  
  
      — Ты совершенно не имеешь к этому отношения, — огрызнулся Шерлок.   
  
      Взгляд Майкрофта оказался более проницательным, чем хотелось бы.  
  
      — Чего тебе надо? — резко спросил Шерлок.   
  
      Вместо ответа Майкрофт обошёл вокруг мольберта. Когда он увидел картину в работе, то нахмурился. Его недовольство всегда было гораздо более искренним, чем улыбки.  
  
      — Что ж, признаю, это вызывает беспокойство. Я надеялся, что мои данные ошибочны, но очевидно, всё правда.  
  
      Притворяясь более расслабленным, чем на самом деле, Шерлок вытянул ноги и скрестил их в лодыжках.  
  
      — Какие ещё данные? — спросил он лениво, ни капли не переживая, но зная, что его брат не уйдёт, пока не скажет зачем явился.  
  
      — Твоё общение с Мориарти.  
  
      Шерлок продолжил изображать равнодушие, хотя слова Майкрофта на самом деле вызвали у него неподдельный интерес.  
  
      — Общение? Я лишь отрабатываю гонорар. Вот и всё. Нет никакого «общения». Не больше необходимого.   
  
      — Встречи с ним в кафе? Это часть твоего гонорара?  
  
      — Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь следить за мной?  
  
      Майкрофт проигнорировал его. Единственное, что выдавало его напряжение, это постукивание кончиком зонта по заляпанному краской деревянному полу.  
  
      — Ты думаешь, что он действительно печётся об окончании своего чёртового портрета? — Майкрофт никогда не ругался. — Шерлок, Мориарти никогда ничего не делает без полдюжины причин, как минимум.  
  
      Шерлок искренне изумился.  
  
      — Скажи мне, Майкрофт, — сказал он, — а в своём глазу ты не замечаешь бревна?   
  
      — Я не шучу, — отрезал Майкрофт.  
  
      Шерлок фыркнул, как делал, начиная с пяти лет.  
  
      — Пожалуйста. Если ты думаешь, что я не представляю, кто такой Мориарти, ты сильно недооцениваешь меня.  
  
      — Я никогда не недооцениваю тебя, Шерлок. Проблема в том, что ты иногда слишком уверен в своей сообразительности. Ты умный. Но допускаешь ошибки. — Майкрофт склонился над рисунком. — Мориарти не обычный преступник. Он обладает извращённым, блестящим умом. Насколько ты искусен в раскрытии людских тайн, настолько он опытен в сокрытии того, что желает спрятать. Он показывает только то, что хочет.  
  
      Шерлок пристально посмотрел на Майкрофта.  
  
      — Почему ты настолько озабочен? Почему правительство так заинтересовано умным преступником?   
  
      Майкрофт взглянул на рисунок ещё раз, а затем подошёл к Шерлоку.  
  
      — Потому, что этот мужчина не просто умный преступник. Он создаёт огромную преступную сеть, которая затрагивает каждый континент. Убийства, шантаж, торговля женщинами в аморальных целях. Наркотики и оружие. Назови мерзость, и Джеймс Мориарти вовлечён в неё. Не говоря уже о его тревожащих связях с различными политическими группировками на континенте.  
  
      — Я также нахожу его невыносимо грубым, если захочешь добавить это к своему списку, — скучающе добавил Шерлок. Он оставил при себе, как сильно разозлился, когда Мориарти так жестоко попытался унизить Джона, потому что тогда слишком сильно раскрылся бы перед Майкрофтом.  
  
      Джон принадлежал ему. Ни Майкрофту, ни Мориарти нельзя вмешиваться.  
  
      Майкрофт всё ещё выглядел странным образом обеспокоенным, что было ему несвойственно.  
  
      — Вряд ли ты отменишь сделку? Вернёшь непомерное вознаграждение, что он заплатил, и выставишь Мориарти из своей жизни?  
  
      — Не похоже на то, что я бы сделал, — с лёгкостью согласился Шерлок.  
  
      — Тогда ты должен быть осторожным, Шерлок, — голос Майкрофта звучал очень серьёзно, Шерлок никогда в жизни не слышал его таким.  
  
      Шерлок посмотрел на него, ощущая лишь лёгкую дрожь наступающего предчувствия. Он справится с Мориарти.  
  
      — Со мной всё будет в порядке, Майкрофт, — нетерпеливо заверил он.  
  
      — Надеюсь. Мамуля расстроится, если с тобой что-нибудь случится.  
  
      — Пф, — презрительно отозвался Шерлок. — Только подумай, как взлетит в цене семейное собрание. — Внезапно заскучав, он отмахнулся. — Прощай, Майкрофт, — сказал он.  
  
      Всё ещё хмурясь, Майкрофт медленно развернулся и покинул студию.   
  
      Шерлок оставался на месте, слушая затихающие шаги и звук закрывшейся двери. Наконец, оставшись в одиночестве, Шерлок стал думать, как было бы замечательно, если бы Джон готовил чай для него. Всё было бы лучше.  
  
      Он не допускал возможности, что его жизнь повернётся по-другому.  
  
      Неожиданно, Шерлок понял, чем ему следует заняться этим утром.   
  


***

  
  
      Джон не особо удивился, когда получил записку от Майкла Стэмфорда, в которой говорилось, что тот всё ещё в Париже, но скоро отправится в Берлин и хотел бы встретиться с ним перед отъездом. «Пообедаем сегодня? Если ты согласен, придёшь, пожалуйста, в отель «Мерис» в 13.00?»  
  
      Со вздохом Джон черкнул быстрый ответ с согласием и, сопроводив монеткой, отдал послание мальчишке.   
  
      Он находился дома один, что стало в порядке вещей в последнее время. Возможно, ему стоило переживать больше, но его мысли двигались в другом направлении. Очевидно, что они оба с Мери понимали, что их отношения подошли к концу, но та же апатия, которая удерживала их вместе последние лет пять, теперь мешала им поговорить.  
  
      В первую очередь его мысли занимал вопрос, когда он снова увидит Шерлока. Они не строили определённых планов, что казалось соответствующим обстоятельствам. Пробовать поймать Шерлока всё равно, что пытаться пленить фантастическое создание из света и дыма. К своему удивлению Джон понял, что ему всё нравится, хотя не знал, что это говорит о его душевном состоянии. Шерлок не входил ни в одни знакомые рамки, в которых жил Джон до их встречи.   
  
      В любом случае, он только радовался, что был дома один. Джон сидел за столом с печатной машинкой, пока не наступило время одеваться к обеду и, поразительно, но он смог написать несколько страниц, чтобы доказать Стэмфорду, что он действительно работал. Затем он надел один из новых костюмов, который купил для переезда в Париж, тёмно-синего цвета и дополнил его таким же галстуком.  
  
      Идеальная картинка успешного писателя.   
  
      Точно вовремя Джон подошёл к «Мерис» и сразу же был подавлен замысловатым декором в стиле Людовика XVI. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке среди гостей из высшего общества, даже в своём новом костюме. От волнения он сжал лацкан пиджака.  
  
      Ему пришло в голову, что Шерлок отлично вписался бы в эту публику, а вот он сам — никогда, неважно, сколько книг напишет или сколько денег заработает.   
  
      Джон Уотсон до сих пор на самом деле был мальчишкой-стипендиатом, как вообще такой как Шерлок Холмс может им интересоваться? Возможно, Мориарти был прав.  
  
      Он погрузился в мрачные размышления, пока шёл в обеденный зал, и его настроение испортилось, когда он добрался до столика. Там его уже ждал Стэмфорд с ополовиненным стаканом алкоголя. Джон заметил, что Стэмфорд набрал вес, а его лицо приобрело тревожный красный оттенок, в прошлую встречу он не обратил на это внимания.   
  
      Но его агент одарил Джона привычной светящейся улыбкой, той самой, которой сиял много лет назад в окопах во Франции.  
  
      — Париж пошёл тебе на пользу, мой друг, — сказал он приветливо, когда они пожали руки. Затем он указал Джону на другое кресло.  
  
      — Правда? — ответил Джон. — Виски, пожалуйста, — обратился он к подошедшему официанту.  
  
      Стэмфорд кивнул.  
  
      — Ты выглядишь более счастливым. Или отдохнувшим. Как-то так.  
  
      Забавно, что Стэмфорд считал, что Джон выглядит более счастливым, потому что на душе у него бушевали смешанные чувства. Он отпил виски.  
  
      Стэмфорд всё ещё смотрел на него.  
  
      — Так что переезд сработал? У вас с Мери всё наладилось?  
  
      Джон удивился. Он и не думал, что в Лондоне бросалось в глаза, что его отношения находились на грани. Но если уж Стэмфорд (хорош в своём деле, но вероятно хуже разбиравшийся в людях) заметил, значит, трещины были даже больше, чем казалось всё это время. Джон отпил ещё виски, а затем слизал капли с верхней губы.  
  
      — Думаю, — начал он осторожно, — что мы с Мери подошли к концу совместного пути. — Он впервые озвучил это вслух (по крайней мере сам), но как только слова вырвались, Джон понял, что это правда.  
  
      Стэмфорд лишь кивнул, словно ожидал подобного заявления.  
  
      — Что ж, бывает. — Повисла пауза, прежде чем он глубоко вздохнул. — Думаю, нам стоит поговорить о книге.   
  
      Джон потянулся к карману пальто и вытащил (ужасно тонкую) стопку страниц.  
  
      — Работаю над ней, — сказал он, взмахнув листами в доказательство.  
  
      Майкл взял написанное, пробежался взглядом, а затем вернул обратно.  
  
      — Хорошо, — всё, что он сказал.  
  
      Они ели картофель дофинуа с лососем в полной тишине, нарушаемой лишь редкими замечаниями о погоде или последних событиях. Стэмфорд не спрашивал почти до самого окончания трапезы о дате завершения рукописи. Джон отделался расплывчатым обещанием.  
  
      Наконец, когда они допили кофе и съели шоколадный мусс, Стэмфорд с любопытством посмотрел на Джона.  
  
      — Я знаю, что это такое, — сказал он самодовольно.  
  
      — О чём ты? — отозвался Джон, аккуратно складывая толстую льняную салфетку.  
  
      — У тебя взгляд влюблённого человека.  
  
      Итак. Вероятно, Майк совсем неплохо разбирался в людях. Джон на секунду отвёл взгляд.  
  
      — Я ещё не готов обсуждать это.  
  
      Майкл кивнул.  
  
      — Хорошо. Заканчивай книгу.   
  
  
      Оставшись в растрёпанных чувствах после ухода Стэфмфорда, и поняв, что он не в настроении возвращаться домой, Джон просто отправился на прогулку. Он мельком подумал прийти к Шерлоку в студию, но последний его визит обернулся полным провалом, так что он решил на время отложить посещение.  
  
      Не важно, как сильно он хотел увидеть Шерлока.  
  
      Стэмфорд считал, что Джон выглядит как влюблённый, и Джон думал, что Майк возможно (вероятно) прав.  
  
      Он влюбился в Шерлока Холмса?  
  
      Он не должен был влюбляться. Они виделись всего шесть раз в жизни, а говорили в общей сложности четыре. И тем не менее он чувствовал, что знал Шерлока лучше всех в своей жизни, даже лучше Мери, после их совместной жизни.  
  
      А Шерлок определённо знал его.  
  
      Хотя это казалось нелепым, но, похоже, Шерлок хотел его. Хотел быть с ним. Никто не смотрел на Джона так, как Шерлок. Как на яркий источник света, слепящий глаза.  
  
      От понимания у Джона закололо в сердце.  
  
      Наконец, Джон огляделся и обнаружил себя перед книжным магазином «Жорж Санд». Ноги сами переступили порог.   
  
      — Джон, — поздоровалась Ирен, похоже, она была рада его видеть. — Как твои дела?  
  
      «Не знаю» было бы странным ответом на вопрос. «И, ради всего святого, — подумал Джон, — я же англичанин». Поэтому он сказал:  
  
      — Всё хорошо.  
  
      Но его врождённая честность — или скорее всего скептичное выражение лица Ирен — побудили его добавить:  
  
      — Чувствую себя немного уставшим сегодня.  
  
      Салли, которая выставляла книги на полку неподалёку, хихикнула, но ничего не сказала.   
  
      Ирен проводила Джона к уютным креслам и усадила его в одно из них. Секунду спустя она протянула ему чашку чая и уселась напротив.  
  
      — Должно быть, я немного прямолинейна, — сказала она.  
  
      — Похоже, в этом вся ты, — ответил Джон, слегка позабавленный.  
  
      — Вы с Шерлоком пришли к согласию?  
  
      Чай был прекрасным, и Джон просто смаковал его некоторое время.  
  
      — «Пришли к согласию»? Что вообще это значит?  
  
      Салли, конечно, не могла слишком долго хранить молчание.  
  
      — Ха, — сказала она. — Может, Джон, наоборот, одумался.   
  
      Ирен грозно посмотрела на неё, и та вернулась к полкам.  
  
      — Я имею в виду, Джон, признали ли вы оба, что сходите с ума друг по другу?  
  
      Джон наклонился вперёд и аккуратно поставил чашку на маленький столик.  
  
      — Ну, разве ты не романтичная натура, Ирен?  
  
      Она лишь глянула на него.  
  
      Наконец Джон вздохнул.  
  
      — Я знаю о чувствах Шерлока.  
  
      Салли издала неясный звук. Они оба не обратили на неё внимания.  
  
      — А он знает о твоих чувствах? — беспощадно спросила она.  
  
      Джон закашлялся смехом.  
  
      — Не уверен, что я знаю, — ответил он, хотя это было похоже на ложь.  
  
      — Ох, дорогой. Ты сомневаешься.  
  
      — Это… непросто.  
  
      — А кому сейчас легко? — Ирен лишь смерила его взглядом. — Я очень хорошо знаю Шерлока Холмса, — проговорила она. — Если он… заявил о чувствах, он никогда не откажется от своих слов, Джон.  
  
      — Знаю. Знаю, — прошептал Джон. Затем он опять вспомнил, как Шерлок смотрел на него. Какое безумие было даже подумать, чтобы отвернуться от этого взгляда. Внезапно он встал.  
  
      — Мне пора, — сказал Джон.  
  
      Ирен открыла рот, но затем закрыла, ничего не сказав. Она кивнула ему.   
  
  
  
  
      Дверь в студию была заперта.  
  
      Джон позвонил, подождал и позвонил опять.  
  
      В дверях соседнего со студией дома появилась беременная женщина. Она затараторила на французском. Джон ни слова не понял, но общий посыл был ясен.  
  
      Безумца не было дома. Что-нибудь передать ему?  
  
      — Нет, — начал Джон, качая головой, но затем сказал, — Передайте ему, пожалуйста, что заходил Джон.  
  
      Она кивнула, он поблагодарил её и разочарованно ушёл.  
  
      Однако он продолжил прогулку, погрузившись в размышления, и к тому времени, когда, наконец, вернулся домой, то привёл мысли в порядок. Что важнее, Джон определился и сердцем. Оставалось так много нерешённых проблем, но он радовался как сумасшедший.  
  
      Джон чувствовал себя влюблённым. 


	21. Куда я должен идти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шампанское, Джозефина Бейкер и поцелуи в парижской ночи

Я чувствую судьбу в том,  
Чего боюсь.  
Учусь идти туда,  
Куда я должен.  
— Теодор Рётке

  
  
      Шерлок пригнал свой Лейланд-8* из соседнего гаража, где автомобиль надёжно хранился и был под рукой в те редкие случаи, когда был нужен Шерлоку. Майкрофт отдал ему машину, когда сам купил Роллс, на котором теперь перемещался по Парижу. Шерлока не заботил престиж автомобиля, лишь бы тот вёз его туда, куда нужно. Сегодня он захотел выбраться из города и порисовать на пленере.  
  
      Его всегда наполняло глубокое удовлетворение, когда он стоял у мольберта, окружённый пасторальным пейзажем, в компании лишь своих красок, кистей и мыслей. Как раз то, что нужно сегодня. Он собрал свои принадлежности, прихватил термос с чаем, пару круассанов и покинул квартиру.  
  
      Выдалась прекрасная погода для загородной поездки, и он уже некоторое время рисовал старый фермерский домик в поле, находящийся прямо под холмом, на котором Шерлок установил свой мольберт. Спустя пару часов он растянулся в пышной зелени и пил чай с круассанами. Шерлока не покидало ощущение, что хотя он и был более расслаблен, чем раньше, в то же время, достичь того уровня удовлетворения, на который он рассчитывал, не удалось.   
  
      Причина не являлась загадкой.  
  
      Он тосковал по Джону Уотсону. Полнейшая нелепость, честное слово, учитывая, как мало времени они провели вместе.  
  
      Шерлок вытянул ноги в траве и размышлял, как так получилось. Он пришёл к умозаключению, что Джон на самом деле стал его с того самого дня в госпитальной палатке и то, что они больше не виделись с тех пор, не отменяло этого факта. Шерлок так долго терзался желанием, утратой и нуждой, сам не понимая, что же упустил в жизни, а теперь знал. Чего Шерлок не знал, как ему жить дальше, если Джон снова исчезнет.  
  
      Он не верил, что Джон сможет так поступить.  
  
      Через несколько минут он встал и вернулся к мольберту.   
  
      На этот раз он позволил себе задержаться в более приятных размышлениях. Он думал о том, как по своему обыкновению работает в студии, но в своих мечтах, он не был один. Джон сидел рядом, читал или писал, или пил чай, но всегда наблюдал за Шерлоком. Иногда они сидели в тишине, но чаще всего Джон говорил с ним своим спокойным, мягким голосом. Шерлок уже знал, что голос Джона обладал силой сглаживать раздражающие острые углы жизни и смягчать все её шероховатости.   
  
      Он всей душой принял, что нуждается в Джоне, что вовсе не сущий пустяк для мужчины, который никогда не признавал, что нуждается в ком-то или чём-то, кроме, возможно, своего искусства.  
  
      Стоял ранний вечер, когда он собрался, снова сел за руль и поехал обратно в Париж.  
  
      Он открывал дверь, когда мадам Баски выглянула из окна второго этажа и посмотрела на него.  
  
      — У вас был гость, — сказала она. Жена пекаря превосходно несла свой караул.  
  
      — О, — отозвался он с лёгким интересом. Вероятно потенциальный клиент. Или Мориарти, с которым он сейчас не особо хотел видеться.  
  
      — Есть сообщение для меня?   
  
      — Только имя. Жан.  
  
      Шерлок чуть не выронил рюкзак.   
  
      — И всё? Только имя?  
  
      Мадам Баски пожала плечами, как могла только жена пекаря-француза. Затем её муж позвал изнутри дома, и она нахмурившись исчезла из окна.  
  
      «Проклятье», — подумал Шерлок, заходя внутрь и поднимаясь по лестнице. Почему он не ждал Джона? Конечно, это глупость, не мог же он просто сидеть и ждать, пока тот не соизволит явиться.  
  
      Лучше бы он так и сделал.  
  
      Из-за того, что Шерлок относился к своим инструментам с чрезвычайной заботой, он потратил некоторое время на раскладывание их по своим местам. Покончив с рутиной, он отправился в спальню и переоделся из рабочей одежды в чёрный костюм, хрустящую белую рубашку и изумрудный шёлковый жилет. Он остановился перед зеркалом, посмотрелся, а затем слегка взъерошил волосы.  
  
      Если Джон приходил сюда, разве у него нет права прийти к Джону? Это казалось вполне логичным и всего лишь справедливым.  
  
      Чтобы не успеть передумать, он поспешил вниз по лестнице и быстро зашагал в направлении дома Джона. Он ощутил, как в груди поднялся нарастающий стук. Сейчас этот миг казался важным.  
  
      Как только Шерлок подошёл к опрятному зданию, в котором жил Джон (с женщиной, о которой не хотелось думать), он не позвонил в звонок. Вместо этого он замер на тротуаре на другой стороне улицы, курил и смотрел в окна на третьем этаже. Он видел, как Джон ходит внутри, наливает себе выпить, сидит за столом перед машинкой, но не печатает. Похоже, он просто уставился перед собой.  
  
      Шерлок подумал, что, наверное, неправильно шпионить за своим…  
  
      Кем бы там ни был Джон.  
  
      Разве что это не является жизненно важным, конечно.   
  
      Шерлок склонил голову, чтобы прикурить ещё одну «Голуаз», с наслаждением вдыхая турецкий табак.  
  
      Как только он выпрямился, чтобы снова начать наблюдение, подъехало такси. Женщина выпрыгнула из машины и поспешила в дом, прежде чем Шерлок отреагировал на её появление.  
  
      Он видел, как Джон исчез из виду, вероятно, чтобы встретить её. Он поцелует её? Тихо загорит в своей мягкой манере.   
  
      Шерлок ощутил пустоту. А ещё почувствовал себя довольно жалким. Это теперь его судьба? Просто прятаться на тротуаре и наблюдать, как Джон Уотсон строит свою жизнь с другой? Хватит ли у Джона смелости окунуться в новую жизнь? Он вообще хотел этого? На мгновение Шерлок проникся ненавистью к себе за свою беспомощность и к Джону за то, что поставил его в такое положение.  
  
      Но Шерлок не ушёл.   
  


***

  
  
      Джон услышал торопливые шаги Мери, стучащие по лестнице, и глубоко вздохнул. Давно уже пора им обсудить… многое. Он совершенно не представлял, что сказать обо всём, но до сих пор был полон решимости, что ситуация разрешится.  
  
      Он любил другого.  
  
      Это всё что ей стоило знать.   
  
      Она открыла дверь и ворвалась в комнату.  
  
      — Джон… — сказала Мери.  
  
      Он встал, почти неосознанно впадая в состояние парадного покоя.  
  
      — Нам нужно поговорить, — твёрдо произнёс он.  
  
      Но Мери проигнорировала его слова и начала расстёгивать юбку, направляясь в спальню.  
  
      — Мне нужно переодеться. — Она замерла лишь на секунду, чтобы окинуть недовольным взглядом его слегка помятый костюм. — У нас нет времени, так что ты отправишься как есть.  
  
      Джон нахмурился.  
  
      — Отправлюсь? Какого чёрта это значит? — Затем он встряхнул головой. — Неважно. Нам действительно нужно обсудить… многое.  
  
      Теперь её взгляд отражал лёгкое раздражение и более чем лёгкую печаль.  
  
      — Да. Я знаю, что нам нужно поговорить. Ради всего святого, неужели ты думаешь, я не заметила чёртова слона посреди комнаты? Но не сейчас. Русский атташе, у которого я отчаянно пыталась взять интервью, прямо сейчас находится в частном кабаре. Это важно.  
  
      Джон просто посмотрел на неё.  
  
      Она вздохнула.  
  
      — Я не могу попасть туда сама по себе, но я в курсе, что у тебя лежит приглашение на столе.  
  
      Он оглянулся через плечо на кипу бумаг. Накопилось много приглашений, на которые он по большей части не обращал внимания.  
  
      — Мне нужно…  
  
      Мери подошла ближе и мягко положила ладонь ему на руку.  
  
      — Сделаешь это для меня, Джон? — тихо спросила она. — Пожалуйста? Просто помоги мне попасть туда, а потом… делай, что хочешь.  
  
      Он подивился, и когда только между ними выросла внушительная стена, и почему он не видел её так долго. И почему Мери не видела. Наконец, он кивнул.  
  
      — Хорошо, — ответил Джон, но Мери уже была в спальне, быстро переодеваясь в своё чёрное платье.  
  
      Всего несколько минут спустя она была готова, и они спускались по лестнице вниз. «Пешком быстрее», — заявила Мери, когда выяснилось, что клуб находился всего в нескольких кварталах от их дома. Не желая спорить и вникать, Джон просто кивнул и последовал за ней.  
  
      Они услышали шумный джаз-бенд и голос Джозефины Бейкер ещё до того, как повернули за угол и оказались перед клубом. Джон протянул приглашение, и их подхватило людской волной. Шум пополам с сизым дымом заволокли весь зал, и Джон тут же вспомнил, почему избегал подобные мероприятия.  
  
      Как только они оказались внутри, Мери, верная своему слову, исчезла в толпе в поисках цели, и Джон на секунду немного посочувствовал ничего не подозревающему русскому.  
  
      Гомон обрушился со всех сторон, и Джон изо всех сил старался не хромать, пока медленно пробирался вдоль стен комнаты. Наконец, он взобрался в мезонин, почти пустой за исключением нескольких пар, столпившихся в дальнем углу. Они не обратили на Джона внимания, и он отплатил им тем же, заняв кресло в другом конце, лишь в пол уха слушая пение мисс Бейкер. Он настолько погрузился в размышления, что только после того, как перед ним очутился фужер шампанского, он понял, что кто-то ещё тоже поднялся по лестнице.  
  
      Джон поднял глаза и встретился с бездонным взглядом Шерлока Холмса. «Я люблю этого мужчину», — подумал Джон беспомощно. Он не сдерживал улыбку, тронувшую его губы.   
  
      — Привет, — сказал Джон, мимолётно задавшись вопросом, сколько же у Шерлока жилетов на самом деле.   
  
      — Джон. — Шерлок уселся напротив него. — Просто в интересах полной честности, — продолжил он, — это не совпадение. Я подстерегал тебя возле твоей квартиры, а затем следовал за тобой сюда.  
  
      — И, конечно, тебя впустили, ты же Шерлок Холмс.  
  
      — Разумеется, — самодовольно подтвердил Шерлок.  
  
      Джон недоумевал, да что с ним не так в последнее время, если самодовольство кажется ему привлекательным.  
  
      — Вопрос в том, почему ты прятался возле моей квартиры?  
  
      — Я всего лишь возвращал тебе долг за твой визит в мою студию. Прости, я скучал по тебе.  
  
      Джон кивнул. Он отпил шампанского и заскользил взглядом по залу внизу, в основном потому, что не был уверен, что опять заглянуть Шерлоку в глаза — это хорошая идея. Он увидел Мери, разговаривавшую с человеком, который судя по всему смахивал на русского. Он была бы счастлива. Коммунист, скорее всего, нет.  
  
      — Почему ты приходил в студию? — тихо спросил Шерлок.  
  
      — Чтобы тебя увидеть, конечно. И поговорить, — Джон слизал пузырьки с верхней губы. — Чтобы сказать тебе… — Теперь он позволил своим глазам встретиться с глазами Шерлока. Сегодня они отливали тёмным виридоновым с серебристыми искорками в центре.  
  
      — Сказать мне, что, Джон? — спросил Шерлок, наклоняясь ближе.  
  
      — Что я хочу… — Джон с осторожностью подбирал слова. — Сделать это.  
  
      — Это? — определённо в голосе Шерлока теперь сквозили нотки веселья.  
  
      Джон поступил так, как хотел давным-давно: потянулся и лёгким движением смахнул завиток с лица Шерлока.  
  
      — Ты. Мы. Я хочу добиваться нас.  
  
      После этих слов Шерлок тихо рассмеялся. Задушевно.  
  
      — О, Джон, — произнёс он, и Джон и подумать не мог, что его имя может звучать так нежно. — Погоня окончена. Мы оба поддались. Победа за нами.  
  
      — Да. Несомненно. — Джон накрыл ладонью руку Шерлока, лежащую на столе. Он видел пятна небесно голубой краски в складках бледных пальцев Шерлока. — Но очень-очень медленно, — добавил он. — Всё слишком важно, чтобы спешить.  
  
      — Спешить? После стольких лет? Не заметил никакой спешки, — возразил Шерлок.  
  
      Джон пожал плечами.  
  
      — Я странный, — признал он.  
  
      — Ты идеальный, — ответил Шерлок. Он быстро отвёл глаза, словно смутившись своими словами. Музыка зазвучала ещё громче, а толпа подхватила шум.  
  
      — Можем мы уйти отсюда? — спросил Джон.  
  
      Не отвечая, Шерлок осушил свой бокал и встал.  
  
      Джон последовал за ним сквозь толчею, не обращая внимания на то, как ему вместе усмехнулись Ирен и Салли, которых вжали в угол. Недалеко от них он заметил ещё одно знакомое лицо. Взгляд, которым его наградил Джеймс Мориарти, источал холодную ярость, и Джон тут же отвернулся.  
  
      Мери он не увидел.   
  


***

  
  
      Они быстро шли, пока поздние компании не сошли на нет, и оказались одни в сумерках, петляя маленькими улочками. Как и раньше, иногда они просто шли, изредка бросая взгляды друг на друга, и улыбались.  
  
      В какой-то момент Шерлок легонько толкнул Джона в пустой проём закрытой мясной лавки.  
  
      — Я хочу поцеловать тебя, — сказал он.  
  
      Джон слегка удивился, а затем схватил Шерлока за руки и притянул ближе. Они потянулись друг к другу, просто обмениваясь влажным дыханием какое-то время. У Джона пронеслось в голове, что он ощущал шампанское, сигареты и вкус самого Шерлока только лишь в крошечных облачках, вырывавшихся из его рта.  
  
      В конце концов, именно Джон втянул их в их первый настоящий поцелуй, потому что Шерлок, казалось, потерялся во времени и наслаждался лишь совместным дыханием. Затем Джон наклонился вперёд, и их губы встретились. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, лишь соприкосновение губ. Пока Шерлок не издал слабый хриплый звук, после которого всё пришло в движение, и поцелуй стал влажным, горячим и настойчивым. У Джона отшибло все воспоминания о прошлых поцелуях до этого. Шерлок Холмс начал всё с чистого листа, и Джон позабыл о прошлой жизни до этого времени и места.  
  
      Даже если он и жил до этого мужчины, этого вечера и поцелуев, всё это не имело значения.  
  
      Только ощущения и вкус губ Шерлока, языка и зубов.  
  
      Несколько минут — или вечность — спустя они разъединились. Невероятно, но Шерлок положил голову Джону на плечо, вздохнув так, словно всю жизнь искал это прибежище.  
  
      — Очень-очень медленно? — прошептал он, очевидно сохранив способность к сарказму даже в такой ситуации.  
  
      — О, заткнись, — ответил Джон. Он отодвинулся, расправил одежду, не обращая внимания на выпуклость в штанах. — Я хочу кофе, — сказал он.  
  
      — Это всё, чего ты хочешь? — спросил Шерлок, разглаживая свой жилет спереди, проводя рукой по собственной промежности. — Это не то, чего хочу я.  
  
      Джон воспользовался темнотой и пустотой на улицах и переплёл пальцы с Шерлоком, когда они двинулись дальше.  
  
      Спустя несколько минут они сидели в крошечном кафе, в котором до сих пор подавали кофе и сладости.  
  
      — У меня есть одна идея в голове, — сказал Шерлок, пока они пили чёрный кофе и ели лимонный тарт.   
  
      Джон усмехнулся.  
  
      — Шерлок, полагаю, у тебя с полдюжины идей в голове в любой момент времени.  
  
      — О, как минимум, дюжина, — ответил Шерлок с притворным возмущением. — Но одна из них поистине превосходна.  
  
      — Конечно, так и есть.  
  
      Шерлок проглотил кусочек тарта, прежде чем снова заговорил.  
  
      — Думаю, нам стоит отправиться в путешествие.  
  
      — Путешествие? — Джон сам не знал, каких слов ждал от Шерлока, но определенно не этих. — Куда?  
  
      — Куда захотим. — Энтузиазм Шерлока возрос. — Мы возьмём мой автомобиль и просто поедем. Может, в Испанию? Хемингуэй вечно о ней болтает.  
  
      — И то правда, постоянно.  
  
      Повисла тишина, пока Шерлок сверлил Джона взглядом, ожидая ответ.  
  
      — Сказал «а», — наконец, ответил Джон.  
  
      — Избитые фразы, Джон? — упрекнул Шерлок. — Ожидал большего от лучшего писателя своего поколения.  
  
      — Паршивец, — отозвался Джон.  
  
      Их взгляды встретились и задержались.  
  
      — Давай отправимся в путешествие, — сказал Джон.  
  
      Джон подумал, что если бы дожил до ста лет, то всё равно бы не забыл широкую улыбку, которой одарил его Шерлок. И, вероятно, впервые в жизни, Джон Хэмиш Уотсон на самом деле захотел дожить до глубокой старости, чтобы видеть эту улыбку каждый день как можно дольше. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> автомобиль Шерлока:  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/9/9a/1927_Leyland_Straight_Eight_Heritage_Motor_Centre%2C_Gaydon_%281%29.jpg/1200px-1927_Leyland_Straight_Eight_Heritage_Motor_Centre%2C_Gaydon_%281%29.jpg


	22. У сердца свои причины

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дорожное приключение! Конец и начало.

_Свои у сердца есть причины,  
О них не знает разум.  
— Блез Паскаль_

  
  
      Джон пил вторую чашку чая.  
  
      Стало до боли очевидно, что он больше не в том возрасте, когда можно провести всю ночь на ногах. Даже если причина для такой активности была ошеломляюще превосходной и заключалась в часах, проведённых без сна за беседами и поцелуями с Шерлоком Холмсом.  
  
      Тем не менее, Джон подумывал, что ему вообще никогда не понадобится сон, если каждая ночь будет включать в себя оба занятия. Немного удивительно, что он счёл беседы такими же захватывающими, как и поцелуи.  
  
      Однако нельзя отрицать, что он чрезвычайно утомился, несмотря на то, что немного подремал на кушетке, когда вернулся домой незадолго до рассвета.  
  
      Вообще-то не так уж долго он дремал, если быть совсем точным.  
  
      На самом деле он потерялся в смутных мечтах о Шерлоке. Не только о поцелуях, хотя эти грёзы занимали видное место. Но было нечто большее: затенённые сепией воспоминания безмолвной встречи в госпитальной палатке, неожиданный взгляд знакомого незнакомца в жёлтом жилете, ослепительная улыбка Шерлока, которой он одарил его чуть раньше тем вечером. Джон поразился, когда осознал, что в некотором роде этот краткий парад образов можно назвать своей биографией.  
  
      Ничего больше не имело значения.   
  
      И если это не пугающее осознание, то он понятия не имел, как ещё его назвать.  
  
      Но он не позволил себе задерживаться на страхе, потому что всего итак было слишком много.  
  
      Так что он просто лежал в полузабытьи и затерялся в воспоминаниях о том, как они впервые целовались с Шерлоком. Джон — писатель. Он знал, как использовать слова, управлять ими, создавать при помощи них то, что он хотел. Но он не мог подобрать фразу, предложение, абзац, чтобы описать, какое воздействие на него оказало то, как он стоял на залитой лунным светом парижской улочке и прижимался ртом к тёплым, влажным и совершенно идеальным губам, языку и зубам Шерлока. Пробовал его на вкус, слушал его вдохи и выдохи. Да, Джон понимал слова, но теперь ему придётся изменить определение нескольких. Страсти, например.  
  
      С учётом всех этих мыслей, разве удивительно, что когда он окончательно пришёл в себя, одна его рука скользнула вниз к передней части брюк?  
  
      Он лишь встряхнул головой, слегка с сожалением, прежде чем отправился в кухню и заварил чай в чайнике.   
  
      К тому времени, как он начал пить вторую чашку, он взбодрился гораздо больше и был почти готов встречать день. Как только он принял решение, из спальни вышла Мери. Храня молчание, он налил ей чая и пододвинул чашку в её сторону.  
  
      Она села в кресло напротив него.  
  
      — Ну что ж, теперь-то мы поговорим? Давно пора, как думаешь?  
  
      Он пожала плечами, возможно в знак согласия, а, может, просто выражая полное отсутствие интереса к теме, и отпила чай. Она сразу же сморщилась.  
  
      — Господи, Джон, спустя столько лет ты не можешь сделать нормальный чай. Он всегда слишком крепкий.  
  
      Он пропустил её слова мимо ушей.  
  
      Неважно, как сильно Мери ненавидела чай, она сделала ещё один глоток, затем поставила чашку и ровным голосом сказала:  
  
      — Я переспала кое с кем в Москве.  
  
      Джон моргнул. Дважды.  
  
      — Хорошо, — всё, что он смог сказать.  
  
      — «Хорошо»? Я сказала, что у меня был секс с другим, и это всё, что ты можешь сказать? — На самом деле она выглядела слегка позабавленной. — Ладно, не похоже, чтобы тебя это интересовало.  
  
      — Так и есть. И честно говоря, Мери, мы оба не интересуемся друг другом уже какое-то время.  
  
      Она согласилась кивком.  
  
      — Я ни с кем не спал, — проговорил Джон, не уверенный, что хотел говорить об этом, но это казалось важным. О поцелуях он не упомянул.  
  
      — Правда? — она действительно удивилась.   
  
      Джон уставился на свою чашку.  
  
      — Я… влюбился кое в кого. — Он не знал, что ответить, если она спросит имя.  
  
      Но, похоже, она уже отмахнулась от такой мелочи.  
  
      — Что ж, по крайней мере, мы не женаты. Всё итак слишком сложно. — Затем она тихонько рассмеялась. — Что, вероятно, объясняет, почему мы так долго тянули.  
  
      — Вероятно.   
  
      Бесспорно, это печально, но сейчас у него не было времени предаваться раздумьям. Он посмотрел на часы.  
  
      — Жаль прерывать нашу беседу, но у меня сегодня много дел. Я отправляюсь в путешествие.  
  
      Даже забавно, что именно эти слова поразили Мери больше всего.  
  
      — Путешествие? Куда ты собираешься?  
  
      — В Испанию, возможно. Я уезжаю сегодня вечером.  
  
      — Один?  
  
      Он лишь покачал головой.  
  
      Теперь она разозлилась.  
  
      — У нас есть что обсудить. Привести дела в порядок.  
  
      Он проигнорировал укол совести.  
  
      — Знаю. Когда я вернусь. Кроме того, я удостоверюсь, что аренда уплачена, а у тебя есть деньги. — Её жалование нельзя сравнить с его доходами от роялти.  
  
      — Отлично.   
  
      Похоже, им обоим было нечего добавить. Они долго сидели в тишине до тех пор, пока Джон, наконец, не встал и отправился в спальню, начав сборы.  
  


***

  
  
      Шерлок всегда собирал вещи щепетильно и аккуратно.  
  
      Конечно, он начал со своих художественных принадлежностей: краски, кисти, блокноты для эскизов, холсты.  
  
      Всё на своих местах, и он, наконец, закрыл чемодан с удовлетворённым вздохом.  
  
      Как только он завернул в спальню, то услышал особый звук шагов, поднимающихся по лестнице. Шерлок иногда думал, что Майкрофт должно быть припрятал крошечные камеры или ещё какие-то устройства вокруг его студии. Как ещё он мог предугадывать самый неподходящий момент, чтобы явиться?   
  
      Выбрав привычный стиль общения с братом, Шерлок прошествовал в спальню и вытащил кожаный чемодан «Аспри» с верхушки шкафа. Он водрузил его на кровать и открыл, когда шаги приблизились.  
  
      — Планируешь поездку? — спросил Майкрофт с порога.  
  
      — Очевидно. Не притворяйся, что ещё не знал, — огрызнулся Шерлок.  
  
      — Ты всегда приписываешь мне всеведение, о котором я лишь мечтаю, — возразил Майкрофт. — До этой секунды я и понятия не имел, что ты собираешься в путешествие.   
  
      Неожиданно Шерлок понял, что верит брату.  
  
      — Тогда почему ты здесь? — призвал он к ответу.  
  
      Майкрофт пожал плечами.  
  
      — Я направляюсь в Берлин, чтобы встретиться с… что ж, тебе не обязательно знать, не так ли? — Он улыбнулся. — Но я просто хотел повидаться. Откровенно говоря, я всё ещё обеспокоен твоей связью с Мориарти.  
  
      — Ради всего святого, сначала мы общаемся, а теперь у нас связь? Определись уже, Майкрофт.  
  
      Шерлок отбирал одежду и вытаскивал её из шкафа. Он выбрал несколько жилетов, два костюма, несколько повседневных сорочек и набор рубашек.   
  
      — Потрет Мориарти почти закончен, будет закончен, как только я вернусь в Париж, а на этом любое общение или связь с этим мужчиной подойдут к концу.   
  
      Пока Шерлок говорил, то аккуратно складывал свою одежду и с точностью укладывал её в чемодан.  
  
      Он не лгал, положа руку на сердце, он устал копаться в выгребной яме, которую представляла собой натура Джеймса Мориарти. Смотреть там больше не на что.  
  
      Майкрофт молча смотрел на него некоторое время.  
  
      — В идеальном мире это действительно так. К сожалению, достоверная информация из определенных источников говорит, что мистер Мориарти проявляет нездоровый интерес к твоей жизни.  
  
      Шерлок фыркнул. Он подошёл к резному сундуку орехового дерева, чтобы достать нижнее бельё, носки и пижаму.  
  
      — Можешь не сомневаться, — сказал он, — что кроме моего обычного любопытства, я никогда не испытывал никакого интереса к Джеймсу Мориарти. По правде говоря, он мне отвратителен.  
  
      Всякий раз, когда Шерлок вспоминал Джона, сжавшегося под столом, охваченного страхом, он хотел обхватить пальцами шею Мориарти и сдавить её. Он посмотрел на Майкрофта. — По крайней мере, в одном ты прав. Он очень злой человек. Честно, я полагаю, что он безумен. Хотя и весьма одарён, — добавил он задумчиво. Это, разумеется, привлекало. Когда скрещиваешь клинки с настоящим злодеем, хочется, чтобы лезвия были одинаково отточены.  
  
      Майкрофт, казалось, не был настроен рассуждать ни о зле, ни об интеллекте.  
  
      — Ты ничего не добьёшься, играя в словесные игры с безумцем, Шерлок.  
  
      Воцарилась тишина, во время которой Шерлок размышлял, что ещё уложить в чемодан.  
  
      — Куда ты собираешься? — наконец, спросил Майкрофт.  
  
      — Планирую в Испанию. — Он изящно развернулся, словно взмахнув плащом. — Коррида, возможно.  
  
      — Один?  
  
      Слово прозвучало столь небрежно, что Шерлок тут же осознал, насколько важен был вопрос. Он обернулся и уставился на брата, не веря своим глазам.  
  
      — Боже правый! Думаешь, я собираюсь в отпуск с Мориарти? — Он не смог сдержать вырвавшийся смешок. — Прости меня, Майкрофт. Ты действительно прав. Я очевидно преувеличил твои возможности сбора информации. Если не твой разум. Господи. — Он покачал головой. — Неужели ты действительно такого низкого мнения обо мне?   
  
      Майкрофт отвёл глаза, это означало, что Шерлоку удалось смутить своего брата.  
  
      — А с кем тогда?  
  
      — Какое тебе дело?  
  
      — Называй это братской заботой. Ты же знаешь, как мы с Мамулей беспокоимся.  
  
      Шерлок на секунду исчез в крошечной ванной и вернулся в спальню со своим набором для бриться, который бросил в чемодан. Затем он закрыл крышку. Он не знал мнения Джона по этому вопросу, но если Шерлок не ответит, его брат просто так не отстанет. По крайней мере, Майкрофт был надёжным (читай: держал язык за зубами) слушателем, которому можно довериться. И Шерлок признал, что хочет, чтобы об этом знал кто-то ещё за пределами его близкого круга (а именно — Ирен и Лестрада).   
  
      — Я собираюсь в Испанию с Джоном Уотсоном, — сказал Шерлок, и в его голосе звучала гордость.  
  
      — Уотсон? Писатель? — брови Майкрофта взлетели вверх. — Ах, да, конечно. Он тот солдат с картины. — Он осторожно смерил Шерлока взглядом. — Понимаю, — прошептал он снова. А затем вернулась его привычная деловитость. — Очень хорошо. Приятного путешествия. Я сообщу Мамуле, что у тебя появился друг. Она будет в восторге.  
  
      Шерлок лишь фыркнул в ответ.  
  
      Майкрофт замер в дверях.  
  
      — Не хотелось бы омрачать твой отпуск, но добавлю лишь одно слово об осторожности…  
  
      Шерлок перебил его:  
  
      — Да, да, Мориарти, я знаю. До свидания, Майкрофт, не сомневаюсь, что герр Штрезман ждёт.  
  
      Наблюдать изумление Майкрофта было редким удовольствием. Майкрофт кивком признал удачный манёвр Шерлока и ушёл.  
  
      Шерлок оставался на месте какое-то время. Затем его губы тронула лёгкая улыбка, когда он подумал о том, что отныне будет происходить в его жизни.  
  
      Но для начала ему предстояли дела.   
  


***

  
  
      Джон начал с похода в банк, где снял деньги на предстоящую поездку, а также достаточную сумму, чтобы оставить Мери, как и обещал. После этого он встретился с агентом недвижимости, который снял для них квартиру, и оплатил два месяца вперёд. Твёрдые, уверенные шаги, которые он совершал по пути в свою новую жизнь.  
  
      Он задавался вопросом, стоило ли ему волноваться чуть больше по поводу предстоящих изменений.  
  
      По прихоти (неужели теперь Джон Уотсон стал человеком с прихотями?) он зашёл в «La Sanaritaine», чтобы купить несколько новых рубашек модных расцветок и остального по мелочи. Не то чтобы его гардероб когда-нибудь достигнет уровня Шерлока Холмса, но попытаться стоило.  
  
      Наконец, он решил, что неплохо иметь путеводитель Бедекера под рукой (хотя, вне всяких сомнений у Шерлока в голове была вся карта Европы) и направился в книжный «Жорж Санд».   
  
      Перед магазином стояла Салли, очевидно только что закончившая с новой витриной.  
  
      — Привет, Джон, — она поздоровалась радушно для разнообразия.  
  
      — Салли, — вежливо ответил он. Её ядовитый нрав никогда не заставлял себя ждать, но, к счастью, появилась Ирен, прежде чем их вежливый обмен любезностями не перерос в типичную перебранку. Ирен коротко обняла его.  
  
      — Как поживаешь?  
  
      Джон ощутил, как губы изгибаются в улыбке.  
  
      — Я… в порядке. Всё замечательно.  
  
      Она посмотрела на него. Мисс Адлер, как он уже понял, была очень умной женщиной, не такой гениальной, как Шерлок, но намного умнее остальных.  
  
      — О, всё замечательно?  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — Боже правый, — сказала Салли. — Неужто ты пал жертвой придурка?  
  
      Джон глянул на неё.  
  
      — Лучше сказать, я перестал сбегать, — сухо ответил он.  
  
      — Рада за тебя, — проговорила Ирен. Она скрестила руки и продолжила смотреть на него. — Знаешь, это будет непросто.  
  
      — Знаю, — а затем растеряно усмехнулся. — Но мне никогда не будет скучно.  
  
      Она рассмеялась.  
  
      — И то верно.  
  
      Салли издала сдавленный смешок.  
  
      — Я и не думала, что безумие столь заразительно.  
  
      — Очевидно, я так и не выработал иммунитет, — сказал Джон. — Мне нужен Бедекер.  
  
      — Это что медовый месяц? — проявилась истинная натура Салли.  
  
      — Просто путешествие и всё. В Испанию.  
  
      Он надеялся, что купит книгу и быстро уйдёт, но у Ирен, конечно, были другие планы. Прежде чем Джон осознал, что происходит, он оказался в уютном кресле и с чашкой чая в руках.  
  
      — Расскажи мне всё, — потребовала Ирен.  
  
      Что ж, он не рассказал всего, но поделился тем, что произошло между ним и Шерлоком. Вместо того чтобы испытывать неловкость, Джон понял, что гордится тем, что любит Шерлока. Ирен не разболтает, он знал, хотя бы потому, что ей нравится Шерлок.   
  
      Джон также осознал, что всё это время улыбка не покидала его лицо.  
  


***

  
  
      Шерлок только открыл дверь гаража, когда услышал шаги за спиной. Не оборачиваясь, он уже знал кто это.  
  
      — Я послал записку в «Ритц», — сказал он, все ещё не оборачиваясь. — В ней ясно сказано, что работа над портретом продолжится, когда я вернусь в Париж.   
  
      Мориарти не останавливаясь следовал за Шерлоком и зашёл в гараж.  
  
      — О, прелестная машина. Подходит тебе. — Затем он улыбнулся. — Что если этот отъезд не подходит мне?  
  
      Шерлок пожал плечами. У него на самом деле не было времени на всю эту чепуху: ему нужно было вернуться в студию, забрать багаж, а затем заехать за Джоном к его дому. Конечно, было бы логичнее подождать и выехать следующим утром, но никто из них не желал откладывать поездку даже на вечер.  
  
      — Можешь забрать незаконченную работу, в таком случае, — сухо ответил Шерлок. — Возврата денег не будет, разумеется.  
  
      Мориарти издал резкий смешок.  
  
      — Холмс, знаешь, как мало людей забавляют меня так же, как ты?  
  
      Вопрос казался риторическим, а так как Шерлоку вообще было плевать на Мориарти, он не ответил.  
  
      — Нет, нет, конечно, я с радостью подожду твоего возвращения. Отправляешься в милое местечко, не так ли?   
  
      Шерлок бегло проверял автомобиль, уделяя Мориарти лишь крохи своего внимания.  
  
      — Хочется верить. Иначе, какой смысл ехать?  
  
      — Твой маленький питомец, естественно, отправится с тобой. Боже, по моим расчётам ты смертельно заскучаешь, едва вы покинете Париж.  
  
      Шерлок повернул ключи.  
  
      — В моём расписании не предусмотрено время на этот разговор.   
  
      Мориарти фыркнул.  
  
      — Пуделя нельзя заставлять ждать, верно? У него случится нервный приступ.  
  
      На мгновение Шерлок подумал ударить кулаком в ехидное лицо. Но вместо этого, он, игнорируя обычный способ залезать в «Лейланд», просто шагнул в него своими длинными ногами и уселся за руль.  
  
      — Прощай, Мориарти, — сказал он.  
  
      Тот наклонился слишком близко.  
  
      — Наслаждайся своим маленьким отпуском, — сказал он с нажимом. — Кто знает, что принесёт будущее, разве я не прав?  
  
      Шерлок заглянул в тёмные глаза, и что-то в зияющей пустоте напугало его. Он вспомнил слова Майкрофта о Мориарти.  
  
      — Я знаю своё будущее, — коротко ответил Шерлок.  
  
      Мориарти лишь улыбнулся.  
  
      — Au revoir, mon frère. Передавай мистеру Уотсону наилучшие пожелания.  
  
      Шерлок не собирался даже говорить Джону о Мориарти.  
  
      Только после того, как Мориарти насмешливо поднял шляпу и вышел, он завёл машину.   
  
      Джон ждал. 


	23. Печатью в своём сердце

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Шерлок и Джон отправляются в путь. Они чудесно ужинают, после чего принимают ванну с ароматом лаванды.

_Оставь меня печатью в своём сердце,_   
_Меткой на своей руке; в честь любви,_   
_Что сильнее смерти._   
_— Песнь Соломона_

  
  
      Джон кожей чувствовал, даже не поднимая глаз, что Мери наблюдает за ним из окна. Что ж, он считал, что проявлять любопытство вполне естественно. По правде говоря, его не заботило, если она увидит, с кем он уезжает.  
  
      Рядом с ним на тротуаре стояла небольшая стопка его багажа. Джон медленно обошёл вокруг чемодана, ранца, кофра с печатной машинкой и пожалел, что больше не курит, так как мог бы убить время за этим занятием. Конечно, было полно поводов для размышлений, но Джон не хотел сейчас забивать голову. В этот миг ему казалось, что сейчас не самое удачное время для раздумий.   
  
      Он так старательно думал о том, чтобы не думать, что не заметил, как прямо перед ним остановился автомобиль. Похоже, ему суждено удивляться каждому появлению Шерлока в своей жизни.  
  
      — Джон? — голос Шерлока звучал слегка позабавленным.  
  
      Джон быстро поднял глаза и упёрся взглядом в Шерлока за рулём самой прекрасной машины, что он видел. Несколько секунд он только и мог, что пялиться. Наконец, он шагнул к обочине.  
  
      — Господи, Шерлок, она твоя?  
  
      — Что? Да, конечно, моя. Зачем бы мне ездить на чужой машине? — Затем Шерлок нахмурился. — Она тебе не нравится?   
  
      — Не нравится? — Джон рассмеялся. — Шерлок, даже если ты не поедешь, я был бы счастлив отправиться в отпуск с этой машиной.  
  
      Затем, очевидно, всё ещё ни о чём не думая, он наклонился и поцеловал Шерлока в нахмуренные брови. Как только до Джона дошло, что он сделал, он тут же выпрямился.  
  
      — Прости, — пробубнил он.  
  
      Шерлок улыбнулся, но заговорил серьёзно:  
  
      — Никогда в жизни не извиняйся за то, что целуешь меня.  
  
      Джон кивнул. Когда он отошёл за своим багажом, то посмотрел в окно. Там стояла Мери, и на мгновение их глаза встретились. Затем она отступила, и занавеска качнулась на место.   
  
      В багажнике и на заднем сидении хватало места, чтобы он втиснул свои вещи в придачу к поклаже Шерлока. Как только Джон уложил всё, то снова выпрямился и посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
      — Я не заядлый путешественник, — сказал он, — но понимаю, что для подобной поездки понадобится дополнительное топливо и запасное колесо, на всякий случай. Но я не вижу, куда это всё поместится.  
  
      Шерлок вытянул длинную руку и открыл дверцу, чтобы Джон занял пассажирское место.  
  
      — Нам не стоит беспокоиться об этом, — ответил он. — У меня есть чрезвычайно надоедливый и крайне рациональный брат, который позаботится, чтобы у нас появилось всё, что нужно и как можно скорее.  
  
      Джон со вздохом сел, ощутив мягкую кожу обивки. Он поднял бровь.  
  
      — И кто же твой брат? Чародей?  
  
      Шерлок сдвинул брови.  
  
      — Он — британское правительство и самый опасный мужчина, которого можно встретить. Мы будем его игнорировать.  
  
      — Но всё равно примем его щедроты? — поддразнил Джон.  
  
      — Разумеется.   
  
      На секунду повисла тишина, и они смотрели друг на друга.  
  
      — Мы действительно делаем это, — тихо проговорил Джон.  
  
      — Да, — радостно согласился Шерлок, заводя машину. — И не иди на попятную. Если попытаешься сбежать, я прижму тебя к тротуару и всё равно утащу с собой.  
  
      — Это не понадобится.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      Несколько минут спустя, они отъехали от обочины и направились к выезду из Парижа.   
  
  
  
      В быстро движущейся машине было трудно разговаривать, так что они по большей части молчали, пока выезжали за город. И Джон решил, что это неплохо. Он хотел перевести дух.  
  
      Главным образом он просто наблюдал, как Шерлок управляет мощной машиной. Он вёл с небрежным безразличием, которое почему-то казалось привлекательным.  
  
      Джон задумался, а что если ему суждено весь остаток жизни восхищаться этим мужчиной.  
  
      Со следующим вдохом, он решил, что будет неплохо восхищаться им всё время, что ему отведено.   
  
      Он перескочил на другие размышления и блуждал окольными путями, думая о том, на что ещё способны эти руки. Спустя несколько минут, он кашлянул и одёрнул себя. Похоже, слишком поздно, судя по перехваченному взгляду в его сторону. Без сомнения, Шерлок точно знал, о чём только что думал Джон.  
  
      Джон вытянул руку и коснулся ладони Шерлока, лежащей на руле, мимолётно, но достаточно, чтобы упрочить связь. Затем он снова вернулся к созерцанию французских пейзажей.   
  
      Спустя несколько часов, когда уже полностью стемнело, Шерлок свернул с главной дороги и сбавил скорость Лейланда, когда они заехали на узкую немощёную дорогу.  
  
      — Мы ненадолго забронировали номер в отеле, — сказал он теперь, когда они поехали ещё медленней. — Собственница — давняя знакомая. — В дальнейшие объяснения он не вдавался.  
  
      Джон лишь кивнул.  
  
      Похоже, Шерлок немного колебался, прежде чем произнести следующие слова.  
  
      — Я заказал один номер, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, это… приемлемо.  
  
      — Всё хорошо. — На этот раз Джон пробежался пальцами по разбросанным ветром кудрям. — Всё в порядке, Шерлок, абсолютно всё.  
Шерлок улыбнулся ему.  
  
  
  
      Как только они вырвались от пожилой женщины, управлявшей огромным семейным шато, сделав из него гостиницу, и которая очевидно души не чаяла в Шерлоке, номер оказался куда лучше, чем просто «хорошо».   
  
      Больше, чем ожидал Джон, празднично, но со вкусом оформленный, а главная особенность — великолепная резная дубовая кровать, заправленная виссоном и шёлком. В номере была даже отдельная туалетная комната с огромной блестящей медной ванной.  
  
      И снова Шерлок выглядел почти неуверенным, глядя на Джона, словно ожидая его приговора.  
  
      — Здесь чудесно, Шерлок, — сказал он, на самом деле имея это в виду. А затем без лишних слов шагнул к Шерлоку, который сразу же раскрыл объятья, чтобы принять его.  
  
      — Боже, — прошептал Шерлок. — Я так долго хотел этого. Хотел тебя. С того самого дня в госпитальной палатке.   
  
      — Я есть у тебя сейчас, — ответил Джон. Он провёл носом по шее Шерлока и вдохнул аромат дорогого мыла, пота и запаха самого Шерлока. Джон недоумевал, как он мог так долго жить без него. Они просто стояли обнявшись какое-то время, пока новая действительность окутывала обоих, их дыхание становилось созвучным, и Джон подумал, что, возможно, даже их сердца забились в унисон. Наконец, Шерлок с явным нежеланием, отодвинулся.  
  
      — Мадам Руссо ожидает нас внизу на ужин, — сказал он.  
  
      Джон вдруг понял, как сильно голоден. Из-за врождённой вежливости он также не хотел обижать женщину, которая столь сильно обожала Шерлока. С грустной полуулыбкой, он приказал своему телу успокоиться.  
  
      Шерлок хмыкнул, и, похоже, он сам вёл аналогичную борьбу с собственной плотью. Потом он наклонился вперёд и куснул мочку Джона.  
  
      — По крайней мере, могу заверить тебя, что еда будет потрясающей, — сказал он.  
  
      — В её же интересах, — прошептал Джон.  
  
      Они по очереди умылись, но решили не переодеваться, из соображений времени. Конечно, они бы сэкономили больше времени, если б не прерывались постоянно на поцелуи, но, похоже, оба даже не рассматривали подобный вариант.  
  
      В конце концов, они спустились в изысканную, но уютную столовую, в которой уже ужинали две другие пары. Им указали на столик в углу, а через секунду появился официант, который зажёг свечу в центре стола.  
  
      Когда они заказали еду, а перед ними оказалось два бокала вина, Джон откинулся в кресле и посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
      — Что ж, — сказал он. — Вот мы и здесь.  
  
      Шерлок отпил вина и согласно кивнул.  
  
      — Очевидно, — ответил он.   
  
      Джон смотрел на него, на невозможного мужчину, которого он так отчаянно любил. На непослушные кудряшки, падающие на лицо. В эти глаза, которые, казалось, меняли цвет по настроению. На губы, неважно, поджимал он их или растягивал в улыбке, обещавшие вещи, о которых Джон и не подозревал, что мечтал. Даже в своём потрепанном дорожном костюме и мятом барвинковом жилете Шерлок Холмс выглядел исключительно.   
  
      «И он весь мой», подумал Джон, гораздо более легкомысленно, чем следовало мужчине в его возрасте.  
  
      Шерлок наклонился через стол.  
  
      — Je t’aime, — прошептал он. — Je t’aime, Jean.  
  
      Джон беспомощно смотрел в горящие страстью виридоновые глаза. Казалось, слабая хватка, которой он так долго держался кончиками пальцами за край обрыва, наконец, разжалась, и он стал падать.   
  
      Джон отпустил себя.   
  
  
      Еда, как и обещалось, оказалась превосходной. Простое блюдо из цыплёнка с зелёным салатом и теплым хрустящим хлебом, свежие фрукты и птифуры к кофе. Даже Шерлок съел больше, чем обычно.  
  
      Не спрашивая, мадам Руссо в конце подала два бокала бренди.  
  
      Шерлок говорил с ней на спокойном беглом французском, а Джон не понял ни слова. Она кивнула и улыбнулась, а затем поспешно покинула столовую.  
  
      Шерлок уловил заинтересованное выражение Джона.  
  
      — Моя семья отдыхала здесь, когда я был мальчишкой, — пояснил он. — Мы дружим семьями. И я также иногда останавливался здесь во время войны, когда было необходимо… залечь на дно.  
  
      — Когда-нибудь ты расскажешь мне о своей войне, — ответил Джон. — Ясно, что ты не всё время рисовал.   
  
      — Скука. — Они медленно допивали бренди, и смотрели, как пары расходятся по своим номерам. Наконец, Шерлок встал. — Идём? — спросил он.  
  
      Джон кивнул.  
  
      Когда они поднимались по лестнице к себе, то встретили молодую горничную. В каждой руке она держала по большому, очевидно пустому чайнику. Она улыбнулась им.   
  
      Когда они зашли в номер и закрылись на замок, Шерлок взял Джона за руку и отвёл его к огромной медной ванне, в которой теперь плескалась горячая вода. Она источала лёгкий аромат лаванды.  
  
      — Разделишь её со мной? — прошептал Шерлок.  
  
      Джон посмотрел на ванну, потом перевёл взгляд на него.  
  
      — Шерлок Холмс, я и не знал, что ты такой романтик, — слегка поддразнил он.  
  
      В то же время Шерлок ответил низким, торжественным голосом:  
  
      — Я и не романтик. Но ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос.  
  
      Джон притянул его ближе.  
  
      — Я разделю ванну с тобой. Я буду делить с тобой всё до конца своих дней, если ты будешь со мной.  
  
      — Я буду, Джон. На самом деле, я должен.  
  
      По общему молчаливому согласию они расступились и вернулись в спальню.  
  
      Шерлок снял свои чёрные туфли, скинул пиджак и жилет.  
  
      — Ты никогда не носишь галстуки, — сказал Джон.  
  
      — Как наблюдательно с твоей стороны, — сдержанно ответил Шерлок. Он вытащил рубашку из брюк и медленно расстегнул их.  
  
      Джон моргнул.  
  
      — Или майку, очевидно.  
  
      — Ты сегодня просто в ударе, Джон. Какие ещё будут наблюдения?  
  
      — Я заметил, что ты язвительный засранец, — бросил Джон.  
  
      — Большинство людей приходят к этому выводу намного раньше при знакомстве со мной. — Шерлок глянул на него. — Думал, мы собирались в ванну.   
  
      Джон снял пиджак и развязал клетчатый галстук.  
  
      — Я хотел сказать…  
  
      — Уверен, тебе есть что сказать.  
  
      Джон снял ботинки, проигнорировав фразу, смутно осознав, что пропускать слова Шерлока мимо ушей — умение, которое ему предстоит развить, иначе придётся постоянно обижаться.  
  
      — Я хотел сказать, что ты действительно не подчиняешься правилам, не так ли?  
  
      — Правила скучны. Да и кто вообще их устанавливает?  
  
      — Возможно, твой могущественный брат? — Теперь Джон спустил подтяжки и расстегнул рубашку. Снимая её, он безрадостно посмотрел на свою тонкую белую безрукавку нательного комбинезона.  
  
      — Я отведу тебя по магазинам, — предложил Шерлок.  
  
      Джон скривился.  
  
      — Мери уже делала это.  
  
      Шерлок ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Но у меня хороший вкус. — Затем он снял брюки и остался в дерзких новых боксёрах. Они были не из распространённого льна, а из шёлка, такого же барвинкового голубого цвета, как его теперь отброшенный жилет. И Джон увидел, когда Шерлок небрежно откинул брюки в сторону, что гольфы того же цвета придерживали чёрные кожаные подтяжки. Прежде чем Джон смог вымолвить хоть слово (или подумать, какое замечание он вообще мог оставить), и гольфы, и подтяжки полетели вслед за брюками. Шерлок пристально посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Хорошо, хорошо, — прошептал Джон. Стесняться смысла не было. Он снял свои брюки и вполне приемлемые гольфы в ромбик и эластичные подтяжки, оставшись в одном коротком нательном комбинезоне.  
  
      Шерлок улыбнулся, но без насмешки, гораздо теплее. Он сделал три длинных шага и встал очень близко к Джону.  
  
      — Удивительно, но я нахожу тебя вполне привлекательным в этом нелепом изделии.  
  
      Джон ощутил жар Шерлока, хотя они даже не соприкасались.  
  
      — Думал, мы собирались в ванну, — сказал он севшим голосом.   
  
      — Так и есть. — Шерлок развернулся и исчез в ванной.  
  
      Джон последовал за ним более медленно. К тому времени, как он пришёл, Шерлок обнажился и деловито доливал ещё немного горячей воды из чайника. Джон снял свой комбинезон. Шерлок первым забрался в медную ванну, откинулся на спину, и развёл руки и ноги.   
  
      — Джон, — всё, что он сказал.  
  
      Джон осторожно опустился в воду, поразившись, какая она горячая. Он ворочался, пока не устроился между ног Шерлока. Пара жилистых рук обхватила его.  
  
      Шерлок вздохнул.  
  
      — Всё в порядке? — прошептал Джон.  
  
      — Впервые в жизни, — ответил Шерлок.  
  
      — Правда?  
  
      — Неужели тебя это удивляет, Джон? Как ты думаешь, что вообще до этого мига приносило мне удовлетворение?  
  
      Джон провёл пальцами по бедру Шерлока.  
  
      — Твоё искусство?  
  
      — Искусство необходимо. Оно поддерживает меня. Очень редко вдохновляет меня. Но оно не приносит мне удовлетворение.   
  
      Руки, обхватывающие Джона, сжали его сильней.  
  
      — Я рад, что могу подарить тебе это, — сказал Джон.  
  
      Шерлок прижался губами к его уху.  
  
      — А что я делаю для тебя? — прошептал он.  
  
      Джон не торопился с ответом, он хотел убедиться, что Шерлок точно поймёт, что всё это значит для него.  
  
      — Ты дополняешь меня, — проговорил он, наконец. — Я ждал тебя всю жизнь, сам не понимая, чего жду. — Он понимал, что признание получилось невозможно жалким, но так оно и было.  
  
      Он почувствовал поцелуй сначала на одном плече, а потом на другом.  
  
      — У меня не простой характер, — сказал Шерлок. — Я неизбежно причиню тебе боль, но никогда не сделаю это преднамеренно.   
  
      — А я неизбежно прощу тебя. — Джон приподнялся, чтобы увидеть лицо Шерлока, покрывшееся испариной и порозовевшее. — Я никогда не захочу сделать тебе больно, — произнёс он.  
  
      Неожиданно Шерлок слизал несколько капель с щеки Джона.  
  
      — Единственный способ причинить мне боль — это если ты уйдёшь. Вероятно, это убьёт меня.   
  
      — Такого никогда произойдёт, — пообещал Джон.  
  
      Они долгое время смотрели друг на друга, а затем их губы встретились во влажном, чуть неловком, слегка неуклюжем поцелуе. Джон решил, что это лучший поцелуй в его жизни. Конечно, он также думал про их первый поцелуй. Спустя несколько секунд, он развернулся и опёрся о грудь Шерлока. Шерлок продолжал покрывать поцелуями его плечи и шею.   
  
      Вода остыла, они вылезли из ванны, вытерли друг друга удивительно мягкими полотенцами и забрались в постель, голыми и тёплыми. Джон возбуждался необычно томно: его член медленно твердел, когда Шерлок обвился вокруг него со всей нежностью.  
  
      — Чего ты хочешь? — пробормотал Шерлок, прижимаясь губами к коже Джона.  
  
      — Я хочу тебя, — просто ответил Джон. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
      — И я тебя. Хотя, должно быть, я не часто буду говорить это, но ты не должен сомневаться в моей любви.   
  
      Они встретились взглядами, также как в тот день десять лет назад, в той же самой стране, но совсем в другом мире.  
  
      А затем ленивый настрой как ветром сдуло.  
  
      Джон неистово ринулся к Шерлоку, и тот незамедлительно ответил. Горячая влажная плоть слилась с горячей влажной плотью, и вспыхнул пожар. Джон гладил, касался, облизывал и прикусывал каждый участок тела Шерлока, до которого мог дотянуться. Шерлок издавал звуки, едва похожие на человеческие. Он хныкал и стонал, и сорвано шептал слова на французском, немецком и на языке, который Джон определил, как испанский.  
  
      Наконец, Джон соскользнул вниз по кровати и обхватил член Шерлока ладонью. Он медленно провёл языком от основания до кончика. Джон поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока и обомлел, когда увидел, что по лицу того катятся слёзы. Не говоря ни слова, Джон взял член Шерлока в рот и начал медленно сосать, от чего Шерлок отчаянно схватился за простыню.  
  
      Джон не обращал внимания на свою бешеную эрекцию и сосредоточился на ублажении Шерлока, данная цель внезапно показалась ему самой важной в жизни.   
  
      — Джонджонджонджонджон… — эта молитва заполнила комнату, завладела слухом Джона и захлестнула его сердце. А затем воцарившуюся в спальне тишину нарушало только влажное причмокивание, когда Джон отсасывал. Губы Шерлока сложились в идеальную «О», но кульминации не наступило, так как он вдруг схватил Джона за волосы, словно предупреждая. Джон проигнорировал его жест и вобрал член напоследок, а затем его рот наполнился семенем Шерлока. Джон жадно проглотил всё до последней капли.   
  
      Когда Шерлок окончательно рухнул на спину, задыхаясь, Джон начал неистово тереться об Шерлока, не сумев дождаться, пока тот придёт в себя. Спустя минуту Шерлок обрёл дар речи и хрипло зашептал:  
  
      — Да, Джон, да, дай посмотреть на себя, хочу видеть тебя.   
  
      Джон издал долгий стон и кончил сильно, как никогда в жизни, и его сперма забрызгала живот и бёдра Шерлока. В конце он рухнул прямо на Шерлока и просто лежал, рвано дыша. Шерлок нежно перебирал его волосы, и они долгое время молчали.  
  
      — Спасибо, — наконец, прошептал Шерлок, всё ещё перебирая волосы Джона.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — ответил он.  
  
      — За это я и благодарю тебя, — пояснил Шерлок.   
  
      Джон понимал, что им нужно встать, помыться и приготовиться ко сну. Но они оба не могли пошевелиться. Они просто валялись в кровати, липкие и потные. Так Джон и уснул.  
  
      А Шерлок нет.  
  
      Вместо этого он лишь лежал и наблюдал, как бледный золотистый лунный свет прокрался в комнату и окутал Джона своим теплом. Отчасти Шерлок хотел выбраться из кровати, распаковать карандаши и сделать набросок картины перед ним.   
  
      Но ещё больше он хотел просто остаться возле Джона. Так что он запечатлел это зрелище в своей памяти и поместил его в светлую галерею, которую создал специально для всего, связанного с Джоном.  
  
      Он опёрся на локоть и посмотрел на реальность, о которой он и не мечтал, что она сбудется. Он делил постель с удовлетворённым, спящим Джоном Уотсоном. Невесомо Шерлок очертил пальцами свободной руки обнажённую грудь Джона, не касаясь шрама, и почувствовал липкий след от их совместного оргазма.  
  
      Джон, не открывая глаз, забормотал и прижался ближе.  
  
      В следующий миг Шерлок снова растянулся на матрасе. Закрыв глаза, он слушал дыхание Джона, тёплые облачка воздуха касались его кожи, пока он вдыхал аромат Джона, секса и лаванды, окутавшие постель.  
  
      Шерлок улыбнулся и принялся ждать пробуждения Джона. 


	24. Путь в душе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Каникулы продолжаются. Старые церкви, пейзажи, снайпер. Всё, как обычно.

_И самый длинный путь тот самый, что  
В душе проделан вслед за своей судьбой.  
— Даг Хаммаршёльд_

  
  
      Они приехали в старый портовый городок Нант в солнечный полдень на несколько часов позже, чем планировали из-за происшествия со взорванным колесом. Но, как и говорил Шерлок, после того, как они весьма приятно прогулялись около километра в сторону задрипанной бывшей конюшни, которая теперь служила гаражом, там их ждала замена покрышки.  
  
      Бесспорно, этот брат оказался полезным.  
  
      Хотя и не менее пугающим.   
  
      Шерлок только фыркнул и пробормотал что-то насчёт чрезмерного увлечения пирожными с кремом. Они пили отвратительный кофе и наблюдали, как угрюмый мужчина с носом, судя по всему, сломанным несколько раз, менял покрышку. Он также пополнил их запасы топлива, и они вернулись на дорогу.  
  
      Джон размышлял, должен ли он немного смущаться из-за того, как сильно наслаждается, просто глядя, как Шерлок ведёт, но в итоге решил, что это не имеет значения.  
  
      — Могу я кое-что спросить? — внезапно заговорил Шерлок.  
  
      — У меня во рту был твой член, — с усмешкой ответил Джон. — Трижды. Спрашивай уже.   
  
      — Ты делаешь чай?  
  
      Джон прищурился и посмотрел на него, хотя Шерлок всё ещё глядел на дорогу.  
  
      — Делаю ли я чай?  
  
      — Приятно знать, что у тебя нет проблем со слухом.  
  
      — Очень приятно. Да, Шерлок, я в самом деле известен своим умением заваривать чай. Хотя моя техника подвергалась критике.  
  
      — Уверен, твоя техника великолепна, — убедил его Шерлок. Затем он слегка повернул голову в сторону Джона и одарил его улыбкой.  
  
      Джон лишь улыбнулся в ответ.   
  
  
  
      Как только они заселились в старую гостиницу возле порта, то отправились с прогулкой до Королевской площади и присоединились к толпе туристов, наслаждавшихся погодой. Джон решил, что посещать достопримечательности гораздо приятней будучи туристом, а не солдатом.  
  
      Он вздохнул с полным удовлетворением. Со скамейки, на которой он сидел, открывался вид на красивую оживлённую площадь, основанную, как ему чуть раньше сказал Шерлок, в 1790 году.  
  
      — Подрабатываешь экскурсоводом в свободное время? — слегка поддразнил его Джон.  
  
      Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
      — Конечно, я изучил всё. Но теперь, когда я использовал данные, я сотру их.  
  
      — Сотрёшь?   
  
      — Не хочу загромождать свой разум посторонней информацией, — решительно ответил Шерлок. — Комнаты переполнены. — Он не пояснил эти слова. — Сиди здесь, — затем велел он. — Принесу нам мороженого. — Шерлок глянул на Джона. — Клубничное, если я не ошибаюсь.  
  
      Джон усмехнулся.   
  
      — Ты вообще когда-нибудь ошибаешься?  
  
      — Редко, — ответил Шерлок, без тени бахвальства, просто озвучивая очевидное.  
  
      Сейчас, глядя сквозь снующую толпу, Джон видел, как возвращается Шерлок с креманками мороженого в каждой руке. Джона на секунду обдало чувством невероятности происходящего. Этот исключительный мужчина, высокий и невозможно стройный в льняном костюме цвета экрю, бледно-жёлтой рубашке и, как и всегда, в отлично сидящем жилете (том синем с золотыми звёздочками), с кудрявым беспорядком на голове и совершенно уникальным лицом принадлежал Джону. Во всех смыслах.  
  
      Джон осознал, что всё ещё немного встревожен, как быстро и всеобъемлюще изменилась его жизнь. Не то чтобы он хоть капельку сожалел, но требовалось время постепенно привыкнуть.   
  
      Затем Шерлок подошёл прямо к нему, улыбнулся и протянул мороженое. Джон взял креманку, и Шерлок изящно уселся на скамейку рядом с ним.   
  
      — Ты не обидишься, — начал Джон, съев несколько кусочков холодного лакомства, — если я скажу, что ты самый привлекательный мужчина из всех, что я видел? — Его слова звучали смехтворным преуменьшением, но это всё, на что готов был пойти Джон средь бела дня в окружении болтливых туристов.  
  
      Шерлок задумчиво облизал ложку с шоколадным мороженым, Джон решил, что такое зрелище нельзя пропускать.  
  
      — Почему я должен обидеться на твои слова? — спросил он. — Учитывая, что я сам считаю также в отношении тебя.   
  
      — Правда? — Затем Джон покачал головой. — Мы оба совершенно нелепы.  
  
      — А вот на это я могу обидеться, — заметил Шерлок, но говорил он мягко, с улыбкой в глазах.  
  
      Когда они доели мороженное и вернули креманки в лавку, то погуляли ещё, на этот раз отправившись полюбоваться неоготической церковью св. Николая. Стоя в тени высокой башни, Шерлок внезапно спросил:  
  
      — Ты верующий, Джон?  
  
      — Верующий? О, ты имеешь в виду… — он махнул рукой в сторону внушительного фасада. — Некоторые нашли своего бога в окопах, — ответил он. — Другие потеряли свою веру.  
  
      Шерлок склонил голову, с любопытством взглянув на Джона.  
  
      — Что насчёт тебя?  
  
      Он пожал плечами.  
  
      — Я решил, что всё это не имеет значения. А ты?  
  
      — Я что произвожу впечатление набожного? — проговорил Шерлок. — Если бы я верил, неужели я бы не жил в постоянном страхе, что на меня обрушится кара небесная? — Он прошёлся по кругу, а затем запрокинул голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на верхушку башни. Его голос, когда он снова заговорил, понизился и почти охрип от эмоций. — Джон, если понадобится, я буду вечно гореть в аду ради возможности наслаждаться прелестями твоего тела. И сочту себя счастливчиком.  
  
      Джон сглотнул, а затем смочил губы кончиком языка. Прежде чем он сказал или сделал нечто неосторожное, вроде объятий Шерлока, к церкви подошла галдящая группа школьников. Когда их орда исчезла за углом, Джон подошёл ближе.  
  
      — Мы можем вернуться в гостиницу сейчас?  
  
      Шерлок лишь кивнул.  
  
      Они срезали по узкому петляющему переулку, соприкасаясь руками на каждом шагу. Когда они шли, Джон не мог отделаться от чувства, что за ними наблюдают. Затем он понял, что если за ними кто-то и подсматривал, то, скорее всего, связан с другим Холмсом. Чёртов братец.   
  
      Да, полезный, но также невероятно раздражающий.  
  


***

  
  
      — Для парочки безбожных варваров, — задумчиво проговорил Шерлок, — кажется, мы слишком много времени болтаемся среди религиозных достопримечательностей.  
  
      Джон, деловито размещавший хрустящий хлеб, сыр, ломтики солёной ветчины, бутылку местного белого вина на одеяле, которое Шерлок расправил на траве, пожал плечами.  
  
      — Здесь просто неплохое место для пикника, — ответил он. — И лично я всегда считал себя скорее язычником, чем варваром.  
  
      Шерлок рассмеялся про себя: просто удивительно, как часто Джон веселил его. Шерлок подумал, что смеялся за последние дни больше чем… что ж, чем когда-либо в жизни. Он протянул руку в жесте, быстро ставшим привычным, и пробежался по волосам Джона. Это успокаивало.  
  
      А Джон был полностью прав: эта маленькая травянистая бухточка оказалась превосходным местом для ужина под открытым небом.  
  
      Шерлок решил помочь, открыл вино и разлил его по бокалам.  
  
      — Похоже, Пресвятая Богородица Чего-то там не возражает, если мы отведаем вина и сыра в её саду.  
  
      Джон посмотрел на обшарпанную мраморную статую, стоявшую в портике крохотной заброшенной церквушки. Никто из них не утрудился прочитать табличку, чтобы понять, что за чудо освятило это место.  
  
      — У неё доброе лицо, — прошептал Джон. — Не думаю, что она покарает нас.  
  
      — Ты слишком мечтательный, — отметил Шерлок.  
  
      — Я рассказчик, фантазии — часть работы над описанием. — Он поднял свой бокал и чокнулся с бокалом Шерлока. — За нас. И за добрых святых, что не покарают нас.  
  
      Они выпили.  
  
      Ужин прошёл по большей части в тишине, — одна из (бессчетных) черт, которые Шерлок ценил в Джоне. Ему не было нужды бесконечно болтать.   
  
      Когда кончились хлеб, сыр и ветчина (а Шерлок поразился, как много он съел, почти охотно, под взором Джона), он взял яблоко и откусил, медленно жуя кусочек.   
  
      — Мне нужно поспать, чтобы вино выветрилось, прежде чем я сяду за руль, — прошептал он. — Не хотелось бы врезаться в дерево или корову, или ещё во что.  
  
      Джон еле слышно хмыкнул в знак согласия и тоже улёгся, устроив голову возле плеча Шерлока. Шерлок взял руку Джона и прижал её к губам в мягком поцелуе. Затем он отдался клубящейся усталости и уснул.  
  
  
  
      Солнце в небе опустилось вниз, когда он проснулся и увидел Джона, с нежностью наблюдающего за ним. Шерлок не припоминал, чтобы хоть кто-то смотрел на него так.  
  
      — Привет, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
      — Как думаешь, Пресвятая Богородица Чего-то там станет возражать, если я прямо здесь займусь с тобой любовью? — тихо спросил Джон.   
  
      Губы Шерлока дрогнули.  
  
      — Думаю, любезная леди отвела бы глаза и пересчитала чётки, — ответил он. — Но я не предскажу реакцию, если к ней пожалуют другие паломники.  
  
      — Я очень быстро, — пообещал Джон, уже расстёгивая ширинку Шерлока. Он рукой обхватил член Шерлока сквозь шёлковые боксёры. — Благослови господь это возмутительное бельё, — сказал он, склоняясь ближе, обдавая жарким и влажным дыханием яйца Шерлока. Одной рукой Джон высвободил жаждущий член, почти отвердевший полностью только лишь от предвкушения того, что будет.  
  
      Шерлок приподнялся на локтях, чтобы наблюдать.  
  
      Джон одарил его восхитительно нахальной ухмылкой, а затем без всяких прелюдий взял член в рот. Он сосал и облизывал с очаровательной неопытностью, которую Шерлок находил совершенно пленительной. Его член скользил туда сюда в горячем, влажном рте, и в конце концов Шерлок, потеряв способность держаться на локтях, опрокинулся на спину.  
  
      — О, Джон, — шептал он. — Ах!  
  
      А затем на него обрушилось облегчение, изысканная агония захватила Шерлока без остатка, включая его мыслительный процесс. Плевать. Он просто беспомощно лежал, пока Джон очищал его своим языком, а затем вытер насухо краем одеяла. Наконец вспомнив о хороших манерах (Мамуля бы гордилась им), Шерлок спросил:  
  
      — А как же ты?  
  
      Джон закончил с приведением Шерлока в приличный вид.  
  
      — Я в порядке. Я лишь хотел сделать это. Позже наверстаешь. — Он начал собирать тарелки и бокалы. — Всё же нам пора выезжать.   
  
      Когда они подошли к месту, где оставили Лейланд, воспользовавшись уединением и держась за руки, Шерлок глянул на Богородицу Чего-то там. Казалось, она хранила невозмутимый вид, несмотря на то, что стала свидетельницей минета. Похоже, мечтательность оказалась заразной, потому что Шерлок вообразил, что она с нежностью улыбается им.  
  


***

  
  
      Стояло раннее утро, когда они увидели поле, внезапный вид поразил их обоих.  
  
      — Это чёртово место должно быть отмечено на дорожной карте, — пробормотал Джон, пропуская пальцы сквозь волосы.  
  
      Шерлок съехал с дороги, остановился на травянистой берме и заглушил двигатель. Несколько минут они просто сидели, глядя в поле.  
  
      На простирающемся далеко вперёд пространстве росло очень мало травы, и никто не засеял землю хоть какой-нибудь культурой. Даже издалека они видели, что некоторые окопы обрушились под собственным весом, но некоторые, похоже, сохранились в первозданном виде. Казалось, словно пехотинцы в хаки могут ворваться в любой момент, готовые сразиться с врагом.  
  
      — Вероятно, его оставили как мемориал, — тихо сказал Шерлок.  
  
      — Больше похоже на достопримечательность. Жду, что скоро здесь будут брать плату за вход. — Внезапно Джон открыл дверцу и соскользнул со своего места. — Пойду осмотрюсь, — бросил он.  
  
      — Мне пойти с тобой? — голос Шерлока звучал непривычно неуверенно.   
  
      Джон понял, что ему не нравится это: Шерлок не был неуверенным, ради всего святого. Он представлял собой вихрь наглости и самоуверенности.  
  
      — Нет, — ответил он, смягчая отказ улыбкой. — Всё нормально. — Сложив руки в карманы брюк, Джон отправился вперёд, осторожно пробираясь по неровной земле.   
  
      Шерлок смотрел, как тот идёт. Затем он тоже выбрался из машины и спустя минутное размышление, достал свои художественные принадлежности из багажника. Как ни странно, он установил мольберт, натянул холст и приготовил палитру. К тому времени, как он нанёс первый мазок коричневым Ван-Дейка в середине холста, фигура Джона стала лишь точкой на горизонте, а синий цвет пиджака отмечал его путь по периметру поля боя.  
  
      Шерлок знал, что его любовник всё ещё встревожен. Он должен что-то сделать? Или подготовить речь к возвращению Джона? Если и существовали подходящие слова, он не был уверен, что способен их подобрать.  
  
      Шерлок продолжил наносить краску на холст таким образом, что со стороны он мог показаться небрежным, но его рука знала, что делала в каждую секунду. Среди коричневых и серых прямоугольников, он оставил пару мазков фтало-синим, передав силуэт Джона вспышкой цвета.  
  
      Шерлок настолько увлёкся своим занятием, что не замечал, как Джон вернулся, пока тот не заговорил.  
  
      — Я подозревал, — сказал Джон тихо, присев на капот машины. — Тем утром, я проснулся с мыслью «Сегодня я умру». Вот почему я оставил свою книгу там, где Стэмфорд мог бы её найти.  
  
      Шерлок не отрывал глаз от холста.  
  
      — Ты испугался?  
  
      Джон, по своему обыкновению, ответил не скоро, обдумывая каждое слово.  
  
      — Думаю, немного, — наконец произнёс он. — Но, честно говоря, я считал это почти облегчением. Я так устал.  
  
      Наконец Шерлок повернулся и посмотрел на него.  
  
      — Ты хотел умереть?  
  
      — Я хотел… больше не находиться здесь. Казалось, что эта неразбериха никогда не закончится, и я просто… устал. — Он снова взъерошил волосы, и Шерлок захотел пригладить его золотисто-русые пряди. — Я так удивился, когда очнулся в госпитальной палатке.   
  
      — В хорошем смысле?  
  
      Джон пожал плечами.  
  
      — Первая мысль была «господи, надеюсь, меня не отошлют обратно». Вторая — «похоже, я умру от боли, так что это не проблема». — Он мельком улыбнулся.   
  
      Шерлок отложил кисть и подошёл к машине, встав рядом с Джоном.  
  
      — Но ты не умер.  
  
      — Не умер, — согласился Джон. — Очевидно, — слово прозвучало язвительно.  
  
      Шерлок испепелил его взглядом. Затем взял его руку, поднял к губам и легонько поцеловал каждый палец. В конце он прижался губами к его ладони.  
  
      — Если бы ты умер тогда, меня бы это разрушило.  
  
      — Ты меня даже не знал, — заметил Джон.  
  
      — Не говори глупостей. — Он всё ещё не выпускал руку Джона. — Я ждал тебя всю жизнь.  
  
      Между ними повисла долгая тишина.  
  
      Когда Джон прервал её, его голос слегка сел.  
  
      — Я не умер в тот день, потому что за мной присматривал ангел. — Он издал короткий, самоироничный смешок. — А я даже не верю в ангелов. Но ты был там.  
  
      Они сдвинулись ещё ближе, и Шерлок наклонился так, что прижался носом к шее Джона. Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, что, похоже, успокаивало его.  
  
      — Ты не умер. Я не умер. Теперь мы вместе. И никто из нас не умрёт.  
  
      Ответ Джона затерялся в буйстве тёмных кудряшек.  
  
      — Ну, когда-нибудь…  
  
      — Тише, — прервал его Шерлок.  
  
      Так что Джон затих, и они просто прижались друг другу без слов и долго так и стояли.  
  


***

  
  
      Джон начал думать, что он сыт по горло церквями. Была хоть одна на их длинном извилистом маршруте, возле которой они не остановились? Не похоже на то. Иной раз он думал, что Шерлок устраивает нечто вроде потехи, таская неверующего по всем возможным местам поклонения, однако вряд ли. Шерлок мог учинять многое, но не выступать в роли шутника.   
  
      Как бы то ни было, похоже, Шерлоку доставляла несравненное удовольствие одиночная игра, в которой он получал очки за исследование каждого нефа, апсиды, алтаря или трансепта.   
  
      Порой Шерлок вёл себя нехорошо, но, по счастью, только когда они были вместе. Джон не понимал, что происходило в большинстве случаев. Чего можно добиться, лёжа ничком перед алтарём, усиленно всматриваясь во второсортную фреску с ангелами на потолке? Или ползая на четвереньках вокруг придела Богоматери, разглядывая пыль в каждом углу? Или даже, прости господи, пробуя святую воду из купели?   
  
      Сказать по правде, Джону никогда не надоедало смотреть в лицо Шерлока, сияющее от любопытства и восторга. Не говоря уже о том, что он наслаждался его задом, пока Шерлок ползал, восторженно вскрикивая, приметив особо интересную грязь или каплю воска. Когда такое происходило, Джон подходил ближе, наклонялся и кивал. Он мог сказать «интересно».   
  
      Так что на самом деле они наслаждались оба.  
  
      Даже не смотря на свою церковную усталость, Джон признал, что церковь Санта-Колома, древняя постройка с выразительной круглой римской башней, оказалась примечательной. Шерлок почему-то был убеждён, что с неё за многие века скинули не одну несчастную жертву. Позже Джон заметил, что в крошечном проспекте о церкви об этом не написано ни строчки.  
  
      Шерлок в ответ на слова Джона с полнейшим презрением изящно фыркнул.  
  
      — Думаешь, они признают это в печати?  
  
      Джон хотел предостеречь Шерлока, потому что тот слишком далеко отклонился от стены башни, чтобы проследить траекторию полёта тела, от чего у Джона чуть не случился сердечный приступ. Но он с лёгкостью представил негодование, которое всегда сопровождает такие предостережения, поэтому лишь осторожно взял Шерлока за руку, просто на всякий случай.  
  
      Позже, всего наполовину поддразнивая, он сказал:  
  
      — Возможно, тебе стоило стать детективом, а не художником.  
  
      Они сидели в освещённой свечами столовой, в гостинице, которую сняли на ночь, и ели поздний ужин. Трапеза состояла из здешних деликатесов: свинина, сыр и много чеснока, запечённые в глиняном горшке, в сопровождении отличного местного пива.  
  
      Шерлок послал Джону лёгкую улыбку.  
  
      — Я подумывал об этом, кстати. Не в составе полиции, разумеется, но я мог бы стать частным сыщиком. В случае провала, как и всегда, идиоты из Ярда приходили бы ко мне за помощью.   
  
      — Они бы обратились к гражданскому? — скептично спросил Джон.  
  
      — Не к простому гражданскому, конечно. Но я и не простой. Они бы хотели консультироваться со мной.  
  
      Что ж, Джон не стал спорить.  
  
      Шерлок с минуту задумчиво жевал.  
  
      — Я рассказывал тебе об убийстве, которое я раскрыл в двенадцать?  
  
      Джон застыл не донеся вилку до рта.  
  
      — Ты правда раскрыл? Расскажи немедленно!  
  
      Шерлок не особо смог изобразить скромное пожатие плеч, но попытался.  
  
      — О, да по сути это очень простое дело. Молодой парнишка из Дублина, Карл Пауэрс приехал в Лондон на соревнования по плаванию и утонул. Все считали это трагической случайностью. Судорога или ещё какая-то подобная глупость. Никто не заметил того, что его сапоги исчезли.  
  
      — Сапоги? — Джон не понимал, к чему всё идёт, но ободряюще кивнул.   
  
      — Да. Все остальные его вещи находились в раздевалке, но его новые сапоги пропали. Никто не замечает очевидного.  
  
      Джон опасался, что видит только очевидное.  
  
      — Их кто-то украл?  
  
      Шерлок коротко вздохнул, и Джон уже не впервые понял, что обычные человеческие недостатки, которые, как правило, приводили Шерлока в ужас, в его случае встречали лишь лёгкое разочарование.  
  
      — Убийца забрал сапоги, Джон. Чтобы спрятать доказательства. А может ещё и в качестве трофея. Это было убийство.  
  
      — Как его совершили?  
  
      — Полагаю, при помощи какого-то яда. Возможно, в сапогах. — Он задумался на секунду, словно всё ещё пытаясь разобраться.  
  
      Джон улыбнулся.  
  
      — Должно быть, все здорово благодарили тебя за помощь.  
  
      Шерлок наградил его нечитаемым взглядом.  
  
      — Ох, Джон, думаешь, хоть кто-нибудь обратил малейшее внимание на мои слова? Вынесли вердикт: смерть от несчастного случая, а, значит, кому-то с рук сошло убийство, несмотря на мои бурные протесты. — Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула. — Я стал бы превосходным детективом, но после того случая решил не ввязываться. С тех пор я встречал пару загадок и решил их просто для развлечения. — Он вздохнул. — По крайней мере, они были гораздо занимательнее, чем те, что подкидывал мне брат во время войны.  
  
      — Какие?  
  
      — А, шпионские игры. Кроме случайного почти смертельного опыта, сплошная скука. И он действительно думал, что я смогу работать на него после войны. Что за вздор.  
  
      Джон слегка покачал головой.  
  
      — Вместо этого ты блестящий художник. Невероятный.  
  
      — Ты на самом деле так считаешь?  
  
      — Конечно. Ты исключительный, совершенно исключительный.  
  
      Когда они доели, между ними разлилась тишина. В этот час сама столовая стихла, лишь несколько ужинавших находились здесь. Большинство из них казались радушными местными жителями, пришедшими поесть в единственный настоящий ресторан в маленькой деревушке. Время от времени тихие разговоры прерывались звоном столовых приборов.  
  
      По непонятной причине, Джон несколько раз останавливал свой взгляд на мужчине, сидящем в одиночестве в углу. Его белокурая внешность и атлетическое сложение не ускользнули от официантки, которая подходила к его столу намного чаще, чем требовалось для проверки, всё ли в порядке. Шерлок, похоже, не замечал того мужчину, сосредоточив свой взгляд на Джоне.  
  
      — Что? — наконец спросил Джон.  
  
      — Ты же понимаешь, Джон, что весь остальной мир не видит меня таким, как видишь ты.  
  
      — Ну, я надеюсь, что нет, — шутливо ответил Джон.  
  
      Но Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
      — Нет. Я имею в виду… Никто и никогда не видел такого Шерлока Холмса. Мужчину, который произносит романтические фразы, утопающие в сентиментальности. Того, кто жаден до прикосновений другого. Циника, верящего в любовь. — Он прервался, словно расстроенный нехваткой слов.  
  
      Джон хотел гораздо большего, чем протянуть руку и дотронуться до него, но вместо этого он лишь прижал своё колено к костлявому колену Шерлока под покровом скатерти.  
  
      — Любимый, — прошептал он. — Что думает остальной мир о тебе или обо мне, или особенно о нас, не имеет значения. Мы будем нашей собственной вселенной.   
  
      Шерлок кивнул, а затем допил остаток своего пива.  
  
      Джон снова глянул на мужчину в углу, и внезапно понял, почему тот казался таким знакомым.  
  
      — Он похититель трупов, — проговорил Джон тихо.  
  
      Шерлок вновь улыбнулся.  
  
      — А я-то думал, заметишь ли ты.  
  
      — Думал?  
  
      — Конечно. С тех пор, как он зашёл в зал. Но всё равно похвально, Джон.   
  
      В словах даже не сквозило снисхождение. Джон пожал плечами.  
  
      — Полагаю, я должен сказать, что раньше он был снайпером. Насколько мне известно, он теперь коммиявояжёр, торгующий дамским бельём.   
  
      Но Шерлок помотал головой.  
  
      — Нет. Полагаю, он до сих пор снайпер.  
  
      — Не думаю, что есть большой спрос на его таланты в наши дни, — отметил Джон.  
  
      — О, Джон, ты удивишься, — таинственно ответил Шерлок.  
  
      — Как думаешь, что он здесь делает?  
  
      — Ужинает? — предположил Шерлок.  
  
      Джон нахмурился, но возражать не стал.  
  
      Мужчина всё ещё сидел там, когда они ушли из столовой и поднялись по лестнице в свой номер.   
  
  
  
      Джон медленно готовился ко сну, потому что всё ещё мысленно возвращался к тому мужчине и словам Шерлока, что отвлекало его от умывания и чистки зубов. Но, наконец, он вышел из крошечной туалетной комнаты и залез в кровать к Шерлоку под бок. Тот прислонился к простому деревянному изголовью, курил и смотрел в стену.  
  
      Шерлок почти рассеянно поднял руку, и Джон прижался к нему, положив голову Шерлоку на плечо.  
  
      — Ты думаешь…?  
  
      — Постоянно, — перебил его Шерлок.  
  
      — Самоуверенный всезнайка, — сказал Джон, шлёпнув его по бедру. — Я всё размышлял… как считаешь, нас преследует твой брат?  
  
      — Если ты имеешь в виду мужчину в столовой, то сомневаюсь. У Майкрофта полно недостатков, но неистовое желание убить меня не один из них. Как правило. Хотя, может, только потому, что это расстроит Мамулю. — Внезапно Шерлок раздавил сигарету и улёгся возле Джона. — Мы не должны тратить время на разговоры о моём одиозном брате или бродячих снайперах, — сказал он. — На самом деле, я считаю, мы вообще не должны разговаривать.  
  
      Джон улыбнулся ему.  
  
      — Есть занятие поинтереснее?  
  
      — Ха, — с этим возгласом Шерлок внезапно скользнул вниз и без лишних слов вобрал член Джона в рот.  
  
      — Ах, так гораздо лучше, — отозвался Джон.  
  
      Шерлок пробормотал согласие и вдохновенно приступил к исполнению задачи, которая, судя по всему, заключалась в том, чтобы свести Джона с ума. Шерлок отсасывал быстро, подталкивая своего любовника к краю оргазма, затем сбавив обороты, облизывал нежно, медленно, вдумчиво. Джон тонул в грёзах, а затем беспощадный ритм снова вернулся.   
  
      Джон понятия не имел, как долго длился сеанс любви, но наконец-то, наконец-то Шерлок взялся всерьёз, работая ртом, а теперь ещё и пальцами в его входе. Шерлок довёл Джона до такой сокрушительной разрядки, что тот практически рыдал с именем Шерлока на устах.   
  
      Всё на что Джон был способен, это протянуть трясущуюся руку и несколькими движениями помочь Шерлоку достичь оргазма. Шерлок выдохнул и снова устроился рядом с ним, не обращая внимания на беспорядок, который они учинили в постели.  
  
      — Отличный день, — пробормотал он Джону в ключицу.  
  
      И даже принимая во внимание разговоры о надоедливом брате и затаившемся похитителе тел, Джон согласился с ним.  
  
      — Да, — выдохнул он, а затем оба уснули.   
  


***

  
  
      Шерлок проснулся всего два часа спустя. Он не покинул кровать, потому что его оплетали конечности Джона. Шерлок смотрел в потолок и думал о своём брате, снайперах и коварном ирландском безумце. Первый раз в жизни, он всей душой надеялся, что Майкрофт приглядывает за ними. Вполне возможно, что открытка не дойдёт. Спустя какое-то время он зарылся носом в шею Джона, и постарался ни о чём не думать.   
  



	25. Достигнуть Солнца

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Путешествие близится к концу под жаром и солнцем Мадрида

_Любовь — ты глубока —_   
_Я не могу тебя постичь,_   
_Но, может, там было Двое_   
_Вместо Одного, как знать,_   
_Но, могли бы мы достигнуть Солнца?_   
_— Эмили Дикинсон_

  
  
      — Похоже, у тебя очень странные представления о романтике, — прошептал Джон. — Тебе говорил это кто-нибудь до меня?  
  
      Шерлок едва посмотрел на него, но даже этот мимолётный взгляд сумел передать всё презрение, вызванное подначкой Джона.  
  
      — Джон, ты безусловно должен понимать, что никто до тебя не имел даже возможности сказать мне подобное, — отрезал Шерлок.   
  
      — Ах, да, — отозвался Джон, в тот же миг решив, что Шерлок действительно умеет говорить романтично. А также сразу же понял, что никогда не скажет об этом вслух, потому что, из-за такого заявления Шерлок вообще больше не будет говорить милые вещи.  
  
      Правда в том, что Джон ясно признавал причуды в характере Шерлока, которые отталкивали многих, и в то же время едва ли мог поверить, что никто до него не ценил попытку разгадать Шерлока Холмса. Познать его чудо. Неужели никто не замечал, что Шерлок… что ж, буквально превосходен? А также совершенно невероятен, разумеется.  
  
      Затем Шерлок одарил его полуулыбкой.  
  
      — В любом случае, Джон, ты уже мой, так зачем мне хлопотать с «романтикой» ради тебя?  
  
      Раздражающий паршивец.  
  
      Но сама мысль, что он стоял в этом особенном месте и рассуждал о романтике с этим особенным мужчиной, была настолько забавной, что Джон мог лишь тихонько рассмеяться. Шерлок подмигнул ему.   
  
      Джон до сих пор совершенно не понимал, почему они вообще находятся в районе Легазпи, прогуливаясь по огромному ансамблю зданий из кирпича и искусно вырезанного камня. Должно быть, это впечатляющее зрелище для тех, кто интересуется архитектурой, но Джон слишком утомился из-за ужасных запахов, витающих в воздухе, чтобы наслаждаться видами.   
  
      Шерлок соизволил лишь пояснить ему, что комплекс был главной бойней Мадрида, поэтому Джон знал хотя бы это, а другой информации не поступало. Джон считал, что мужчина, который вытащил его из постели до рассвета (после ночи, состоявшей по большей части не из сна) задолжал ему хотя бы объяснения. Но Джон спросил сонным голосом лишь один раз, пока одевался. Ответа не последовало, кроме невнятного бормотания, что Джон слишком долго застёгивает брюки.   
  
      В самом начале их отношений такое всё ещё бывало, но Джон уже понял, когда лучше не задавать вопросов, а просто принимать обстоятельства и следовать за Шерлоком, какой бы безумный путь тот ни выбрал. Или бросался очертя голову, что ближе к истине.  
  
      Наверное, Джону стоило беспокоиться чуть больше, ведь он всем сердцем верил, что с радостью последует за Шерлоком в недра ада, если потребуется.   
  
      Обдумывая это, он почти залюбовался, наблюдая за Шерлоком, который быстро рисовал в своём Молескине, судя по всему, ничуть не смущаясь или вовсе не замечая окружающие миазмы.  
  
      — Значит, вонь тебя не беспокоит? — в конце концов спросил Джон.  
  
      — Хмм? — только и прозвучало в ответ.  
  
      Так что Джон плюнул и попытался притвориться, что потребление кислорода необязательно для человеческого организма.   
  
      Несколько минут спустя, всё ещё зарисовывая, Шерлок, наконец, прервал тишину.  
  
      — Пожилые женщины Мадрида пришли сюда рано утром, — сказал он. — Они хотят выпить свежей крови, полагая, что она обладает целительными свойствами.  
  
      — Фу, — скривился Джон.  
  
      Шерлок усмехнулся.  
  
      — Как красноречиво. Для одного из выдающихся писателей своего поколения.  
  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я поговорил красноречиво с тобой? — в голосе слышались нотки угрозы.  
  
      — Пожалуй, нет, — признал Шерлок, ясно уловив его тон. Он прекратил рисовать и принялся изучать страницу. — Иногда матадоры тоже приходят попрактиковаться на быках, пока тех не убьют, — добавил он рассеянно через минуту.   
  
      — Так что неужели у бедных зверей нет ни единого шанса? — прошептал Джон.  
  
      Шерлок с хлопком закрыл блокнот.  
  
      — Как ни у кого из нас, Джон, в конечном счёте.  
  
      И Джон знал, что это чистая правда, но она всё ещё казалась неожиданной и разрушительной частью реальности. Не отдавая себе отчёта, что делает, Джон протянул руку и коснулся ладони Шерлока, не вполне в поисках утешения. Или чтобы предложить его.  
  
      Шерлок глянул на него, моргнул несколько раз, а затем развернул свою кисть так, чтобы обхватить пальцы Джона.  
  
      — Пока мы не состаримся и поседеем, — тихо проговорил он.  
  
      — Ты о чём? — Джон не понимал, чего ожидать.  
  
      Шерлок склонил голову.  
  
      — Когда придёт время, я должен уйти первым. Это требование ужасно эгоистично с моей стороны, но я никогда и не притворялся другим. В самом деле, иного пути нет, потому что, боюсь, жизнь без тебя мне совершенно не подойдёт.  
  
      Джон проглотил комок, но всё ещё не мог заговорить.  
  
      Теперь Шерлок слабо улыбался.  
  
      — Ты намного сильнее, Джон. — Наконец отпустив его руку, Шерлок убрал молескин в карман. — Завтрак, думаю, — бросил он, удаляясь.   
  
      Джон сомневался, что у него есть аппетит после посещения бойни, но, как бы то ни было, он пошёл вслед за Шерлоком.  
  
      Естественно.   
  


***

  
  
      После утра, проведённого за прогулкой среди боен, Джон не особо удивился, что встретил день, сидя в девятом секторе Лас-Вентас, на арене, которой беспрестанно восхищался Хемингуэй, и ждал la corrida de toros. Джон сильно сомневался, что ему понравится зрелище. Он уже измотался из-за жары, пыли и шума. Праздник даже ещё не начался, но в воздухе уже витала древний дух смерти и крови. Судя по всему смерть и кровь стали темой дня. Джон подумал о поле боя.  
  
      Как раз то, что нужно во время отпуска с новым любовником.  
  
      Кстати о Шерлоке, — тот восхищался происходящим вокруг, — делал пометки и невероятно стремительно набрасывал эскизы.   
  
      Вопреки неприятным моментам, Джон любовался Шерлоком за работой. Возможно, больше чем следовало. Тем не менее, было бы неплохо промочить пересохшее горло пинтой пива. Он кашлянул.  
  
      — Так ты собираешь написать это? — наконец, спросил Джон, описав рукой весь вид.  
  
      Шерлок покачал головой, даже не глянув на Джона.  
  
      — Нет. Но я ведь не знаю. Вдруг однажды ко мне в студию придёт знаменитый тореадор и попросит написать его портрет. Чтобы понять его, я должен понять это. Его среду. — Спустя пару секунд Шерлок, похоже, понял, что Джон уставился на него. — Что?  
  
      Джон смущённо улыбнулся.  
  
      — Ничего, правда. Ты… чудо.  
  
      — Я?  
  
      Джон лишь кивнул.  
  
      Шерлок быстро улыбнулся.  
  
      — Болтаешь всякую чушь, — сказал он, но в его голосе явно читалось, что он польщён. — И делаешь это вслух.  
  
      — Значит, мне прекратить льстить тебе?  
  
      — Нет. Всё… в порядке.  
  
      Спустя минуту Шерлок вернулся к работе, а Джон продолжил наблюдать за ним, потому что не мог удержаться.  
  
      Полуденный воздух взорвался гудением трубы, а затем оркестр заиграл фоновую мелодию, когда судьи вошли на арену, чтобы поприветствовать присутствующих высокопоставленных лиц.  
  
      Чтобы разобраться в происходящем, Джон попытался вспомнить всё, что слышал от Хемингуэя. К несчастью, Джон переставал слушать писателя спустя несколько минут. Золото на костюмах тореадоров блистало в лучах солнца. Всё это выглядело совершенно абсурдно.  
  
      Джон наклонился к уху Шерлока.  
  
      — Очень плохо, если я сочувствую бедным животным? — тихо спросил он.   
  
      Шерлок усмехнулся.  
  
      — Ты понимаешь, что я удивлён, Джон? У тебя слишком доброе сердце.  
  
      Джон не успел разобраться, стоит ли ему обидеться на эти слова, как Шерлок снова заговорил:  
  
      — Качество, от которого я безусловно выигрываю каждый день.  
  
      Шерлок говорил без улыбки, даже не поворачиваясь в его сторону, но от его слов у Джона потеплело в груди.  
  
      День выдался довольно ужасным. Джон старался не вздрагивать каждый раз, когда пикадор бил быка копьём, но продолжать смотреть стало ещё труднее, когда трио бандерильеро, желая ещё больше разозлить быка, воткнули каждый по две острых, заточенных палки в окровавленные плечи животного, стонущего с каждым тычком.   
  
      Для Джона прошла целая вечность, пока началась третья заключительная часть ритуала — с выходом матадора на ринг. Тот держал мулету в одной руке и меч в другой. Матадор торжественно взмахнул небольшой красной тряпкой.  
  
      Джон глянул на Шерлока, который внимательно наблюдал, не с удовольствием или восхищением, а с убийственной серьёзностью, которую Джон так редко видел на его лице. Из-за чего Джон почти захотел, чтобы этот матадор пришёл к Шерлоку за портретом, потому что представил, какой получится картина.   
  
      Наконец, окровавленного, сражённого быка избавили от страданий ударом меча, который вошёл между лопаток в самое сердце. Толпа одобрительно взревела, усладив слух матадора.  
  
      Когда они пробирались к выходу, насмотревшись достаточно, Джон сжал плечо Шерлока.  
  
      — Я больше никогда не пойду на корриду, — сказал он.  
  
      — В этом нет нужды, — ответил Шерлок, убирая блокнот в карман. — Я узнал всё, что нужно. — Затем он посмотрел на Джона глазами, которые казались особенно зелёными в этот миг и мягко улыбнулся.  
  
      Когда они продолжили идти, Джон сказал себе, что в толпе есть некоторое количество иностранцев, и вероятно, несколько из них были высокими блондинами атлетического телосложения, которые казались ему смутно знакомыми. Он ничего не сказал Шерлоку о мужчине, который скрывался за дверным проёмом, потому что в этом не было необходимости.   
  


***

  
  
      Наступила жаркая знойная ночь, поэтому вместо того, чтобы сидеть в душном (хотя и роскошном) номере и распивать бутылку белого французского вина, которую Шерлок достал из своего чемодана, они отправились на балкон. Они обозревали бульвар, но время стояло позднее и всё вокруг почти стихло.  
  
      Джон сел в одно из ротанговых кресел, однако Шерлок проигнорировал второе и опустился на пол, прислонившись спиной к ногам Джона. Он подталкивал руку Джона, пока тот с тихим смехом тот не начал пропускать кудри Шерлока сквозь пальцы.   
  
      — У нас выдался чертовски странный день, не так ли? — наконец спросил он.   
  
      — Да, и разве он не был чудесным? — проговорил Шерлок с интонациями ребёнка рождественским утром.  
  
      — Ты безумец, — с любовью отозвался Джон.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      — А я люблю тебя, и каким это делает меня?  
  
      — Уникальным, — незамедлительно ответил Шерлок.   
  
      — И невероятно везучим, — прошептал Джон через секунду.  
  
      Некоторое время они молчали, потягивая вино и подставляя лица под лунный свет, словно под солнце. В конце концов, пальцы Джона замерли.  
  
      — Мы готовы вернуться? — вопрос прозвучал очень тихо.  
  
      — А мы должны?  
  
      Джон негромко рассмеялся.  
  
      — Да. К сожалению.  
  
      Шерлок качнул головой, чтобы напомнить Джону, чем должны заниматься его пальцы.  
  
      — Что будет, когда мы приедем?  
  
      Джон не отвечал.  
  
      — Ты вернёшься к ней? — голос Шерлока сел.   
  
      Джон остолбенел от вопроса. Как Шерлок мог даже подумать такое, после всего, что между ними произошло?  
  
      — Ты думаешь, я собираюсь?  
  
      Шерлок повернулся и посмотрел на Джона.  
  
      — Я не знаю. Это всё в новинку для меня, Джон. — Затем он, похоже, осознал, как прозвучали его слова. — Я имею в виду, ты будешь снова жить в той квартире?  
  
      — Я никогда не вернусь к ней. Или в ту квартиру. Стану бездомным.  
  
      — Живи со мной, — выпалил Шерлок.  
  
      — Ты этого хочешь, Шерлок?  
  
      — Я уже говорил тебе, чего хочу, Джон, — ответил Шерлок, теперь он говорил отрывисто. — Совместное проживание необходимо для всего остального.  
  
      Джон наклонился и целомудренно поцеловал Шерлока в щёку.  
  
      — Конечно, я буду жить с тобой.  
  
      Через несколько минут вино закончилось, и они по взаимному согласию встали и вернулись в комнату. Затем по очереди стали раздевать друг друга. Сначала Джон расстегнул жилет в тёмно-синюю и белую полоску и льняную рубашку, в то же время нежно стягивая их. Он наклонился, чтобы оставить ряд поцелуев на груди Шерлока от правого соска к левому. Затем Джон расстегнул его брюки и спустил их вниз вместе с шёлковыми боксёрами. Шерлок упёрся рукой в стену и поднял сначала одну ногу, затем другую, что Джон мог снять с него брюки и бельё. Шерлок уже был бос, поэтому теперь стоял в молочном лунном свете полностью обнажённый: неземное создание, сотканное из бледного алебастра и теней, с уже поднявшимся членом с влажной головкой.   
  
      — Ты до сих пор мой ангел, — прошептал Джон над его животом.   
  
      Шерлок притянул Джона вверх и скинул его подтяжки. Рубашка, брюки, нижнее бельё вскоре оказались в куче на полу. Он очертил шрам от ранения Джона, восхищаясь, как и всегда.  
  
      — Мой храбрый солдат, — сказал он, а потом отвёл Джона к кровати и прижал его к перине. — Ты чудо, Джон, я никогда не думал, что чудеса реальны. В тот день, там был ты, и я изменился навсегда. Я никогда не вернусь к прежней жизни, поэтому ты никогда не оставишь меня. — Пока он говорил, его руки, губы, язык и зубы скользили по телу Джона. — Могу я трахнуть тебя? — спросил он низким голосом. — Я хочу трахнуть тебя сегодня.   
  
      Джон смог только кивнуть, закусив губу.  
  
      Шерлок потянулся к маленькому прикроватному столику, не сводя глаз с Джона, и нащупал бутылочку. Он поднял руку Джона и налил масла ему в ладонь.  
  
      — Подготовь меня, — приказал он.  
  
      Джон двигал рукой вверх и вниз, пока член Шерлока не заблестел весь от масла. Затем Шерлок вылил ещё себе на пальцы и начал массировать и исследовать вход Джона. Оба мужчины тяжело дышали в унисон. Когда Шерлок начал медленно проталкиваться, то заговорил, но не словами, а бессмысленными фразами, перемежавшимися частым повтором «Джон, Джон, Джон».   
  
      А сам Джон мог только прерывисто дышать, а затем, когда столь желанное вторжение преодолело последний барьер, и Шерлок начал двигаться, задевая секретную точку, Джон заголосил, даже не пытаясь приглушить громкость.   
  
      Когда Шерлок приблизился к финалу, Джон обхватил свой член и быстро заработал кулаком вверх-вниз, так чтобы они могли кончить вместе. Горячо, грязно и почти жёстко — они излились, вместе закричав.  
  
      Превосходно.  
  
      Даже не соизволив обтереться, они переплелись друг с другом и уснули. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Скотобойни Мадрида 1926 год:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/87/81/ea/8781eaf90b7e635c819671c6b40d1049.jpg  
> В настоящее время там два кинотеатра и обширная кинотека:  
> https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Deg%C3%BCello_de_lanar-Matadero-2011.JPG
> 
> Арена:  
> http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_9_tuWLF1N4A/TLdSi8dThcI/AAAAAAAAAhw/Mcbcw7LZ9E8/s1600/VENTAS-MAYO-1930.jpg
> 
> Матадор с мулетой (красной тряпкой на палке) убивает быка мечом. Из плечей животного торчат бандерильи. Осторожно, зрелище кровавое и жестокое:  
> https://www.proza.ru/pics/2014/09/07/312.jpg


	26. Сегодня ближе к дому

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В Париже в жизнь вторгается действительность. Как и Майкрофт. И Мориарти.

 

_Сегодня ближе к дому я,  
Как прежде никогда.  
— Фиби Кэри_

  
  
      Сквозь окно ворвались сверкающие лучи утреннего солнца, потому что прошлым вечером они забыли закрыть занавески. Невероятно устав от долгого путешествия, Джон и Шерлок просто скинули грязную одежду и рухнули в кровать, лишь коснувшись губами перед сном.  
  
      Солнечный свет рассёк комнату и лёг золотым пятном на постель. Шерлок обычно не обращал внимания на такие детали, только если не собирался рисовать. А это было мыслью. Свет, смятое постельное белье, свернувшийся мужчина в кровати, всё ещё спящий. Неосознанно Шерлок принялся подбирать оттенки и ракурсы, и его пальцы слегка сжались, как если бы он держал карандаш.  
  
      Но затем он понял, что на самом деле не желает, чтобы весь мир видел Джона таким.  
  
      Позволял ли он раньше чувствам диктовать условия искусству?  
  
      Казалось, теперь он жил в новой вселенной, в которой Шерлок Холмс был совершенно другим мужчиной. Мужчиной, сложенным из чувств.  
  
      Влюблённым мужчиной.  
  
      Что за абсурд, в самом деле, и он был рад знать, что сила рационального мышления не покинула его полностью. Он мог распознать нелепость своего положения, но правда состояла в том, что оно его не заботило.  
  
      Не когда он проснулся всем телом, запутавшись в руках и ногах Джона Уотсона, в своего рода нежных путах, против которых он совершенно не возражал.  
  
      — Утро, — влажно пробормотал Джон ему в шею.  
  
      Шерлок хрипло отозвался.  
  
      — В твоей спальне так прибрано, — сказал Джон. — Не то, что в остальной квартире.  
  
      — Конечно, прибрано, — ответил Шерлок, считая, что дальнейшие объяснения не понадобятся.   
  
      — Чувствую себя виноватым, что нарушил всё это своими вещами.  
  
      Шерлок на секунду прикрыл глаза, обнаружив, что его каталог носков пребывал в полнейшем беспорядке.   
  
      — Я всё систематизирую, — затем ответил он решительно. — Несколько каталогов можно расширить.  
  
      Джон тихонько рассмеялся.  
  
      — Даже притворяться не стану, будто понял, что это должно означать, — он прижался губами к виску Шерлока.   
  
      — Не бери в голову. Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, — ответил Шерлок. — Здесь твоё место.  
  
      Через секунду Джон ослабил хватку и откинулся на подушки. Он принялся аккуратно распутывать кудряшки Шерлока.  
  
      — Мне нужно увидеться с Мэри сегодня, — сказал он. — Нам необходимо кое-что обсудить, и мне надо собрать вещи. И я знаю, что тебе нужно встретиться с Лестрадом. Записка, оставленная для тебя, звучала срочно.  
  
      Шерлок презрительно фыркнул.  
  
      — Лестрад — француз. У него всё срочное. — Затем он тоже сел и посмотрел на Джона, который всё ещё не отошёл от сна и слегка порозовел от испанского солнца. — Она попытается переубедить тебя, — сказал он бесцветно. — Заставить тебя вернуться к ней. — Вполне логично, потому что, кто, проснувшись однажды рядом с Джоном и увидев его мягким и порозовевшим, сможет вынести расставание с ним?  
  
      Джон покачал головой.  
  
      — Нет, она точно не станет. Мэри готова двигаться дальше.  
  
      Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
      — Она правда отпустит тебя?  
  
      Джон издал тихий смешок.  
  
      — Вполне вероятно она уже уложила мои вещи в чемодан.  
  
      Женщина очевидно была идиоткой, и Шерлок тут же стёр её из своей только что созданной вселенной.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, что это всё больше не имеет значения для меня? — серьёзно спросил Джон. — Есть только один человек, с которым я хочу быть.  
  
      Долгую минуту они просто смотрели друг на друга.  
  
      — Господи, мне нужен чай, — затем сказал Джон. — Я заварю нам обоим?  
  
      И Шерлок лучезарно улыбнулся ему.   
  


***

  
  
      Хотя на самом деле Мэри и не собрала его вещи, как только Джон вошёл в дверь, в груди всё равно поселилось чувство, что он больше здесь не живёт. Ещё до того, как он увидел незнакомую бритву в ванной или трубку и кисет на столе у окна.  
  
      Сама Мэри сидела в своём кресле за столом и яростно печатала, очевидно, сроки снова горели. Она рассеянно поздоровалась с ним и спросила о поездке. Ему понравилось?  
  
      Он открыл рот, но затем решил сдержать слова, которые у него чуть не вырвались.  
  
      Вероятно, они бы прозвучали неуместно в данных обстоятельствах.  
  
      — Было неплохо, — всё, что он наконец сказал.  
  
      Она лишь кивнула в ответ.  
  
      Джон решил закончить сборы, чтобы потом они смогли поговорить.  
  
      У него не заняло много времени собрать и положить в чемодан всё, что он привёз из Лондона. Проверив шкафы и полки напоследок, он вернулся в гостиную.  
  
      — Я пришлю кого-нибудь забрать мой чемодан сегодня, — проговорил он.  
  
      Мэри прекратила печатать и откинулась на спинку стула.  
  
      — Итак, — сказала она.  
  
      Джон сел в другое кресло, и они долго смотрели друг на друга.  
  
      — Мы были так молоды, — вымолвил он, наконец.  
  
      — В мире, который сходил с ума, — добавила Мэри. — Нам обоим был нужен кто-то, за кого можно было крепко держаться.  
  
      Джон прочертил пальцем невидимую линию по деревянной столешнице.  
  
      — Дело было не только в этом, — отозвался он. — По крайней мере, я надеюсь.  
  
      Лицо Мэри смягчилось так, как он уже давно не видел.  
  
      — Нет, Джон, — ответила она. — Дело было не только в этом.  
  
      Слабо улыбнувшись, они стали обсуждать финансы и окончание отношений. Когда разговор подошёл к концу, Мэри сварила кофе, и они сидели в действительно приятной тишине, пили и ели кексы, которые казались остро необходимыми.  
  
      — Итак, — наконец сказала Мэри, подобрав крошки кончиками пальцев, а затем облизав их. — Шерлок Холмс.  
  
      Джон почувствовал, как лицо слегка обдало жаром.  
  
      — Да, — решительно ответил он.  
  
      — Немного неожиданно.  
  
      — Как и для меня.  
  
      Она взглянула на него.  
  
      — Но всё по-настоящему?   
  
      — Весьма.  
  
      — Что ж, тогда я рада за тебя, — он говорила совершенно искренне.  
  
      На секунду Джон решил спросить насчёт бритвенного станка и трубки, но потом решил, что если она не упомянула об этом, то и ему не стоит.  
  
      Спустя несколько минут они коротко обнялись, и он ушёл из квартиры.  
  
      Перед зданием стоял блестящий чёрный Роллс-Ройс, его двигатель рокотал почти беззвучно. Задняя пассажирская дверь распахнулась, и он увидел сидящую внутри молодую женщину в простом, но элегантном платье.  
  
      — Добрый день, мистер Уотсон, — сказала она на превосходном английском. — Пожалуйста, садитесь.  
  
      — Простите? — спросил он.  
  
      — У вас назначена встреча.  
  
      Он был полностью уверен, что не назначал никаких встреч.  
  
      — Мне жаль, но…  
  
      Женщина вздохнула.  
  
      — Должна сказать, что это касается мистера Шерлока Холмса.  
  
      Джону по-прежнему не нравилось всё это, но спустя мгновение он только глубоко вздохнул и сел в автомобиль.   
  


***

  
  
      У Шерлока были определённые опасения по поводу вызова от Лестрада, но он умышленно решил не делиться ими с Джоном. Решение вытекало из того факта, что он с недавнего времени понял, как ему важно, чтобы Джон был счастлив. Первый раз в жизни Шерлок Холмс позаботился о себе меньше, чем о другом человеке. На самом деле он и о себе не слишком часто заботился. Он просто влачил существование.  
  
      Но теперь, увидев свет в конце тоннеля, он исполнился решимости достичь счастья и разделить его с Джоном.   
  
      Как только Джон ушёл на встречу с той женщиной, Шерлок помылся и надел чёрный костюм, бисквитного цвета рубашку и чёрный жилет. Казалось, будто он облачился в униформу перед сражением. Точные детали битвы остались не ясны, но ему стоило подготовиться.   
  
      Как только он оделся, то решил прогуляться до галереи пешком, в основном, чтобы дать себе возможность перестроиться. Не стоило являться довольным перед Лестрадом.  
  
      Должно быть, перестройка удалась лишь отчасти, потому что Лестрад поздоровался с ним со слишком самодовольной улыбкой.  
  
      — Выглядишь чрезвычайно радостным, — сказал он. — Необычно для тебя, но я смогу привыкнуть.   
  
      Шерлок лишь фыркнул в ответ, прежде чем подошёл и принялся рассматривать портрет Джона. Спустя долгое время он повернулся к Лестраду.  
  
      — Ну? Ты настаивал, чтобы я пришёл сюда. Полагаю, это важно.  
  
      — Да. Очень важно. На самом деле у нас хорошие новости, — Лестрад определённо чему-то радовался. — Похоже, что у нас наконец-то появился шанс представить тебя на выставке в Америке.  
  
      Связи с Америкой всегда в большей степени волновали Лестрада, чем Шерлока, так что он просто пожал плечами.  
  
      Лестрад нахмурился при виде его незаинтересованности.  
  
      — Состоятельный покровитель хочет лично профинансировать выставку твоих работ в одной из самых престижных галерей Нью-Йорка.  
  
      Вот оно. Шерлок мгновенно понял, что прозвучало то, что он ожидал услышать.  
  
      — Состоятельный покровитель? — спросил он осторожно.  
  
      — Да, — ответил Лестрад. — Он очень восхищался твоими работами и хочет представить их более широкой публике.  
  
      — Не сомневаюсь, — сухо проговорил Шерлок.  
  
      — Он был здесь несколько раз, и на самом деле, — Лестрад глянул на свои часы. — Я ждал… о, вот и он.  
  
      Шерлок даже не стал оборачиваться.  
  
      — О, мистер Холмс, — произнёс Мориарти игривым голосом. — Вижу, вы вернулись из путешествия. Как там Испания? Превзошла ваши ожидания?  
  
      Всё ещё не глядя на него, Шерлок повёл плечами.  
  
      — Всё превзошло ожидания, — ответил он рассеянно. — Самым восхитительным образом.   
  
      — Очень рад, — отозвался Мориарти, прозвучав как угодно, только не радостно.  
  
      Лестрад выглядел сбитым с толку.  
  
      — Вы двое — знакомы?  
  
      — Разве Мориарти не упомянул об этом? Я писал его портрет.  
  
      — О, — Лестрад выдавил улыбку. — Что ж, замечательно. Шерлок, мистеру Мориарти не терпится проспонсировать твоё знакомство с Америкой.  
  
      — Не заинтересован, — безэмоционально отозвался Шерлок.   
  
      — Что?  
  
      Мориарти лишь улыбнулся.  
  
      — Да ладно, Холмс. Вы же не хотите лишить американских варваров своего гения.  
  
      — Они могут приехать в Париж, если им интересно.  
  
      Лестрад выглядел так, словно сдерживался с трудом.  
  
      — Шерлок, я не знаю, что за игру ты ведёшь, но позволь мне заняться этим.  
  
      Мориарти, похоже, не обращал внимания. Он подошёл ближе к портрету Джона и уставился на него, слегка ухмыльнувшись.   
  
      Шерлок приложил усилия, чтобы сохранить спокойствие, хотя и удивился, как сильно он разозлился на то, что Мориарти смотрит даже на изображение Джона.  
  
      — Я почти закончил с твоим портретом, Мориарти, и как только он будет готов, я не заинтересован ни в каком сотрудничестве с тобой.  
  
      — Как скажешь, — промурлыкал Мориарти.  
  
      — Шерлок, — обратился к нему Лестрад. — Нам нужно обсудить это.  
  
      — Нечего обсуждать, Лестрад.  
  
      — Но это чудесная возможность для тебя.  
  
      Мориарти направился к ним, заправив руки в карманы брюк, с легкомысленной улыбкой на лице.  
  
      — О, не принимайте на свой счёт месьё Лестрад. Дорогой Холмс разыгрывает эти маленькие представления, но в итоге он уступит.  
  
      — Не в этой жизни, — пробормотал Шерлок.   
  
      Просто раздражало насколько невозмутимым оставался Мориарти, хотя Шерлок помнил каково это быть невозмутимым. Не испытывать никаких чувств.  
  
      — Ерунда, — сказал Мориарти, всё ещё приветливо. — В конце концов, все идут за мной. — А затем в его голосе проявилось нечто тёмное. — Мне просто нужно найти наиболее подходящую точку давления. У всех она есть. — Потом он снова улыбнулся и приподнял шляпу. — Месьё, Шерлок. До следующей встречи.  
  
      И он удалился.  
  
      Лестрад молчал.  
  
      — Ты объяснишь, что это сейчас было?  
  
      — Ничего, — ответил Шерлок с пренебрежительным жестом. — Не беспокойся об этом. — Он направился к двери, а затем остановился. — Не заводи с ним дел. Я имею в виду именно то, что сказал, Лестрад.   
  
      — Но…  
  
      Шерлок ушёл, не дослушав его.  
  


***

  
  
      Роллс-ройс въехал прямо в здание, выглядевшее, как заброшенный завод, оружейный, если Джон правильно разобрал выцветшие надписи на французском. Когда Джон не поспешил выйти, молодая женщина, глянула на него поверх блокнота, в котором писала всю поездку, и вздохнула. Затем перегнулась через него и открыла дверь.  
  
      Джон понял намёк и вышел из машины.  
  
      Казалось, что в огромном помещении никого не было, за исключением мужчины, очевидно ожидавшего его. Он слегка опёрся на зонтик и наблюдал за приближением Джона.  
  
      Джон также изучал его: высокий, стройный мужчина, казалось, излучал презрение каждой клеточкой, и что самое главное, он смотрел на него глазами, которые хоть и не были характерного серо-зелёного цвета, так хорошо знакомого Джону, оставались в равной степени проницательными и знающими.  
  
      Слабая улыбка тронула уголки губ Джона.  
  
      — Полагаю, вы Майкрофт Холмс, — сказал он, остановившись перед мужчиной.  
  
      В его глазах промелькнуло лёгкое удивление? Отрадно.  
  
      — О, очень хорошо, мистер Уотсон, — ответил голос с идеальным британским произношением. — Значит, мой брат упоминал обо мне?   
  
      — Упоминал вас? Да. Шерлок говорит, что вы невероятно настырный зануда, с амбициями управлять империей, но до сих пор тратящий время, чтобы контролировать жизнь брата.   
  
      Холмс еле заметно пожал плечами.  
  
      — По счастью я могу управляться более чем с одной задачей зараз. — Внезапно его взгляд стал жёстким. — Полагаю, поздравления будут уместны.   
  
      Джон вдруг понял, что этот мужчина обладал огромной властью, судя по всему регулярно пил чай с королём и относился к членам Парламента, как к шахматным фигурам, которые двигал по собственной прихоти. Такой человек скорей всего был совершенно не рад столкнуться с мужчиной, нарушавшим закон, вступив в однополую связь с его младшим братом.  
  
      Неудивительно, что Холмс, похоже, легко прочитал его мысли, а затем, как ни странно, развеял их взмахом руки.  
  
      — О, умоляю, мистер Уотсон, меня не волнуют недалёкие моральные устои буржуа.  
  
      — Что ж, это же отлично, так ведь? Тогда зачем я здесь?   
  
      — Возможно, я просто хотел увидеть человека, который, похоже, наконец, открыл, что у Шерлока Холмса на самом деле есть сердце.  
  
      Джон склонил голову и с любопытством посмотрел на Холмса.  
  
      — Вы сомневались в этом?  
  
      Холмс коротко и суховато рассмеялся, словно для него это было в новинку.  
  
      — О, я всегда подозревал это, и, несмотря на мои усилия отговорить его, мой брат сохранил хорошо спрятанную сентиментальную жилку.  
  
      Джон подумывал спросить, почему Холмс хотел отговорить Шерлока, но затем решил не вдаваться.  
  
      — Вы забрали меня с улицы и притащили сюда просто, чтобы познакомиться? Похоже, замечания Шерлока о вашей любви к шпионским сюжетам оказались довольно точными.  
  
      Холмс не ответил на эти слова. Вместо этого он сказал:  
  
      — Я готов предложить вам значительную сумму денег ежемесячно в обмен на регулярные отчёты о моём брате.  
  
      — Отчёты?  
  
      — Ох, ничего нескромного, ничего, что бы нарушило его… личную жизнь, — слова наполнились отвращением. — Но у него есть склонность постоянно попадать в неприятности. Я беспокоюсь о нём, неустанно. И Мамуля тоже.  
  
      — Вы думаете, я нуждаюсь в деньгах?  
  
      — Все всегда хотят больше.  
  
      — Ха, — а затем Джон покачал головой. — Я не собираюсь рассказывать вам что-либо о Шерлоке.  
  
      Холмс выглядел слегка разочарованно, но также и довольно.   
  
      — Кроме того, — добавил Джон, — вам нет нужды беспокоиться о своём брате. Теперь я буду беспокоиться за него, если возникнет необходимость.  
  
      — Прекрасно. Но будьте осторожны, потому что есть… признаки некоторых проблем в будущем.  
  
      Джон лишь глянул на него, а затем отвернулся и пошёл обратно к Роллс-Ройсу.  
  
      — Я собираюсь домой, — сказал он. — Обязательно передам ваши наилучшие пожелания Шерлоку.  
  
      — До свидания, мистер Уотсон.  
  
      Джон подивился, когда это его жизнь приняла столь странный оборот. Если бы он написал роман обо всём этом, никто бы не поверил.   
  


***

  
  
      Шерлок расстроился, когда обнаружил студию пустующей, вернувшись из галереи. Он ожидал и хотел найти здесь Джона. После столкновения с Мориарти, он не хотел ничего больше, кроме как сгрести Джона и держаться за него так крепко, как только он мог. Мельком он поразился интенсивности своих чувств. Возможно ли, что эмоции, после того, как он долгое время игнорировал и презирал их, высвободились, чтобы захлестнуть его? Чтобы поглотить?   
  
      Упрямая часть его сознания была недовольна реальностью, в которой он теперь жил. Но затем, стоя у окна студии, Шерлок увидел Джона, выходящего из-за угла и направлявшегося к зданию. Всё раздражение сию секунду отступило. Джон был дома.  
  
      Как только он вошёл, Шерлок заключил его в крепкие объятья. Джон, похоже, удивился эмоциональному приветствию, но спустя секунду обнял Шерлока в ответ.  
  
      — Всё в порядке теперь? — спросил он несколько минут спустя.  
  
      Шерлок лишь кивнул.  
  
      — Тогда, чай, — прошептал Джон. Он нежно выпутался из объятий и отправился в маленькую кухню.  
  
      — Ведёшь себя как типичный англичанин, — пренебрежительно сказал Шерлок, последовав за ним и усевшись за стол.  
  
      Джон взял две чашки из буфета, когда чайник принялся кипеть.   
  
      — Думаю, моё мастерство заваривать чай — часть моего очарования, — сказал он.  
  
      — Определённо.  
  
      — Ты забавный. В смысле занятный, а не странный, — прояснил Джон.  
  
      — Возможно, думаю, оба смысла верны.  
  
      Они молчали, пока чай заваривался, и Джон сел за стол напротив Шерлока.  
  
      — Как всё прошло с Мэри?  
  
      — Хорошо. Полагаю, мы расстались друзьями.  
  
      Шерлок не знал, что испытывает по этому поводу, поэтому ничего не сказал.   
  
      — Что хотел Лестрад?  
  
      Он не хотел думать об этом.  
  
      — Ничего важного. Тебя долго не было.  
  
      — Да, потому что похищение заняло какое-то время.  
  
      Шерлок чуть не выронил чашку.  
  
      — Похищение?  
  
      На мгновение он подумал о Мориарти, но затем отмахнулся от этой мысли. Этот мужчина не был настолько нелеп.  
  
      — Что ж, полагаю, твой брат не счёл это похищением.  
  
      — Майкрофт, — отозвался Шерлок с отвращением. — Какого чёрта он выкинул?  
  
      — Забрал меня посредством милой молодой леди в чёрном автомобиле и доставил в пустующее здание на допрос. Судя по всему, он беспокоится за тебя.  
  
      — Он всегда так говорит. Он настроил тебя против меня? — слова слетели с беспечностью, но Шерлок не смотрел на Джона, когда произнёс их.  
  
      — Ха. Надеюсь, это была шутка?  
  
      — Конечно, шутка, — солгал Шерлок наполовину. Секунду спустя он встал и протянул руку. — Пойдём в кровать, Джон.  
  
      — Знаешь, сейчас середина дня.  
  
      — Это имеет значение?  
  
      — Полагаю, нет, — Джон взял его за руку и позволил отвести себя в спальню.  
  
      Как только они очутились там, он, похоже, чётко понял, что чувствовал Шерлок и в чём нуждался, поэтому разрешил раздеть себя, медленно, осторожно, благоговейно. В действиях Шерлока не было торопливости, хотя каждое прикосновение источало отчаянное желание. Когда он обнажил тело Джона, дюйм за дюймом, то припал губами к голой коже. Прикосновения едва ли были поцелуями, но заверениями и возможно вопросами.   
  
      Шерлок едва осознал, что Джон шепчет «дададада». Ответ на вопрос, заданный его губами. Когда Джон оказался голым и распростёртым на кровати, а желание было явно написано на его лице и выступающем члене, Шерлок снял с себя одежду в той же нарочито неторопливой манере.   
  
      Затем он бросился на кровать и навис над Джоном. Их эрекции соприкоснулись, горячий бархат и сталь, и они оба застонали. И хотя процесс обнажения протекал медленно, то, что произошло потом, таким не было. Они извивались и хватались друг за друга, оставляя пот и слюну на раскрасневшейся коже, и вскоре Шерлок заключил оба их члена в руке и принялся ласкать их вместе. Один, два, три толчка и они кончили вместе. Оргазм длился вечность, но закончился слишком быстро.  
  
      После Шерлок опустился рядом с Джоном и притянул его к себе, не обращая внимания на липкий беспорядок, который, должно быть, склеит их, и спустя несколько минут они уснули.   
  


***

  
  
      Прошло несколько часов, когда Джон очнулся от сна без сновидений. Наступил вечер, затем перешедший в ночь, и мир стих. Когда Джон понял, что не уснёт, то выпутался из осьминожьих конечностей, не обращая внимания ни на недовольное бормотание всё ещё спящего Шерлока, ни на несколько неприятное ощущение, когда разлепилась кожа, склеенная подсохшей спермой. Он направился в ванную, опорожнил мочевой пузырь и быстро обмылся, а затем прополоскал щетину вокруг рта.  
  
      Ощутив себя человеком, Джон вернулся в спальню: Шерлок до сих пор спал. Он слегка сопел, от чего Джон тихо улыбнулся. Иногда было так приятно наблюдать за этим изящным, блистательным созданием, которое всё же было человеком, как и все остальные.  
  
      Сна не было ни в одном глазу, и Джон, схватив и натянув халат, который валялся на полу у его ног, отправился бродить по студии. Неяркого света луны, смешавшегося со светом одиночного фонаря, хватило, чтобы беспрепятственно дойти до окна и выглянуть на улицу. Медленно ехал одинокий молочный фургон, старая лошадь не нуждалась в указаниях кучера, который, похоже, почти спал.  
  
      Джон мысленно вернулся к тому, как он занимался любовью с Шерлоком. В его поведении были нотки отчаяния, что слегка беспокоило (пусть в то же время даже и заводило). Его что-то определённо расстроило во время встречи с Лестрадом, но Джон уже хорошо изучил своего любовника, чтобы смириться с тем, что лучше его не спрашивать об этом. И ни о чём вообще. Шерлок сам всё расскажет в своё время. Джону придётся натренировать терпение, и не только в этом случае. Он подозревал, что это особое умение пригодиться ему на протяжении всех лет с Шерлоком Холмсом.  
  
      Лет.  
  
      Он прислонился лбом к окну. Лет. Всех лет его жизни? Да, это звучало правильно. Более того, он уже не мог представить жизни без Шерлока.   
  
      И если это не приводило в полнейший трепет, Джон не знал, как ещё описать свои чувства.  
  
      Он продолжил смотреть на тротуар внизу, воображая зловещие тени, скользящие прямо под его пристальным взглядом. Что это — силуэт в темноте, наблюдающий за ним?  
  
      Конечно, нет, Джон решительно отчитал сам себя.  
  
      Он отмахнулся от глупой мысли и подумал, что ему просто пора вернуться в постель.  
  
      В спальне он снял халат и свернулся возле Шерлока, который сразу же снова обвил его, прошептав всякие влюблённые глупости.  
  
      Джон устроился в его объятьях, закрыл глаза и очень быстро уснул. 


	27. Живу, чтобы знать

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все строят планы. Некоторые из них хороши. А некоторые — не очень.

 

_Коснулся он меня, так что живу я,  
Чтобы знать…  
И я теперь не та, что   
Раньше, глотнула словно  
Свежий воздух…  
— Эмили Дикинсон_

  
  
      Портрет был почти закончен, этот факт приносил облегчение, большее, чем Шерлок хотел признавать. Он отступил от мольберта, чтобы учесть последние мазки, которые были нужны. Лицо Джеймса Мориарти уставилось на него в ответ, и Шерлок вновь поразился бездонной пустоте в его глазах. Или, возможно больше чем пустоте. Шерлок подумал, что видел вполне себе безумие в его лице, и мельком пожалел, что не воспринял предупреждения Майкрофта более серьёзно.   
  
      Он яростно отмахнулся от мысли.  
  
      Мориарти мог бы быть гениальным. Но он таким и был. Раз уж это была целиком вина Шерлока, что безумец вообще появился в их жизни, то если возникнут неприятности, он справится с ними.  
  
      Спустя секунду Шерлок вернулся к палитре.  
  
      Прошло меньше пяти минут, когда он услышал, как открылась дверь внизу, и зазвучали поднимающиеся шаги.  
  
      — Доброе утро, мой дорогой Холмс, — пропел Мориарти, зайдя в студию.  
  
      — Снимай пальто и шляпу и садись в кресло, — сухо ответил Шерлок. — Портрет почти готов, так что это будет нашей последней сессией.  
  
      Как и всегда Мориарти выглядел позабавленным, словно наслаждался шуткой, понятной ему одному. Но он подчинился, сняв верхнюю одежду, и заняв своё привычное место в кресле. Он наблюдал, как Шерлок выбирал кисть.  
  
      — Ты же на самом деле не веришь, что это конец нашего… приятельства?  
  
      Шерлок пропустил вопрос мимо ушей и макнул кисть в чёрный оттенка жжёной кости.   
  
      К счастью, прошло почти двадцать минут, прежде чем Мориарти счёл необходимым заговорить.   
  
      — У меня есть планы, Шерлок, — сказал Мориарти весело, не обращая внимания, что его игнорируют. — Великие и гениальные. Твой гнусный братец может думать, что управляет миром, но ты и я должны доказать ему обратное. Вместе мы будем неудержимы.  
  
      Шерлок издал короткий хриплый смешок.  
  
      — Для так называемого гения, тебе удаётся быть ужасно недалёким, а, Мориарти? — В зеркале он увидел, как помрачнело лицо Мориарти.  
  
      — Ты считаешь, что я просто уйду, Шерлок, откажусь от того, что я знаю, чего бы мы могли достичь вместе?  
  
      Шерлок изучил церулеум, затем отказался от этой идеи и взял вместо него ультрамарин.  
  
      — Я считаю, что меня совершенно не интересует, что ты собираешься делать или не делать, — он снова отошёл от мольберта, глянул на Мориарти и чуть коснулся кистью холста.  
  
      На удивление Мориарти рассмеялся. Звук получился необычайно неприятным.   
  
      — Давай я расскажу тебе историю, Шерлок. Когда я был всего лишь ребёнком, семи лет от роду, если память не подводит, моя няня сказала моим маме и папе, что я ужасно непослушный мальчишка. Она утверждала, что я был жадным и забирал у детей в парке всё, что хотел.  
  
      Шерлок вздохнул, надеясь обозначить свою скуку.  
  
      — Мама ответила, что другие дети явно вели себя эгоистично и не делились. Папа просто рассмеялся и сказал, что я подаю надежды. Няня уволилась на следующий день, сказав, что позволять ребёнку так буйствовать, издеваться и брать всё, что захочется — практически преступление. — Мориарти сделал паузу. — Меня оскорбило использованное определение.   
  
      Шерлок отступил от холста и посмотрел прямо на Мориарти.  
  
      — Ты вообще понимаешь, насколько невыносимо скучным я тебя нахожу? — спросил он бесцветно.  
  
      Мориарти скорчил такое лицо, будто его обвинили в скотоложестве. Но прежде чем он ответил, открылась дверь из жилой части, и вошёл Джон.  
  
      Он был одет в простые брюки и мягкую голубую рубашку, без галстука или пиджака. Он был босым, и Шерлоку пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не броситься через комнату и пригладить его сбившиеся со сна волосы. Джон замер, когда увидел Мориарти.  
  
      — О, прости, — это была простая вежливость, но Шерлок не думал, что Джон на самом деле испытывал сожаление. — Я не знал, что ты работаешь. — Ещё одна неправда — он знал, что придёт Мориарти. — Просто хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты чая, потому что собираюсь поставить чайник.  
  
      Мориарти фыркнул.  
  
      — Ну разве ты не приручил своего маленького питомца? Он ещё моет тебе ванну и чинит носки?  
  
      Джон улыбнулся, как Шерлок ещё никогда не видел, жёстко и холодно, но ничего не сказал.  
  
      Шерлок улыбнулся ему, просто потому, что мог.  
  
      — Было бы прекрасно. Я закончу через две минуты, и мистер Мориарти уйдёт, — голос сочился презрением.  
  
      Джон преднамеренно оставил дверь открытой и отправился на кухню.  
  
      Шерлок добавил пару мазков к картине.  
  
      — Чтобы высохнуть понадобится несколько дней, — проговорил он буднично. — Так что вы можете забрать его в конце недели.  
  
      Мориарти быстро и бесшумно очутился перед Шерлоком.  
  
      — Думаешь, твой братец может спасти тебя? — спросил он сдавленным, тихим голосом.  
  
      Шерлок опустил кисть в банку со скипидаром.  
  
      — Я всегда стараюсь как можно меньше думать о своём брате.  
  
      Мориарти наклонился слишком близко.  
  
      — Я выжгу тебе сердце, Шерлок Холмс, а когда от тебя останется лишь пустая оболочка, тебе будет не к кому пойти, кроме меня.  
  
      — Широко известно, что у меня нет сердца.  
  
      — В это больше никто не верит, дорогуша.   
  
      Теперь Шерлок склонил голову и проговорил Мориарти на ухо.  
  
      — Я не боюсь тебя.  
  
      — А стоило бы. — Внезапно Мориарти отошёл и повысил голос. — Вам обоим стоило бы бояться меня.  
  
      Только тогда Шерлок понял, что Джон стоял в проходе, со скрещенными на груди руками и нахмуренным лицом.  
  
      — Какая драма с утра пораньше, — всё, что он тихо сказал.  
  
      Шерлок и Мориарти проигнорировали его.  
  
      — Раз уж ты упомянул моего брата, — проговорил Шерлок, — ты должен понимать, что я рассказал ему всё, что мне известно о тебе. Его папка стала весьма пухлой, и ему ничего не стоит пустить её в дело.  
  
      — Возможно, тебе понравится потерять обоих: и своего любовника, и брата, — отозвался Мориарти. — Это можно устроить.  
  
      Прежде чем Шерлок успел ответить, Мориарти схватил своё пальто со шляпой и вихрем спустился по лестнице.  
  
      — Какого, блять, чёрта? — спросил Джон.  
  
      Шерлок заставил себя просто повернуться и закончить уборку.  
  
      — Не беспокойся об этом, — коротко ответил он.  
  
      — Шерлок.  
  
      Наконец он подошёл к Джону и заключил его в крепкие объятья.  
  
      — Не беспокойся об этом, — повторил он. — Я одолею Мориарти.  
  
      Джон не расслабился в его руках, но прижался губами к его шее.  
  
      — Мы одолеем его, — тихо проговорил он. — Вместе.  
  
      Шерлок выдохнул в волосы Джона и не стал спорить. Но знал, что это всё из-за него, и он сделает, что угодно, чтобы спасти Джона.  
  
      А возможно и своего брата, если, конечно дойдёт ещё и до этого.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Как будто одна мысль Шерлока о брате несколько дней назад могла вызвать его. Конечно, это нелепо, но когда дело касалось Майкрофта и его вмешательств, Шерлок допускал толику иррациональности.  
  
      Ситуацию не улучшило то, как неприятно началось утро. Неожиданно Джон объявил, что получил записку от Мэри, требовавшую прийти в квартиру как можно скорее. Джон не придал этому значения, разве что слегка раздражился из-за того, что придётся прервать работу. Во время завтрака за чаем и тостом Шерлок сложил целый сценарий в своей голове. Мэри поняла, что потеряла. Она бросится на Джона, обхватит его руками и вероятно разрыдается. Да, решил он, без слёз не обойдётся.  
  
      Может быть, она попытается соблазнить его.  
  
      Шерлок настолько потерялся в развернувшейся перед глазами картине, прокручивавшейся, словно кадры из кинодрамы, что заметил, что Джон встал со своего стула и приблизился, только когда тот обнял его со спины. Он осыпал быстрыми поцелуями взмокший загривок Шерлока.  
  
      — Идиот, — с любовью сказал Джон, а потом отправился переодеться.   
  
      Шерлок немного успокоился, но всё равно остался раздражённым.  
  
      Вскоре после того, как Джон ушёл, Шерлок тоже покинул студию, направившись в «Sennelier’s» — единственный художественный магазин в Париже, который ему нравился. Генри обещал смешать для него совершенно особенный оттенок синего, и ему не терпелось посмотреть, что получилось.  
  
      Но когда он вышел из дома, то увидел чёрный обтекаемый Роллс-Ройс, ожидающий у обочины.  
  
      Он вздохнул и подумал проигнорировать машину, но давний опыт подсказывал, что его брата невозможно игнорировать, так что Шерлок перешёл в наступление. Он распахнул заднюю пассажирскую дверь и скользнул внутрь. Не обращая внимания на Майкрофта, сидящего внутри, он наклонился к водителю.  
  
      — В «Sennelier’s», будьте любезны, — бросил он. А затем посмотрел на брата. — Я надеюсь, твой водитель компетентен?  
  
      Майкрофт даже не снизошёл до ответа, когда автомобиль мягко вписался в поток машин. Вместо этого он неискренне улыбнулся.   
  
      — Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо с твоим… мистером Уотсоном, — пробормотал он.  
  
      — Это не предмет для обсуждения, — отозвался Шерлок, наблюдая за движением.  
  
      — Хорошо. Я здесь в любом случае не для того, чтобы обсуждать это.  
  
      — Дай угадаю. Ты хочешь снова нудить насчёт Мориарти.  
  
      — О, ты умный мальчик.   
  
      — Портрет окончен. Я искренне надеюсь, что он его заберёт. Мы оба устали лицезреть его.  
  
      — Мориарти что-то задумал, — безапелляционно заявил Майкрофт.  
  
      — Ну, естественно, — раздражённо ответил Шерлок. — Это то, чем он занимается.   
  
      — И ты не волнуешься?  
  
      «Конечно, да», — чуть не сказал Шерлок. «Я волнуюсь, и это совершенно новое чувство для меня, и оно мне нисколько не нравится. Было лучше, когда я был один, потому что одиночество защищало меня от этой холодной, тяжёлой тревоги, камнем засевшей в нутре».  
  
      Но он промолчал. Вместо этого он пожал плечами в своей привычной манере.  
  
      — У меня всё под контролем.  
  
      — В самом деле? — Майкрофт пристально посмотрел на него. — Я получил твою открытку. Она привела меня к мысли, что ситуация несколько удручающая.  
  
      Шерлок не заговорил на этот раз, побоявшись, что скажет слишком много. Вместо этого он достал свой бумажник и вытащил из него сложенный лист бумаги.  
  
      — Я сделал набросок, — проговорил он, протягивая его. — Этот мужчина преследовал нас.   
  
      Майкрофт принял рисунок и мельком изучил его, прежде чем убрать в карман.  
  
      — Сделаю запрос.  
  
      — Спасибо.  
  
      Вскоре они остановились перед магазином художественных принадлежностей. Когда Шерлок собрался выходить, Майкрофт остановил его, положив ладонь ему на руку.  
  
      — Всегда есть что-то, о чём ты не знаешь, брат мой. Береги себя.  
  
      Шерлок с секунду смотрел на него, а затем кивнул, сам не зная, что имел в виду этим жестом.  
  
      Он стоял на тротуаре и наблюдал, как его брат влился в движение и исчез за углом.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Иногда Джон тихо сидел и размышлял, как невероятно изменилась его жизнь. Самое поразительное это то, как легко всё произошло. Совместное проживание с эгоцентричным и темпераментным гением, особенно если он иногда вёл себя, как испорченный подросток, а не взрослый, сулило большие трудности. Честно говоря, Джон ожидал трудностей.  
  
      Но всё легко шло своим чередом. Неважно, спорили они о чём-то или нет, были ли регулярные приёмы пищи важными для продолжения жизни, принимали совместные ванны, вели тихие ленивые беседы, когда на Париж спускалась ночь, или работали каждый сам по себе, но всё равно вместе, всё становилось только лучше, чем Джон мог когда-либо представить.  
  
      Он отмахнулся от любых тревог по поводу ночных теней, и в основном не позволял себе даже думать о Джеймсе Мориарти. Шерлок время от времени жаловался, что этот ублюдок до сих пор не забрал картину или не принял мер, чтобы её забрали. Джон время от времени ворчал, что устал смотреть на физиономию этого мужчины.  
  
      Шерлок отвернул портрет лицом к стене.  
  
      Так как у Шерлока не было заказов, он занялся серией небольших картин, на основе набросков из их поездки. Похоже, он был доволен своим занятием, так что Джон неплохо продвинулся со своим романом.  
  
      Всё шло просто замечательно.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Шерлок вышел из спальни в превосходно сидящем сером костюме, розовой рубашке, жилете цвета серебристый металлик и с недовольным видом. Он не особо хотел покидать студию и ужинать в каком-нибудь хорошем месте, но наконец уступил настойчивым требованиям Джона. По его мнению, Шерлок предпочитал оставаться дома, чтобы раскладывать Джона на любой подвернувшейся поверхности и соблазнять его, всякий раз, как приспичит. Не то чтобы соблазнение требовало особых усилий. Но иногда Джон считал, что было бы мило прогуляться и поесть что-то кроме его скромной стряпни.  
  
      После выразительного взгляда Шерлока Джон вздохнул и повязал более нарядный галстук к своему довольно простому костюму.  
  
      — Ты хоть понимаешь, — произнёс Джон, когда они стали спускаться по лестнице, — как трудно сопровождать разноцветного павлина, когда ты сам обыкновенный, пыльный голубь?  
  
      Они вышли в приятный парижский вечер и бок о бок направились в бистро, которое предложил Джон.   
  
      Шерлок тихо рассмеялся.  
  
      — Пыльный голубь? Я так не думаю. Мои познания в видах птичьих ограничены, но я бы предположил, что ты более… кто-то обманчиво простой, но сияющий золотом и великолепием на солнце. — Он казался непривычно зашедшим в тупик. — Такая птица существует?  
  
      — Только в твоём буйном воображении, — влюблённо ответил Джон. — Но я счастлив находиться в нём.   
  
      Шерлок бросил ему лукавую, почти самоироничную ухмылку и ускорился.  
  
      Джон улыбнулся в ответ и поспешил за ним.   
  
  
  
      Снаружи бистро выглядело совершенно по-французски обшарпанным и невзрачным, но внутри оно оказалось абсолютно другим местом. Всюду горели свечи, идеально сервированное серебро мерцало на девственно белом льне. После того, как Шерлок тихо переговорил с усатым метрдотелем, их немедленно проводили к угловому столику.  
  
      — Мир просто падает к твоим ногам, не так ли? — буднично произнёс Джон.  
  
      — Мне удалось устроить мир по своему вкусу, — чопорно ответил Шерлок, уже изучая винную карту. — Ты возражаешь?  
  
      — Ну, с тех пор, как я тоже получаю выгоду от твоих договорённостей со вселенной, врядли я могу жаловаться.   
  
      Они заказали вино, и пока оба просматривали меню, написанное на грифельной доске, их прервал знакомый голос.  
  
      — Так, так Шерлок Холмс вышел из своей берлоги, чтобы поужинать, как и все мы, — сказала Ирен. — Как примечательно.  
  
      — Вопреки распространённому мнению, — пробормотал Шерлок, не отрывая глаз от доски, — мне время от времени необходима пища.  
  
      Джон привстал.  
  
      — Привет, Ирен, — поздоровался он. — Салли.   
  
      Хотя он бы предпочёл провести вечер только в компании Шерлока, вежливость требовала пригласить их присоединиться. Не похоже, чтобы Салли была довольна (как и Шерлок), но обе женщины всё равно сели к ним.  
  
      Как только у всех в руках оказалось по бокалу в руке, Ирен вытащила золотой с рубинами кисет из своей чёрной сатиновой сумочки. Она вставила сигарету в мундштук из чёрного дерева, а затем наклонилась к Шерлоку, который раздражённо хмыкнул, но поднёс свою зажженную зажигалку. Она вдохнула и выдохнула со всем изяществом, а затем остановила на Шерлоке свой обычный насмешливый, и всё же любящий взгляд.  
  
      — Не думала, что настанет день, когда Шерлок Холмс будет лучиться от радости, — сказала она.   
  
      — Как приземлённо.  
  
      Джон изумился.  
  
      — Замечание о том, что ты счастлив, не повод для раздражения, — отметил он.  
  
      Салли фыркнула.  
  
      — Холмс верит, что проявление любых человеческих эмоций — это слабость, — сказала она. — Неужели вы все до сих пор не знали этого.  
  
      Её язвительный тон шёл вразрез с прежней доброжелательной атмосферой за столом, по крайней мере, по мнению Джона, и он подумал, что ему нет дела до мисс Донован. Он уставился на неё.  
  
      — Ох, Салли, тише, — сказала Ирен. — Как тебе до сих пор не надоело порицать характер Шерлока. В любом случае, мы уже устали от этого.  
  
      Салли поджала губы и больше не ничего не сказала.  
  
      Повисла недолгая тишина, пока они просто потягивали вино. Неудивительно, что именно Ирен прервала очарование безмолвия.  
  
      — Джеймс Мориарти постоянно говорит о тебе, — сказала она.  
  
      — Ты знаешь Мориарти? — спросил Шерлок, а затем раздражённым жестом сам же и отклонил свой вопрос. — Ох, конечно, знаешь. Разве есть в Париже кто-то, с кем бы ты не водила знакомство? Да и как бы то ни было, он нацелился перезнакомиться со всеми, кто знает меня.  
  
      — У него эго размером с Гайд-парк, — заметила Салли вполголоса.  
  
      — Один из самых обаятельных змеев, что я встречала, — добавила Ирен. — Хотя Салли общается с ним чаще, чем я. Они нашли общий язык.   
  
      — Ха, — отозвался Джон, не беспокоясь, что прозвучал несколько мелочно. Он собирался сказать больше, но затем почувствовал, как Шерлок взял его руку под столом и сжал её.  
  
      — Примите мой совет, — Шерлок обратился к обеим женщинам, — держитесь от него как можно дальше.  
  
      Ирен мягко рассмеялась.  
  
      — О, я могу справиться с ним. У него есть несколько умных идей, и я нахожу его забавным. Однако признаю, что его одержимость тобой слегка утомляет.  
  
      — Ты и понятия не имеешь, — сказал Шерлок ей.  
  
      Джон перестал наслаждаться беседой, особенно учитывая, что у него были большие надежды на этот вечер.  
  
      — Тебе нравится его общество? — спросил он Салли.  
  
      — Я считаю его интересным. Он ценит мои знания.  
  
      — Ты имеешь в виду о Шерлоке? — Джон осознавал, что повысил голос.  
  
      По счастью распахнулась входная дверь и внутрь со взрывом хохота ворвались две пары.  
  
      — Ахх, вот и остальная часть нашей компании пожаловала, — объявила Салли. Не добавив ничего на прощание, она встала и присоединилась к вошедшим.  
  
      Ирен поднялась более неторопливо.  
  
      — Шерлок, — начала она тихо, — насчёт Мориарти…  
  
      Шерлок лишь снова нетерпеливо отмахнулся.  
  
      — Всё под контролем, — неохотно ответил он.   
  
      — Надеюсь, — отозвалась она, глядя не на него, а на Джона. Затем она кивнула и оставила их.   
  
      Подошёл официант, принял их заказ, и Шерлок не выпускал руку Джона из своей.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Ужин и вино оставили у Джона чувство удовлетворения, а восхитительная парижская ночь, казалось, наступила специально для них, так что долгая прогулка была тем, что нужно. Они выбрали тихую, усаженную деревьями сторону улицы, и Шерлок взял Джона за руку, пока они гуляли под луной.  
  
      Джон тихо рассмеялся.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Шерлок.  
  
      — Кто бы поверил, что Шерлок Холмс такой романтик?  
  
      — Если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь, — прошептал Шерлок Джону на ухо, — мне придётся убить тебя, медленно.  
  
      Джон покачал головой.  
  
      — О, я не собираюсь делиться с кем-то ещё даже малой частью тебя. Оказывается, я гораздо больший собственник, чем думал.  
  
      Шерлок сжал его руку сильней.  
  
      Спустя долгое время они очутились на Мосту Искусств, смотрели на воду и время от времени целовались.  
  
      — Однажды, — сказал Шерлок, — я стоял на этом или каком-то другом мосту и подумывал броситься в воду.  
  
      Джон ничего не ответил, не вполне уверенный, что сможет выдавить хоть слово сквозь комок в горле.  
  
      — Но затем я вспомнил взгляд пары карих глаз, и даже если это был всего лишь сон, я не смог прыгнуть. Так что ты спас меня, ещё до того как познакомился со мной.   
  
      Джон запустил руку в непослушные кудряшки и втянул Шерлока в поцелуй.  
  
      — Как я уже говорил раньше, ты был ангелом, приглядывавшим за мной.  
  
      Спустя минуту, оба вздохнули и разъединились, снова обратив взгляд на воду.  
  
      Шерлок заговорил первым.  
  
      — Я скучаю по Лондону. Что думаешь о том, чтобы вернуться?  
  
      Как только Джон услышал эти слова, то понял, как сам сильно скучал по Лондону. Лишь одна вещь заставила его засомневаться.  
  
      — Там у нас не будет такой свободы, — тихо отозвался он. — Наши отношения станут более… сдержанными.  
  
      — Знаю, — согласился Шерлок. — Но мы будем вместе, и это всё, что имеет значение.  
  
      Джон кивнул.  
  
      — И нам понадобится квартира.  
  
      Шерлок усмехнулся.  
  
      — Одна из наших бывших экономок удачно вышла замуж, за исключением одной маленькой детали: её муж оказался серийным убийцей. Когда его посадили, она получила неплохое наследство в центре Лондона, с квартирой на сдачу. Это было бы идеально.  
  
      — А она…? — Джон не закончил свой вопрос.  
  
      — Миссис Хадсон любит меня и тебя полюбит тоже, особенно из-за того, что ты делаешь меня счастливым.   
  
      Джон прижался к Шерлоку, и тот сразу же обнял его.  
  
      — Тогда давай отправимся в Лондон.  
  
      Шерлок кивнул.  
  
      — В Лондон. Домой.


	28. Расплата болью

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как известно, кое-что назревало, и вот оно произошло.

 

_За каждое мгновение счастья  
Мы платим болью.  
— Эмили Дикинсон_

  
  
      Следующая неделя была чрезвычайно занятой, потому что они планировали переезд в Лондон.  
  
      Шерлок закончил заказной потрет мелкого правительственного чиновника (который также работал на немцев), а Джон сосредоточился на первом черновике своего романа перед последней встречей с Майклом в Париже. Он ещё раз ходил к Мэри, но так как она уже объявила о том, что теперь живёт с американским фотографом по имени Эдвард, Шерлок решил, что она действительно порвала с Джоном. А вскоре они собирались переехать в другую страну, так что всё это не имело значения.  
  
      Добавьте к этому сборы, бронирование билетов, организацию финансовой стороны с отправкой автомобиля Шерлока, и большую часть ночей они просто падали в кровать, обменявшись сонными поцелуями, и отключались, обнявшись скорее как два уставших ребёнка, чем как любовники.   
  
      Шерлок как всегда проснулся первым. Утро обещало тёплый, ясный день, пролив свет сквозь кое-как задвинутые занавески. Он всегда наслаждался этими тихими минутами в постели с Джоном, так как они дарили возможность добавить больше деталей к его до нелепости обширной коллекции. Факты о Джоне Хэмише Уотсоне уже переполнили залитую солнцем гостиную, в которой те хранились, и теперь медленно, но верно они подступали к соседнему балкону.  
  
      Шерлок чуял, что никогда не перестанет добавлять детали к портрету Джона, который создал у себя в голове. Неожиданно это умилило его.   
  
      К примеру, этим утром он довольно сильно увлёкся шрамом Джона на плече. Не то чтобы он не устраивал всестороннее изучение раньше, разумеется, но всегда было что-то новое. Он невесомо пробежался кончиками пальцев по сморщенной линии, испытывая странную смесь горечи, что Джон пострадал, и признательности, что из-за ранения он попал в госпитальную палатку в тот день давным-давно. Шерлоку не нравилось размышлять о том, какой бы стала его жизнь, если бы в ней не появился Джон. Если у него вообще была бы жизнь.   
  
      Он наклонился ближе и коснулся шрама губами в утешении и почитании одновременно.  
  
      — Утро, любимый, — пробормотал Джон. Изредка утром, ещё не встав с постели, они обменивались подобными ласковыми прозвищами, бывшими в обиходе между ними.  
  
      — Доброе утро, мой дорогой, — ответил Шерлок в своей небрежно изысканной манере. — Не хотел будить тебя.  
  
      — Всё в порядке, — Джон повернулся лицом к нему, притягивая Шерлока к себе на грудь. — Такое чувство, будто я не говорил с тобой тысячу лет.   
  
      — Знаю. Но всего лишь через два дня мы будем на пути домой.  
  
      Губы Джона растянулись в слабой улыбке.  
  
      — Домой. Как замечательно звучит. От миссис Хадсон есть новости?  
  
      — Да. Я получил письмо. Она в восторге, что мы переедем в квартиру, ей не терпится познакомиться с тобой, но она предупредила меня, что, несмотря на её прошлую должность в моей семье, она определённо больше не будет нашей экономкой.  
  
      Джон рассмеялся.  
  
      — А затем в следующей строчке спросила, какие у тебя любимые печенья, чтобы испечь их к твоему приезду.  
  
      Они обменялись долгим взглядом, а затем Джон опустил голову и прижался губами к губам Шерлока. Тот слегка вздохнул, прежде чем погрузил язык в рот Джона, раболепно поклоняясь теплу, влажности и даже лёгкому кислому привкусу после сна. Поцелуи продолжались и продолжались пока, наконец, никто из них не мог больше игнорировать острого давления в других частях тела.   
  
      — Как ты хочешь меня? — выдохнул Джон Шерлоку в ухо.  
  
      О, это был хороший вопрос. Шерлок хотел, чтобы его взяли, и хотел взять сам. Он хотел облизывать и пробовать на вкус. Он хотел, чтобы Джон полностью завладел им, и хотел завладеть Джоном в ответ. Он сгорал от желания.  
  
      Спустя долгую минуту Шерлок отстранился из объятий и повернулся так, что они легли головами к ногам, бок о бок. Он услышал быстрый вдох Джона, а затем одновременно они оба взяли изнывающий член в ожидающий рот.  
  
      Шерлок любил и обожал вкус и ощущение члена Джона во рту, сосать его, облизывать и заглатывать. Тишину комнаты нарушал только влажный звук их совместных действий. После нескольких дней без какого-либо настоящего контакта, они оба были на грани и более, чем готовы, так что весь процесс занял не так много времени. Шерлок глотал и глотал, и думал, что может принять ещё больше, если Джон предложит. Он всегда принимал так много всего — наслаждения, секса, любви — сколько Джон хотел дать, словно всегда чувствовал, что его ответных предложений всегда мало, чтобы выразить все его чувства.  
  
      Несколько минут они просто тяжело дышали, а потом Шерлок повернулся обратно и снова поцеловал Джона, намного медленнее и нежнее. Джон смахнул намокшие от пота кудряшки и улыбнулся.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — сказал он.  
  
      Шерлок кивнул.  
  
      — Знаю, — ответил он. — «Люблю» — недостаточное слово, чтобы выразить всё, что я к тебе чувствую.  
  
      Джон снова обнял его, и они долгое время просто лежали.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Шерлок сделал несколько завершающих мазков к портрету государственного чиновника (предателя? шпиона?), когда Джон зашёл в студию, одной рукой поправляя свой галстук, а другой — сжимая большой конверт.  
  
      — Что ж, лучше я пойду, — сказал он. — Какое облегчение вручить эти страницы Майклу. Я уверен, он переживал, что я вообще никогда не закончу.  
  
      — Это очень хорошая книга, — рассеянно заметил Шерлок, всё ещё сосредоточив большую часть внимания на близко посаженных глазах француза на холсте.  
  
      Джон замер, надевая пиджак.   
  
      — Ты читал её?  
  
      — Ахх, — Шерлок наконец посмотрел на него, но лишь поднял бровь.  
  
      — Ох, ну, конечно, читал, — Джон подошёл и поцеловал Шерлока в щёку. А затем, смущаясь, спросил: — Ты правда думаешь, что она хорошая?  
  
      — Я только что так и сказал, Джон, — Шерлок понял, что картина окончена и отошёл от мольберта. — Мальчик — Маркус, это, разумеется, ты.  
  
      — Да. В некотором роде.  
  
      Шерлок поднял руку и пробежался пальцами по волосам Джона, наслаждаясь мягкостью прядей. Затем он пригладил вихры обратно.  
  
      — У меня такое чувство, что я узнал тебя лучше после прочтения этой истории.  
  
      Джон улыбнулся ему.  
  
      — Никто никогда не знал меня так, как ты. И не узнает. — Он помолчал, прежде чем прочистил горло и отошёл. — Почему бы нам не устроить праздничный обед, когда я вернусь? — предложил он. — В каком-нибудь особенном месте.  
  
      — Это будет наш прощальный обед с Парижем, — проговорил Шерлок. — Давай встретимся в «Maxim’s»? Там будет удобно?  
  
      — Там будет великолепно, — Джон улыбнулся ему, а затем ушёл, сбегая по лестнице и насвистывая весёлую мелодию.  
  
      Шерлок усмехнулся, в основном из-за своего дурацкого порыва тоже засвистеть.  
  
      Глупость.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
      «Maxim’s» полнился мягким гулом разговоров и тихим стуком серебра о фарфор. Шерлок заказал бутылку превосходного шабли и от души наслаждался терпким привкусом свежескошенной травы.  
  
      Но второй бокал не так сильно искрился на языке. Отсутствие наслаждения было связано совершенно не с вином, а с тем, что было почти два, а Джон всё ещё не пришёл.  
  
      Джон не опаздывал. Никогда. Если по какой-то причине он задерживался, Шерлок знал, что тот послал бы записку или позвонил бы в «Maxim’s», чтобы предупредить.   
  
      Шерлок задумался, что если это он ошибся со временем или местом? Но он торопливо отмёл эту мысль и сделал ещё один глоток внезапно ухудшившегося вина.   
  
      Возможно, встреча со Стэмфордом прошла плохо, и Джон отправился домой хандрить. Иногда Джон поддавался настроению, и если Стэмфорд раскритиковал книгу, или кусок, который прочитал, Джон мог… но, нет, в этом совершенно не было смысла. Книга была отличной, и Шерлок был рад признать это. Настолько, что почти впал в глупую ревность, читая, как Джон описывал отношения с другим. Даже если всё произошло давно и было не больше, чем мальчишеской влюблённостью, которую он принял как данность, Шерлок чувствовал, как во время чтения в нём медленно разгоралась ревность.  
  
      Шерлок снова посмотрел на часы. Уже 2:30.  
  
      Может, Джон заболел и пошёл домой, собираясь сообщить Шерлоку, но болезнь одолела его, и он не смог ни позвонить, ни послать записку.   
  
      Шерлок проглотил внезапный комок в горле. Был единственный логичный выход — пойти домой и посмотреть, там ли Джон — хандрящий или мучающийся расстройством желудка. Он расплатился за вино и нетерпеливым взмахом вызвал такси до дома. Во время поездки, он убедил себя, что конечно Джон ждёт его приезда. Всё остальное не имело смысла.  
  
      Когда такси остановилось, и Шерлок бросил деньги водителю, то увидел конверт, приклеенный к двери. К несчастью жена пекаря была прикована к постели после рождения третьего ребёнка, и, разумеется, не могла бы рассказать ему, кто приходил.   
  
      Было слегка удивительно увидеть на конверте имя Джона, а не своё, но Шерлок без колебаний раскрыл его. Послание внутри было коротким, но, тем не менее, ударило ножом в самое сердце.  
  
       _«Джон.  
      Я обеспокоен, что ты не пришёл на нашу встречу утром,  
      потому что на тебя не похоже не приходить без предупреждения.  
      Пожалуйста, дай мне знать, что с тобой всё в порядке, и когда  
      мы сможем встретиться»._   
  
      Она была подписана росчерком Стэмфорда.  
  
      Теперь не осталось никаких сомнений. С Джоном что-то случилось.  
  
      Шерлок испугался как никогда в жизни, и в то же время испытал некоторое смирение. Как будто он всегда знал, что однажды Джон исчезнет.  
  
      Он понятия не имел, сколько времени он простоял на тротуаре, держа проклятую записку в руке. Автомобильный сигнал вернул его в реальность. Он открыл дверь и стал подниматься по лестнице. Казалось, каждый шаг приближал его к неизвестности и злому року.   
  
      Как только Шерлок вошёл в студию, то понял, что окно в дальнем конце комнаты открыто. Оно вело к импровизированному пожарному выходу, установленному домовладельцем, из-за легковоспламеняющихся жидкостей, которые Шерлок держал под рукой. Секунду спустя он увидел свёрток, оставленный в центре стола.   
  
      Он медленно подошёл к нему и коснулся рукописи Джона, заляпанной кровью. Он дотронулся двумя пальцами до свёртка, а затем посмотрел на кровь на своей коже.   
  
      Шерлок едва успел добежать до раковины, когда его желудок сжался и расстался с вином, которым он наслаждался, и чаем, выпитым на завтрак.  
  
      Шерлоку потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы распрямиться над жестяной раковиной. Он промочил рот и лицо чуть тёплой водой, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше. Его мысли всё ещё бешено крутились, словно разум полностью принадлежал другому человеку.  
  
      Но, в конце концов, только одна прорезала хаос — ясная и острая, это самое последнее, что он бы предположил, однако она сразу же стало единственной, имевшей смысл.  
  
      Он осторожно сложил окровавленные страницы в свой кожаный саквояж и покинул студию.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Лишь немногие знали о существовании Вестминстерского клуба, маленького островка Империи, скрытого за неприметной дверью старинного каменного здания рядом с Триумфальной Аркой. Шерлок показал карточку, которой до этого никогда не пользовался, и вздохнул с облегчением, когда его незамедлительно впустили. До этой секунды он даже не задумывался, был ли вообще его брат в Париже. Одетый во фрак служащий проводил его по застеленному ковром коридору в маленькую комнату в задней части здания.  
  
      Майкрофт был там и увлечённо беседовал с двумя мужчинами.  
  
      Шерлок понадеялся, что его внешность не выдаст бушующую панику, которая всё ещё бурлила внутри, но когда Майкрофт заметил Шерлока, то его глаза слегка расширились. Он тут же тихо бросил несколько слов, и мужчины бесшумно выскользнули из комнаты, прикрыв дверь за собой.   
  
      — Что случилось с Уотсоном? — сразу же спросил Майкрофт, когда они остались наедине.  
  
      Шерлок рухнул в одно из опустевших кресел и ничего не отвечал некоторое время.  
  
      Майкрофт нетерпеливо взмахнул.  
  
      — Возьми себя в руки, Шерлок, — резко сказал он.  
  
      — Как ты узнал…?  
  
      — А что ещё может привести тебя в такое состояние? Вот почему я всегда предостерегал тебя от создания глубоких личных привязанностей.  
  
      Шерлок лишь слегка покачал головой. Затем открыл саквояж, вытащил рукопись и положил её на маленький столик перед креслом Майкрофта.  
  
      — Роман Джона, — хрипло прошептал он. — Джон исчез, а это осталось в студии.  
  
      По крайней мере, Майкрофт не отчитал его за очевидность.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, кто это?  
  
      — Конечно, знаю, — ответил Шерлок жёстко. — И если ты скажешь «я же говорил», я убью тебя на месте.  
  
      — Я и не собирался так говорить, — ответил Майкрофт мягко.  
  
      Внезапно Шерлок выпрыгнул из кресла и начал расхаживать по маленькой комнате, запустив обе руки в волосы.  
  
      — Это моя вина, — сказал он. — Я играл в глупую игру с Мориарти, а теперь Джон… Джона нет.   
  
      Как будто он ушёл. Просто ушёл.   
  
      Майкрофт лишь слегка поёрзал в кресле, что означало, что ему неудобно говорить то, что он собрался сказать.  
  
      — Поскольку, брат мой, ты далёк от безупречности, я также должен признать некоторую ответственность.  
  
      Шерлок остановился и уставился на него.  
  
      — Что ты наделал?  
  
      Если Майкрофт решил признать даже малейшую вину, значит, он совершил нечто поистине ужасное.  
  
      — Мои оперативники могли раскрыть Мориарти незначительную информацию. В попытке расширить наши знания о его международных связях.  
  
      Даже когда Майкрофт говорил, они оба понимали, что это слабое оправдание тому, что он сделал.  
  
      Шерлок вспомнил, почему ему никогда не стоило на самом деле доверять своему брату. Даже — а, может быть, особенно — когда он хотел достать ублюдка. Как теперь.  
  
      — Информацию обо мне? О Джоне?  
  
      Майкрофт отвёл взгляд.  
  
      — Будь ты проклят, Майкрофт. Я убью тебя.  
  
      Прошла минута, прежде чем Майкрофт смог напустить на себя свой привычный холодный вид.  
  
      — Возможно, ты предпочтёшь отложить это до тех пор, пока мы не найдём твоего… Уотсона.  
  
      — Моего любовника, — сказал Шерлок низким, сдавленным голосом. — Джон — мой любовник. — Затем, казалось, он впал в прострацию. — Я должен вернуть его, Майкрофт, — прошептал он. Его голос звучал тихо, лицо исказила боль, но глаза блестели стальной решимостью. — Чего бы это ни стоило.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Что-то не так.  
  
      Это первое, что подумал Джон, и хотя мысль была расплывчатой и бесполезной, он не сомневался в её правдивости. Что-то пошло совершенно не так.  
  
      На самом деле, многое.  
  
      Секунду спустя он понял, что, блять, абсолютно всё пошло не так в этом грёбаном мире.  
  
      Он слегка удивился, как легко вернулся в режим солдата, не впав в панику, даже когда в уме прикинул количество сложностей, с которыми столкнулся.  
  
      Ноги были связаны в лодыжках.  
  
      Руки связаны за спиной, что очень нехорошо сказалось на плече, если кому-то было до этого дело.  
  
      В черепе звучал барабанный бой.  
  
      Во рту стоял привкус крови.  
  
      Всё это он принял к сведению, не открывая глаз.  
  
      В голове плавал единственный вопрос: какого чёрта с ним произошло?  
  
      — Рано или поздно вам придётся открыть глаза, мистер Уотсон, — проговорил незнакомый голос.  
  
      Незнакомый, да, но не неузнаваемый — такой акцент он слышал в окопах.  
  
      Джон медленно поднял веки, моргнул несколько раз, и, наконец, сфокусировался на блондине крепкого сложения в штанах и куртке цвета хаки. Ему потребовалось пару секунд, чтобы заговорить, пытаясь выработать достаточно слюны во рту. Она всё ещё отдавала кровью.  
  
      — Ты проделал… долгий путь из Родезии*.  
  
      Мужчина коротко усмехнулся.  
  
      — Ты должно быть умнее, чем я думал.  
  
      Джон сплюнул кровь.  
  
      — У вас преимущество передо мной, сэр.  
  
      — Ах, английский джентльмен. Невозмутимый. Что ж, раз уж в этом нет вреда, я скажу вам своё имя — Моран. Себастьян Моран.  
  
      — Отлично. А теперь, мистер Моран, возможно, вы можете рассказать мне, почему я здесь нахожусь?  
  
      — Не моё дело, к сожалению. Вам придётся подождать босса. Я всего лишь нянька до его прибытия.  
  
      Джон на самом деле не собирался закрывать глаза, но внезапно держать их открытыми оказалось слишком трудно. В комнате на время воцарилась тишина, её нарушал только Моран, натачивая нож. В конце концов, Джон снова открыл глаза.  
  
      — Мориарти, разумеется, — сказал он горько.   
  
      Как они могли не догадываться, что этот человек выкинет что-то подобное? А может, Шерлок знал, в конце концов, он знал всё. Джон правда хотел разозлиться на надменного паршивца, который в самом деле полагал, что может контролировать вселенную. Получить столик в шикарном ресторане — это одно, контролировать безумного преступника — совершенно другое. Так что, да, Джон хотел рассердиться, потому что он оказался в этой… ситуации, но затем задумался о том, каково сейчас Шерлоку. Шерлок любил его и нуждался в нём, и понимание, что он потерял Джона, сломает его.  
  
      Как бы нелепо это ни было, но в тот миг Джон переживал за Шерлока больше, чем за себя.  
  
      Наконец, дверь в комнату открылась.  
  
      — Так, так, мистер Уотсон, как мило с вашей стороны присоединиться к нам. Я так давно хотел с вами поболтать, — Джеймс Мориарти встал прямо перед ним, как всегда самодовольный и одетый с иголочки. — Нам будет так весело! — захихикал он.  
  
      Джон вздохнул и снова позволил глазам закрыться.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Шерлок прекратил бушевать, перестал ругаться с Майкрофтом и всеми, кто заходили в комнату, унял свои безумные расхаживания.  
  
      Он знал, что Майкрофт вполне вероятно скучал по предыдущей драматизации, потому что теперь Шерлок не делал вообще ничего. Почти час назад он плюхнулся на кожаный диван, откинул голову и уставился в потолок. Он не двигался и не произнёс ни слова с тех пор.  
  
      — Шерлок, — тихо позвал Майкрофт. Это всё, что он сказал, но очевидно он вспоминал реакцию Шерлока на смерть отца много лет назад. Он молчал четыре дня. А он даже не особо любил отца и не без оснований. Ещё хуже Шерлок отреагировал на смерть семейной собаки. Мамуля консультировалась у доктора по поводу его молчания, затянувшегося на две недели. Шерлок отлично понимал, что Майкрофт вспоминал все эти истории.   
  
      — Скажи мне что-нибудь, Майкрофт, — наконец заговорил он, не обращая внимания на его вздох облегчения. — Скажи, какая польза от тебя и твоих миньонов, если вы не можете помочь мне сейчас? Всю свою жизнь я мирился с тобой и твоим вмешательством, потому что глубоко в душе всегда считал, что ты защитишь меня при необходимости. Защитишь то, что важно для меня.  
  
      — Я так и делал. В меру своих возможностей.  
  
      Шерлок наконец наклонился вперёд и посмотрел на Майкрофта.  
  
      — И я знаю, что это по большей части моя вина. Я действительно понимаю это. Но ты — мой брат. И всё же, полагаю, на самом деле, я всегда был лишь пешкой в твоей игре.  
  
      — Неправда, — казалось, Майкрофт на секунду позволил гневу взять над собой верх. — Я предупреждал тебя о нём. Я знал, что делал, но я предупреждал тебя.  
  
      Шерлок устало кивнул.  
  
      — Я собираюсь домой, — глухо сказал он.  
  
      — И зачем?  
  
      — Чтобы ждать, разумеется. Мориарти свяжется со мной.  
  
      — А затем ты свяжешься со мной, так?  
  
      Шерлок одарил его слабой и холодной улыбкой.  
  
      — Да, конечно, — он взял своё пальто и ушёл.  
  
      Он просто проигнорировал двух мужчин, забравшихся с ним на задние сидения автомобиля. Должно быть в знак того, что Майкрофт всё ещё главный. Как будто кто-то сомневался. Он оставил мужчин в машине и взбежал по лестнице, желая побыть в одиночестве.  
  
      Как только он оказался в студии, он налил себе бренди и уселся ждать. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Роде́зия — непризнанное государство, существовавшее с 1965 по 1979 годы и располагавшееся в Южной Африке на территории колонии Южная Родезия и современного государства Зимбабве.
> 
> Южная Родезия провозгласила свою независимость от Великобритании в 1965 году после референдума, прошедшего в ноябре 1964 года, на котором подавляющее большинство (более 90 %) белых (англ.)русск. избирателей высказалось за независимость. Сперва колония рассчитывала стать независимым британским доминионом, но в 1970 году, после того как мировое сообщество по призыву Великобритании отказалось признать независимость Родезии, была провозглашена республика. У власти находилась партия белых родезийских националистов Родезийский фронт во главе с Яном Смитом.
> 
> В 1979 году, после затяжной гражданской войны, к власти пришли националистические военизированные группировки коренного чёрного населения. Название было изменено сперва на Зимбабве-Родезия, а затем на Зимбабве. Также произошла смена всех государственных символов. Великобритания и другие государства признали независимость Зимбабве в 1980 году.
> 
> Родезия получила своё название в честь Сесиля Джона Родса — английского колониста и бизнесмена, идеолога британской экспансионистской политики в Африке конца XIX века.


	29. Покажите мне героя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джон в плену, а Шерлок должно быть сошёл с ума

 

_Покажите мне героя, и я  
Напишу трагедию для вас  
— Ф. Скотт Фитцджеральд_

  
  
  
_Слишком больно.  
  
      Пожалуйста, дайте мне умереть.  
  
      Пусть все заткнутся. Все, кому больно, кто истекает кровью и умирает. Если бы я мог поднять руки, я бы закрыл уши, чтобы не слышать их. Я бы зажал нос, чтобы запах смерти перестал душить меня.  
  
      Так больно._   
  
      Джон рывком проснулся от кошмара, почти сразу осознав, что он больше не в палаточном госпитале. Война давным-давно закончилась и зеленоглазый ангел, которого он тогда видел, принадлежал теперь ему.  
  
      Он почти улыбнулся.  
  
      — Как жаль, что мы не поговорили тогда, — пробормотал Джон. — Столько лет прошло впустую.   
  
      Кто-то неприятно рассмеялся.  
  
      Джон не обратил внимания.  
  
      — Я скучал по тебе всё это время, — продолжил он. — И когда я снова встретил тебя, казалось, сон стал явью.  
  
      — Фу, — отозвался тот же неприятный голос. — Не знаю, сколько ещё выдержу слушать это. Сантименты. Как Холмс выносит их?  
  
      — Судьба. Я подумал, что это судьба. Или чёртова удача. В мире так много людей, а нам удалось встретиться дважды? Мы не верим в чудеса, но…  
  
      — О, господи боже, пожалуйста, заткнись. У меня кровь из ушей пошла.  
  
      — Шерлок?  
  
      Внезапно рука больно сжала его волосы и рванула назад.  
  
      — Нет здесь Холмса. Он больше не твой. И на самом деле никогда и не был. Вместе с ним я стану непобедимым. Он заслуживает большего, чем ты когда-либо мог предложить. Он заслуживает меня. Ты только тянешь его вниз, превращаешь в посредственность.  
  
      Джон на миг полностью осознал, где он, и посмотрел на Мориарти. Без раздумий он плюнул ему в лицо.  
  
      — Ублюдок, — ответил Мориарти.  
  
      А затем на висок Джона опустился кулак (не Мориарти), и Джон вновь погрузился в черноту.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
      Они никогда на самом деле не обсуждали это. В любом случае ни разу с шестнадцатилетия Шерлока. Та давняя беседа состоялась за чаем (Эрл Грей от «Twining’s») и прелестными светло-розовыми пирожными из крошечной французской кондитерской в Кингсбридже.  
  
      Весьма цивилизованно.  
  
      Мамуля, Майкрофт. Шерлок собственной персоной, хотя и без желания.  
  
      И, разумеется, знаменитый доктор из Вены.  
  
      Шерлоку было не привыкать к докторам, всемирно известным или каким ещё, так что он знал, как устроить свои длинные конечности на плюшевом кресле в гостиной Мамули. Как принять такое выражение лица, чтобы даже самому наблюдательному взгляду (Ну, кроме Мамули. И Майкрофта, чёрт бы его побрал.) не было видно ни единой эмоции, кроме невероятной скуки.   
  
      Он отпил чай и раскрошил пирожное в розовую кучку, когда разговор перешёл с его склонности к навязчивым идеям на более странные вещи о его хорошо известной невозможности общаться с ровесниками. Даже Майкрофт слегка фыркнул на это.  
  
      — Конечно, его ум весьма удивителен, — заявил доктор успокаивающим голосом.  
  
      Шерлок на секунду забылся и поднял бровь.  
  
      Доктор не заметил, потому что обращался к Мамуле.  
  
      — Мы использовали совершенно новый тест, миссис Холмс, разработанный в Швейцарии. Ваш сын превзошёл все ожидания.   
  
      — Ох, действительно, я превзошёл, — неспешно пробормотал Шерлок, аккуратно поставив чашку на стол. — Я смог узнать предмет, когда он касался моей руки. Я смог идеально повторить предложение из пятидесяти слов.  
  
      Доктор вздохнул.  
  
      Шерлок улыбнулся.  
  
      — На самом деле, я повторил его на четырёх языках.  
  
      — Да, так и было.  
  
      — Позёр, — пробормотал Майкрофт.  
  
      — Это то, чем я живу, — Шерлок глянул на Мамулю. — о, и давайте не забывать, что я мог бы стричь купоны.  
  
      На секунду в комнате воцарилась тишина.  
  
      Наконец, доктор перемешал записи.  
  
      — И его художественные возможности экстраординарны.  
  
      — Неудивительно, — кисло отозвался Шерлок. — Я экстраординарный художник.  
  
      — Как бы то ни было, — упорно продолжал доктор, — как это часто бывает, люди с артистической натурой вырабатывают нежелательные черты характера, которые как вы знаете, находятся в поле моего особого интереса.   
  
      Мамуля наконец поддалась тревоге, которую скрывала с завидным самообладанием.  
  
      — Но мой сын… он…? — Казалось, она не могла произнести слово.  
  
      Шерлок встал, разгладив свой серый шерстяной жилет.  
  
      — Моя мать хочет знать, не безумен ли её младший сын, — любезно закончил он.  
  
      Майкрофт фыркнул.  
  
      — О, нет, я совсем не это имел в виду, — поспешно заверил доктор. Затем он пустился в пространные объяснения, во время которых Мамуля время от времени кивала.  
  
      Шерлок подошёл к французскому окну и посмотрел в сад, потеряв интерес даже к притворству, что ему нет дела.   
  
      В беспрецедентном проявлении братской солидарности Майкрофт присоединился к нему. Они не говорили и даже не смотрели друг на друга.  
  
      Меньше чем через два года Майкрофт отправил его на войну.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
      Шерлок никогда не боялся сойти с ума. Ни когда Мамуля послала его на проверку. Ни когда его окружало безумие войны. Ни когда он был заложником кокаина.  
  
      Он просто принял возможность, как данность, и занимался своими делами.  
  
      А затем в его жизни появился Джон, и Шерлок со спокойной уверенностью признал, что единственное, что низвергнет его во тьму — это, если Джона больше не будет.  
  
      Два лакея Майкрофта доставили его обратно в квартиру, с приказом оставаться внутри, пока Мориарти не выйдет на связь. Шерлок видел из окна студии, как они вышли из машины, но знал, что они отойдут далеко. Один останется перед зданием, а второй позади — очевидно.  
  
      Майкрофт не доверил ему выйти на связь, когда придёт время.  
  
      Майкрофт не был идиотом.  
  
      Оказавшись в одиночестве, Шерлок задался вопросом, что если это и есть тот день, когда монстры вышли из тьмы, чтобы забрать его. Он уже знал, что когда они явятся, он встретит их с распростёртыми руками.  
  
      Квартира всюду носила следы присутствия Джона. Рубашка, небрежно брошенная на кресло. Вазочка с его любимым двухслойным мармеладом всё ещё стояла на столе в кухне. Запах его мыла витал в воздухе.  
  
      Шерлок расхаживал по студии из одного конца в другой, снова и снова, чувствуя, словно невидимые насекомые ползают по всему телу. В голове барабаном звучала мантра.  
  
      ДЖОНДЖОНДЖОНДЖОНДЖОНДЖОНДЖОНДЖОНДЖОН   
  
      Внезапно он остановился в углу комнаты. Рукой он развернул мольберт и уставился на лицо Джеймса Мориарти. Шерлок понял, что на самом деле никогда ни к кому не испытывал ненависть. Не такую, похожую на взрыв жгучей желчи внутри. В его действиях не было импульсивности, потому что Шерлок Холмс, даже переполненный горящей ненавистью и стоящий на краю бездны, оставался человеком рассудка. И логики. Поэтому, когда он протянул руку и взял мастихин, то прекрасно знал, что собирался делать дальше.  
  
      Первый порез прошёлся от верхнего левого угла к нижнему правому. Следующий начался в верхнем правом и спустился вниз, образуя крест.  
  
      Затем Шерлок поднял холст с мольберта и ударил об край металлической столешницы. Один раз. Второй. Третий. И остановился лишь, когда на полу остались щепки подрамника и обрывки холста. Его дыхание сорвалось на хрип, когда он запинал обломки обратно в угол.  
  
      Был только один человек, которого он ненавидел также сильно, как Мориарти, и, разумеется, это был он сам. Потому что огромная часть вины за эту катастрофу лежала на нём.  
  
      Не в силах находиться в студии, он зашёл в спальню и сел на кровать, которая почему-то оказалась так и не заправленной. Ранним утром они занимались любовью мягко, нежно, ласково, как подобало занимающемуся рассвету. После всего Джон держал его, тихо нашёптывая сентиментальные глупости, и теперь, когда Шерлок подумал, что скорее всего больше никогда не услышит их, его сердце ускорилось.  
  
      Он взял подушку Джона и прижал к лицу.  
  
      Шерлок не плакал. Он просто вдыхал.  
  
      Спустя несколько минут, он осторожно положил её на место, накрыв мягким покрывалом, чтобы постель снова была готова.  
  
      Если только он не сожжёт всё, чтобы покончить с воспоминаниями.  
  
      Когда Шерлок встал, чтобы уйти из спальни, то увидел своё отражение в старинном зеркале, висящем на стене. Он выглядел уставшим, бледнее обычного и вероятно немного безумным.  
  
      И вместе с тем по большей части мужчина в отражении выглядел ужасно одиноким.  
  
      Шерлок поднял кулак и ударил им по хрупкому стеклу. Оно разбилось, а из руки брызнула кровь.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
      Теперь Джон находился по большей части в сознании, но нет худа без добра. Его тело болело, голова трещала, сила духа, если и не угасла полностью, то определённо мерцала гораздо слабее обычного.   
  
      Наконец он понял, почему блондин — Моран, судя по всему — выглядел знакомо. Он был снайпером, которого они видели тем вечером в ресторане. Он мысленно покинул эту неприятную реальность и окунулся воспоминаниями в их поездку. Они были так счастливы. Так по-глупому счастливы, теперь он понимал. Кто обедает в поле зрения снайпера и относится к этому столь небрежно?  
  
      Они всё время вели себя беспечно.  
  
      Но затем он простил себя и Шерлока, потому что они были влюблены, влюблены совсем недавно и заслуживали счастья.   
  
      Мориарти пнул стул и вернул его в реальность.  
  
      — Давай, давай, — поддразнивал он. — Если у тебя такие приятные мысли, что улыбка расплылась на лице, тебе стоит поделиться. Мы с мистером Мораном с удовольствием послушаем о маленьких секретиках Шерлока Холмса и Джона Уотсона.  
  
      — Иди на хер, — ответил Джон.  
  
      Оба мужчины рассмеялись.  
  
      — Что ж, Себастьян, — весело сказал Мориарти, — было очень приятно, но у тебя есть задание — успеть на поезд.  
  
      — Да, — согласился Моран. — Когда вы собираетесь присоединиться к остальным в Берлине?  
  
      Мориарти пожал плечами.  
  
      — Через день-два. Как только разрешится досадная проблема с бедняжкой Уотсоном, у меня не займёт много времени, чтобы Холмс принял мой образ мыслей.  
  
      Джон, который слушал лишь отчасти, погрузившись в другие мысли, поднял голову.  
  
      — Шерлок никогда не примет твой образ мышления, — хрипло сказал он.  
  
      — Ты думаешь — нет? Какой преданный маленький питомец, — Мориарти взял конверт и вручил его Морану.  
  
      Тот убрал конверт в карман, а затем взял небольшой чемодан и направился к двери.  
  
      — Удачи, — бросил он через плечо перед выходом.  
  
      — Удача, — презрительно сказал он Джону. — Таким как Холмс и я не нужна удача. У нас есть гений, — он потёр руки. — Просто размышлять о том, чего мы добьёмся вместе, будоражит меня.  
  
      Джон подумал возразить, но вместо этого решил сосредоточиться на ослаблении верёвки, связавшей его запястья.  
  
      По счастью, Мориарти не заметил этого, когда сел и принялся аккуратно натачивать лезвие охотничьего ножа.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Шерлок допил стакан виски и проверил шёлковый платок, обёрнутый вокруг руки. Кровотечение наконец прекратилось, но липкая влажность рубашки и брюк раздражали. Вернувшись назад в спальню, он переоделся, на этот раз в баклажановую рубашку, которую больше всех любил Джон. Он натянул чёрные брюки и, прежде чем накинул пиджак, добавил жилет в жёлто-белую полоску, потому что знал, что Джон бы смеялся и дразнил его павлином.   
  
      Затем он вернулся в студию и снова встал перед окном. До него долетел шум громких голосов, и когда он посмотрел на тротуар, то увидел, что люди Майкрофта ввязались в весьма жаркую дискуссию с пекарем, державшим маленькую корзинку.  
  
      Не было никаких сомнений, кто победит в споре, и поэтому Шерлок не удивился, когда услышал, как очень полный мужчина поднялся по лестнице. Он открыл дверь, опасаясь, что сторожа подслушивают под лестницей.   
  
      — Месьё, — сказал Шерлок.  
  
      — Я принёс ваши багеты, как обычно, — отозвался пекарь. — Эта шваль пыталась остановить меня, но я сказал им, что у вас должен быть хлеб, как в любой другой день.  
  
      Он врал так легко и непринуждённо, что на секунду Шерлок поверил, что тот на самом деле доставлял свежий хлеб каждый день.  
  
      — Спасибо, — ответил Шерлок, принимая корзинку от него.  
  
      Месьё Баския одарил его долгим взглядом, и когда Шерлок резко кивнул в ответ, повернулся и принялся спускаться по лестнице.  
  
      Шерлок снова закрыл дверь и поставил корзину на стол. Он отложил багеты в сторону. Под клетчатой салфеткой лежал конверт с аккуратно выведенным его именем.  
  
      Наконец-то.  
  
      Не было повода для облегчения, он знал. Но всё же ощутил определённое спокойствие в груди. Какой смысл посылать записку, если Джон уже мёртв? Затем он яростно отбросил это слово. Не следует даже рассматривать его.  
  
      В конце концов он открыл конверт и осторожно вынул одинарный лист тяжёлой льняной бумаги.   
  
       _Холмс,  
Похоже, у меня есть кое-что, принадлежащее тебе. Ничего   
ценного, но всё же, нечто в моей натуре потребовало,   
чтобы я дал тебе возможность взыскать безделушку. Или,  
по крайней мере, увидеть её прежде… что ж, прежде чем.  
Люди так привыкают к своим питомцам. Если тебя это  
интересует, пожалуйста, присоединяйся к нам в замке Шато Д'о.   
Здесь есть карта, чтобы помочь тебе добраться. Так как  
у меня мягкое сердце, я спросил твоего любимца, хочет ли  
он добавить что-нибудь к записке. Его ответ оказался довольно  
грубым. Как ты его терпишь?  
      До скорой встречи._  
  
      Инициалы ДМ легли косой чертой на бумаге, а прямо под ними находилась простая карта. Которая была не нужна, потому что Шерлок точно знал, где расположен замок. Он рисовал его несколько раз, вскоре после того, как прибыл в Париж. Он даже изучил его интерьер, что, возможно, даст преимущество, о котором Мориарти не подозревал.  
  
      Шерлок сидел некоторое время неподвижно, не желая поддаваться спешке в скоропалительном приступе паники. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, а затем вернулся в спальню. Вытянув обе руки, Шерлок потянул старую цепь, которая вытащила лестницу, ведущую на чердак.  
  
      Оказавшись на стропилах, он убрал лестницу обратно. Шерлок дважды чихнул из-за пыли, а затем подошёл к маленькому окну, ведущему на крышу.  
  
      Он выполз, опираясь на черепицу, и медленно подобрался к краю. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел человека Майкрофта, расхаживающего по дорожке позади здания. Тот не посмотрел наверх, даже когда Шерлок перепрыгнул в приседе на соседнюю крышу пекарни. Затем он снова прополз и прыгнул на третью крышу. Только тогда ему стало удобно подняться на ноги и побежать. Он прыгнул ещё четыре раза, потом слез вниз по шаткой трубе, спускавшейся сбоку от закрытого кафе.  
  
      Затем он изо всех побежал и не останавливался до самого гаража.  
  
      Через две минуты он уже покидал город, направляясь в Шато Д'о. Прямо к Джону.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      С одной стороны Джон находил ситуацию интересным опытом. Ему приходилось довольно часто моргать, чтобы кровь не заливала глаза, и оставаться в сознании, что было своего рода вызовом, но всё же. Он частенько говаривал, что всё в его жизни было «зёрнами с мельницы», имея в виду, что всё произошедшее с ним можно использовать в своей работе. Даже в детстве, вспоминал Джон, он стоял на похоронах отца и анализировал реакции окружающих.  
  
      Теперь он наблюдал за мужчиной, который, казалось, впадал в нарастающее безумие.  
  
      Мориарти бормотал под нос и расхаживал по комнате. Он внезапно остановился и уставился на Джона.  
  
      — Может, он не придёт, в конце концов. Возможно, я переоценил его привязанность к тебе? — Затем он сдавленно рассмеялся. — О, возможно Шерлок Холмс действительно не поддался низменным эмоциям? — Он наклонился ближе к уху Джона. — Ты в самом деле думал, что ему не плевать?  
  
      Джон попытался отстраниться.  
  
      Мориарти схватил его за волосы и жёстко сжал.  
  
      — Я давно говорил тебе, что он никогда не будет твоим. Какая жалость, что ты не послушал. Ты был слишком занят, разыгрывая из себя Золушку для своего Принца. Ты забыл, что в каждой сказке есть ужасный злодей. И вот он — я, — Мориарти погладил его по щеке практически любовно. Затем он отошёл, напевая под нос. Джон сморгнул кровь и посмотрел на Мориарти, позволив себе забыть, что, похоже, никогда не сможет написать об этом опыте. Или вообще о чём-нибудь, если на чистоту.  
  
      На самом деле он радовался, что Шерлок не появился. По крайней мере, он был в безопасности.  
  
      Не успел Джон подумать об этом, как дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и, типично для идиота, которого он любил: — явился Шерлок Холмс, как чёртов рыцарь короля Артура. Герой в нелепом полосатом жилете и с таким беспорядком на голове, будто он бежал по крышам Парижа, добираясь сюда. И возможно так оно и было.  
  
      Джон увидел всё это, бросив один взгляд, слегка затуманенный кровью. Так как он очень хорошо знал Шерлока, то увидел истинные эмоции. Злость. А также страх.  
  
      Однако больше всего в глазах Шерлока было любви, неприкрытой, пугающей и прекрасной, и Джон понял, что если его жизнь скоро окончится, то, по меньшей мере, он умрёт, зная, как сильно самый необыкновенный мужчина в мире любил его и восхищался им.   
  
      Желая хотя бы немного утешить его, он моргнул и смог слабо улыбнуться.  
  
      Шерлок улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
  
      Мориарти расхохотался.  
  
      — Как я и говорил, люди так сильно привязываются к своим питомцам. Я знал, что не ошибся в тебе, Холмс. Ты снизошёл до сопливых чувств. Но не бойся. Я сломаю эту привычку.   
  
      — Ты получил, что хотел, Мориарти. Я здесь. Отпусти Джона. Это всегда было только между нами.  
  
      — Да. Два самых блестящих ума своего поколения. Как мы могли не встретиться и не объединить наши силы? Мир содрогнётся перед нами.  
  
      — Ты безумец, — Джону удалось разлепить распухшие и занемевшие губы. — Он никогда не присоединится к тебе.   
  
      — Да неужели? — мягко спросил Мориарти. — Ты так мало знаешь о его истинном лице.  
  
      — Отпусти Джона, — повторил Шерлок.  
  
      — Что ж, я могу отпустить его, — растягивая слова, отозвался Мориарти. — Но что он тогда будет делать?  
  
      Шерлок сделал шаг в сторону Джона, но затем остановился.  
  
      — Он уйдёт и забудет обо всём. Он никогда не станет угрожать тебе.  
  
      Джон фыркнул.   
  
      Шерлок заговорил более торопливо.  
  
      — Он будет в безопасности и…  
  
      — Он может говорить сам за себя, — прохрипел Джон.  
  
      — О, теперь мне стало скучно, — нетерпеливо заявил Мориарти. — Ты всё ещё не понял, Уотсон? Ты ничего не значишь и никогда не значил. Я забрал тебя только для того, чтобы он пришёл. Он всегда хотел прийти, но ему требовался небольшой толчок. Но теперь ты сыграл свою роль, — Мориарти резко подался к нему с охотничьим ножом в руке.  
  
      Край лезвия успел коснуться шеи Джона, после чего раздался крик «Нет!» и через комнату пронесся размытый вихрь. Шерлок столкнулся с Мориарти, и на секунду показалось, что весь мир застыл. Затем мгновение прошло, тела продолжили движение, и сила столкновения выбросила их в окно. Дерево и стекло разлетелись, когда Шерлок и Мориарти исчезли в темноте.  
  
      Спустя миг парализующего ужаса Джон нашёл в себе силы, чтобы броситься со стула и с грохотом упасть на пол. Боль прошила его торс, но Джон не обратил внимания. Верёвка на руках достаточно расслабилась, так что он смог освободиться, схватить нож, брошенный Мориарти, когда Шерлок врезался в него. Джон разрезал верёвку на ногах, всё ещё не обращая внимания на боль, когда острое лезвие поранило его. От крови всё стало скользким, и чернота чуть снова не утянула его, но отчаяние удержало Джона, и наконец, он освободил и ноги тоже.  
  
      Он смог кинуться и доползти по обломкам окна, а затем обеими руками поднял себя, чтобы посмотреть вниз.  
  
      На земле лежало два тела, залитых лунных светом. Поднимая взгляд, он увидел свет фар, приближавшийся издалека.  
  
      — Шерлок, — прошептал Джон, а затем, наконец, жуткая тьма полностью поглотила его, и больше он ничего не узнал.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Было несколько удивительно понять, что он не умер.  
  
      Признать, что на самом деле он всё ещё жив. Таким образом, он предположил, что испытываемая им ужасная боль была естественной реакцией человеческого тела на падение из окна третьего этажа на землю, а не на вечное наказание в преисподней.  
  
      Он попытался игнорировать боль и воскресить память. Последнее, что он смог вспомнить, был треск и ощущение слишком быстрого падения в темноту.  
  
      Вероятность, что он на самом деле приземлился в аду, увеличилась в несколько раз, когда перед ним появилось лицо его брата.  
  
      — Не двигайся, — тут же сказал Майкрофт.  
  
      Решив, что приказ не относился к нижней челюсти, Шерлок проверил свою возможность говорить, и он хотел произнести лишь одно.  
  
      — Джон…?  
  
      — О нём позаботятся. Просто не шевелись. Скорая помощь почти приехала.  
  
      — Мориарти?  
  
      В ответ Майкрофт перевёл взгляд на ещё одну груду на земле.  
  
      — Мистер Мориарти приземлился на каменную дорожку, — сказал он, — а ты на более мягкую землю. Тебе повезло, а Мориарти с трудом цепляется за жизнь. — С этими словами Майкрофт отошёл на несколько шагов. Он просто смотрел вниз долгое время, а затем со стремительной уверенностью, шедшей вразрез с годами сидячей работы, поднял ногу и надавил ботинком на горло умирающего мужчины. Раздался жуткий булькающий звук. А затем воцарилась тишина. Майкрофт вернулся к Шерлоку, который лежал и наблюдал за происходящим. — К сожалению, он потерял хватку.  
  
      Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы потребовать доставить Джона к нему, но внезапно дар речи покинул его. Он закрыл глаза.


	30. Мы были полностью едины

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Последствия Падения

 

 _Мы были полностью едины,_  
Я и не думала, что мы  
Умрём раздельно.  
— Эдна Сент-Винсент Миллей

  
  
  
      Мир обернулся белыми, слишком яркими лампами и постоянным шумом.  
  
      Конечно, он помнил этот мир, и иногда его затуманенный лекарствами разум задавался вопросом, что если, всё, что он помнит о настоящей жизни было лишь сном, вызванным опиатами.  
  
      Может, до сих пор шёл 1916 год, а он находился в госпитале на поле сражения во Франции. Но он содрогнулся при этой мысли, потому, что она означала, что Шерлока нет, и он никогда не существовал. А если это правда, Джон решил, что никогда не откроет глаза. Даже если всё, что он сможет видеть в темноте, будет образ Шерлока, до сих пор лежавшего на земле.  
  
      Доктора рассказали ему о рёбрах, сломанных повторяющимися ударами железной трубы, бывшей в руках Морана. О проникшей инфекции. Порезах и шишке на затылке. Они назвали его счастливчиком.  
  
      Вот только Джон совершенно не чувствовал себя таковым.   
  
      Ему ничего не рассказывали о Шерлоке. Казалось даже, что они не понимали, о чём он вообще говорит, и Джон подумал, вдруг они считали, что у него галлюцинации.  
  
      Может, так и было. Как только он начинал орать и ругаться, его лишь снова усыпляли.  
  
      В следующий раз, когда он проснулся, в палате находился Майкрофт Холмс — он не сел в пустующий стул для посетителей, а встал в изножье кровати, уперев зонтик в плиточный пол. Майкрофт смотрел на Джона.  
  
      Джон с трудом приходил в себя.  
  
      — Слава богу, — наконец сказал он. — Никто ничего мне говорит. Где Шерлок?  
  
      Возникла долгая заминка, а затем Майкрофт вдохнул.  
  
      — Мне очень жаль сообщать вам это, Джон, но его травмы оказались слишком серьёзными. Шерлок скончался.  
  
  
  
      Казалось, мир перевернулся вверх дном, и Джону совершенно не за что было ухватиться. Он с трудом вдохнул, но лёгкие отказывались работать.  
  
      — Нет, — сказал он. — Пожалуйста, нет.  
  
      Майкрофт подошёл ближе.  
  
      — Его последние слова были о вас, — проговорил он, избегая встречаться взглядом с Джоном.  
  
      Это должно сойти за утешение?  
  
      — Вы должны были сделать что-нибудь, — с трудом сказал Джон. — Он был вашим братом. Вы должны были спасти его.  
  
      Майкрофт кивнул.  
  
      — Я пытался. Но у него была слабость, которую использовал Мориарти.  
  
      И Джон понял, что этот мужчина имел в виду, но не называл вслух.  
  
      — Я, — отозвался он. — Я был его слабостью.  
  
      Больше никто не произнёс и слова, и вскоре Майкрофт ушёл. Джон слышал исчезающее постукивание зонтика по мере его удаления.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
      Два дня спустя к нему пришла Мэри. Очевидно, какая-то версия произошедшего попала в газеты. Она села в кресло, неловко сжимая пакет с виноградом.  
  
      — Боже мой, Джон, что случилось?  
  
      — Шерлок… умер, — сказал он, и слова отдались пеплом на языке.  
  
      — Я знаю. В газетах обо всём рассказали. Художественное сообщество Парижа сходит с ума. Во что, ради всего святого, он втянул тебя?  
  
      Джон захотел рассказать ей обо всём, что Шерлок сделал для него, обо всём, что дал.  
  
      — Он втянул меня в жизнь, — всё, что он сказал.  
  
      — Ты чуть не умер, — отметила Мэри.  
  
      — Жаль, что нет, — огрызнулся Джон, на самом деле имея в виду именно это.  
  
      Она не задержалась надолго, оставила виноград и обещала быть на связи. Затем Мэри скорее сбежала, и Джон понял, что никогда не увидит её вновь. Плевать. На всё плевать. После Мэри приходили другие, но ни один визит не длился долго. Майкл заходил и выходил, после нелёгкого разговора о книге, он очевидно надеялся вернуть Джона к жизни. Появились Ирен и Салли. Ирен мягко говорила о Шерлоке, сказав приятные слова. Салли помалкивала, что было неплохо, потому что Джон не был уверен, что хочет слышать её голос.  
  
      Он порадовался, когда люди перестали приходить, и он остался наедине со своими мыслями. Ночью, когда погас свет, и стих шум отделения, Джон закрыл глаза и подумал о Шерлоке.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
      Мадам Руссо постоянно заходила и выходила из комнаты, принося бесконечные чашки чая или кофе, таская вкусности из кухни, надеясь, что они соблазнят его поесть. Он всё отсылал назад. По крайней мере, доктор уехал из замка, и не собирался возвращаться, пока Шерлок не начнёт выходить на прогулки.  
  
      Шерлок вообще не собирался ни на какую прогулку, кроме той, что вернёт его обратно в Париж, где, как он предполагал, находился Джон. Это было только предположение, потому что ему никто ничего не говорил.   
  
      Если бы он мог встать на ноги, он бы побежал обратно в город, чтобы самостоятельно разыскать Джона. Но его спина очень сильно пострадала, а нога находилась в тяжёлой гипсовой повязке, так что он не мог ничего кроме, как кричать и швыряться предметами, пока ждал, когда его ублюдочный братец придёт и расскажет, что происходит.  
  
      К несчастью, Майкрофт исчез за день до этого и ни слова не сказал, ни куда собирается, ни когда вернётся. Ну и ладно.  
  
      Перед отъездом Майкрофт принёс два стакана портвейна и сел рядом с кроватью.  
  
      — Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал он.  
  
      — Да. Расскажи мне о Джоне.  
  
      — В своё время. Но в первую очередь… Шерлок, ты должен помочь нам уничтожить организацию Мориарти.  
  
      — Это не моя ответственность, — огрызнулся он.  
  
      — По нашим сведениям Моран хочет не только принять бразды правления, но и собирается отомстить тебе.  
  
      Шерлок фыркнул.  
  
      — Он, как и Мориарти, знает, как добраться до тебя.  
  
      Они оба не упоминали имя Джона.   
  
      Майкрофт отпил портвейна и благодарно кивнул.  
  
      — Думаю, у меня есть решение.  
  
      — Да? — с подозрением спросил Шерлок. Он проглотил портвейн, не чувствуя вкуса, надеясь, что тот притупит острую боль, которая теперь постоянно мучила его.  
  
      А затем Майкрофт принялся объяснять так называемое решение. Разумеется, оно было безумным, как и все его идеи. Главным образом, Майкрофт настаивал, что мир должен поверить, что Шерлок Холмс умер после прыжка в окно. Это позволит действовать им в тени и ликвидировать преступную сеть Мориарти. Шерлок спорил, что должен быть другой путь, но на кону стояла безопасность Джона.  
  
      Сейчас, когда брат всё ещё не пришёл, а его тело всё ещё было бесполезным, Шерлок решил, что ему нужно что-то сделать, чтобы не сойти с ума окончательно. Он лестью выпросил у горничной ручку и бумагу, угрозами заставил разнорабочего помочь ему с перемещением из кровати в кресло у окна (что оказалось намного больнее, чем он предполагал: его прошибло потом и он плотно сжал губы), и принялся писать Джону письмо. Как минимум он мог объяснить, что происходит. Мир мог полагать, что Шерлок Холмс умер, но Джон должен был знать правду.   
  
      У него ушёл весь день и несколько густо исписанных страниц, чтобы рассказать Джону всё. В письме объяснялось, что ему придётся сделать, и почему это нужно делать в тайне и в одиночку. К счастью, это не займёт много времени, а затем он сможет вернуться к Джону. Шерлок не позволял себе думать, что, возможно, Джон не поймёт его. Не примет. Джон, должно быть, разозлится, Шерлок знал это. Ему будет больно. Но он должен понять. И простить.  
  
      Наконец, Шерлок закончил письмо словами, которые он надеялся, донесут до Джона его бесконечную любовь. Он сложил страницы и убрал их в конверт.  
  
      Теперь ему осталось только дождаться Майкрофта, чтобы тот передал письмо Джону.   
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  
      Ему снился почти непрекращающийся кошмар.  
  
      Когда Джон открыл глаза и увидел Майкрофта Холмса, снова стоящего в футе от его постели, то немедленно захотел закрыть их обратно. Но вместо этого он просто уставился на Майкрофта.  
  
      — Что вы здесь делаете? — его голос слегка загрубел от долгого молчания. Он не так уж много разговаривал в последние дни, потому что не видел смысла, а также потому что, боялся, что каждый раз, открывая рот, всё, что он сможет произнести это всхлипывания имени Шерлока.  
  
      — Ваши доктора говорят, что вы готовы к выписке, — сказал Майкрофт, не соизволив объяснить, почему у него вообще был доступ к медицинским записям Джона. — Я договорился, чтобы вы улетели в Лондон в среду.   
  
      Джон слегка поёрзал в кровати.  
  
      — Я хочу вернуться в Лондон? — слова прозвучали почти как вопрос.  
  
      — А вы хотите остаться в Париже? — задал встречный вопрос Майкрофт.  
  
      Джон на секунду задумался об этом. Он не мог представить, как зайдёт в студию. Или в одно из тех маленьких кафе, которые они часто посещали. Даже прогулка по знакомым окрестностям казалась невыносимой. По крайней мере, если он будет в Лондоне, призраки останутся только в его голове, а не везде, куда бы он ни глянул. Он признал правоту Майкрофта пожатием плечами.  
  
      Майкрофт вынул коричневую папку из своего чемоданчика и протянул её Джону.  
  
      — Здесь все детали переезда. А также адрес квартиры, где вас ожидают.  
  
      Квартира. Тогда Джон закрыл глаза, лишь ненадолго, вспоминая их разговор о переезде в Лондон, радость Шерлока по поводу «идеального места» для их проживания.  
  
      — Он… Шерлок упоминал одно место, — прошептал Джон.  
  
      Майкрофт кивнул.  
  
      — Да, я знаю. 221б по Бейкер-стрит, с миссис Хадсон. Вот туда вы и отправляетесь.  
  
      Джон не знал, что чувствует. Мог ли он на самом деле жить в одиночестве там, где они с Шерлоком собирались жить вместе?  
  
      Майкрофт шагнул ближе.  
  
      — Это то, чего хотел бы Шерлок, — сказал он.  
  
      Отчасти Джон захотел прокричать Майкрофту, что тот понятия не имеет, что хотел Шерлок или нет. Но, внезапно, у него не осталось сил. Какая разница, где жить, когда по сути его жизнь всё равно кончена? Поэтому он просто кивнул, и, чуть помолчав, Майкрофт развернулся и вышел из палаты.   
  
      Джон отложил папку в сторону и снова ускользнул в темноту.  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Стояла середина ночи, когда Майкрофт наконец вошёл в комнату к Шерлоку, пробудив его от медикаментозного забытья. Он ненавидел снотворные, но доктор настаивал, что отдых был необходим для выздоровления. Однако от лекарств затуманивался разум, и еле ворочался язык.  
  
      — Где тебя черти носили? — наконец выговорил он.  
  
      — По делам, — коротко отозвался Майкрофт.  
  
      Шерлоку было плевать. Он просунул руку под подушку и вытащил письмо.  
  
      — Это важно, — сказал он. — Ты должен передать его Джону. Он должен понимать, что происходит.  
  
      После небольшого колебания, которое никто бы и не заметил, Майкрофт взял конверт и положил в карман.  
  
      — Отдай его поскорее, — приказал Шерлок. — Не хочу, чтобы он переживал.  
  
      — Я доставлю твоё письмо как можно быстрее, — заботливо ответил Майкрофт.   
  
      Шерлок кивнул, а затем улёгся, чтобы поспать ещё.  
  
      Он смутно слышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь, когда Майкрофт вышел.


	31. Пустячное минувшее

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Теперь все в Лондоне, но жизнь не наладилась.

 

_Смерть — пустяк, минувшее,  
Но жизнь охватывает смерть   
Многообразия — без передышки  
До самого конца.  
— Эмили Дикинсон_

  
  
  
      Майкл Стэмфорд очевидно потерял всякую надежду, что Джон встретится с ним за обедом, выпивкой или чёртовым чаем, потому что одним утром он просто появился в 221б.  
  
      Они разговаривали всего несколько раз за прошлый год, с тех пор как Джон вернулся в Лондон, и все эти беседы прошли не особо хорошо.  
  
      Миссис Хадсон, которая всегда радовалась, если кто-то приходил, проводила Майкла наверх, всё время болтая о хорошей погоде, и о том, как мило, что зашёл друг Джона. Джон знал, что она беспокоится о нём, по-матерински, хотя, как он полагал, больше из-за своей привязанности к Шерлоку. Или в память о Шерлоке, поправил он себя.   
  
      Быстро постучав и приоткрыв дверь, миссис Хадсон зашла внутрь.  
  
      — Гость, — объявила она радостно.  
  
      — Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, — машинально ответил Джон.  
  
      Она поспешно удалилась, и вошёл Майкл.  
  
      — Если Могамед не идёт к горе, — сказал он.  
  
      — Избитые фразы, Майкл? — мягко спросил Джон. Будет здорово, если в этот раз они не закончат взаимным раздражением. Что ж, он сыграет свою роль.  
  
      Майкл уселся в кресло напротив стола. Он выглядел напряжённым и не менее полным, чем в их прошлую встречу.   
  
      — Как ты, Джон?  
  
      Вот поэтому Джон предпочитал избегать людей последнее время. «Как ты, Джон?» — первое, что они спрашивали. Он отлично знал, что от него ждут в ответ. Что ему стало лучше, что он двигается дальше, смотрит в будущее.  
  
      Никто не хотел слушать, что ему не подходит ни одно из этих утверждений.  
  
      Майкл выдержал паузу, чтобы прикурить сигарету. Джон предположил, что ему была нужна более театральная пауза.  
  
      — В прошлый раз, когда мы говорили, — начал Майкл осторожно, — ты, похоже, погрузился в написание книги о мистере Холмсе.  
  
      Джон кивнул и указал на стопку бумаги рядом с печатной машинкой.  
  
      Майкл глянул на рукопись.  
  
      Джон вздохнул.  
  
      — Он прожил интересную жизнь.  
  
      — И ты был… частью его личной жизни, — мягко отметил Майкл.  
  
      — Поэтому я идеально подхожу для написания этой книги, — Джон уже утомился разговором.  
  
      — Могут наступить правовые последствия.  
  
      Джон фыркнул. А затем положил руку на пачку напечатанных страниц.  
  
      — Я пишу не биографию, Майкл. Это роман о послевоенном Париже.   
  
      — Но с героем, основанным на Холмсе.  
  
      Джон стиснул челюсть.  
  
      — Люди узнают, — давил Майкл.  
  
      — А я этого и хочу. Не желаю, чтобы его забыли, — голос Джона сел.  
  
      Некоторое время они сидели в тишине. Наконец Майкл вздохнул.  
  
      — Пришлёшь мне несколько страниц? — спросил он.  
  
      — Да, — ответил Джон.  
  
      Майкл встал и направился к двери, а затем остановился.  
  
      — Джон, как ты на самом деле?  
  
      Что-то в его голосе вызвало воспоминания об их временах в окопах, и Джон посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
      — Не знаю, — честно признался он. — Не думаю, что хорошо.  
  
      Майкл кивнул, будто слова совершенно его не удивили.  
  
      — Береги себя, друг мой, — сказал он.  
  
      — Я пытаюсь, — лучшее, что он смог ответить.  
  
      Как только Майкл ушёл, Джон встал из-за стола. Он подошёл к окну и посмотрел, как Майкл забрался в такси. Джон прислонился лбом к стеклу и подумал, сколько ещё он протянет.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Иногда Шерлок чувствовал себя, словно его отправили в некий извращённый викторианский гран-тур*. Однажды, когда он застрял в задрипаной гостинице в Берлине, то нарисовал карту мира и отметил звёздочкой каждое место, где побывал за прошедший год. Звёзд было так много, что он утомился, даже просто разглядывать них.   
  
      Никто не знал полного масштаба преступной сети Мориарти. Что ж, вероятно Майкрофт знал или подозревал, но, даже если и так, он не делился знаниями с Шерлоком. Может, три месяца, думал Шерлок поначалу, а затем он сможет вернуться к своей настоящей жизни.  
  
      К Джону.   
  
      Между ними не было контактов с того письма, которое Шерлок послал ему в начале своего безумного путешествия. Майкрофт всегда настаивал на том, что любая дальнейшая попытка выйти на связь может оказаться смертельной для одного из них, или сразу для обоих, но уверял Шерлока, что постоянно докладывал Джону о ситуации. В его голосе всегда была тень презрения, когда он рассказывал об этом.  
  
      Но минуло три месяца. Затем шесть. Сейчас уже прошёл год, и он всё ещё сидел в очередной задрипанной гостинице, на этот раз в Каире.   
  
      Он полагал, что Майкрофт знал, что одна из его вредных привычек прошлого вернулась, но никто из них не упоминал её во время их натянутых и зачастую, прерываемых помехами, телефонных разговоров. Каждый раз, когда они говорили, он, разумеется, спрашивал о Джоне. Майкрофт всегда драматично вздыхал, словно вся суть темы была просто чересчур скучной, чтобы с ней мириться.  
  
      — Уотсон в порядке, — всегда отвечал он.  
  
      Шерлок знал, что Джон жил на Бейкер-стрит и очевидно писал, но кроме этого Майкрофт мало, что рассказывал. Прошло столько времени и так много ночей, которые Шерлок провёл в одиночестве в потрёпанных номерах, не зная, что принесёт следующий день. В такие разы, как этот, он задавался вопросами. Что если Джон устал ждать? Может, он встретил кого-то менее… опасного? Менее сложного? Просто уступающего по всем статьям?  
  
      Было мучительно представлять Джона с кем-то ещё.  
  
      В такие разы он чаще всего прибегал к игле.  
  
      В эту особую ночь в Каире Шерлок забился в крошечную телефонную будку недалеко от лобби отеля и ждал, когда оператор соединит его с Лондоном.  
  
      — Брат мой, — протянул Майкрофт, когда наконец их соединили.  
  
      — Я доставил информацию твоему контакту в посольстве, — сказал Шерлок, пропуская прелюдию.  
  
      — Да, меня проинформировали. Отлично поработал.   
  
      Шерлок пытался не вдыхать ароматы предыдущих посетителей тесной будки.  
  
      — «Поработал» — ключевое слово, — сказал он блёкло.  
  
      Майкрофт на секунду замолчал.  
  
      — Это был последний контакт, — настаивал Шерлок, перейдя в наступление. Он пытался не звучать отчаянно.  
  
      — За исключением Морана, — отметил Майкрофт. — Самый опасный из всех.  
  
      — Он в Лондоне, — бесцветно ответил Шерлок.  
  
      Даже если Майкрофт промолчал, его удивление долетело из Лондона в Каир.  
  
      Шерлок прикурил сигарету и стал ждать.  
  
      — Как это случается, ты прав, — наконец, отозвался Майкрофт. — Я собирался сообщить тебе об этом.  
  
      «Может быть», — подумал Шерлок.  
  
      — Джон в безопасности?  
  
      — В настоящее время. Моран, очевидно, всё ещё полагает, что ты мёртв.  
  
      — Я возвращаюсь домой, — выдохнул Шерлок и посмотрел на серые клубы дыма, поднимающиеся к уже прокуренному потолку будки.  
  
      — Да, полагаю, ты уже можешь.  
  
      Они оба висели на линии, но молчали.  
  
      — В первую очередь ты должен нейтрализовать Морана, — в конце концов, сказал Майкрофт.  
  
      Разумеется, он имел в виду: «Прежде чем воссоединишься с Джоном». Шерлок бросил сигарету и раздавил её об поцарапанный, прожженный деревянный пол. «По крайней мере, я буду в том же городе», — подумал Шерлок, представив, что бы сказал Майкрофт о таких пошлых сантиментах, и не стал глупить и произносить это вслух.  
  
      — Я составлю план к тому времени, как ты вернёшься, — сказал Майкрофт.  
  
      — Отлично, — ответил Шерлок и повесил трубку.  
  
      Он вернулся в свой номер и свернулся на бугристом матрасе, думая о Джоне, о выражении его лица, когда он появится на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
      Той ночью ради Джона он оставил иглу в коробке.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Миссис Хадсон принесла тарелку с сэндвичами и пирожными, а затем заварила ему чашку чая. Джон слушал её болтовню, пока она хлопотала, но его внимание было сосредоточено на словах, которые он выплёскивал на бумагу. Наконец она поставила обед на стол.  
  
      — Как продвигается книга? — спросила она как всегда.  
  
      — Замечательно, спасибо, — ответил он. Зная, что его оставят в покое, только если он поест сэндвичи и выпьет чай, он отодвинул машинку.  
  
      Миссис Хадсон порадовалась, когда он откусил кусок окорока на толстом ломте зернового хлеба.  
  
      — Сегодня прекрасный день, Джон. Может, тебе стоит немного прогуляться после обеда. Свежий воздух взбодрит тебя.  
  
      Она всегда пыталась приободрить его, и Джон ценил это, правда ценил, но это было гиблым делом. Он почти дописал книгу, а затем должен был серьёзно подумать о своей жизни.  
  
      Время от времени Джон открывал нижний ящик и поглядывал на свой старый армейский пистолет. Казалось, тот ждал его.  
  
      Джон понимал, что не должен даже думать о том, чтобы взять пистолет и положить его в рот. Это было ужасно неправильно.  
  
      Но не так неправильно, как просыпаться каждое утро, испытывая всем существом боль от утраты Шерлока. Он знал, что люди должны были излечиваться от тяжёлой потери, так обычно происходило. Твой любимый умирал, и ты горевал, проходило время и медленно, день за днём, боль слабела, никогда не исчезая навсегда, потому что любовь всегда оставалась на месте.   
  
      Но ты научался справляться.   
  
      За исключением того, что ни один их этих этапов не подходил в случае утраты Шерлока Холмса. Джон не думал, что если проживёт ещё пятьдесят лет, то когда-нибудь перестанет страдать.  
  
      А он не хотел прожить пятьдесят лет боли.  
  
      Так что он доел сэндвич, выпил чай и даже погрыз пирожное, пока миссис Хадсон щебетала.  
  
      Время от времени он кивал или давал подходящий ответ, пытаясь не думать о пистолете, лежавшем в ящике.  
  
      Прошло всего несколько минут с тех пор, как миссис Хадсон спустилась в свою квартиру, когда Джон смутно расслышал звонок в дверь. Он проигнорировал его, как и всегда, потому что к нему на самом деле никто больше не приходил. Даже Майкл держался в стороне и просто ждал страниц, которые Джон отсылал ему каждую неделю, чтобы доказать, что всё ещё работает.  
  
      Или чтобы доказать, что всё ещё жив, потому, что он знал, что Майкл Стэмфорд понял выражение глаз Джона в последний раз, когда они выпивали.  
  
      Однако в передней раздался определённо не голос Майкла.  
  
      — Джон, — позвала миссис Хадсон. — У тебя гостья.  
  
      Со вздохом он встал и подошёл к двери. Он в самом деле удивился, увидев Ирен Адлер, поднимавшуюся к нему. Он не виделся с ней и не выходил на связь с того дня, как она навещала его в больнице в Париже.  
  
      Честно говоря, он даже и не вспоминал о ней.   
  
      — Ирен, — сказал он.  
  
      Она улыбнулась ему. Джон повернулся и прошёл обратно в комнату, Ирен последовала за ним.  
  
      — Что ты здесь делаешь? — он надеялся, что прозвучал не слишком грубо.  
  
      — Мы с Салли приехали на пару дней в Лондон, так что я просто решила заглянуть и проведать, как ты поживаешь.  
  
      — Я в порядке, — ответил он как всегда. Он хотел поблагодарить её за то, что она не привела Салли, но решил, что это неуместно.   
  
      — Хмм, — отозвалась Ирен, глядя на него. — Надеюсь, ты не против, если я скажу, что ты ужасно выглядишь.  
  
      Он пожал плечами.  
  
      Ирен не изменилась за прошлый год. Она принялась настаивать, что стоит прекрасная погода, а она давно не была в Лондоне и хочет прогуляться. Джон протестовал, но, наконец, сдался, надел пиджак и спустился вслед за ней по лестнице.  
  
      Помимо случайных походов в магазины, когда это было действительно необходимо, Джон посещал только одно место. И поэтому он отвёл её на кладбище. Этот путь он мог проделать и во сне, хотя прогулка в тёплый солнечный день бывала редко. Чаще всего шёл дождь и стелился туман, когда он навещал могилу.  
  
      Ирен стояла перед чёрным мраморным надгробием с золотыми буквами и наблюдала, как Джон вытирал с него пыль льняным платком. Он задержал руку на вершине камня.   
  
      — Он любил тебя, — тихо проговорила Ирен. — Ты был единственным человеком, которого Шерлок Холмс когда-либо любил.  
  
      — Я знаю, — ответил Джон. — Он был лучшим мужчиной, самым… человечным из всех, что я знал.  
  
      — С трудом верится, что он умер, — сказала Ирен. — Он был таким… живым.  
  
      Джон едва ли осознавал, что говорит с ней.   
  
      — Каждый раз, когда я прихожу сюда, я прошу чуда. Чтобы он вернулся. Чтобы не был мёртвым. Затем его голос стал безразличным: — Я понял, что чудес не бывает.  
  
      Ирен подошла ближе и выглядела так, будто собиралась положить руку на надгробие. Что-то в лице Джона заставило её отступить. Вместо этого она наклонилась и поцеловала его в щёку.  
  
      — Рада была повидаться, Джон. Но мне пора. Не торопись.  
  
      Он смотрел, как Ирен уходит, а затем сел в траву.  
  
      — Только одно чудо, — сказал он. — Просто ради меня. Пожалуйста, Шерлок? Не будь мёртвым.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      От возвращения в Лондон легче не стало.  
  
      Было так трудно осознавать, что Джон находился всего в паре километров от него, и понимать, что ему нельзя отправиться к нему. Или увидеть. Не то, чтобы он не попробовал. На самом деле он попытался, пока два крупных джентльмена не взяли его под руки и не увели с крыльца.  
  
      Майкрофт ежедневно предостерегал его даже от попыток, напоминая, что будет довольно глупо подвергать риску Джона сейчас, после всего, через что он прошёл, чтобы спасти его.  
  
      Возможно, он был прав, но это не отменяло желания Шерлока. Желание было до боли сильным.   
  
      План был почти готов, Майкрофт уверял его, Шерлоку лишь стоило ещё немного потерпеть.  
  
      Шерлок нервничал и заменил кокаин бренди. Он стоял у окна и смотрел на тёмный город, представляя, как он просто уйдёт отсюда, пронесётся по ночным улицам и бросится в объятья Джона.  
  
      Джон знал, как сгладить острые углы.  
  
      Шерлок поднял руку и положил её на стекло.  
  
      — Джон, — тихо проговорил он. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Гран-тур (фр. Grand Tour — «большое путешествие») — обозначение, принятое со времён Возрождения для обязательных поездок, которые в XVIII—XIX вв. совершали в образовательных целях сыновья европейских аристократов (а позднее — и отпрыски богатых буржуазных семей).
> 
> Маршрут этих путешествий, особенно популярных в Англии XVIII века и длившихся иногда по нескольку лет, обычно пролегал через Францию, Центральную Европу, Италию; изредка захватывал также Испанию и Святые места. Мужи более зрелого возраста и дамы выезжали в гран-тур значительно реже. Русские путешественники часто ехали через Германию и Швейцарию в Париж и Лондон, также любимым местом посещения всегда оставалась Италия.


	32. Больше, чем любовь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кое-кто получает в нос. Но всё хорошо.

 

_Мы любили любовью,  
Большей, чем любовь.  
— Эдгар Алан По_

  
  
  
      Его брат продолжал задерживать его, и Шерлок устал от этого. Не было секретом, где находился Моран, но очевидно чёртово британское правительство действовало по своему расписанию. «Что, — требовательно вопрошал он Майкрофта, — будет удерживать Морана от Джона, пока так называемые эксперты со своим коллективным идиотизмом сидят с пальцем в задницах?» Его брат продолжал говорить, что нужно определить, что Моран действительно последняя ниточка в сети. Это решат перешёптывания с несколькими теневыми правительствами, такими как Германия и Италия. Шерлока это не заботило, и он так и сказал. На немецком, итальянском и, чтобы окончательно прояснить свою точку зрения, на китайском.  
  
      Затем Майкрофт бормотал ничего не значащие фразы, которые очевидно должны были успокаивать.  
  
      Шерлок не успокаивался.  
  
      Всё его тело представляло пучок оголённых нервов. Он хотел увидеть Джона больше, чем дышать. В любом случае, какой смысл в дыхании, если Джон был не здесь и не глотал каждый вдох с поцелуем? Майкрофт продолжал предостерегать, что любая попытка связаться с его любовником или даже просто посмотреть на него с расстояния может стать смертным приговором.   
  
      Иногда, когда Майкрофт продолжал в том же духе, Шерлок хотел подписать свой смертный приговор. Но, вместо этого он просто бродил по коридорам внушительного дома Майкрофта, пытаясь понять, что задумал его чёртов братец. «Сегодня вечером», — решил он. Да будет известно, что его срок в чистилище подошёл к концу. В этот самый день он решил выделить время и определить, где находится потайной сейф Майкрофта. Не то, чтобы он особо интересовался его содержимым, но это было ещё одним способом позлить брата. Пока он ходил из одной комнаты в другую, то думал о том, что знал о Майкрофте, и куда тот мог спрятать что-нибудь важное.  
  
      Меньше чем через час он стоял перед своей картиной, одной из тех, что мать взяла для семейного собрания, и которую, очевидно, разрешила повесить Майкрофту во второй комнате для гостей. Он понятия не имел, почему Майкрофт выбрал эту конкретную работу, учитывая, что он никогда особо не любил собаку. Шерлок вытянул руку и провёл указательным пальцем по голове сеттера.   
  
      — Хороший мальчик, Редберд, — прошептал он, смаргивая нежелательную влагу, которая грозилась обернуться настоящими слезами.  
  
      Почему он терял всех, кого любил?  
  
      Затем он решительно отмахнулся от этих чувств. Джона он не потерял. Они просто разлучились. И скоро, очень скоро они снова будут вместе, и он не допустит разлуки, даже если весь мир окунётся в пучину насилия и кровопролития.  
  
      Спустя секунду он аккуратно снял картину и прислонил её к кровати. Как он и предполагал, сейф находился здесь. Шерлок позволил себе маленькую победную улыбку. Спустя несколько минут и две провальные попытки дверь сейфа распахнулась.  
  
      Содержимое было обширным, как он и ожидал. Семейные документы. Внушительная коллекция золотых монет. Гроссбух, исписанный каким-то кодом, который Шерлок не стал расшифровывать. Он решил всё переставить, чтобы Майкрофт точно удостоверился, что он побывал внутри.  
  
      Когда он заметил конверт, то понял, что на нём была лишь его подпись.  
  
      Джону.  
  
      Джону.   
  
      Трясущейся рукой, внезапно дрожь стала видимой, Шерлок потянулся и взял конверт. Он знал, что это было, разумеется, но он всё же осторожно вытащил страницы и сел на кровать.  
  
 _Мой дорогой Джон,  
      Пожалуйста, прости меня за это. Я попытаюсь объяснить, что происходит._  
  
      Шерлок бросил листы на кровать. Если бы Майкрофт был рядом в эту секунду, он не колеблясь убил бы его. Если письмо никогда не было доставлено, если Майкрофт никогда не докладывался Джону, как он уверял, это значило только одно: Джон считал его мёртвым.  
  
      Джон целый год думал, что Шерлок умер.  
  
      Достаточно времени, чтобы отгоревать и жить дальше. Чтобы построить жизнь заново.  
  
      Затем он подумал, что бы произошло, если всё получилось наоборот.  
  
      Достаточно времени, чтобы отказаться тянуть лямку, если жизнь потеряла смысл.  
  
      Внезапно Шерлок согнулся, и его вырвало прямо на бесценный персидский ковёр. Спустя несколько секунд Шерлок выпрямился. Оставив письмо на шёлковом покрывале, он прошёл по коридору в ванную. Он плеснул в лицо холодной водой и прополоскал рот.  
  
      Шерлок зашёл в спальню, в которой жил (с посредственной картиной французского импрессиониста, висящей на стене вместо портрета любимой собаки), и забрал из своего чемодана пистолет, который носил весь год.   
  
      Сегодня работал только один охранник. Шерлок открыл входную дверь, и мужчина выпрямился.  
  
      — Сэр? — обратился тот вежливо.  
  
      — Думаю, кто-то забрался через стену в задней части сада, — быстро проговорил Шерлок.  
  
      Мужчина последовал за ним через пустую кухню к чёрному ходу.  
  
      — Вон там, — сказал ему Шерлок, указывая на самый дальний угол сада. Мужчина слегка наклонился, вглядываясь в тенистый сумрак. Шерлок ударил охранника пистолетом в висок, прежде чем тот не успел осознать, что происходит. Он тяжело осел на пол.  
  
      Секунду спустя Шерлок был на дороге и взмахом руки вызывал кэб.  
  
      Он сказал таксисту высадить его на северо-западном углу Кавендиш-сквер. Отдавая себе отчёт, что в кармане лежал пистолет, он прошёл по Вигмор-стрит до Вимпол, а затем повернул направо на улицу Королевы Анны. Он так хорошо знал Лондон, что даже не задумывался. Велбек. Бентник-стрит. С Мэрилебон-лейн на Тайер. С Блендфорд через Манчестер на Кендал-плейс. И, в конце концов, остановился позади пустого дома, в котором предположительно находился Моран. Шерлок давным-давно усовершенствовал способность бесшумно передвигаться при необходимости. Ещё в детстве, когда тайком ускользал из дома. Таскался по местам, где ему не стоило находиться, и в которых быть пойманным означало расстрел на месте. Поэтому он без проблем тихо забрался на второй этаж немного обветшалого пустующего здания напротив квартиры на Бейкер-стрит, где жил Джон. Жил, если хоть каким-то словам Майкрофта можно было верить.  
  
      Но теперь это всё не играло роли. Моран должен был умереть в любом случае , и как только он покончит с этим, то справится с чем угодно.   
  
      Дверь в комнату, в которой, как вычислил Шерлок, находился Моран, была чуть приоткрыта в коридор. Сначала Шерлок подумал, что там есть кто-то ещё, потому что слышал тихое бормотание. Но как только он оказался в удобной позиции, чтобы заглянуть в комнату, то увидел, что Моран был один — сидел на полу у окна, а снайперская винтовка опиралась на подоконник. Он, очевидно, разговаривал сам с собой.  
  
      — Ты скучный сукин сын, Уотсон. Изо дня в день торчишь за своей тупой машинкой.  
  
      Шерлок ощутил огромное облегчение во всём теле. Джон был жив. Больше ничего не имело значения.  
  
      — Ещё два дня, — говорил Моран. — Если этот ублюдок Холмс не появится в следующие два дня, я просто пристрелю тебя. Если он всё ещё жив, может, твои похороны выманят его.  
  
      Шерлок осторожно вынул пистолет из кармана. Было так заманчиво позволить Морану увидеть его, дать понять, кто именно убивает его. Но не время для игр. Он был не в настроении отсрочивать неизбежное. Поэтому Шерлок просто поднял пистолет и выстрелил.   
  
      Моран упал вперёд, а его затылок превратился в кровавое месиво.  
  
      Шерлок съехал на пол. Всё было кончено, действительно кончено, а Джон находился лишь через улицу.  
  
      Прежде чем он смог пошевелиться или обдумать свой следующий шаг, несколько чрезвычайно огромных мужчин взбежали по задней лестнице и ворвались в комнату. Майкрофта с ними не было, но они очевидно являлись его миньонами. Внезапно его голову накрыл чёрный мешок, и Шерлока подняли на ноги.  
  
      Бороться смысла не было, поэтому Шерлок позволил отвести себя по лестнице и усадить в машину. Он знал, куда они собирались.  
  
      Как только они подъехали, с него сняли мешок и разрешили самостоятельно вернуться в дом. Майкрофт ожидал его в библиотеке. Письмо Джону лежало перед ним.  
  
      Шерлок сдержался, чтобы не придушить его на месте. Еле-еле. Вместо этого он налил себе приличную порцию виски и уселся напротив. Шерлок не собирался говорить первым.  
  
      Майкрофт сложил руки на столе, но его явному спокойствию противоречили побелевшие костяшки. Он глубоко вдохнул.  
  
      — Чтобы ты понимал, Шерлок, — начал он, — я пытался сделать, как можно лучше для тебя. И для всей операции.  
  
      — Позволив мужчине, которого я люблю, думать, что я мёртв? — кто-то мог бы подумать, что Шерлок говорил мягко. Но не Майкрофт. — Позволив мужчине, который любит меня, оплакивать меня целый год?   
  
      Майкрофт коротко кивнул.  
  
      — Именно. Его горе должно было выглядеть настоящим. Это стало неотъемлемой частью плана. Если бы кто-нибудь из организации Мориарти заподозрил, что ты жив, ни один из вас не находился бы в безопасности. Демонстрация искреннего горя Уотсона была необходимой. Он сыграл большую роль во всём, что произошло.  
  
      — Он мог убить себя, — сказал Шерлок. — Мог встретить кого-то другого и…, — он прервался, не желая озвучивать предположение.  
  
      Майкрофт почти улыбнулся.  
  
      — Как бы то ни было, ничего из этого не произошло, — казалось, он вернулся к привычному спокойствию. — Шерлок, Уотсон пишет книгу о тебе. Он бы ни за что не убил себя, не дописав. Ему всё ещё оставалось несколько глав, так что…  
  
      Шерлок швырнул стакан с виски ему в голову, но Майкрофт успел увернуться, и стакан разбился об каменную облицовку камина.  
  
      — Мне жаль, — сказал он, вытирая виски, попавшее на лицо из пролетевшего стакана. — Надеюсь, в своё время, ты поймёшь, что так было лучше.  
  
      — Надеюсь, в своё время, я смогу забыть, что у меня когда-то был брат, — злобно выплюнул Шерлок.  
  
      Похоже, Майкрофта не сильно задели его слова.  
  
      — Предпочтёшь распекать меня или решать, куда мы отправимся отсюда?  
  
      — Я собираюсь на Бейкер-стрит.  
  
      — И что ты будешь делать? Просто влетишь туда и скажешь «сюрприз!», словно это был школьный розыгрыш?   
  
      Шерлок с секунду пожевал нижнюю губу.  
  
      — Думаю, будет лучше, если я появлюсь первым. Уотсон — чувствительный человек, и когда я всё объясню, полагаю, он поймёт. Тогда у тебя будет самое трогательное воссоединение.  
  
      — Джон вполне может пристрелить тебя, — благостно заметил Шерлок. — И ты можешь покоиться с миром, зная, что я помогу ему спрятать тело.  
  
      — Как смешно. Мои источники доложили мне, что Уотсон покинул квартиру спустя несколько минут после того, как тебя вывезли из здания напротив. Я собираюсь выпить чая, буду рад, если ты присоединишься, а затем мы отправимся на Бейкер-стрит и будем ждать его возвращения.  
  
      — Нахер мне не нужен твой чай, — ответил Шерлок. — Я собираюсь упаковать вещи, чтобы никогда сюда не возвращаться.   
  
      — Как пожелаешь, — прохладно отозвался Майкрофт.  
  
      Шерлок потянулся к письму на столе.  
  
      Майкрофт отодвинул его.  
  
      — Думаю, поможет, если я передам ему письмо.  
  
      Помедлив, Шерлок кивнул и вышел из библиотеки.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Джон преднамеренно ждал, пока выставка будет открыта для зрителей две недели, позволяя нестерпимому (если не болезненному) интересу увидеть работы погибшего художника немного схлынуть, прежде чем отправился в Королевскую Академию. Лестрада предупредили, что он придёт, и тот тихо поприветствовал его и пожал руку. Он отвёл Джона в противоположную пустующую галерею и оставил его там осматриваться самостоятельно. Лестрад присоединился к нему только, когда Джон обошёл зал дважды, рассматривая пейзажи и виды Лондона. Он закончил осмотр там же, где начал — перед автопортретом, которого он раньше никогда не видел.   
  
      Шерлок изобразил самого себя в необычной манере, стоящим на пасеке, в окружении гудящих ульев и пчёл. Он был одет в белую рубашку, жёлтый жилет и чёрные брюки. Джон узнал выражение его лица — удовлетворённость, которую он видел, после того, как они занимались любовью.  
  
      Картина причинила ему такую боль, что он не смог ответить, когда Лестрад заговорил, он даже не понял, что Лестрад вообще говорил, пока тот не дотронулся до его руки.   
  
      Он рывком вернул себя в реальность.  
  
      — Что? — спросил Джон.  
  
      — Это одна из картин, которая теперь принадлежит тебе, — сказал Лестрад. — Её доставят тебе после выставки.  
  
      Он не знал, что ответить.  
  
      Вместо этого Джон произнёс:  
  
      — Это то, чем он собирался заняться по возвращению в Лондон. Больше никаких портретов. Таков был его план.  
  
      — Я не знал, — отозвался Лестрад. — Было бы хорошо.  
  
      Джон просто пожал ему руку и ушёл из галереи.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Дорога до Бейкер-стрит была дальней, но Джон едва ли заметил расстояние. Он не мог думать ни о чём кроме автопортрета, который написал Шерлок. Казалось, сердце не могло разбиться ещё сильней, чем когда он узнал о смерти Шерлока, но очевидно у этого предательского органа имелся неограниченный потенциал разлетаться на части.  
  
      Теперь он понял, что зря пошёл на выставку.   
  
      Конечно, всё, что он делал эти дни, показалось ему неправильным. Бессмысленным. Джон ненавидел себя за слабость, потому, что никогда не считал себя трусом. Но он явно был трусом, потому, что не думал, что вынесет так ещё.   
  
      Недавно он получил письмо от мужчины, с которым служил в окопах. Судя по всему, Андерсон помнил Джона гораздо лучше, чем он его, и относился тоже лучше. Всё, что помнил о нём Джон — парень, слегка похожий лицом на крысу, прилагавший слишком много усилий, чтобы его заметили вышестоящие офицеры, и который исчезал, как только появлялась настоящая работа. И всё же, Джон никогда никого не осуждал за реакции на ад их полевой жизни.  
  
      Большая часть письма была несущественной, и Джон сомневался, что получил бы его, если б не его скандальная слава и как писателя, и как его связи с таинственной смертью известного художника. Андерсон болтал то об одном, то о другом до самого конца, пока не написал, как будто после раздумий, о Диммоке — другом члене их подразделения, молодом парне, который из кожи вон лез, но казалось, так особо ничего и не добился.  
  
 _Слышал о Диммоке? Похоже, он не справился после войны и на прошлой неделе вышиб себе мозги._  
  
      Джон прекратил читать на этом месте и бросил письмо в камин.  
  
      Должно же это что-то значить, если его первой мыслью было: «Счастливчик Диммок, его страдания закончились». Должно.  
  
      Он подумал о возвращении в квартиру, о том, как заварит себе чашечку чая и расслабится в гостиной. Джон полюбил уютную квартирку, и смирился, что однажды Майкрофт неожиданно доставил целый грузовик вещей Шерлока. В объяснение этому заявив, что больше никто не хотел их забирать, а Джон, конечно, не захотел, что бы их распродали.  
  
      Сомнительно, что Страдивари Шерлока постигла бы такая судьба, но некоторые из его вещей — вполне могла, так что Джон не стал спорить. Его смягчило, что столько собственности Шерлока захламляло квартиру. Джону было проще представлять, что Шерлок жил здесь, как они и планировали.  
  
      Он знал, что они были бы счастливы здесь.  
  
      Миссис Хадсон собиралась куда-то по своим делам и встретила его своей обычной приветливой улыбкой. Джон посмотрел, как она ушла, а затем поднялся к себе. Он только снял чайник с плиты, когда услышал знакомое постукивание зонтика по ступеням, а секунду спустя и голос Майкрофта.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, мистер Уотсон, — сказал он.   
  
      Он нечасто заходил к нему, да и Джон никогда не старался привечать его.  
  
      — Холмс, — отозвался он. Джон закончил заваривать чай, зная, что это мелочно не предлагать чашку пусть и незваному гостю, но не слишком переживал на этот счёт.  
  
      К тому времени, как он зашёл в гостиную, Майкрофт уселся в кресло, которое Джон считал подходящим Шерлоку, представляя, как его изящная фигура расположилась бы на чёрной коже в обрамлении блестящего металлического каркаса. Джона порадовало, что Майкрофт изящным не выглядел.   
  
      На самом деле, как он понял при ближайшем рассмотрении, старший брат выглядел явно беспокойно, и это настолько не вязалось с его обычным состоянием, что Джон почти удивился, зачем тот пришёл.  
  
      — Я могу что-то сделать для вас? — спросил он, отпив чая, а затем поставив чашку на стол.   
  
      Майкрофт поколебался, а затем, казалось, собрался с духом.  
  
      — Джон, я должен кое-что сказать и боюсь, вам нужно подготовиться к шоку.  
  
      — Меня непросто шокировать, — заметил Джон. — Больше нет.  
  
      Спустя секунду Майкрофт вытащил какие-то бумаги из своего кармана.  
  
      — Возможно, будет лучше, если вы прочитаете это. Это письмо, которое я должен был доставить вам год назад.  
  
      Джон не взял его.  
  
      — И почему же тогда не доставили?  
  
      — Это решение я принял не без большого количества оговорок. Поверьте мне, когда я скажу, что принимал каждое решение из лучших намерений.  
  
      — Лучших для кого? — скептично спросил Джон, пытаясь понять о чём, чёрт возьми, они говорят.  
  
      — Прочитайте чёртово письмо, — сказал Майкрофт, и Джон порадовался, что, похоже, нарушил его вечную невозмутимость.  
  
      Он протянул руку, и Майкрофт вложил в неё страницы.  
  
      Конечно, Джон тут же узнал почерк, и грудь сдавило. Ему должны были доставить письмо год назад? Это было прощальной запиской от Шерлока?  
  
      Майкрофт нетерпеливо вздохнул, и Джон начал читать.  
  
       _Мой дорогой Джон,  
      Пожалуйста, прости меня за это. Я попытаюсь объяснить, что происходит.  
      Всё, что случилось — целиком моя вина, из-за моего желания играть в опасные игры с таким безумцем, как Мориарти. Мамуля всегда говорила, что мои отчаянные попытки избежать скуку станут моей гибелью, и, похоже, она была права.  
      Мориарти оставил огромную преступную империю, и Майкрофт убеждён, что ни ты, ни я не будем в безопасности, пока её не искоренить. Чтобы добиться этого, его идиотским миньонам нужна моя помощь, и он полагает, что лучше всего будет, если весь мир станет думать, что я мёртв. Но я не могу поступить так с тобой, любовь моя, поэтому пишу это письмо._   
  
      Джон прекратил читать. Он прекратил дышать. Насколько он мог судить, Земля прекратила вращаться вокруг Солнца. Ему понадобилась вечность, чтобы вспомнить, как говорить.  
  
      — Шерлок… написал это письмо год назад? И всё это время он притворялся мёртвым?  
  
      Майкрофт кивнул.  
  
      — Да, так было наиболее целесообразно.  
  
      — Целесообразно? Какого хера ты несёшь, Холмс?  
  
      — Мой брат провёл последние месяцы, помогая мне ликвидировать опасную организацию, которая угрожала всему миру. — Майкрофт действительно улыбнулся ему. — Я счастлив сообщить, что несколько часов назад последняя часть организации была… устранена.   
  
      Джон всё ещё недоумевал, куда подевался весь кислород из комнаты. Спустя секунду он вернулся к письму, которое детально описывало все мысли Шерлока, которые были у него до возвращения. Очевидно, он полагал, что это займёт несколько месяцев. Он умолял Джона простить его, верить в него, ждать его. Прочитав последние слова, Джон аккуратно сложил страницы и положил их на стол.  
  
      — Шерлок знает, что это письмо никогда не было доставлено? — его голос звучал тихо, но Майкрофт явно расслышал убийственный тон.  
  
      — Да. Теперь знает. Он… расстроился, когда узнал правду.  
  
      — Где он? — спросил Джон тем же опасным тоном.  
  
      — Внизу. Я подумал, что будет лучше…  
  
      Майкрофт не успел закончить предложение. Джон двигался слишком быстро, сокращая расстояние между ними, а затем замахнулся и впечатал кулак в его лицо. Хлынула кровь, но Джон не обратил внимания. Вместо этого, он повернулся и выбежал из комнаты, а затем бросился вниз по лестнице.   
  
      Он распахнул дверь и увидел Шерлока, стоявшего на тротуаре. Это было похоже на сон, который он видел весь прошлый год. Джону понадобилась секунда, чтобы заметить, как Шерлок исхудал, побледнел и был ужасно напуган, а затем обхватил его обеими руками и вцепился так, словно только эти объятья удерживали его на плаву. Возможно, так и было.  
  
      Он почувствовал, как в тот же миг две тонкие руки обвились вокруг него. Они стояли так бесконечно долго. Наконец, Джон понял, что они привлекают слишком много внимания прохожих, и втащил Шерлока через порог, хлопнув дверью.  
  
      — Прости, — сказал Шерлок дрогнувшим голосом. — Простипростипрости.  
  
      — Тише, — ответил Джон. — Это не твоя вина.  
  
      В конце концов, Шерлок поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Джоном.  
  
      — Я дома, — сказал он. — Наконец-то я дома.  
  
      Прежде чем они направились к лестнице, появился Майкрофт, прижимая платок к окровавленному лицу. Они оба не проронили и слова, когда он обогнул их и вышел.  
  
      Джон почувствовал, что тонет во взгляде Шерлока, и тогда пришли слёзы.   
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Спустя несколько часов они лежали, переплетясь на кровати, которая раньше вмещала только Джона. Шерлок слишком долго говорил, пока его голос не охрип. Джон заварил ему чай и добавил мёда, чтобы смягчить его горло. Шерлок слабо улыбнулся, когда Джон поставил чашку перед ним.  
  
      Вскоре после этого Джон отвёл его в спальню.  
  
      — Ты выглядишь истощённым, — сказал он.  
  
      Шерлок положил голову на плечо Джона.  
  
      — Не важно.  
  
      — Ещё как важно, ты идиот.  
  
      Джон нежно сдвинул его и снял пиджак, за ним последовал гранатовый жилет. Затем Джон принялся осторожно расстёгивать его тёмно-синюю рубашку.  
  
      — Я так по тебе скучал, — сказал он мягко. — Скучал по тому, как просыпался, а ты обвивался вокруг меня, кожа к коже. — Его пальцы двигались медленно и ласково, продолжая расстёгивать пуговицы. — Скучал по тому, как сидел за завтраком напротив, пытаясь уговорить тебя съесть маленький тост, — он наклонился и провёл носом по шее Шерлока. — Скучал по тому, как наблюдал за твоей работой. По страсти, которую ты выплёскивал на холст, когда рисовал что-то важное для тебя. По выражению лица, когда у тебя получалось. — На секунду он задумчиво замолчал. — Я всё думал, как ты выглядишь, когда у тебя не выходит.  
  
      — Вот так, — сказал Шерлок. Его пальцы скользили по волосам Джона. — Я провалился год назад. Я столько раз терпел неудачу за последние месяцы. Я подвёл тебя.  
  
      — Тише, — отозвался Джон. Он осторожно потянул рубашку, пока не снял её полностью, а затем бросил на пол. Потом он принялся расстёгивать брюки Шерлока. — Я скучал по нашим прогулкам, по тому, как ты дедуцировал о прохожих. Я хотел гулять так по Лондону с тобой. Мы сможем, Шерлок?  
  
      Шерлок кивнул.   
  
      Джон спустил брюки с бесконечных ног Шерлока, остановившись, чтобы развязать ботинки и стащить их с носками. Шерлок остался только в своих шёлковых трусах. Вместо того, чтобы снять их, Джон наклонился и накрыл ртом член Шерлока сквозь тонкий шёлк.  
  
      Шерлок задохнулся.  
  
      — Я скучал по поцелуям с тобой, по тому, как наши языки встречались и сливались. Скучал по твоему вкусу. Запаху. Текстуре кожи, — он обдал дыханием Шерлока сквозь теперь уже влажный шёлк.  
  
      Шерлок захныкал.  
  
      Наконец, Джон положил пальцы на резинку и стянул с него трусы. Член Шерлока потемнел и напрягся.   
  
      — Я скучал по ощущению твоего члена во рту, — сказал Джон, а затем охватил его, облизывая и посасывая.  
  
      Шерлок застонал и схватил Джона за первую попавшуюся часть. Джон был безжалостен в занятии любовью, и очень скоро Шерлок кончил, издав звук непристойного удовольствия.  
  
      Джон не отпускал его во время оргазма, глотая и поглаживая его. Затем откатился на край кровати, встал и стряхнул с себя одежду без изящества, а просто с отчаянием. Пока Шерлок всё ещё лежал, затуманенный удовлетворением, Джон прыгнул обратно в постель и стал тереться об него.  
  
      — Я скучал по тебе, скучал, скучал так сильно, — говорил он, практически рыдая.  
  
      Он обкончал все бёдра Шерлока, а затем рухнул на него, немного хихикая.  
  
      — Это было похоже на наш первый раз, — сказал он. Затем он заговорил снова, шёпотом. — Спасибо, что вернулся ко мне. Я умолял тебя об этом, снова и снова.  
  
      — Я слышал тебя, — ответил Шерлок. — Каждый раз, — затем он обнял Джона, и они уснули. 


	33. Эпилог: Когда любовь находит дом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В 1945, в конце другой войны двое мужчин возвращаются домой

 

Никогда не переезжай,  
Если любовь находит дом —  
Секст Проперций

  
  
       **Май, 1945**  
  
  
      После дождливой ночи родилось утро одного из тех редких сокровищ — идеального летнего английского дня. В городе царило такое настроение, что даже жара переносилась легко, улицы заполонили прекрасные девушки в развевающихся разноцветных летних платьях. Где прятались все эти красавицы последние пять лет? Малыши носили красные и синие ленты, и даже собак украсили флагами.   
  
      Празднование ощущалось как деревенская ярмарка или семейный пикник. Звонили колокола, взрывались фейерверки, а самолёты, пролетающие над городом, встречали с радостью, а не страхом.  
  
      Джон гулял в толпе несколько часов, наслаждаясь эйфорией. В какой-то момент он зашёл в парк и погонял футбольный мяч с гурьбой маленьких и чрезвычайно шумных мальчишек. Джон чувствовал себя расслабленным, но не довольным. Даже телефонный звонок от Майкрофта, сообщивший новости, которые Джон с нетерпением ждал, не вполне успокоил его.  
  
      Наконец, он вернулся на Бейкер-стрит. Старенькая миссис Хадсон всё ещё жила за городом у своей ещё более старенькой сестры, и Джон догадывался, что это уже навсегда. Понимание слегка расстроило его, потому что их бывшая домовладелица играла очень важную роль в их жизни. Теперь им принадлежал весь дом, но они по-прежнему собирались просто жить в своей квартире вверх по лестнице. Джон заварил себе чашку чая, тоскуя по времени, когда снова будет заваривать две. Как давно это было. Когда вечер, наконец, подкрался к городу, он забрался на крышу и стал наблюдать за продолжающимся празднеством на Бейкер-стрит. Джон преднамеренно снял часы и оставил их на столе, иначе проверял бы их каждые полминуты.  
  
      Шерлок возвращался домой.   
  
      Они время от времени встречались за прошедшие пять лет, потому что это было частью сделки с Майкрофтом. Он жаждал и нуждался в шпионских талантах Шерлока, а Шерлок не соглашался помочь, пока Майкрофт не убедил его, что тот сможет видеть Джона. Конечно, все трое понимали, что это было частью искупления вины, за которую старший брат расплачивался долгие годы. Со временем Джон, и, в меньшей степени, Шерлок поняли, что Майкрофт искренне верил, что поступал во благо, пока Шерлок был «мёртв».  
  
      Они знали, что он ужасно ошибался, но к этому времени ставили под сомнение только его разум, а не мотивы.   
  
      Что не означало, что отношения стали менее напряжёнными. Они никогда не были близкими, но их это устраивало. А Майкрофт сдержал слово, организуя им встречи.  
  
      Всё это отдавало сюрреализмом, честное слово. Вот Джон ползёт по песку с армией Монтгомери в погоне за Роммелем, а затем из ниоткуда появляется правительственный автомобиль и везёт его на взлётную полосу. Оттуда он летит в один из горстки городов, а когда прибывает, там его ждёт Шерлок, иногда блондин, чаще рыжий, время от времени с усами, от чего Джон всегда смеётся. Встречи никогда не были долгими, но они поддерживали их обоих.   
  
      Но наконец-то война в Европе окончилась, и они снова могли быть вместе в Лондоне.  
  
      Джон допил чай, отставил чашку в сторону и наклонился посмотреть вниз. Всюду было полно девушек, многие из них шли под руку с солдатами или моряками, британскими или американскими. Они прилюдно обнимались и целовались, что до войны выглядело бы скандально, но сегодня вечером это не имело значения.  
  
      Что ж, только для некоторых.  
  
      Победа над нацистами не означала равных свобод для всех. Как бы Джон ни хотел обнять Шерлока и поцеловать его в центре Пикадилли, он знал, что не может. И никогда не сможет. Эта истина вызывала у него горечь, если он размышлял о ней слишком долго.  
  
      Так что он перестал думать об этом.   
  
      А затем он вообще перестал думать. Высокий, стройный силуэт со взъерошенными волосами, слава богу, больше не рыжими, хотя и всё ещё слишком короткими на вкус Джона, быстро, но изящно пробирался через толпу внизу. Секунду спустя он замер и посмотрел наверх, пока их взгляды не встретились. С их последней встречи прошло почти девять месяцев, но теперь Джон ощущал, как огромная пустота внутри заполнялась от того, что Шерлок был здесь на самом деле. Они слишком долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом оба улыбнулись.  
  
      Когда Шерлок побежал, Джон повернулся и стал наблюдать за окном.  
  
      Всего несколько мгновений спустя занавески раздвинулись, и появился Шерлок. Они просто смотрели друг на друга долгую минуту, а затем кто-то из них двинулся первым, и они оба очутились в крепких объятьях.  
  
      — Любовь моя, — прошептал Шерлок. Джон положил голову ему на плечо, и так они и стояли, обнимаясь, а где-то в городе зазвенело ещё больше колоколов.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
      Шерлок слушал лёгкое сопение Джона, пока тот спал, не замечая, что длинные пальцы продолжают гладить его всё более седеющие волосы. Чуть раньше, когда они обнажённые переплелись друг с другом в своей постели, Джон ласково поддразнил Шерлока насчёт серебристых прядок тут и там в его кудряшках.   
  
      — Мы стареем, — прошептал Джон.  
  
      После чего Шерлок ощутил, что у него и правда не осталось выбора, кроме как перекатиться на Джона сверху и доказать ему, что ни один из них не постарел. Он доказывал это, целуя, облизывая и прикусывая, спускаясь вниз по телу Джона, подчёркивая свою точку зрения ловкими пальцами. Ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы привести Джона к причитанию и влажному беспорядку. Шерлок поднял голову и ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Прошу прощения, Уотсон, — хрипло сказал он, — но это и близко не похоже на стариковский член.  
  
      А затем он заглотил соответствующую часть тела.  
  
      Когда Джон согласился с его мнением, а затем оказал ответную услугу, они просто улеглись и всё ещё тёплый сквозняк обдувал их тела, высушивая пот и охлаждая их. Шерлок рассказывал о своей поездке в Берлин, а Джон слушал, время от времени говоря о том, как провёл две недели после возвращения в Лондон.  
  
      В конце концов, Джон, как обычно, уснул первым.  
  
      Шерлок был так доволен, что не возражал против своего бодрствования. Спустя несколько минут он понял, что хочет сделать. Осторожно он выпутался из Джона и встал с постели.  
  
      Он прошёл в угол комнаты, где лежала его кожаная сумка, брошенная там чуть ранее, открыл её и достал блокнот с карандашами.   
  
      Он вернулся на край кровати и стал рисовать Джона. Как всегда, даже находясь в коконе любви, страсти и привязанности (которую он отделял от любви), Шерлок оставался честным в искусстве. Он знал, что этот набросок увидят только они вдвоём.  
  
      Шерлок рисовал то, что видел: мужчину средних лет, с морщинами на лице, небольшим животиком, когда-то бывшим плоским, с немного рыхлой плотью. Он рисовал просто Джона, настоящего, а не какую-то романтизированную и идеалистичную версию. Шерлок сердцем знал, что в каждом штрихе карандаша таилась любовь.  
  
      Когда он решил, что эскиз окончен, то подписал его в своей привычной торопливой манере и аккуратно отложил в сторону. А затем забрался обратно в постель, снова обхватил Джона всеми конечностями, зарылся носом в его шею и глубоко вдохнул. Знакомый аромат дал ему понять, что он действительно дома.   
  
      Джон слегка дёрнулся, но не проснулся, и, наконец, Шерлок уснул вместе с ним.  
  
  
  


**-Fini-**

  
  


_Я вижу свои путеводные звезды в твоих глазах.  
— Неизвестная_


End file.
